The Captain's Treasure
by Romancelover1321
Summary: In childhood, she learned the darkness that shrouds her mother. As a young adult, she finds destiny's call is powerful while the red string of fate will pull her away from those she loves to complete the curse for which she was born. UNDER HIATUS.
1. The Unforgivable Truth

**Check profile for disclaimer**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a rape scene! If you do not feel comfortable please either skip the scene or redirect back to your previous page. **

**The Unforgivable Truth**

She lay in bed; cocooned by fluid silken sheets, eyelashes brushing the ivory of her cheeks with the tenderness of a butterfly's wing. Plumb lips stretched open in a yawn as her spidery fingers massaged the tangled knots out of her long tresses.

The cool morning breeze fluttered the curtains, seeping in the soft rays of sunlight. The cold contrasted against her heated skin, decorating its heavenly glowing surface with goosebumps. With gentle tugs, she pulled away the constricting blankets, connecting with her beryl depths in the reflective glass of her mirror.

Scrutinizing her appearance, she observed her features before turning away, a slight hint of contempt noticeable in her posture. Throwing sender legs over the edge of her bed, she lowered her stocking clad feet, coercing them to make contact with the chill of the wooden floor. With her feet pressed into the floorboards, she lifted herself from the bed, wobbling for the slightest of moments before she regained her bearings. Assured of her stability, she glided toward her wardrobe, preparing for the events of the day.

Set in the farthest corner of the room, a vanity stood alone. Piles of leather bound books buried its surface, towering unevenly as they jutted out in every direction that even the slightest threat of a breeze would cause them to fall.

Resting on the peak of the furthest pile, an ebony leather bound book caught her attention. At first glance, it appeared to be just another one of her many books but on further inspection someone would notice there was something quite different about it. For example, there was no author or title printed on its spine, it was at least half width of the novels that surrounded it and with its caked, dry outward layer it appeared to look as though it had been deserted in the brutal summer heat.

In the middle of collecting her outfit for the day, a strange thought intercepted her thinking, freezing the muscles in her hand. At first, she was going to ignore the intruding thought and continue finishing her task yet her feet had their own agendas and insisted on dragging her away from the wardrobe and to the vanity, halting in front of the book that had captured her attention.

Without a second thought, she unfolded her arm in attempt to grasp the mystifying novelty when she was overcome by beautiful handwritten words as they slipped through the barriers of her memory, dancing in her vision. She could not seem to remember what they had said nor where they originated however she had this odd promotion they could be found in the unusual book. With that thought, she continued her pursuit, seizing the spine of the book in her pale fingers, carefully pulling it to her beating breast.

With a quiet breath, she uncurled the book from her chest, wrapping her fingertips around the worn cover's edge, gently enticing it open.

_There is a secret that I own; a secret that I have not breathed to a soul for it is so terrible that if it were to be exposed, it would be my demise. Without a single doubt, I know that if it were to be found and informed to my family with just the bat of an eyelash they would strip me of my status, take my inheritance and throw me on the streets for the remainder of my life without a single glance over their shoulders. _

_I have only successful kept this venomous lie due to the many years of my father's training, however, I am on the last reserves of will and so I have chosen you, diary, to tell my deadly secret, to bear the burden I cannot bear._

_I suppose I should start at the beginning for that is what I know that many of my favorite authors would do. Imagine it is the year 1856 on an island near the country of Great Britain. For many decades, my island has pledge loyalty to Britain with the promises to aid them in the emergency of war, to send them food for if they stricken with famine and to import desired goods to them. We have, of course, honored this written truce and there is not a time in my childhood when a British ship was not in our harbors with a constant number of men going in and out, bringing large boxes of cargo with them as they waddled down the wooden ramp._

_As the years went by and the older I became, the ships arrived less and less with longer intervals of time between and this became our first sign of the terrible fate had occurred in our mother country. With the rest of the world, we watched as the Great Britain spiraled rapidly into decline and by the year of 1856 their last weak attempts to patch their broken economy and instable government had worn out and resulted in the earth shattering failure of their country. _

_As in our treaty, we immediately responded by sending them half of our army while leaving ourselves weak and vulnerable in the process. My father is a black smith and since the collapse of the British Empire he has been working laboriously. We all have noticed the extended time he spends in the shop, the way his feet shuffle as he drags himself into the house after a days of work, exhausted with tension in his shoulders and violet circles staining the underbellies of his eyes and most importantly how faintly his pocket jingles warning us of the shortage of money. _

_Annually, our island holds a festival for all those becoming of age, without the restriction of gender, and in 1856 I was to be one of those participants. However, due to the outbreak of war and the empire failing, our businesses and workers received a devastating blow causing the rise in price of products and the cut in wages of workers and a lower budget allowance of our government causing it to be practically impossible to hold the festival. _

_Maybe it is rather feminine of me but I had imagined that day since I was just a little girl playing with the dolls that had been gifted upon me by my relatives. So to claim I was rather disappointed would an understatement. I was livid. I felt that it was solely unfair that my dreams had to be taken away only for the reason that one could assume an assembly of older wiser men had failed to see their own ambitions would lead to the devastation of their beloved country._

_I will admit to you, my diary, that I have a very adventurous, and if I dare say, rebellious spark in my character. It was created from the moment my father had trained me as if I was one of his few students who had come to him to learn the traditional ways of a soldier. He taught me how to fight, how to control my emotions, how to read and write and even math and science though he had forbade me from telling that little fact to anyone. The feeling further thrived by my constant readings of fairy tales and adventure novels that I had found in my father's library, which I read without my mother's knowledge in my spare time. _

_The reason I have informed you of this my dear sweet diary is because I want you to have a basis for which I blame my tragedy in the next events I will describe to you. _

_Filled with anger and bitterness, instead of keeping it inside and letting the feelings fade with due time like my mother would suggest if I had told her, I had decided in my mind to do something so incredible that it could compensate for the long waited and missed celebration I had dreamed of since I was a child. _

_Now my diary, you may find I will stray from the topic but I beg you to follow me for it will all make sense in due time. There is a legend in our island that has now become nothing more than a child's story. A band of pirates washed upon our shores with the idea that their every desire could be found on our island. They had heard many rumors about a prosperous land full of riches, beautiful women and even the long lost fountain of youth, all supposedly located on an island near the country of Great Britain. _

_After many months of travel, they had finally landed on our southern shore where they quickly found what they had heard was not to be the truth. After struggling to sail to our island with food shortages and many attacks from the British army, their tempers had taken over any judgment they had possessed and they raided our island. When our army was informed of the attack, they quickly retaliated and brought down the mongrels with their superiority and experience. By our government, the foolish pirates were sentenced to be hanged to which none of the citizens of our island had objected._

_For many years after the deaths of pirates, the soldiers and civilians had attempted to push the pirate's boat into the sea and off our shore; however it seemed to embed itself farther and farther upward onto the land with every attempt that even the high tide couldn't pull it away with its amazing power. Accepting defeat, the people abandoned the boat and our government passed an act restricting our citizens from entering the shore. This met with no complaints also for everyone was ready to purge the terrible experience from their memories. _

_Then a few years later, a few curious children who were out playing had stumbled upon the shore and discovered the ship. That night they had found their way home, unable to stay silent about their discovery and at dinner told their families. Faced with a new dilemma, the fathers told the children about several disgruntled pirate ghosts that haunted the shore and they were extremely fortunate that they didn't see them for the ghosts killed any misfortunate souls that walked on their unholy ground. These children then told their friends, whom then told their friends, in which it rapidly spread, retold to generation after generation thus creating the legend._

_All maps that showed the path to the southern shore were also banned and were required to be redrawn; leaving only a small portion of the older generations with the knowledge of its location. As time slowly chimed by, they had all began to pass and in no time at all no one was left who had knew of the southern shore. _

_Now here is the part where I take my time to tie all the pieces together I have presented to you and make sense of this wild tale. As I was laying bed after receiving the horrifying news, I remembered the tale my father had told us long ago, the legend of the pirates. It was in that moment of devastation and depression; I had felt the rise of enthralling adventure and decided that rediscovering the lost ship would be a worthy equivalent for the festival. _

_For the next couple of weeks, I had charted down my parents' and my brother's sleeping patterns. I wrote down when they fell asleep, if any of them woke up during the night, if they did then when and how long did it take them to find their way back to the chambers and so on. With the math skills my father had taught me and the information I had gathered, I calculated the opportune time for me to depart was between the hours of twelve and one._

_The only problem I had not solved was that even though I knew about its existence, I did not know the location of the shore. I had asked my father but like many of the newer generations he also was clueless. And then, by a miracle, I had found my answer._

_My mother had insisted that day that I come with her to do a fitting at the seamstress's for more dresses. She claimed that with the day approaching so close that I would not have time to purchase any new garments and that it was much wiser to get it done sooner rather than later. _

_The journey to the seamstress's had lead past a navigation store where in my childhood I would observe many sailors entering or gazing at the latest maps and equipment that were displayed in the store's window. It was one of the more thriving shops, for the manager defied all logic and lowered his prices causing sailors to flood in whom desired take full advantage of this man's generosity._

_As we passed by the window of the store, an aged map captured my attention. While my mother conversed with the one of the local women, I took the opportunity to study the map. I knew the chances were very low, if not nonexistent, of the location of the southern shore being labeled on it however I wanted to exploit every opportunity I was granted._

_Most of the places I already had previous knowledge of until I sighted an area that was fairly unfamiliar to me even though it was in close quarters with my residence. I roamed my eyes once more over the map and before I had realized it, I was dragged away by mother, who was guiding me angrily through the streets as she complained about my manners and practically recited every rule that could be found in the book of etiquette. _

_After spending a gruesomely long day being measured, squeezed and choosing between fabrics that all appeared similar to me, we had finally left with my mother bustling with joy. My only saving grace during those tenuous and torturous hours was the aged map taped onto the window case of the store and how it was the last piece of the puzzle I need to execute my plan. _

_Yet I had another dilemma. I could not have just easily asked my mother to permit me to go to the navigation store and purchase a map that would allow me to sneak out of the house while she asleep. As we moved further and further away from the bustling shop area it was there I had found my scrape goat. _

_It was in the form of a slender, middle aged woman as she gracefully strutted down the center of the street with the pride of a peacock. She was robed in a bright blue dress, easily visible, her pearls and diamonds glittering in the golden sunlight. It was Lady Warsaw, a woman who knew my mother by an intimate basis and could easily provide a distraction to turn my mother's attention away. _

_With the subtlest of pushes, I guided my mother into the path of Lady Warsaw where collision would only be inevitable. Just as I had predicted, their shoulders brushed. By reflex, they both halted in place and for a moment I believed Lady Warsaw were going to tilt her head and glare at us with vile hatred. Instead, the smooth lines of her mouth curled upward in a smile and she apologized to us brightly. In turn, we smiled politely and also apologized, giving her the gentlest of curtseys. Before I was forced to participate in their lively discussion I promptly informed my mother I had misplaced my brooch at the seamstress's and I was going to go and retrieve it._

_I didn't wait for her approval, though from the corner of my eye I watched as she waved her hand upward in the air, a sign that she had permitted me to go. Once I was out of my mother's hawk like stare, I broke into a run toward the navigation store. With one last glance in the window to confirm if my thoughts were correct, I entered the shop, bought the map with the money I had stored in my stockings and left with the map hidden in my stocking along with my remaining change as I journeyed back to my mother's side._

_The rest of my days slowly passed by as I continued to spend my small amount of leisure time memorizing the painted topography of the map, almost ritualistically marking down the days on a blank page until the day I could act out my plan. _

_Then it finally arrived, the eve of my sixteen day of birth. The maids, whom were brewing with infectious excitement, had created an extravagant feast that could only have been brought to shame by the dinner of the king himself. Partially because of my own bubbling joy influenced greatly by the beautiful feast laid out before me and partially because I wanted to prevent any late night awakenings, I suggested to my father that we share a few bottles of our finer wine that we currently storing in the cellar. _

_It was to no one's surprise as he readily agreed to the idea and faster than a race horse was rushing down the cellar stairs, returning after what felt like a moment later with two bottles of mulled wine. The dinner was an extreme pleasantry filled with jovial lively discussions from ranging topics of politics to fashion as my brother supplied comical reliefs when arguments started to turn for the worst. The only possible way to create an even better night was to succeed in committing the greatest adventure of the century, an adventure that was going to occur in only few more movements of the hour's hand. _

_Once the food had been consumed and both bottles of wine had drained of every drop, I, along with the rest of the members of my family, dismissed ourselves from the table, descending up our elegant staircase and parted ways once we reached the respected doorways of our chambers. Inside the quiet of my room, I removed my evening wear and slipped into the clothes I had stolen from my brother's wardrobe when he had been out competing in a jousting tournament._

_Supplied with the necessary materials, I remained in my room until I was confident in my belief that they were all deep in slumber, blissfully unaware of any of the events that would occur later on in the evening. The clock struck midnight before I had even attempted to escape, the moon already been seated in her throne in the velvet sky, her luminous light illuminating the streets below. For the next twenty minutes, I struggled to silence my footsteps as I travelled down the hallway and the stairs before resting in the vestibule. With quick eased movements, I grabbed my brother's tail coat and his favorite top hat, being careful to tuck every strand of my hair inside, before I proceeded to walk out the door._

_The venture to the ship was one I found delightfully charming as I travelled down the barren roads hooded by a silvery silence. It was seemingly different then during the bright hours of the morning as the streets bustled with life and buoyancy, a mixture of smiles and laughter and flamboyant exchanges, the purest form of lives interacting with each other. As the moon shown through the branches of the trees lining the sides of the roads, highlighting the uneven cobbles in the street as tiny pebbles moaned pitifully in soles of my brother's boots I contemplated on meaningless thoughts, bring light to wandering ideas that were almost always pushed into the darkest edges of my mind._

_Focused only on my thoughts, I had not noticed I arrived at my desired destination until I was facing the hill of the steep slope, following its winding road with my eyes, turning with its curving dirt trail lying leftward at its peak. Awaking myself from my distracted conscious, I retrieved the map hidden in my coat pocket, unrolling tenderly. With careful caution, I roamed my eyes over the face of the map, searching for the path that haunted my dreams. My days of studying had finally showed their merit for I quickly found it and began right away to match painting to reality. Reassuring my confidence of my practiced skill, I rolled my map up once more, placing it in my coat pocket, choosing to only rely on my blind hope to navigate me through the trials that lay ahead. _

_I lead myself through miles of thick trees, their branches so close they overlapped and intertwined around each other, leaves patched together so tightly they reflected off the moonlight leaving the ground blanketed in slithering dark shadows. I could detect the faint snoring of resting creatures, the gentle rustling of leaves as they sang quietly in breeze, the glowing warmth of the trees as I brushed the tips of my fingers against their rough barks. Integrated in its air there seemed to be this magic, a pulsing tingling warmth that spread infectiously from tree to tree, branch to branch, leaf to leaf, animal to animal leaving a palpable sweetness in the caverns of my lungs. _

_The last few miles I noted the growing distance between the trees, the thinning of the leaves as they allowed gentle rays of the moonlight to seep through, all warnings of an unearthly beauty that I would stumble upon in a few moments. When I had come to the edge of forest, in that brief second, I had believed I laid eyes on heaven itself. White flowers danced in the peaceful wind, shimmering in the color of moonlight as the moon lay high above them, her gentle face smiling as they all waved at her, desiring to capture her attention. As I waddled through the thick grass, I could remember how light I felt as if by magic my bones had been hollowed and I almost believed that if I jumped I would soar through the sky, free from the bounds of my earthly problems. _

_And then I met reality as for at the edge of the meadow was a sea of yellow sand with the ocean slumbering at its edges. _

_On the sand abyss, there lounged a grey flecked rock which hid the ship behind its massive silhouette. I will forever remember as the waves overlapped the sides of the vessel, its weak shivers and moans as it stubbornly refused to be dragged away. The mast pole had splintered in half, most likely due to the efforts of a raging storm, causing it fall in a backwards arch, leaving it to be supported weakly by the rotting rail. The flag still remained hooked through the course ropes on the mast, the symbol worn to a mere shadow of its former glory as it feebly flapped in the shifting ocean air. On the bow was carved the name "Prosperity" which stood beside the wooden figure of a large snake wrapped around a pole jutting out from the ship. _

_Even now I can still find the deep scars I had received from climbing the side of the rotting ship in order to enter through one of the lower port holes, the taste of metal still faintly in my mouth as I remembered holding the handle of the oil lamp between my teeth. Once I was tucked safely inside, I took the oil lamp from my mouth and light it with the match I had placed in of the coat pockets. _

_If I were any other person, I would have labeled the ship off as a boring amusement and scurried off to home. Yet with every turn and every sight of worn out name carved into a wall, a chair roughly placed sideways, several empty mugs lined jaggedly on a table, I could detect the unknown undocumented series of lives and it made my heart leap with wonder and questions._

_Time had slipped sly past me and it wasn't until the dimming of my oil lamp did I fully realize the number of hours that had passed. I knew I needed to leave if I wanted any hope of arriving home without any one's notice of my absence. In a panicked rush, I began to run down the path I believed would guide me to the port hole I conveniently used as an entrance, however after several wrong turns, I had found myself thoroughly lost. I was so desperate that I was even considering just stabbing through the walls and creating an improvised exit when a faint glittering sparkled in my vision._

_I briefly debated whether to search for the source or not before my interest had grown so overpowering my feet practically dragged me to the questioning glimmer. In the receding light of my oil lamp, I traced the weathered golden painted design on a rotted door, marveling in its expertise and craftsmanship and knew in an instance moment this was the faint glittering I saw. With my curiosity piqued, I firmly grasped hold of the rusted doorknob and twisted it with all my strength and was not surprised in the least when I had failed. The door was thoroughly rusted and it wasn't until I placed all the weight and force of my body on its hinged surface that I was able to open it. _

_In the shadows I could feel it. It didn't have a form or any color pigmentation and it was presumably a safe thing to say that it was also odorless. The only possible explanation I can give you diary to understand how to perceive this "thing" was it was a heavy dark cloud that swept noiselessly around the room, chilling the moist air as it spread its tendrils from wall to floor to ceiling. _

_The hoarse voice of wisdom warned me against entering the room, advising me that it was best if I simply turned my back on it and continued my search on finding an exit. The raucous voice of youth had tried to convince me my pride was at stake and that it would be cowardly of me to just simply turn away without even a little peak. I had foolishly listened to boisterous voice of youth and ignored the aged voice of wisdom and entered the room. _

_A gloomy heaviness sank in the air, falling onto my slender shoulders as I entered the doorway. It had a faint pressure, nothing to heavy that would have weighed me down but it did cause my steps to have a slight drag to them as I traveled across the disintegrating floor. I paused once I had found a distance that satisfied me, not too out of reach for some valuable studying yet comfortably close to the door so in the emergency of danger I had a clear exit to escape, as I went about the process of familiarizing myself with my surroundings. _

_From their somber silhouettes, I concluded the room was occupied by two pieces of furniture; one appeared to a bureau and the other a bed. The bureau stretched across the western wall far better in appearance then I had expected for I was still capable of tracing the edges of the drawers and the gold handles gleamed vividly in the pooling light of my oil lamp. Attached to the rear panel was a considerably sized mirror coated with enough dust to even mute the ivory luster of my skin. _

_The bed was the one to fulfill my expectations as far as the subject of appearance. The wood support, including the decorated head board resting against the northern wall, was completely soaked from the inside to outward surface with one claw foot sinking into the grain of the deteriorating floor. The mattress was deflated of all air and dejectedly subsided under the set of equally miserable sheets that at one point in history were seemingly silkily white but under the cruelty of the elements had turned into a rotten yellow._

_I roamed my eyes over the room once more in one long sweep to confirm if I had found all interests of value when I had noticed a glimmer emitting from the eastward wall. Tentatively, I advanced toward the quaint spark and found it was another door, painted with the identical mystical gold pattern of its sister. _

_My hand had already fallen in the tyranny of motion when the doorknob began to twist itself around with no coercion on my part. Deep in the layers of skin, muscle and bone, my heart pounded thunderously as it were a panicked humming bird flapping its wings with animalistic fear as it tried to free itself from the clutching claws of its predator. My gazed fixed unwaveringly on the ghostly doorknob; I stumbled clumsily backwards, ordering my feet to continue moving, a trembling whimper escaping my lips. I had managed create some distance between myself and the door but ultimately failed when my back collided into a wall, the room adopting a sudden cage like appearance. _

_As one would predict, fueled by a compelling pressure, the door was set in motion, torturously forced opened as it battled with rusted hinges and weathered wood. Lanterns were brightly lit in the chamber for their rays of gold pooled under the crack of the door, absorbing the dimming fog of darkness before splashing onto the toes of my brother's boots. With the door fully ajar, the light that origins began as a thin spidery tendril grew overwhelmingly, blinding my irises with such a large dose of intensity I had to direct my gaze away. _

_Once my vision had become acclimated, I turned my focus once more on the doorway. In the warm halo of light, I distinguished the shadowy silhouette of a man, his footsteps echoing against the floorboards as he sauntered in my direction. In a few strides, he was hovering near the edge of the door where he then reached out his hand and with the flicker of his fingertips, swung the door back into its frame, bathing the room once more in darkness. _

"_State your name and title!" That is what I remember commanding to him through darkness with no particular attention to the direction I shouted in. It was possible I could have created the disguise of confidence yet that was destroyed by the uncontrollable quiver that raised the octaves of my voice. _

_I received no reply, which lead me to search frantically for him only to be surprised when I turned to the sight of emerald depths reflected vibrantly in shivering light of my lantern. It was as if his eyes were a catalyst, the starting activation energy in which to change the cold shivers running the length my back into something much more horrible in nature. It began in the depths of my belly, an orb of ice which melted into liquid silk, swimming through the rivers of my heated veins. The frosty chill of the water bit at my muscles, constricting them into a numbed state. It travelled through the entire length of my body, my necessary organs stalling in their performing action. I was incapable of thinking; all my thoughts were halted, uncompleted and erased. Somehow this man had paralyzed me with a single glance, the true understanding of fear I would learn later. _

_Almost in a tenderly manner, he took the lamp from my slacking grip, arching his back to place it on the floor and then stood in perfect posture once the task was accomplished. The moon, who's light waned not only moments ago, suddenly gained a new strength, caressing the velvet sky with its dazzling rays as a few of them peered through the porthole carved into the northern wall, bathing the intruder with a veil of silver. _

_The man was stunningly attractive. His dark locks were sculpted in a long ponytail caringly fanning his shoulder. Seducing irises the hue of refined emeralds were framed by sooty thick lashes that would make any woman glow green with envy. His features were all in exact proportion, magnificently attractive against the strong line of his jaw only perfected by a set of very irresistibly kissable lips. _

_I lowered my gaze with the curve of his thick neck, secretly appreciating how his shirt clung to his lean muscles, curving at the just ideal angle. A black leather vest embedded with a striking gold dragon laid over his shirt paired with black wool trousers and leather boots. I could not deny that I found him strikingly attractive as he caused my heart to swoon so delicately yet nevertheless under that layer of flawless features I was not blind to the splendid power he wield in those finely tone muscles._

_I let the silence settle around us before breaking it, all the while concocting a plan in the recess of my mind. "It is terribly rude you know to not answer a question when asked."_

_His lips pulled into a grin as amusement brought a vivid clarity to his emerald depths. "I could retort on the other hand that it was awfully impolite of you to demand information from someone without a proper greeting." _

_It was only natural that my mouth also curled into a mischievous grin for I had found that he had sly wormed his way out of responding to my question by smoothly altering the topic to scrutinize my appalling behavior. "Well I might just reply that it is generally bad etiquette to sneak upon a lady without a warning."_

_A rumbling chuckle escaped his delectable lips. "I fear that you have to forgive for that my crime, my lady. If it is any solace to you, I did not intend to frighten you but merely to greet you." _

_I dismissed the charge with the single wave of my hand, reassuring him I was not concealing my sincere feelings by the method of a beaming smile. Of course, I was still pursuing a plan in the inner workings of my head and even accepting the fact our brief conversation had already eased my anxiety, I hadn't quite reached the stage where I was willing to release my suspicions. _

_A silence one more coiled between us, darkening the airy mood that was vibrating so charmingly earlier. Filled with awkward emotions, I directed our discussion to a new topic. "May I inquire what are you doing here on such a fine night? A man as handsome as you should be settled in bed with your wife at this hour." _

_My heart drummed to a faster beat as I watched through the fringe of my eyelashes as the corner of his lips rose into seductive grin, a brief look of appreciation highlighting the soft accents of his irises. "And I could just as easily ask the same question, my lady." _

_As he spoke the statement, he took a small step closer, leaving only the distance of hair between us as I fell prey to the pulsating warmth emitting from his body. I observed as his eyes, focused on my irises, studied the plane of my face with vital interest before flickering lower, drinking in the curves of my figure before once more meeting my gaze in a heated passion. His orbs throughout our encounter had been vividly alluring and held the clear clarity of a diamond, began to change, darkened by dancing shadows as dull glints filled with lust. _

_Once glance had created a trembling wave of uneasiness in my body, my instinct warning me of a hungry danger lurking inside his irises. Throwing the weak semblance of the plot I had created away, I took a stumbling step backwards, my eyes firmly caught in the allure of his depths even in their hideous state. _

_He did not want me to go for with the speed of a snake he snatched my wrist, pulling me roughly toward him so I was flush against his body. A rouge blush dusted my cheeks and I swiftly turned my head away so he would not produce any ridiculous notions. _

_Tenderly, his fingertips trickled down the straight edge of my spine before he wrapped his arm around my waist; the other hand preoccupied with grasping knees. Once he had a firm grip, he lifted me into the air and commenced to guiding me to the bed. Of course, I had struggled with him in the beginning, flaying my legs in inefficient kicks and protesting loudly about the abundant flaws in his character. Cleverly, he silenced me with sliding the palms from their secured positions which resulted in my body's natural defensive of shutting my mouth and wrapping my arms around his neck to prevent my otherwise brutal falling. _

_The walk was short and it was too soon he was laying me gently on the right side of the bed as he sat himself on the edge, his piercing gaze practically pleading me to challenge him. We remained that way for a lengthy amount of time, glaring hatefully at each other, before he spoke again. _

"_To answer your question, I was looking for a woman." _

_I casted my eyes around the room and briefly glanced at the hallway through the opened door before I resettled my gaze onto his composed form. "You were looking for a whore in here! Have you lost all common sense or is it your brain has been rotted out by an incurable disease?" _

_He chuckled, his shoulders quivering lightly as his voice rumbled throughout the room. "No, I am just as soundly sane and healthy as you are, my dear, and it is not pleasure I seek from this woman but rather my deep desire to meet her. For you see, I have heard rumors of her tresses of scarlet silk and beauty that would make even Aphrodite herself delirious with jealously. They were so fantastically wonderful you see even you would feel the intense urge to pick up your bags and seek her out." _

_Benevolently, his hand was stroking the rim of my brother's top hat, lifting it from the crown of my head as my scarlet locks cascaded across the rippled surface of the diminishing mattress. With that same hand, he interlocked his fingers through my hair, wrapping the strands around his long fingers as a snake might wrap around its prey. _

_He lowered his mouth to my ear; his scorching breath tickling the exposed shell. "I am not begging you to understand or even to forgive but I want you to know this, what I am going to do is something that must be done and failure is simply not a privilege I have." _

_That was the end of our communication and the beginning of my nightmares. His hands, that held a gentlemanly kindness, adopted a sense of greed, gripping the collar of the shirt with rash haste as I was coerced to follow his forceful tugging or take the risk of heavy injury. With one hand gripped firmly around the base of my throat, the other began to remove the clothes from my figure, ripping them off with such animalistic pleasure. It was a grotesque sight watching as his mouth twisted in grin of sheer happiness, as he drooled over the sight of my exposed flesh. I did not know whether I should have pitied him, for the reason that something had driven him to such pathetic state or should have feared him for the actions he might commit under this ghastly desperation. _

_I wanted nothing more than to claw at his face, to do anything other than watch him with fearful eyes as I was forced to remain a helpless maiden. Yet I was not given that privilege for I knew even the smallest of movements would entice his grip to tighten, resulting in my prolonged suffering. _

_Once I was stripped of all garments and free to satisfy his every physical desire, he released his grip on my throat, coiling the limb to his side as he set himself to the task of undressing, nimble fingers unfastening the buttons of his vest. _

_And that is where he made his deadly mistake. I waited only for a second, for that is how long it took me wrap my hand in the shirt beside me, before I gracefully jumped over the opposite edge of the bed, landing with the prowess of a cat as I scampered to the door. I thought of only home. I dreamed of my brother, his comical comments, warm eyes and womanizing ways. Of my father, whose cheerful rumbling laughter could vibrate the entire foundation of our house and leave us breathless in contagious joy. Of my mother, her stern frown and kind eyes and her exasperated sigh as she dealt with her unusual family. My memories were oil in the lamp, the catalyst I needed to continue my running, to escape this dreadful hell and not give in to the temptation of wanting to collapse on the floor and cry my sorrows away, hoping if I placed my hands over my ears and shut my eyes it could get rid of the appalling reality of the present. _

_To my abhor, he was swifter than me and had crossed the length of the entire room as I reached edge of the entrance to the chamber, pulling me away by snaking his arms around my waist, pressing his legs between the folds of my thighs. _

"_Do you think I find pleasure in this? That I so wish to love you under such ill feelings!" He shouted to me despite our close proximity. "If I was not a desperate man I would have hid in that bathroom, until you curiosity had been satisfied and only then would have I left that room. Perhaps I would have not come at all and we would continue on with our lives never realizing how frightfully close we came to this ugly state of affairs." He shuddered with anger, his unclothed chest trembling against the smooth curve of my back. It was one of my more questioning thoughts I would admit, however I could not help but hear the sincerity in his hissing which began to sound more like a plea. "Yet I am a desperate man, willing to exploit every possible opening I am given and I am afraid my dear that you were one of them. Loathe me for the rest of your days if you must, curse my name with the foulest of words but do __**not**__ prevent from me completing this task." _

"_So that is what I am to do?" Fury entered my blood, boiling at my soul with a mixture of intensified emotions, flushing my cheeks the hue of rouge. "I am to listen obediently and permit you to ravage my body and violate my skin with that disgusting tongue of yours! I am to turn a blind eye as you bury yourself inside me, to stifle my whimpering cries when I am in anguished pain! I am to silence my tongue only for the simple reason that __**you**__ have an objective that is necessary for you to meet!" I was drowning in my livid anger, unable to control the words that came out of my mouth. "How dare you suggest that of me? How can you have even the audacity to touch me and whisper those arrogant words in my ear. I hope God sees you for what you are, a filth scoundrel and throws you into the deepest pit of hell for the sin you have committed!" _

_My breaths were misted pants as I was flooded by emotions, crystal tears spilling from the corners of my eyes as I silently clawed at his hands. He strengthened his grip on my waist; our hearts beating in identical rhythms as he traced the golden curve of my neck. _

"_I am aware of the fact that the pain I will inflict on you is a deadly sin, a sin only suitably punished by a gruesome death and the promise of being thrown into hell to rot for the rest of eternity. It is a sin though I am afraid; on both are parts, which I must take." _

_His fingertips lightly traced the smooth curve of my stomach, lingering warmth over my breasts as he kissed the small of my back, his velvet lips whispering sweet nothings to the inert muscles lying deep below my skin. They were distractions, mere ponderings in which to lose myself in their ecstasy for he wanted me to disregard our destination and prepare myself for the terrible crime he was soon going to commit._

_Through every thrust, through every grunt and agonizing wave of pain that rose and conquered my senses and body, I refused to gaze into his eyes. It was a sign of rejection, one of obvious notations in my circumstances. If he was in least infuriated by it, he did not express it, preferring instead to pay great attention to the curve of my neck as he generously explored it through a plentitude of kisses, nibbles and bites. As the night wore on and my emotions of disgust and hatred had faded in presence of pain, on a whim I gave him a momentary glance. _

_Curious by the new development, he focused his emerald depths to bore into mine, wordlessly conveying his inner thoughts. Exhausted from his senseless pounding, he tightened his fingers in the soiled sheets; contracting the muscles in his arm to support his weight. The fast pace he had implemented throughout the entirety of the night was beginning to slow, sluggish beats mixing into his smooth rhythm. He ceased movement minutes later, his stomach quivering against the lower portion of my belly, hot panting breaths scorching my cheeks. _

_Our eyes were only interlocked for a passing of time before he casted his gaze downward, trailing my features until pausing at my lips, gazing at them with vigorous fascination. With a hint of vindictiveness, I tilted my chin, bringing our mouths so close that if he were simply to slant his head it would conclude in the brushing of our lips. _

_It appeared as those he was debating whether he should plunge in and ruin his atrocious fate to unimaginable levels, when he glanced once more at my irises. I met his orbs fleetingly before he lowered his head down, burying his nose in my tresses. _

"_Your cruelty knows no bounds." He turned his head, bathing my throat with butterfly kisses, contradicting the affronting manner of his statement. _

_With a light chuckle, I pressed my lips to the exposed shell of his ear, tickling it tenderly with my breath. "I could never be as cruel as you, ma bête-noire." He particularly did not like this response for with vigor, he thrust into me, painfully colliding with a peculiar spot that conceived a crushing wave of pain in my muscles. _

_Satisfied with the exercising of his power, he rolled his body onto the side, lying beside my limp figure, encasing my small waist with his muscular arm, drawing me to his chest. _

"_My I find that your arrogant audacity rivals the devils. He must be sitting on his throne; fuming at the thought a mere human can be considered his equal. I can almost guarantee that he is already plotting your punishment for the day you will meet him." He showed no offense to the words, chuckling as he traced the blades of my shoulders with his fingertips. _

_There was wordless understanding between the two of us. He knew very well that I did not want to be laying his arms, tucked under his chin as if we were lovers, basking in the ecstasy we reached together from the climaxes of our love making. He knew I desired nothing more than to plunge a stake into the accursed heart of his, twist it as the organ struggled to continue its beating only to fruitlessly fail. Nonetheless there was a requirement of energy in those actions, something that I lacked in my weary lifeless body. Doing the only thing I was capable, I closed my eyelids, wondering how such vicious hands could twirl my hair so gently. _

Tears of diamonds flowed down the curve of the girl's cheek, dangling on the sharp point that was the end of her jaw line before losing its grip, landing on the pages below with an echoing _plop_. Quivering hands gently grasped the corner, turning the page with frantic desperation. More beautiful handwriting peered at her, with eyes spoiled by the color of greed she began to read the next entry with vigorous desire.

_Diary, how long has it been since I have written in you? Has it been a month or two, I cannot seem to remember. Is there any room in your heart to forgive me for abandoning you with such a personal and terrible event all alone? I suppose you don't have heart so it is quite a foolish question to ask. _

_There is something I feel obligated to inform you. I can assure you that it is not a secret for certainly the whole island knows or has at least heard. I am with child. Several weeks after writing my first entry in you, my faithful diary, I had gotten this unpleasant feeling in the depths of my belly. At once, I called for my mother and not a moment later I had to revisit the sight of my dinner in a chamber pot._

_My mother knew at once the cause of my _mysterious_ illness. I had prepared myself for the lecture that with certainty would be so grandly horrifying that those in the streets would hear it, gossip about it and it would certainly become so great that even historians would write it down in their books. Rather than performing my prediction, she simply smiled and ran a finger through my hair and whispered to me, "Congratulations, my lovely daughter."_

_That morning during breakfast, we enlightened my father and my brother of my _condition_. My father's reaction is a little difficult to describe, however, the answer I deem of best accuracy is he was of shock. His mouth went lax, his eyes veiled over, his grip loosened on his fork and I could almost hear the thoughts swirling in his brilliant mind. He was in a total ray of disbelief. He had always accepted the common knowledge that once he had formed a family of his own and produced children then they too would grow, leaving when society judged fit and they would also have families of their own. If anything it looked as if predicament was that he had not fully realized the reality of it. _

_Finally he had decided on his words, uttering about how younger generations were getting more liberal these days though I could see the gleam in his eyes that he was excited to have another bright pupil in his grasps. My brother went to fill in with some insensitive comment but mother quickly silenced him with a glowering look. In instant, his mouth snapped shut and my father raged with laughter while my mother and I giggled into the palms of our hands._

_The one I was most frightened to inform of my _illness_ was husband-to-be. If you had the capacity to talk, you would most likely demand an explanation on why I hid my marital standing. I cannot say you will be satisfied with my response that I will offer you, although, it will be the blatant truth and I believe will please you more than a well rehearsed lie._

_I did not tell you for the simple reason that I could not. It ashamed me that I, a woman who was willing to give her life to such a wonderful man, could have placed the largest burden possibly known on him before we were even wedded. A burden so great we would have to lives in constant fear for the day of its exposure and its horrifying repercussions. _

_My mother and I had a carriage prepared and after a short chat with the driver, we were off to my husband's-to-be family residence. Through the duration of the carriage ride, I felt a terrible twisting of my belly, the fluttering wings of anxiety tickling my insides. It was enough to vanquish my courage and the instant I was to open my mouth and beg my mother to drive us home, we had arrived at the entrance of the residence, his parents staged outside the door with warmhearted smiles. My mother stepped out first, during which time I collected my wits, fanning my flushed face as to mask my distress. When a sufficient amount of time had passed, I too departed from the carriage, presenting myself by my mother's side once my slender feet were stable against the pavement. _

_With a low curtsy, we greeted our future family members whom also respectively curtsied and bowed to us, welcoming us cordially. Before engaging themselves with a delightful conversation with my mother, they informed me my husband-to-be was located in the dining room, running through the formalities of new orders and they would hold no offense if I were to abandoned them to converse with their son. Presenting them with another gracious curtsy, I lead myself into the lavish house, travelling through the grand foyer, temporarily pausing in the salon before I encountered the doorway leading to the dining room._

_I stumbled upon him positioned in plush chair tucked into the table, surround by a cocoon of piles of parchment, a quill in his hand and an ink well by his side. There was a pattern of continuity in his movements an obvious sign to my eyes that he had been toiling away at those papers, organizing, writing and reading them for hours upon end with the possibility he had not allowed himself a small time to relax. _

_I announced my arrival by a light tap of my shoe against the wooden floor. The sound echoed in rippling waves, abruptly waking my husband-to-be from his engrossed state as he stood up away from his chair, so quickly he nearly spilled the ink on the parchments he was only momentarily studying._ _His mouth twisted into a shy grin as he organized the papers in a discomfited manner, moving away from the table as he placed the chair in its proper place. With a heated glance, he sauntered to me with a breathless confidence._

_General and commander of the Hope Isle army, John is a young twenty year old man sculpted by the hands of God himself. Graced with strength and lean muscle, he commands attention and respect, awing those with his astute military sense. His eyes are the shade of liquid chocolate and his voice as smooth as velvet, gentle and appealing that one found themselves unable to deny him if he so wished for anything, especially I. _

_When he reached arms distance of my figure, I extended my hand and he lightly grasped it in his calloused counterpart as he arched his spine in a customary bow. His lips teased the skin of my knuckles in feathery touches, sending shivers of pleasure through the veins of my arms. Certain our parents were engrossed in their discussion, he seized me by the waist and twirled me in circles, my dress fluttered around my legs._ _When he was satisfied from the giggles he has enchanted from my lips, he set me on my feet only to once more throw me off guard by locking our lips into a deep kiss._

_"Do you know I have desired you so?" He whispered into my ear after breaking our kiss, chilled shivers winding down the length of my spine. It is audible in his husky tone his longing to see me and by method of his fingers, his warmth seeped through the material of my dress and burrowed into the muscles below my skin._

_"Yes I do." I reply to him, my lips grazing the shell of his ear. "Yes I do."_

_Satisfied by my tone, which had suggested I had also felt the tug of loneliness without his presence, he had finally released his hold of me, taking a fluid step backwards so we met the socially acceptable distance._

_"Is it possible for me to know the reason what has delayed your visit or am I not allowed to be divulged in that secret?" He did not inquire the question to gather information but rather than to state an unofficial challenge of who was the better tease. Silently accepting his challenge, I lowered my lashes, stepping subtly closer. _

_"Unfortunately for you, my visit is not one of blissful nature." His eyes had lost their cheerful ember, dulled by the sea of confusion. I consumed the warm breeze in the room, hoping it would supply me with courage to inform him of my predicament. "I have come here to inform you that I am with child." _

_I had expected him to share the same look as my father, lips lax as if they were ready to simply fall from his face, eyes clouded over with a hazy veil, lungs momentarily frozen, his breath is caught in throat. Instead, his lips formed in a smile similar to my mother's and eyes glowed under the light of the chandelier._

_Without a single indication, he stepped closer, once more wrapping his arms around my waist as he twirled me in circles. Our mothers and his father had just concluded their conversation and were to join us in the dining room when they were stilled by the sight of John twirling me nonsensically around. And in that moment of ecstatic happiness, John had whispered to me, "You are my happiness, my love." _

The crisp echo surrounded the room as the girl turned another page, engrossed by the diary.

_My days are filled long and tiring waiting and my belly aches as my child kicks, threatening to burst into the world any day. I posses no energy and unable to do training so I spend my days with my mother embroidering as she entertains me with the latest gossip. _

_It is very impolite to introduce oneself by complaining about the pains of their life however I can find no other way to describe the days that have passed after my second entry, dear diary. To your comfort, I have not come to burden you with my moans but only to inform you of the tête-à-tête I shared with my mother._

_It was any ordinary day; my mother and I were resting in my chamber, mother sitting in a chair by my bed side while I was located on the bed, a moistened cloth covering my forehead in attempt to cool my slight fever. I recall a peaceful air settled around the room and for the longest period of time the only sounds audible to my ears was the hum of my breathing and the fluid pulling of thread as my mother embroidered fabric for a dress she was sewing for my child._

_"Mother, what should I name the child?" The question came much unexpected for my mother, proven by the fact she had pricked herself with the needle, something I never seen her do in the any of my days._

_"You have not decided?" She inquired, disappointment laced in her tone. _

_"No, I have not." I had attempted to hide my agitation but it was very obvious to the two of us that I had failed in my efforts. "I felt it was necessary to consult you first. I want my child to have an exotic name, one that demands attention and admiration from those around her."_

_"That is what every mother wishes for her child, my daughter." My mother informed me. There was wisdom and knowledge in her voice, softening her tone so the syllables of her words were as beautiful as the notes of a song._

_"I don't simply wish for it mother, I desire it." I exclaimed to her, pleading for her understanding. My mother sighed, bending her head downward into a nod, a sign I had won her support._

_For the next hours, we debated names until we both grew frustrated and worn from our constant bantering. As I was about to propose we delay this mêlée for a later date, a name danced before my eyes, one I particularly remember being very fond of. _

_"Kori." My mother stared at me with narrowed eyes, detesting the name instantly._

_"Where did you hear that awful name from?" She questioned me with no genuine interest, her gold orbs veiled by vexation._

_"I read it in one of father's books." She did not show surprise by the statement, or any immediate distaste, though I could already hear the long lecture burning the tip of her tongue_

_When she hesitated to reply, I took the opportunity in hopes I could convince her of its gracefulness."Please mother, just say it once. If you don't approve, I will forget my fanciful notions and ponder over a new name." With this promise, she dejectedly agreed, nodding her head quietly once more._

_It was short but it rolled off my mother's tongue beautifully and with her voice of notes it flowed, seducing the moonlight to appear in our window._

_"It will do." My mother commented apathetically but even she could not hide the tender smile that twisted her lips._

Pages turned in long pale fingers as she drank in the diary, completely engrossed by the woman's story, causing her ears to be deaf to the knockings at the door. After several more unheard knocks, a maid entered the room, opening her mouth to inform the girl that lunch was prepared only to close it at the sight of the girl standing in front of the vanity, her face leaning into the spine of a book. The maid, who was wise and knew not to bother the girl, quietly left the room, and informed another of her service women waiting outside to send a meal to the girl's room.

_In the August heat, I give birth to a baby girl with a doctor, his assistants, my mother and three midwives present. For several months, I spend time in my room recovering my health and my little girl is nursed by a plump wet nurse, thriving every day. Once we are both allowed out of confinement, there is a party of my husband, family and friends waiting to bear witness to our new child. _

_As we entered the room it is set ablaze with the noise of jovial clapping, warmhearted greetings and grins not unnoticed by my observing eyes. Smiling and waving, I greeted everyone graciously who passed my way before I reached John, whom was settled in the farthest corner of the room. Tentatively, he held out his arms for which I placed our small child in, remembering my giggles at the pure terror in his cinnamon irises. At first, he struggled but with the gentle guidance of my mother and I, he was able to grasp a hold of her correctly, gazing upon her with dazed eyes, creating a hearty laugh throughout the room. _

_As my mother passed our daughter around for the party goers to behold and cherish and father collected our gifts, I used this distraction to whisper our daughter's name in my husband's ear. With amusement, I watched as his lips tugged into a wide grin, the warmth of his eyes brightening the room in a golden glow. It was not a thought but more similar to the nature of an instinct, nevertheless I believed in that very moment that we would be able to suffer an ordeal, even my secret hidden in you, my diary._

The tray had long ago been brought to her, sat upon the only available space on her vanity. It laid untouched as the girl buried herself deeper into the word's world.

_I do not have the pleasure of time to write as detailed as I would prefer, my diary, for my mother and I have to pack my belongings for I am now moving into my newly built house. _

_To give you the brief history of events that have occurred John has spent a small fortunate on building a new residence for our small family. He has been sure to use every half a penny to its fullest and it is easily the grandest house in the area. I believe my mother is full of petty jealously but she refuses to admit such feelings. Kori will also be living with us for now I am considered in perfect health to care for her, a time I have been rather excited for though to the other women I have no reason to. We have employed a few maids to help us, an older one in case I am lost or in need of an assistance. The carriage is waiting outside and I fear I must go. It will be much later until I can write in you again, my precious, so until then au revoior._

At the start of the new entry, the girl briefly glanced at the date, calculating how much time had passed between the two.

_The day before I am writing in you now, my dear diary, was our daughter's first birthday. In celebration, the maids have cooked us fabulous feast, once more rivaling even the king's meal. With wonderful delights in her belly and laughter in the air, our daughter fell easily into the realm of sleep after our wonderful dinner; comforted with the warmth of plush blankets as we tucked her into her bed. Reassured she would not awaken, John and I left her room, leading ourselves to our shared chamber._

_For an entire year now, I have been observing John. I have noticed on many occasions as he stands in the doorway, scrutinizing Kori as she coos at my teasing, her emerald irises reflected in his liquid chocolate ones. I have come to believe he has searched our family history, seeking members with orbs the hue of emerald similar to our daughters and his search most definitely was fruitless. And with supple time to mull over his thoughts, I suspected he would confront me tonight on the subject, something I was ill prepared for. _

_Anxious thoughts consumed my mind as we head toward our room and by the time we arrived at the door, I was in a state of complete hysteria, shivering and clenching my fists in my skirts. Futilely searching for courage, I entered our chamber, followed closely behind by my husband. As I journeyed deeper, he turned around, guiding the door to a fluid close. The noise was piercing in the silence, vibrating against the walls, sending my heart racing in my left breast and I barely managed to collect my wits for I did not want to raise his uncertainties any higher._

_Dancing to the notions of my heart, I settled into one of the plush chairs settled by the fire place._ _His eyes immediately veiled with suspicion over the new change, leaning against the door, his eyes seeking answers in my perfectly postured form._

"_She is not yours." I told him, praying it would be enough to throw him off guard so I could end the conversation before it began. _

_"You know very well I know that. I don't believe that you ignorant to the searches I have had on our family lineage." His voice was suave and silken, a parry to my attack._

"_Then what is it you wish to know?" His lips twisted into a smile for he was amused by my blunt ways, amazed by the devious in my words._

_His smile flattered as he strained to turn his gaze away, his efforts futile. "Who is this man? Who is great enough to turn your attention and worm his way into your heart and then abandoned you impregnated to face the wrath of your husband alone? Who is this coward you would risk your entire future?"_

_A furious glow burned in the depths of his orbs, my heart lurching at the very idea this wonderful man who stood before me believed he was not worthy enough of my love. "I can assure you it was not an affair out of love." _

_I did not know at that time whether he would believe my words or not, yet whether out of the emotional ties of love or duty he had not stormed out of the room, an indication of his willingness to at least consider my accountant of the tale. _

_He sneered at the response, narrowing his eyelids as spat out his words. "Then why is it I am raising another man's child!"_

_Rouge flushed my cheeks. "You were not coerced to care for this child nor have I pleaded with you too. There have been many opportunities for you to throw my daughter and I onto the street and never turn our direction once! But here I sit, stilled sheltered in the home you had paid for and our marriage not annulled." _

_I had become the hue of red from the roots of my hair to the plunging of my cleavage, my voice rising drastically higher with every word. "It was obvious from the beginning this child could not be yours and now that it is a girl, you know very well she will bring you neither wealth nor glory. So why marry a deceitful woman such as I or care for a child clearly not your own. No other man would tolerate my whorish behavior yet this clearly does not seem to frustrate you as much as you imply now for you still had wedded me and had the bravery to declare that child as your own." _

_A silence had pursued one for he had not replied back, his eyes suffocated by the presence of an undecipherable emotion. When he showed no warning of his words, I continued to plead for his understanding, placing every emotion I had experienced in my years into my words. _

"_I do not expect you to believe me however I beg you to listen. It is my greatest wish that I could fully express the sincerity of my emotions. When I am near you, my heart starts to pound at alarmingly pace and I develop this tingling from the crown of my head to my toes that I can almost deluded myself that if I were to jump I would develop wings and fly to our heavenly lord's home. That man was nothing more than a nightmare, a glaring mistake for which I have placed the burden on you and my daughter. It is my greatest sin to love you and my most tormenting guilt to know that you have found room in your heart to love such a cruel woman as I, a woman undeserving of your attention and time." _

_He stepped closer, his footsteps echoing as they connected with the floor, his tone as gentle as silk. My heart beat in my chest, singing as lightly as the chirp of a bird. "Why did you let this man in? Why did you let him destroy you?"_

"_I did not choose to let this man in!" I had screamed, trembling in my chair. "I never wanted to be near him. He violated me; he stuck that lecherous mouth of his and licked every hole in my body. For hours, he continued to torment me until I bled and I screamed and I screamed. I tried so hard to escape but he caught me and pressed into me and I could not free myself." I was unable to speak for the sobs broke my voice, tears streaming from the corner of my eyes._

_He stood close, a breaths hair away, pulsing a gentle warmth as it surrounded me, washing over my frame. With tenderness, he grasped my hand, coercing me to his frame, engulfing me with his arms. _

"_Why do you hold me? Why do you hold such a sinful woman such as I?" Hot tears trailed down the length of my nose, dangling for a moment's notice before it fell. _

"_It is true I married you with full knowledge this child was not mine. I will not try to deceive you and claim I was not angry however the sight of your face filled with joy under a façade of anxiety I knew of your love. That man had committed his grandest mistake by letting you go where despite you fear you ran to me, ran back into my arms regardless of your inner turmoil." _

_His hands, callous against my skin, held my face, fingers stroking away my tears, lips sparing light kisses over my eyelashes. "Is that not the proof enough? Does your loyalty, alongside with your beauty, intelligence and kind heart mean so too little to you?" I had tried to pull my face away; to step away from him before my presence tainted his saintly soul anymore than it had. _

"_You are my wife. It is my expected duty to not only love you unconditionally but to protect you and help you cope with your dilemmas, whatever they may be. That child, while by physical means is not mine, however is indeed yours and therefore that makes it my duty to raise this child as if it was mine and provide its need to the best of my ability." He placed a light pressure on the line of my jaw, compelling my eyes to stare unhindered into his. _

"_This is our family. This is our life. This is our love. We can't help the circumstance we had come together nor can we change them. We have to make do with what we have in our possession. There is no time to worry about the ifs of our life nor would it be productive. I simply wish to love you, to hold, to have pride in the fact that you have chosen me of all men to stand by your side for the rest of your days. Will you deny me of that too?" _

_I grasped his hands, tenderly shaking my head. "No, I will not."_

X-x-X

She scavenged through the pages, empty and lifeless without words and she had come to the realization that no more entries were written. With her curiosity satisfied, the book folded to a quiet close and once more she reached out her arm, this time returning it to its original resting place.

As she was about to collect her tray and head toward the door, to replace the chilled food for a warm meal, the door was pushed ajar. The visitor had slipped inside without her invitation, closing the door behind their slender figure as they leaned on its wooden surface.

Long crimson hair cascaded down in smooth waves, eyes the color of the sunset glowed brightly under the shadows of long eyelashes, caressing her upper cheeks. A curvaceous figure was shaped by an exquisite gray formal gown; her skin illuminated to the hue of silkily ivory.

"Oh, mother." The girls stated in soft surprise, a smile lighting the beryl depths of her irises. "I apologize for not coming to lunch. I was fascinated by one of my books and I simply could not find it in my will to put it down."

Golden irises shifted around the room, studying it with an uneasy discomfort before glancing at the chilled tray in her daughter's hand. The girl followed her mother's gaze, peering at her untouched food without regret.

"I was about to go give my tray to the maids in the kitchen. Do you wish to join me?" The smile twisted higher on the girl's face, emerald depths filled with a vivid clarity.

"Please sit down." Her mother had suggested, directing her hand at the chair settled under the vanity. "For this is going to be a long conversation, my precious Kori."

**Author's Notes:** **Well I have finally written a version I am truly satisfied and happy with. Only took me several years but I got it done. Okay I have a few notes I want to make to you so without further adieu. **

**1. I have tried my best to keep Kori and her mother as historically accurate to a Victorian woman without bending their thoughts and actions to the point that I don't even recognize them. I know that some the etiquette and social behaviors might be incorrect for I do not have as much knowledge as I wish about that subject. For those who know the Victorian era especially well I have to ask you to over look it or advise me on how to correct my mistakes. **

**2. As you all know I have set the location of the story on the fictional island Hope Isle which I have stated many times is geographically located across the United Kingdom. On a map there is a piece of land or island near England and that is Ireland. For the sake of this story and less confusion, it will not exist in my little story. **

**3. In the Victorian Era to have sex before you are married is one of the biggest sins any woman can do. Even if Scarlet was raped, it is an even bigger sin and scandal to have another man's child while you are married. Now in real Victorian time, her husband would be allowed to divorce her but if he really loved her he could recognize that daughter as his own and thus not make the baby illegitimate or they would have either kept the fact a secret as long as possible. **

**To understand the plot of the story better I have made a timeline for this chapter. I will do this for every chapter I repost. The timeline will have additional information that would interest you and possibly you better understand the events of chapter. As a reader, I suggest you at least glance at it. **

X-x-X

**Chapter One Timeline: **

**July 3, 1755**

While out fishing, a group of English fishermen discover an island just off the shore of Great Britain. They quickly sail back to England, where they collect their families and then travel back to the island where they create a new colony with their own form of government. They name the island Hope Isle after the name of one of the daughters of the fisherman.

**August 15 1758**

Officials hear of the disappearance of the fisherman and their families and investigate into the matter. They retrace their steps and by luck a current leads them to one of the shores of the island.

**September 9 1759**

After several meetings and discussions the fisherman and the British officials come up with a treaty in which the fishermen pledge loyalty to the King of England and are bound to the requirements to send men and ships if an outbreak of war, food during famine and free trading. In return the fishermen are allowed to have a self government and create their own army for protection purposes.

**August 11 1760**

The first trading ship is sent from Britain to Hope Isle with goods of clothes, weapons, beer and medicine.

**September 19 1760**

The first trading ship is sent from Hope Isle to Britain with native tropical food that can't be found in Britain.

**July 23 1778**

After months of traveling, a band of pirates land on the southern shore of Hope Isle after hearing rumors of an island near England filled with money, beautiful women and the fountain of youth. Furious at the incorrect description of the island, the pirates attack the nearest town but are quickly beaten by soldiers of the Hope Isle's army.

**July 27 1778**

The pirates are sentenced to death by hanging on the orders of Hope Isle's government.

**July 30 1778**

Soldiers of Hope Isle attempt to push the pirate's ship into the sea but are proven unable.

**September 20 1779**

A large group of civilians attempt to push the pirate's ship into the sea but meet the same fate as the soldiers.

**May 10 1800**

Once again another large group of civilians try to push the pirate's ship into the sea but also fail.

**May 13 1800**

A ban is passed not allowing citizens to enter the southern shore, for the reason of the pirate ship. After the shore is discovered by a group of children, all adults meet and devise a unified story. They tell their children that the shore is haunted by the spirits of the disgruntled pirates, which is the first known tale of the legend. All maps that show the location of the southern shore are banned and required by law to be redrawn. By the year 1806 no one knows the southern shore's location.

**April 6 1827**

Eight year old Richard Anders is told the true tale of the pirate's visit from his father who had read it from a hidden book in his father's (Richard's grandfathers) library.

**July 31, 1836**

John Andrews is born to Marie Lacroix and Sebastian Andrews.

**December 22 1840**

Scarlet Anders is born to Richard and Elizabeth Anders.

**June 10 1842**

Edward Anders is born to Richard and Elizabeth Anders.

**February 23 1846 **

Scarlet Anders begins her first training lesson with her father.

**January 5 1848**

On a snowy day, in their family library, Richard reads the passage in the book found by his father that tells the true tale about the pirate's landing on the island to his children Scarlet and Edward.

**September 12 1854**

During a play created by the children of the town, Scarlet Anders is distracted from the show by one of her many suitors who is demanding an answer to his proposal. John Andrews comes to her rescue by excusing the suitor, who is his younger brother, and apologizes for his rude behavior. Scarlet immediately thinks of him with high regard.

**November 10 1854**

John Andrews and Scarlet Anders once again meet when they are found going to the seamstress, John accompanying his sister while Scarlet is following her mother. As the introductions pass along, John and Scarlet engage in a conversation. By the end of the two girl's fittings when John comes to collect his sister, he asks for permission from Scarlet's mother to let him take her to the opening of the public gardens.

**November 15 1854**

At exactly five o'clock, John Andrews collects Scarlet Anders in a carriage to take her to the public gardens. Scarlet Anders, accompanied by the presence of her mother, enters the carriage a little after John Andrews arrives, after he is introduced to her family and then they leave for the gardens. During the night, John and Scarlet, manage to isolate themselves in a quieter part of the gardens where John confesses he is enamored by her. Scarlet admits having the same feelings and they both share a kiss.

**November 18 1854**

John Andrews is named the general and commander of the Hope Isle's army.

**November 21 1854**

While passing their residence, John Andrews invites Scarlet Anders and her mother to lunch at a local cafe. They both accept and meet up with John's parents where the group shares a delightful meal and jovial conversation.

**November 27 1854**

After meeting in several more parties and lively lunches, John Andrews goes to the Anders's residence where he asks Richard and Elizabeth Anders for the pursuit of Scarlet's hand, where he presents them with many beautiful valuable gifts to show his ability to support their daughter.

**November 30 1855**

John Andrews proposes to Scarlet Anders in the public gardens they held their first date. He presents her with a ring and a decorated fan from Japan. If she accepts the gifts with her left hand than she accepts his proposal and if she accepts the gifts with her right hand she declines it. Much predicted she accepts the gifts with her left hand.

**December 1 1856 **

The British Empire falls.

**December 15 1856**

Half of Hope's Isle army is sent to Britain along with several navy ships and trading ships full of food, clothes and weapons.

**December 21 1856**

Scarlet Anders is raped in the abandoned pirate's ship on the Haunted Shore by an unknown man.

**February 17 1857**

Scarlet Anders writes her journal entry about her rape in a black bound diary.

**March 5 1857**

Scarlet writes her second diary entry about her pregnancy and her family's reactions to the news.

**June 4 1857**

John Andrews and Scarlet Anders are married.

**July 17 1857**

Scarlet writes an entry about deciding the name for her child with her mother.

**August 21 1857**

Scarlet Andrews gives birth to Kori Andrews. She writes a journal entry about the experience a couple days later.

**August 22 1858**

Scarlet Andrews writes about the conversation with her husband John as she tells him the story of her rape and how Kori is not his child.


	2. The Lies of Hope

**Check profile for disclaimer**

**The Lying of Hope**

Scarlet noted as the edges of her daughter's eyes widen, her vivid irises frosted with an opaque veil of surprise. Kori obeyed her orders, setting the tray lightly onto the vanity, nibble fingers tugging at the chair's headboard as her daughter fluidly freed the seat from its wooden confinement. Once her daughter had placed the armoire in angle that allowed her mother a frontal view, Kori settled herself in the chair's cushioned seat, her spine straightened rigidly, her features in a lax state of indifference.

Her daughter's gaze was cold as her eyes roamed Scarlet's features, noting the tugging tensed lines of her mother's mouth; the furrowed folding of her eyebrows, the slight flare of her nostrils. Kori's eyes wandered lower, regarding the muscles from the nape of her mother's neck to her spine as they coiled in a tight quivering tension, her mother pressing the blades of her shoulders into the grain of the door. Carefully, Scarlet shifted, concealing the doorknob behind the small arch of her back as her hand wound around its golden surface.

A debate waged war in the recess of Scarlet's soul, two prominent choices of action cried their arguments fiercely. She could turn back now; hold her tongue for just a little longer, preserve her little angel's innocence for only if a moment more until the time would arise for when she could not avoid the subject any longer. However, her conscious tried to convince her that vey long avoid event was upon her and she did not have luxury of time to wait or the consequences would be more dire than she could possibly fathom.

"What do you wish to discuss with me, mother? Am in a trouble of some sorts?" Kori would not receive an answer to her inquiries. Her mother was unresponsive against the door, her lustrous locks creating a fringe over her lowered eyelashes, her lips pursed in a tight firm line.

"You're frightfully pale. Please sit down and I will go call a maid to bring the necessary medicine. You really need to relax more, mother. It cannot be good for your health, running around so wildly. It is a wonder that your heart is still beating with you strain you place on it."

Her suggestions and chides fell silent to her mother's deaf ears, her pupils dilated as her irises shaded with hopeless fright. Scarlet was not foreign to her daughter's thoughts. Kori's mouth did not have to express her fears of watching her mother lose her sanity to the painful delusions of her past. It must have felt like an obligation, her righteous duty to rescue Scarlet, to save her from whatever imaginary world she was allowing herself to drown and return her to reality of the world. It was ironic to say in the least, for her daughter was the one whom was blind to reality, her world a mere illusion. It was never intentionally her daughter's purpose but rather the blame of Scarlet, for never telling her daughter what she rightfully needed to know.

Scarlet reached the peak of inner dilemma, beyond the aid of logical thinking and in the clutches of necessary action. Silently praying, she laid her hopes on her daughter, wishing a single glance of her beautiful angel could show her the correct path. Gradually, she raised her eyelashes, slowly ascending her focus to her daughter's tired form when the spine of book caught her attention, a forgotten nightmare of her past.

"Where did you find that?" Confusion muddled the depths of her daughter's irises, her eyes muted to the hue of unrefined emerald as Scarlet's harsh tone vibrated the walls.

"Find what, mother?" There was a sincere inflection of confusion in her daughter's voice but Scarlet would not hear it for she was absorbed by the book as it danced tauntingly in her vision, stirring the familiar shiver of long forgotten fears.

"The book on the furthest pile, the one without an author or title. Where did you acquire that book?" Her voice flowed like steel, chilling and hard. Her daughter shivered at the understated command in her mother's voice, turning her vision toward the book with frantic eyes before once more returning her focus to Scarlet's tensely coiled form.

"In the library, hidden behind one of the books on the upper shelf." Her daughter replied, a slight edge audible in her tone. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"When? When did you discover this book?" Kori felt the immense pressure behind the cold words, the fright that trembled her mother's voice, the fear that danced darkly in her eyes. Kori's hand gripped a small handful of her skirts; her knuckles turned a ghastly white as she gnawed her lower lip, attempting to comprehend the unraveling mystery before her.

"I was five at the time." Kori answered, boring her eyes into her mother's unwaveringly, hoping her mother would perceive her desire to understand the secrecy before her. "But I do not understand. Why is it your asking me these questions? What is wrong, mother, please tell me. I want to help you."

She knew her daughter's concern was genuine; it shined in her eyes, visible through the clouded veil of fearful apprehension. She knew her daughter's heart beat with a pained lurch for her unstable condition, selflessly wishing for the improvement of Scarlet's health. Her lips trembled with words of panic, her hands twitched in her skirts, her skin ashen, all indicators to Scarlet of the plaguing worries that haunted her daughter. However, this did not concern her daughter's soft heart or her worry plagued mind. This did not consider her fears and nightmares but only of the knowledge she possessed.

"Did you read it?" She questioned turning a blind eye to her daughter's ghostly knuckles, to her lips twisted into a pout, unfocused eyes hazed by moist tears.

No answer fell from Kori's mouth as she leaned in a slight arch as if she was trying to escape Scarlet's iced gaze. "Did you read it?" Scarlet questioned once more, eyes hardening as her daughter shifted her focus away, her spine quivering from repressed shivers.

"I will not repeat myself again. Did you or did you not read it?" Her daughter's eyes flickered to Scarlet's orbs, for only the most fleeting of moments, forming a wordless connection one Scarlet had witnessed in men after countless years of companionship and unquestioned trust. Then her daughter bowed her head, her forehead brushing the fabric of her skirts, her hair dancing against the curves of her cheeks. It was her daughter's reply, her noiseless answer to her question; Kori had read the book and suffered silently for ten years.

Her semblance of weak control, her feeble hope that she could prevent introducing her daughter to this tragedy crumbled to ashes, scorched by the fire of truth. She felt the drag of her feet against the waxed surface of the floor as she wandered deeper into her daughter's chamber, dejectedly sitting onto the foot of her daughter's bed for she feared if she were to stand any longer she would collapse into a broken mess.

The book waltzed harmlessly in her vision, their words twirling before her eyes as she gazed upon her fallen daughter, her wingless angel. "I had chosen that diary for I knew it could not lie. Books do not have traitorous mouths that scum under the pressure of pain nor an influential heart dictated by raging emotions and unstable morals. They do not even own a conscious, a mind in which to ensure the safety of the priceless information." Her daughter's head slowly raised emerald irises peered at her through dewed eyelashes.

"I was foolish of course in believing that philosophy. Anyone in this world could find that book and those who are literate could easily read it and know of my terrible secret. And as fate would have it, the person I so dearly love and desired nothing more but her happiness, had the misfortune of finding my disgusting miscalculation and learned of her nightmare at an age she was unable to comprehend its severity." Her breath hitched, a soft pause in her speech as she gazed at her daughter, emerald eyes gazing at her with quiet attentiveness. "I can only imagine the anguish you have suffered these long ten years, the circling thoughts in your head as you tried to process the surrealism of it. And I was blind to it all, so immersed in my own problems I failed to see that my precious little girl was quietly crying inside, begging for my attention."

"Why now? Why today of all times?" Her daughter interrupted afterwords, her voice had lost its notes of jovial mirth; her words a whispering wind on a cold winter night, eerily familiar and so achingly heartbreaking.

"There was a never a time to tell you, not one that I least thought appropriate. You were always so young. How was I supposed to tell a child that she was born not from the father she so deeply loves and adores but out of wedlock and not even under the conditions of love? How was I supposed to inform an innocent little girl that her mother was defiled by a disgusting scoundrel and convince her of my love so she would not self destructively despise her own person? How could I convince you to embrace and accept your own character when I am struggling with that very problem myself?"

It was not clearly visible, undetectable to the untrained eye; however Scarlet could see the flare of life that seeped into her daughter's soul. Her shoulders, once hunched and lax, gained a tight stiffness as she rose from her chair, the skirts of her dress tailing the ground unceremoniously as she glided to the open window.

Her hair softly danced in the breeze, her frame bathed in the last dwindling rays of sunlight. She was her angel, her beautiful little angel. "What do you see when you look outside this window? Do you see a blessed land, bathed in prosperity and wealth, happiness and joy, filled with freedoms and unbound lives? When you peer through these windows can you see the joyful people as they pass? Can you hear their hearty laughs and see their beaming smiles?"

Scarlet closed her mouth, watching as her daughter climbed to her emotional rapture, the peak of her vulnerability. "There has been this dark veil pulled over my eyes and a world once full of grandeur and beauty turned grotesque. I cannot feel the warmth of sun or appreciate its golden beauty. The sky has been muted, turned into a sea of gray, as if man has dumped its smoked pollution, leaving it to rot as they destroy their next victim. People's laughter, once so beautiful and gay, has now become ugly bitter cries, deceitful lies spilling from their devious mouths with twisted smiles."

The octaves of her voice rose unnaturally, breaking the smooth rhythm of her tone as soft sobs escaped her lips. "And what do you think caused that mother? What do you think warped your daughter's world into this gray vortex of hate and lies and deceit? What do you think tainted her family, her happiness, even the world outside her?"

Her voice climbed higher and higher with every spoken syllable, falling from her tongue callously as she narrowed her eyes in disgust, glaring sharply at her mother. "It is that book of yours! That book is destroying us, destroying you! You should have never written. Who would want to read that appalling story? Who would enjoy that tale? No one wants that book, mother; no one in the world would accept that book. Even you, its writer, has tried to erase it from this world, attempting to smother existence by hiding it away."

Diamond tears slipped from the corner of her eyes, her chest rhythmically falling and rising, filling her depleted lungs with the much appreciated air. "Do you think I am that foolish, mother? That it is not possible for me to understand what is happening before me. Must I be heavy burden to you, instead of your trusted daughter? Has your training been taught to me to make feel powerless?"

Muted understanding enlightened her vision, her daughter's features and words vividly clear to her mind. A chuckle passed her lips as she shook her head, amusement crinkling the corner of her eyes. "It seems my ignorance is far deeper than I originally thought it to be, another terrible miscalculation on my part."

Her lithe frame rose from the bed, shuffling soundly to her daughter's trembling frame. Tenderly, she cupped her daughter's flushed cheeks into her callous hands, her lips brushing gently against her daughter's forehead in a motherly kiss. "For it is seems I have failed to realize how precious of gem my beautiful daughter is. I have overlooked your unwavering trust, blind to your sympathy and left you alone with only your thoughts, which has formed haunting doubts in your mind."

With a firm gentleness, she turned her daughter's gaze into her unclouded orbs. "But now I can clearly see you and with my full capability appreciate you for what you are. You are an intelligent, strong, beautiful woman who has been touched by Christ's mother, the Virgin Mary, blessed by the hands of God and cherished by His son. And as the woman who gave birth to you, I will atone for my sins against you by loving you with every fiber of my body and protecting you with this very life I own. You are, and for the end of time, my precious child, my most beloved and cherished and my most treasured and trusted. So do not doubt yourself child or hate yourself for the mistakes of those before you and continue to trust yourself as you have trusted me and follows your dreams, whatever you choose them to be, for I love you no matter what you do."

Words of denial scorched Kori's tongue but she would not speak them for her mother's gaze was strong, genuinely honest and her words sweet honey, their taste so divinely addicting it drove her senses mad. Acid tears burned behind her eyes as she buried her head into her mother's clothed shoulders, crying years of anguish and sorrow into her mother's sleeve.

Scarlet wound her arms around her daughter's petite waist, holding her closely to her breast. Soothingly, she fingers massaged the knotted muscles in her daughters back, running her fingertips lightly down her spine as she let her long digits drum against the protruding joints of her daughter's spine as one might play a piano. Once her ministrations had calmed her daughter, transforming her hysterical sobs into quiet huffing breaths, Scarlet brushed away the remnants of her daughter's crying fit, pushing her daughter outward so she could view her daughter's face. "You have bared this burden well my daughter and now you need to rest."

The syllables of her mother's words sounded like notes, tender as they echoed in her ear, seducing Kori into the world of hazy surrealism. Her mother firmly grasped her hand and led her to the bed centered on the northern wall. Climbing onto the blanketed surface, Scarlet settled herself in the middle of the mattress, forming the pillows into a shape that would best support her frame. Once relaxed, her mother coerced her to follow her lead, crawling onto the mattress also before settling her head into her mother's folded lap, bending her knees comfortably near the sloping edge of the bed.

Silence formed around them, the air shifting and turning, cocooning them in a motionless peace, a quiet hush whispering in her ears instead of the rich babble of her thoughts. She remained unmoving, listening with shuddering fascination as the beats of her mother's heart vibrated in a fluid rhythm, her heart dancing to its tune. A peaceful hum echoed through the room, melodious notes falling from her mother's parted lips, the air following its dance as it trickled like a curving waterfall.

Her mother's nibble fingers slithered through her scarlet strands, twirling and twisting the tresses around her pale spidery digits, locks curling into thick swirling spirals. With every stroke, time chimed past, in slow steady beats as the hand of clock might move, precise and definitive. As the time progressed, her mother's humming had become soft singing, her notes never escaping the tune.

_Tha-thump. _

_Tha-thump. _

_Tha-thump._

Her mother's heartbeat pounded in the insides of her ears, greedily swallowing the background noises that may have interrupted their sweet musical. A harmony flowed sinuously through the room, drenching everything with its peaceful aura as it seeped through the pores of their skin, sinking through the layers of muscle and tissue and embedding deep into the core of their souls. It gave the suggestion of perpetual motion, of eternal life, of an unwavering purity and sweetness and a promise to remain solely theirs.

Then her mother stopped. Her lips fastened closed, her flowing tune fading softly as the cords of her vocals fell to a rest. Their harmonious melody that she believed of eternal life died away in fading glimmers, a suffocating silence bleeding through the cracks of their peace. Her throat began to constrict, her muscles tightening around her breathing passage, preventing air from trickling into her lungs. She had somehow held the reins of her panic, focusing on the smooth motion of her mother's fingers, their blissful warmth as they combed through her hair, fingertips massaging her scalp.

"Mother is something—" Her question was never fully voiced as her mother's fingers abruptly stopped, blockade by a thin knot. Her mother roughly tugged it smooth, Kori's breath hitched from the slight stinging of pain.

"I am sorry to have worried you; I was musing through my thoughts, nothing of importance." A light airy quality highlighted her mother's tone, her smile quiet and unfocused, a mask in which she used only to hide her true sentiments.

"Something is plaguing you, mother. You cannot hide from me. Please tell me, what is worrying you so?" Her breath was shortening, a slight ragged pulse to its cadence as the air struggled in its downward descent to her lungs. Her vision adopted a slight blurring as white oozed into her sight; her mother's face beginning to haze at the edges of her jaw line.

"I was wondering why you stayed so silent about the diary. As child you were so open about your feelings, it seemed like I knew everything there was to know about you. Made some of the women so jealous they practically glowed _green_ with envy every time I told them of your newest confession." She chuckled, chest rumbling as soft giggles fell from her lips. Gradually, her laughter lessened, her cupid bow curving into a tired pout. "Yet my bold spoken daughter managed to hide a great pain from me and I did not even have the slightest clue. I am a terrible mother."

Golden irises lost their distinct ringed edge, her mother's lily hued skin turned to an ashen gray. "I never told you mother because if I did your heart would break and you would try to place all the blame on your shoulders, like you are now." Kori's breaths turned into labored pants, her lungs crying out for the breeze of cool air rustling the window curtains. A cold chill slithered across the surface of her skin, nipping at her muscles as a numbing sensation tingled the tips of her fingers.

A sigh rippled from above her, her brief warning to the soft rustling of skirts as her mother leaned downward, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. The warmth of her mother's kiss chased away the icy bite of the cold, flowing through her veins with renewed vigor.

"I was a blinded fool to not realize how wonderful of daughter I have." Scarlet whispered, her hair dangling from her shoulder in a crimson wave. Dazed eyes stared in an engrossed fashion as her daughter's delicate fingers captured the hanging strand, curling the lock with two fingers.

"Do you want me to sing again?" Emerald irises peered at her, a quiet sense of satisfaction framed inside her orbs, more than an appropriate response Scarlet was expecting.

Her mother's mouth parted, sweet notes slipping from her lips, once more a harmonious melody encircling them, a sense of peace resonating in their souls. Contently gratified, Kori found her eyelids weighted with fatigue, a yawn tumbling from her rose hued lips. At first she struggled in fruitless attempt to remain conscious, her eyelids hovering between the states of clarity and muddled shadows, however with a subtle hint of spite her eyelids lowered with every calming breath and in moments she was consumed by the realm of sleep.

Kori awoke to her mother's humming, tranquilly pulsing as the waves of an ocean would lap the sandy edge of a beach.

"Good morning. Or should I say good evening?" Scarlet greeted Kori warmly as her daughter's fluttering eyelashes revealed pensive emerald orbs. An unladylike grunt vibrated against Kori's mouth as she battled with her sore muscles, raising her tired form to lean her weight against her slender arm, her other hand preoccupied by the brushing away of tangled tresses obstructing her fogged vision.

"How long did I sleep?" Kori inquired, accepting the steaming glass of tea in her mother's out stretched hands. Delicately, Kori sipped the heated liquid, patiently waiting for her mother's reply.

"Not very long, less than an hour. Do you want something to eat?" Kori mutely nodded her head in answer, greedily sipping the warm liquid as it soothed the building irritation in her throat.

With the grace only rivaled by a goddess, her mother slipped her slender frame off the goose feather mattress, gliding her feet across the wooden floor and to the door's entrance. As if aware of their brief conversation, a maid appeared in the doorway, her mother unsurprised listed off her request. The woman gave her mother a deep bow and flawlessly executed the command for in the span of less than hour she returned, a tray of warm scones securely in her grasp before sauntering away without a word.

The scones were quick to be devoured, the most befitting snack to fill their bellies this time of night. The maid once more appeared, exuding unbridled joy at the empty tray as it was handed to her by Scarlet, presenting the women two graceful bows as she exited with the empty tray in hand, a step of delight noticeable in her tapping footsteps.

Undoubtedly alone, a hushed silence fell between the two women, hoots from owls ringing the panes of Kori's open window. A single glance was all need for Scarlet to see the forming questions in her daughter's eyes, the inquires that for the span of ten years, chewing away at her conscious.

"If you have questions ask. You were never one to remain silent before and I won't expect anything less now." Kori's mouth twitched into a smile, a mirthful laugh dancing merrily in beryl depths.

"As you wish, mother."

X-x-X

_The day had been unpredictably warm, easily tiring her changing form, resulting in the direct orders of bed rest by her mother (whom had suffered bearing a child throughout one of the worst summers recorded and knew of the effects of intense heat on the impregnated body on an intimate level). Her only worry was to remain a stable cool, something Scarlet had found not as easy as it was spoken. _

_It was in the least a bore to lay around with nothing to do and she found that in times like these nasty habits liked to resurface, such as of right now her hand was resting on her stomach, for the time still impressively toned. It was very much a normal habit for a woman in their pregnancy to develop and she had often seen it when she was younger, a rather intimate close touch that she came to admire. Yet when she committed the action, she began to contemplate her situation, questioning the reality of it, foolishly convincing herself that her plaguing nightmares that disturbed her night sleep were only fictitious dreams, influenced by her imagination and admiration of long winded novels. And as always, she was proved horrible wrong every morning as her dinner revisited her once again in an unappealing form of vomit, a constant reminder of her condition. _

_Two months had passed, such a short span of time and already her perfect façade had threatened to crack. Nightmares haunted her conscious, harmless conversations with her peers stabbed at her heart, certain phrases echoing so vehemently she had to excuse herself to mask the onslaught of tears and quivering sobs that would overcome her body. As reluctantly as she was to admit it, she was beginning to fall apart, her heart the first to begin the slow process of unraveling control. _

_One night, her nightmare had been so horrifyingly vivid, so despairingly real; she awoke abruptly, her throat irritated and parched as screams carried from the cavern of her mouth, tears streaking furiously down her cheeks. Her breathing came out from her flaring nostrils in labored pants, fear flooding the blood of her veins, chilling the marrow of her bones and the tips of her fingers. His eyes had been there, hovering in the darkness of her eyelids, his bright emerald irises peering at her with twisted joy, adulation staining his vibrant orbs with lust induced shadows. _

_Tears of crystal slithered down the curve of her cheek, her moans and sobs slipping from her lips as she spiraled painfully out of control, gripping for her sanity in the murky gloom of dusk. _

_The creak of the door resonated throughout the room, overpowering her muffled whimpers where she swore she could hear the faint whisper of a curse. Her voice trembling, she called out for the person who stood behind the swinging wooden contraption, faintly agitated she could not find the presence of confidence in her voice._

_Whoever was hiding followed her orders promptly, the door opening with gentleness as her eyes deciphered the familiar silhouette of her brother. He was clothed in his morning clothes, a white ruffled shirt concealed by a blue vest, an illuminating pattern embroidered in its silk fabric. A pair of brown trousers completed the outfit, his feet bare of his normal leather boots. At first she hesitated, mortification changing her flushed cheeks to the hue of a cherry, before she tentatively lifted her head, allowing her brother a view of her sorrow face. _

_Amber eyes were revealed under the soft rays of moonlight, illuminating his face in whispering tendrils, the shadows dancing like a crackling fire. In his orbs, there was not a trace of his spark of humor, his main attribute that attracted women to him like bees to honey or the rough crooked smile that had made many hearts swoon. Instead, his orbs held a somber expression, his lips pulled into an uncharacteristic scowl, unfitting of his robust and buoyant personality. _

"_Ah I fear I entered the wrong room, though I could have sworn this was the kitchen." His tone held a lull, tremors accented by tenebrous notes concealing his wistful accents he had been blessed with since the day their mother taught him to speak. _

"_I suggest brother you should begin to watch your alcohol consummation. If you continue at this rate, you will begin to lose whatever intelligence you have left, which I remind is not very big proportion to start." The corners of his lips curved upward, an expression of his amusement. _

"_And your tongue is still as sharp as ever." He replied, the retort falling from his tongue with ease. Her lips also adopted a one-sided curve, amusement flickering in her eyes for but a moment. _

"_How long have you known?" His smile faded, the upward curve of his lips rippling in a downward frown. _

"_Long enough to know that you are suffering and I cannot help you." As she mulled over the statement, he turned, in the motion to recede into the hallway when he stopped for a brief second. "But whatever it might be sister, I hope you will not let it overcome the women I have come to affectionately love as my sibling. That would the biggest shame of them all." With conclusiveness in his tone, he disappeared in the hallway, abandoning her with her irrepressible thoughts._

_Over the next eventful weeks after her encounter with brother, as one might predict, the news of her pregnancy spread rapidly and she had no shortage of visitors who came to wish her much happiness and health, though she knew their interest lay in digging for any scandalous secrets she might hold. And when someone was rumored to come sweeping through their town, more unfortunate and immorally intriguing then her, it gave her a sense of relief as she was not the target of gossipers. _

_The day of the visitor's arrival started out as any other morning. She had immediately awoken to the churning of her belly as it began to twist into knots. In a conditioned state, she hurried to the bathroom, revisiting her supper from the previous night in its most unsightly form. After a good washing of her mouth in order to remove the lingering sickening taste from her tongue, she returned to her alluring bed, exhausted with a hollowed belly. With her mind depleted of all energy and the covers of her mattress weighing down on her form with an inviting warmth, she feel to sleep with ease, gruesome nightmares hovering at the frayed edges of her heart. _

_Hours ticked slowly past on the face of her clock as she slumbered in the peaceful realm of worriless dreams only to be roused by the careless opening of her door. Through her vision's misted haze, she recognized her brother's frame in the empty hallowing of the doorway, the skin of his hands painted with dark bruises, given to him by her during one of their training sessions. _

_Pale fingers wound through thick tresses of crimson hair as she lifted her lithe form into an upright position. Removing the vestige of her glorious but short nap from the inward corners of her eyes, her brother's orbs captured her focus. His honey hued irises held their familiar spark of mirth, however as she studied closer she could see the glow of animated excitement, the winding tension in his shoulders, knuckles ashen against the engraved doorknob. _

"_He's here!" True anticipation laced his rather boisterous voice and Scarlet could tell that he fancied being somewhere else right this moment, some place that must have been more important than waking her from her sleep. _

_Her mind started to consider the possibilities that could entice her brother to be so overjoyed and her fearful mind came to the conclusion it was a seducing woman. With the threat of a headache, she narrowed her eyes at her brother though it failed to curve any of his bubbling joy. _

_It was a far under exaggeration to say that Scarlet was not apprehensive. She had seen how horribly __**scandalous **__her brother's affairs could turn and with the extreme show of blatant joy, she could just imagine how disastrously wrong this was going to turn. _

"_Who is she?" Scarlet demanded directly, her eyes never shifting from her brother's frame, his body quivering subconsciously with unrestrained eagerness. _

_His lips pulled into a frown at the commanding question. "Why is it when I am joyous over anything you are quick to accuse me of floundering around with a woman?" _

_Scarlet refused the urge to raise her eyebrow at her brother's ridiculous question. "Do you not remember __Genevieve Lock?"_

_The expression on her brother's face was one she would cherish in her memories until the time of her death. His jaw tightened, his eyes dashed to study his poorly groomed fingernails, his face in a deep frown. She had caught him by his tail and he knew it. _

_Shaking off his negative reactions, he persistently tried to get his message across to his sister whom was glowing with triumph. "Despite your suspicions, no it does not have anything to do with a woman. I do not have the time to explain to you in precise detail at this moment. However, right now you need to hurry and get dressed. It is about to start soon I will not be late just because of your silly woman fancies." With no further word, he lifted himself off the door, which moments ago he had been casually leaning, disappearing into the hallway where his form was obscured by the haunting of darkness_

_Seeing that she had no choice but to submit to her brother's demand, Scarlet called for two of her best maids to help her dress. She would not be a liar and say that she particularly enjoyed wearing her dresses. Her mother always designed them, resulting in the corsets to be too tight and the maids had a nasty habit of pulling the strings taunt, leaving her little room to collect her breathe. The layers of petticoats they had to tie around her waist were tremendously heavy and the maids had always tried to ruse her into wearing more than necessary. And as she dressed they refused to quiet their mouths as they gossiped on about the current fashion and other nameless subjects not worth her time remembering. It was even more difficult task now with her stomach, even though it lay flat, it was showing the beginning stages of rounding, something that deeply opposed the rigidity of her corset. _

_Before she had the chance to call off the exasperating maids, they began the normal routine of curling her long crimson strands before they began to pin in into a twisting bun. After they had pinned her hair into their liking, they began to thread pale lilies through her sculpted crimson tresses. The hair process was finished when they placed a gold dusted bonnet, correlating with her shimmering metallic dress. _

_Holding her down with an unbearably strong grip, they began to apply her usual make up, a beautiful tinted lipstick and a light dusting of gold powder to her eyelids, with the intent to brighten her irises. _

_Hurried by her brother's irking statements, she watched as the maids quickly slipped on her stocking and shoes, something she could not have done herself because of the layers and layers of petticoats that had ambushed her waist. Once she was deemed appropriate for public view, she hurriedly thundered down the staircase, traveled through several rooms of the house before she managed to find the vestibule in which her brother was impatiently waiting. At the sight of her arrival, he quickly fled through the door, expecting her to follow his rushed steps. _

_He waited for her outside as Scarlet closed the door of their grand house behind her before he stepped upon the barren road, the dirt and dust that accumulated from years of carriages traveling over the cobble stones swirled under his heavy steps. Scarlet followed him silently, thankful for the mysterious lack of crowds as she hurried to close the distance between her brother and her. _

_As to be expected, nothing remained effortless when it was associated with Scarlet. Once they turned the corner they had entered onto the street Moonlight Walk. It was the street that at some point in every one of the town's habitants day, the denizens had strolled along, despite what their tasks or business may be. Its name had been earned by the way the road was illuminated in silver under the tender rays of the moon in the late hours of the night, the road transforming into a ribbon of pearl. _

_As she had expected, the moment they caught sight of the street it was bustling with signs of large crowds. Nevertheless, Scarlet was not prepared for the throng of people that had migrated onto the narrow road, people of all ages and genders had mingled themselves in the large crowd, bonnets colorful and noticeable through the hundreds of citizens. _

_Her brother continued to travel on, navigating through the people, having little sympathy for his pregnant sister who was struggling to squeeze between the individuals as he guided her to some unknown location. Yet by small amount of empathy from the Lord, she had managed to stay on her brother's trail, in which she had fully caught up when he paused in his journey as they both sighted their parents and her husband-to-be and his respected family. _

_Having a clear sight of their destination, Scarlet continued to follow her brother, maneuvering between men and women who had repulsed her path. Noticing his wife's-to-be distress, John reached out his hand and once in distance, Scarlet managed to grab hold of it, where he effortlessly pulled her to his side. _

_As a thank you to his kindness, Scarlet gave John a soft peck on his cheek, quickly pulling away with a smile. Her curiosity had once again piqued as she casted her gaze to the crowded public garden, wondering what could be so exponentially important that the entire populace had to be present. When nothing plausible came to mind, she began to search for hints or clues, anything that would lead her to the answer. Her search was futile. All she had found was the event was so great that every political leader, noble lords, dukes and army royals were present. The only time she had seen so many important figures gathered in one area was in the event of an election. However, Scarlet knew the next election had been confirmed to be two years away and no sooner. _

"_Mon mari, do you know what is happening? It must be of importance because I can see General Raul." General Raul was the man whom did not attend any social event unless absolutely necessary. Whatever was going to perspire here, it must have been so important that it even lured out the stubborn General. _

_John, as expected, had heard her question, for she had whispered into his ear, and he had turned his attention from the stage, to his lovely wife-to-be whoms gold eyes were brightened a hypnotizing shade of confusion. _

_"Do you know who the man they call Paul Wayne is?" His baritone voice was deep, shimmering with knowledge that it had taken all of her will to stop her head from leaning at an angle that would allow their mouths to brush. _

"_He is the leader of the rumored band of pirates called Hades's Soldiers. So I believe." Scarlet would not go as far as to proclaim herself an expert in the matter but through snippets of gossip at parties she was not unfamiliar to the name. What she had always noted were the people who were more or less brave enough to speak the name all held the same tremor of fear, as if by just vocally pronouncing the name it would lead them straight down the road of hell. _

"_Do you know how they were christened with the name, my lovely?" Scarlet took a moment to collect all the small amounts of information she had heard about the group, digging deeper into the banks of her memory than she ever thought. _

_"Once I overheard a man talking about one of their raids at our party. He was sitting in the back corner, discussing it with one of the army lieutenants about how they had raided one of the King's ships and he had been out to inspect it. He said with the exception of the dead bodies they could not find a single trace of evidence. There was no weapons, no footprints, not even a single cannon hole in the deck. There was simply nothing. He told the man the only way he could identify that it was the Hade's Soldiers doing was because written on wall in blood was the message "For those who seek what is rightfully hers, they shall perish at my hand". _

_John gazed upon her with gentle eyes and she had known instantaneously that she had been correct in her reply. "You are truly knowledgeable, ma femme." His tone had softened; fluttering butterflies feverishly brushing their wings, tickling the insides of her belly. _

_Yet all her husband's-to-be questioning had only left her burning with more curiosity, her mind brewing with more inquiries. "I am ecstatic over your praises, my love; however I have failed to see how that has anything to do with the current event going on." To emphasis her point, Scarlet had signaled to the crowd surrounding them, murmuring and whispering with anticipation embedded deeply in their shoulders. _

_Leaning close to the shell of her ear, John whispered his reply to Scarlet, who had heard her brother proclaim a similar statement earlier. "They have caught him." Her expression was the least to say baffled until she comprehended the words full meaning in which she had to bite her lip to prevent her jaw from hanging open in such a rude manner. _

_The moment she had rediscovered her voice, did she dare speak the new questions that had formulated in her mind. "How? I heard many rumors that he is a wonderful weapons fighter and he has not ever been seen by a single soul or at least one who has lived long enough to tell the tale." _

_John had predicted that this question would be asked and had already rehearsed the answer in good time. "Do not hold me to the validity; you never know when Edmund Burgundy chooses to lie to you. Half a year's trip up the ocean, there is another little island beside us called Devil's Isle." For an odd second, John paused in his speech, pulling out his pocket watch and glancing at its ticking clock, before replacing it in its lapel and resetting his gaze upon her. _

"_We have to make this quick I am afraid. After going through several dictatorships and revolutions, the people of Devil's Isle demanded a tighter security once the democracy was established. To fulfill the peoples' wish, the government funded for the building of large fortress walls around the village and recruited and trained men for a new defense army. Outside these gates are posted two guards and their duty is to record every traveler who enters the city, their name and their appearance. No one knows why he went there, maybe he was searching for another ship to raid, however Paul Wayne went to this town and as the guards duty they recorded his appearance and his name. Having heard the rumors themselves, the guards got a messenger to give the information they recorded to the most powerful official on their island who then was instructed to send it to the King of England." _

_"Once the telegram had been sent through, the King also became suspicious that this man could possibly be Paul Wayne the notoriously rumored captain of Hades's Soldiers. He knew that if he didn't act fast that he would lose the man and quickly called all his most trusted military figures. The King then informed them of what had happened and had ordered them to tell every head figure in the country and islands and that whomever caught Wayne would earn a hefty reward. After every head figure had been informed, they in turn informed their armies and told them their main concern was to find this man and capture him alive. Not even a week later, they had spotted him in our sister town, Condor. They of course captured him and some of my men were then brought down there to question him. He had admitted to being who we believed him to be. He did not brag about his crimes, they said he just kept silent, answering most the questions they asked him. The King had then ordered him to be brought back to England to be punished properly but then came the outbreak of another revolution. With his hands full he had demand Condor to do it. However, as we all know the Condor government is great admirers of neutrality and refused to do the deed. So they sent him to us, after receiving the approval of the King." _

"_It's about to start." John quietly informed her after he had finished his speech, turning his attention once more to the stage in front of the crowd. The crowd must have also known the execution was about to begin for the whispers that had once fluttered around the people had faded to a deep silence, dripping with tension. _

_From the stairs built in the left side of the theater stage, three men stepped heavily onto the platform, easily visible to everyone, as their heavy footsteps echoed in the silence. Capes of midnight fluttered against the ankles of two of the outer men and part of her hopelessly waited for the sky to darken and extend to their rustling cloaks. They were the executioners, a gruesome job that had lead people to shun them and refer to them as the messengers of death. While Scarlet held sympathy for them, she could not deny the fact that she had felt the numbing chill whenever she had been in ones presence. _

_No one was able to see the man in between until they had made it to the wooden box placed in the center of the stage, resting below the portable hanging rope that had taken only few mens' lives before him. There they had roughly shoved him onto the box, gripping his forearms in their large beefy hands as they stood perched by his side as if they were crows waiting patiently for the unfortunate carcass they were going to have their meal. _

_Her mouth quivered, her eyes widened, her voice trembled as she spoke nonsensical words. Her knees became weak and she tightly gripped her husband's-to-be arm as she struggled to hold herself upright. For there, standing on an elevated box, was the man who had haunted her dreams, who had left her begging for mercy in the middle of the night, impregnated with a child_.

_His hands and feet were bound by heavy chains as if he was nothing more than a common beast that needed to be controlled. His hair that had been so luxuriously beautiful and long was ragged, clumps of dirt and blood dripping from his ratted strands, his hair cut murderously short. His clothing which had been magnificent and gloriously attractive were soiled by his own blood, wounds had been left to heal by their own natural process. His face, once that glowed with a godly presence was layered with grime, fine thin scratches marring the smooth skin of his cheeks. _

_The only thing that had remotely refused to change their disposition was his eyes. Under the bright rays of the sun, they shimmered as if held under a lamp of a jeweler as if he presenting her his life. She could sense nothing she would have expected of a death row prisoner. There was no regret, or fear, or pain, or sadness but only the odd glimmer of hope, as if the very sight of her could bring him joy. _

_To this she couldn't tell you how he had managed to miraculously locate her through the thick crowd of people. Yet, with all his mysterious skills, he had done it and the moment he had caught sight of her form, his gaze became unwavering, as if he simply did not have the ability to look away from her. His attentions were not even distracted as the executioners slipped the circled rope around his neck and tugged it so sharply he almost lost his footing and fell from the box._

_After everything was secure, their current representative of their island started to climb the stage, calmly sidling so the incriminated pirate had a clear view of his back. It was a ploy, a tactic in which he was using to taunt the man behind him. Their representative was by all standards the classic politician. He was short in stature with unnecessary large belly brought on by the luxurious food he was eating from day to day. To safely turn his back on one of the notoriously vicious men in all of history without fear of death had meant his reign of power was declining. If Paul Wayne was in the at least upset by this, she could not tell for his eyes remained emotional barricaded. _

_"My fellow citizens, today I present to you the man that has brought your husbands' early and unnecessary deaths, who has robbed you of your happiness, has stolen your peace and has terrorized you and your families for years. He is the creature of your nightmares. His deeds are numerous, each one more treacherous from the ones before. He has sunk innocent ships, massacred people of all ages and gender just for the simple reason of sick twisted pleasure-" The representative's speech, which captivated the audience, was disrupted by the smooth voice of the incarcerated man behind the him, Wayne's eyes flickering to the aging old man that stood mockingly in front of him. _

_"It seems your informants are incorrect for I never have killed a single woman or child."_ _His voice was identical to her dreams, as smooth as velvet, and as sweet as honey freshly drilled from a maple tree. It sent spiraling shivers down her back as she pressed tighter to her husband-to-be, hoping that his soothing presence could destroy the lurking shadows in her mind_.

_It was not necessary for her to lift her head upwards and see that his gaze was once again, unwaveringly glued to her form. Wrapping her arms tighter around the arm of her husband-to-be, she focused on the side of his face as he intently stared as the scene before him unraveled._

_No one in the crowd seemed to notice how the criminal's deep gaze rested only on a single person in the crowd, however, the representative, who was facing the incriminated prisoner, could see signs that something was wrong. For a moment, when Wayne had interrupted his speech, his orbs were turned to his; bright flames of green emeralds that made him squirm in his skin, scorching the muscles and tissue underneath. However, not even a moment later after he had closed his mouth and refused to speak any longer, his eyes transferred to the crowd, staring intently in one specific place. With his curiosity piqued, the representative followed the man's gaze carefully and discovered with horror that he was staring at their island princess, Scarlet. _

_From the distance, he could see her mouth trembling in tiny whispers as she clutched onto her husband's-to-be arm tightly, on the verge of letting beautiful crystal tears fall from her cheeks. John, who had been attempting to restrain himself from wrapping Scarlet in his arms and carrying her away, could not bear it anymore. Enfolding his arm around his wife's-to-be petite waist, he clutched her tight to his chest, whispering gently in her ear. She continued to shake, whimpering in undecipherable words, pressing herself as close as possible to John. _

_The representative was livid. Not only had the man destroyed hundreds of their ships in the last decades but dare look at their most beloved woman on the island, a crime in its self_. _Clearing his throat, the representative nodded his head, a signal to the executioners to carry out the sentence. With extreme joy, the executioners kicked the box with leering smiles from under the pirate's feet, the tangled rope tightening around his throat. _

_In a sea of gasps and screams, Scarlet raised her gaze. Slowly, she watched with the crowd as the life began to slip from her first lover, crystal tears winding down her cheeks. _

**Author's Notes: Another version of the chapter I kinda maybe actually take some joy in. Sad I know, it took me years to do it but hey it's done. A few notes. **

**1. You might notice in the passage that John and Scarlet call each other ****mon mari and ma ****femme. Those are French for my husband and my wife yet I continue to use husband-to-be and wife-to-be, my substitute for fiancé and fiancée (I do not know if they used those terms back then). Scarlet and John are not married yet for the execution happens before their wedding but think of each other as already married. **

**Chapter Two Timeline: **

**October 31 1855**

The Anders holds their annual masquerade party at their residence. In her search for looking for a waiter in which to refill her glass, Scarlet sees one of her fiancé's generals and another man she doesn't recognize sitting in chairs placed by the corner. Silently, she sneaks to where they are and over hears the general explaining to the man one of the Hades's Soldiers recent raids. He states that not a single weapon was found, neither a cannon or cannon hole, and written on a wall in blood was the message "For those who seek what is rightfully hers, they shall perish at my hand".

**March 6 1856**

Paul Wayne is recorded and drawn by the guards outside the fortress walls of Devil's Isle, an island known for their tight security. Quickly becoming suspicious they send a messenger to find the island's most powerful politician in which he is to send the information to the King of England.

**March 7 1856**

The King of England receives a telegram of the information that Devil's Isle collected. The King of England gathers his most trustworthy military figures of all the lands in the kingdom and informs him on the events that had just occurred. They, by order, inform their authority figures in every town to make it their top priority to search for Paul Wayne.

**March 14 1856**

Paul Wayne is seen in Condor and is arrested there. Bringing in a few military soldiers from Hope Isle they question Paul Wayne and he admits being the Captain of the vicious band of pirates the Hades's Soldiers and other heinous crimes. He is to be sent to England but with another outbreak of a revolution, the King commands that Condor hold the execution. They refuse, stating they chose neutrality and granted by the King he is sent to Scarlet's town to receive his sentence.

**April 24 1856**

Paul Wayne is hung in Ville de la Lune (Scarlet's town), accused of the several cases of raiding the ships of Great Britain, massacring hundreds of sailors, and the attempted assassination of Lord John Hunt.

**May 18 1863**

On a rainy day, young Kori Anders wandered into their family library, seeking a book to pass the time. When reaching for a book on one of the upper shelves, she accidentally drops it. About to descend the ladder to pick it up, Kori sees part of book hidden behind another on the shelf. Reaching out she grabs the hidden book and it is revealed to be her mother's diary.

**August 19 1873**

Kori Andrews is visited by her mother in her room, her mother's intent on telling her the truth of her birth. After sighting her diary on her daughter's vanity, Scarlet demands of her daughter on how she found the book, when she found the book and three times asked if she read it. After Kori's confession the two spill their true innermost feelings and Scarlet reveals to Kori the fate of the man who raped her in which Kori learns the identity of the man, Paul Wayne.


	3. Windows to the Soul

**Check profile for disclaimer. **

**The Windows to the Soul**

Her eyelashes brushed her cheeks tenderly as her eyelids arose from their closed state, the radiance of the golden morning rays washing the walls of her chamber in a luminescent sparkle. The cords of her vocals vibrated in her throat as a yawn escaped the cavern of her mouth, her movements memorizing as she unwound her slim frame from the nest of bed coverings, wandering thoughts organized into their proper place as she released the tension in her taut muscles.

It was a brief reflection, reminding her today was the eve of her day of birth, the long awaited event marking her sixteen years of existence foreshadowed to occur tomorrow. No matter how joyous the affair however she could not bring herself to forget her mother was cursed with her life on a day like this, impregnated with the child of a famous criminal by the brutal force of rape. Kori could only imagine the pain her mother had to bear, the degrading voices and nightmares her mother suffered through as she struggled to unearth the inner peace that lay deep in her soul.

Her scarlet tresses tumbled in turbulent waves, following the rough shakes of her head in a blind effort to erase all the consuming thoughts in her mind despite whatever their nature may be. Before distractions shifted her focus, she slid from the lip of the bed, sauntering to her wardrobe with an effortless confident stride, so blatantly contrary to the muddled emotions rampaging in her heart.

For her preparations for the morning, Kori rummaged through her wardrobe, scrutinizing her clothes nonchalantly on a whim choosing the one that charmed her vision. Today she had chosen a simple dress, sewn from satin and expertly tinted the shade of emerald, its skirt holding a loose flow, draping over her feet to pool to the ground. The bodice was contorted to curve inward at her waist before flaring out to connect to her skirts, the plunging collar decorated with a black floral lace. The sleeves hugged her upper arm before coming to a loose hang at her wrist, the fabric tickling the palm of her hand.

After she had dressed, Kori washed her face with water from the sink, dabbing her face dry with a towel, delighted by the luminous glow of her fair complexion. Not yet socially presentable, she applied rouge to her cheeks; giving herself a quick studious glance, briefly roaming her eyes over her features in the reflected glass of the mirror. Finally satisfied with her overall appearance, she exited from her chamber clambering down the stairs two at time. She journeyed through several of the rooms in the house until she discovered her destination, the dining room where her mother and father sat blushingly close at the table placed in the center, engrossed in a jovial discussion.

It was breakfast, a scene in which brought her unexpected relief, removing the tension that had begun winding in tight spirals in the frame of her form as she failed to hinder her consuming thoughts. The sight of the spectacle had not only eased tautness from her figure but transformed her task from a fruitless empty struggle to one of effortlessness, the ominous memories that tortured her soul retreating hovering at the edges of her conscious as her parents beckoned her to join them.

Breakfast was one of those times that would remain unchanging to the end of her days with no concerns for the events and the calamities that would fall upon them. The conversations that they would share would always be spoken with a tone of merriment, laughter ringing truthfully from the depths of their souls, the food expertly cooked and luscious against their taste buds. And while the peace of the meal was short lived, never harvested to its full potential it was sufficient enough time to leave her yearning for another moment, one of the compelling factors that caused her to rise in the morning, to continue fighting against the strenuous ordeals of life.

She obeyed her parents call, settling herself in the chair across from her mother, her father placed center of the two them at the far end of the table. Kori watched as her mother turned her focus to her, the face of indifference tightening her features for the slow count of seconds before her mother's mouth curled into a radiant smile. Kori, of course, held her doubts about the validity of the grin, cold logic pressing its belief on her that it was a façade, a mere mask in which her mother was manipulating to disguise her true sentiments. However with a mere glance at the gleaming sparkle in her mother's golden orbs perished Kori's qualms, lifting a heavy weight off her conscious.

Once certain their master and mistress along with their offspring were seated and acquainted, a small group of maids appeared from the kitchen door, carrying several plates of steaming food and china teacups. In a systematic order, each maid fulfilled their duty by placing the plates and cups in front of their intended person before filling out the room in a rigid line. Another group of maids would then enter, carrying the necessary utensils and napkins in which accompanied the meal. When the group's task was accomplished, they followed their predecessors' footsteps, marching to the kitchen with the same stiff immobility. All but one failed to silently follow her fellow workers, her presence known by the rustling of her skirts.

Kori's irises drifted over the table, examining the mouth watering meals that lay before their characters with rapacious gaze. Her father held the traditional meal expected for a man, a small pile of smoked sausages, no doubt fresh and sizzled only hours ago, salted boiled eggs, two slices of cold ham, a side of fresh bread with jar of marmalade and cup of black coffee to wash it down. Scarlet and Kori shared an identical meal, buttered toast, dusted with a light layer of powdered sugar and drizzled with luscious syrup from the hollowed depths of the maple tree planted in their garden. Paired with their entrée was a small bowl of porridge, cream and milk offered in petite containers, their favorite teacups retaining the favorite dark brew of Pekoe.

The air rippled with quietness as her mother swallowed a deep breath before exhaling her ritualistic prayer to the heavenly lord. Their cry of amen carried across the room, its vibration deflected off the walls and singing in their ears as they began to devour their meal in elegant graceful motions.

The maid whom had lingered was an elderly woman, her wrinkled folded skin suggested of a climbing age, an age in which many dreamed of living to but would never realize. She stood behind her mistress Scarlet, a smile twisting her thinning lips as if being allowed to stand in such a close proximity to her master was enough to flutter her heart with happiness.

"Madame Scarlet, Miss Charlotte and Miss Grace will come in a little bit later to give you a plate of fresh strawberries and bananas. I hope you can forgive us; they were in the garden while we were out trimming the trees and we noticed they were ripe. We worried if did not pick them they would begin to rot so we did without your permission." The maid's voice was hoarse, her syllables discordant, her words pants as she bowed to the floor, impressing Kori with her unquestionable dedication and determination.

"Johann my dear you really are a worrywart. Relax; such a minuscule thing could never entice my anger, especially towards you. " Her mother turned her focus to the bowed maid, drinking in the details of the maid's quivering form, listening closely to her ragged breathes, noting the color gradually draining from her face. "And stop that infuriating bowing; you know very well I considered you like another mother. Now go get something to eat, I know very well you have not eaten you stubborn old fool."

Joann let out a throaty laugh, her demeanor changing for a brusque composure to a more relaxed stance as she eased her spine erect. With a heartened expression, she patted her mother's shoulder before excusing herself to the kitchen. Kori could barely decipher the faint forms of the words "kind mistress", "lucky" and "food" from the maid as she treaded away however it did not captivate Kori's attention for the time span longer than for a second for she shifted her stare to the food before her, her tongue burning with desire.

The majority of the meal was shared in a comfortable silence, the occasional conversation exchanged through a blazing hum of talking between bites as they consumed their wonderfully prepared breakfast. Much to her distaste, Kori found her food disappeared rather hastier than she wished, the empty china staring at her with the residue of what had been one the best meals of her life. Her mother finished rather rapidly also, her father who ended last in the race due to his slow pace and more quantity finished exactly when required, the clock ticking on the seventh hour for in thirty minutes time her father was to depart to train his soldiers and review the country's defense and other political matters.

However despite the short time none of the three members of the small family felt the need to comply with the rush of life, lounging comfortably in their chairs as they waited for their food to process properly in the digestive track, wishing to not fall ill due to their overindulging.

Glancing at the ticking clock on the wall, her father stored the information in his mind, testing his resting muscles to see if they could handle the stress of the day. Satisfied at the control they presented, he set about to amuse himself for the last minutes until he had to venture to the confines of his unventilated office.

"So what are my two lovely women doing today?" Both women were not blind to see that the man of their house was simply looking for a reason to distract himself and held no genuine interest toward the subject in the least.

"Mother and I are going to attempt to fit a little training in especially with the new influx of trainees. And once we are done proving to your pitiful soldiers how terrible of fighters they really are, I am going to go with mother to collect my dress for the festival tomorrow." Kori informed him, Scarlet conferring him a brief glance meant to confirm their daughter's statement.

It was a thought in which did not abide well with his conscious, the unaware tugging of the corners of his mouth not failing to enchant giggles from his wife and daughter. The scowl was directed at his soldier's small endurance levels and their skill sets in which paled in comparison to his young daughter's. Pitiful did not even come close to how despairingly distressing the very proven fact that all of his men could have easily be defeated by his daughter when initiated in a fight and he had witnessed some battles where she did not even show the faintest signs of tiring. Regret coated his heart as he now felt infuriated by himself for denying his wife's proposal to train his men. It was an idea on which to ponder on a much later date with the hopes he could use his fine tuned persuasion skills to convince his wife to reoffer her service.

"You have not collected the dress?" His tone regained much of its velvet serenity Scarlet observed through the fringe of her eyelashes, the slight strain on his pronunciation in his words the only indication to her of his surprise.

His astonishment and astounded thinking was neither foreign nor startling for the two women. Both had knowledge that John was raised with a demanding sister, one whom often forced John when he was younger to participate in her womanly entertainments, leaving John with an unwanted understanding of a woman's mind. For the past years, the two women have tried to their best attempt to restrain their vivacious feminine spirits in order to salvage what little masculine freedom he had managed to hold yet they felt without the presence of another male their efforts were in waste.

"Mother and I have been busy aiding the festival workers and just have not found the time to complete the task. Besides the seamstress warned us it may not be completed until the day before the festival so it was not anything we did not plan on." Scarlet felt the swell of pride at her daughter's smooth tongue for her words struck the nerve in which comforted her father's spirit, the worry that had begun to twist his features settling to a peaceful calm.

"Yes that may be the case but is not the dress that is considered an important factor in the ceremony?" Her father questioned in a cautious manner, a habit in which he learned to do when he was curious but did not know whether if his inquiry was offensive or not. It took a glance at her mother to see she would remain tight lipped about this subject, placing the heaviness of its responsibility on Kori's shoulders.

"Yes, you are correct in your assumption. The tradition for girls that participate in the festival are to wear two dresses, one preferably designed after a favorite childhood dress and the other in which the girl would be debuted as woman. They are to wear the childhood dress through the entire first half of the ceremony in order to symbolize their time as young girls and around the second half are to change into their debut dress in which signals that they are now considered unmarried women."

Her father snorted, the temptation in which to mock the two women burning on his tongue. He of course knew women were delicate and sensitive creatures, however, he firmly believed they easily went astray from the importance of matters by bathing the little details that could be ignored into out of control and most often expensive proportions. Though the time and energy in which to debate this logic was both pointless and bothersome and if to surface it held the very high possibility it could create a bloody division of the country, something he had worked hard this last decades or so to prevent.

Before her father pursued another question, he gave momentary look to the clock, noticing that he had been so occupied by their discussion that he allowed himself to fall behind in his routinely schedule.

"Well my beautiful women it seems that I am rather in late in departing for work today. I will see you when I return home and I beg you please leave it so my men can still walk." John charmed more giggles from his wife's and daughter's lips as he waved indolently, striding through the door that lead to the salon.

Coming to the shared conclusion that it was also time to depart, the women excused themselves from the table, heading their separate ways to dress for their morning training session.

X-x-X

It was nightfall when Kori and Scarlet returned home, where her father immediately greeted them, a strange flicker in his eyes. It was a warning sign in which Kori was very well acquainted and before she was engulfed in her father's interrogation she fled to her room with her newly acquired dress, abandoning her mother to inform her father of the delicate issue of the cost of the said garment.

As Kori closed her bedroom door, it quieted her mother's voice that rang confidently and proudly, her mother's tone retaining its steady smooth rhythm as it battled with her father's suave baritone. Disregarding the upcoming argument, Kori's features twisted into a smile, happiness overwhelming her heart, her head subjugated by the wrapped parcel in her hands. The seamstress had sewn her design to the exact stitch, creating a garment of perfection in which caused Kori's heart to flood with emotions of adoration and unbridled love.

The dress bodice was fashioned to her corset; silk dyed the shade of crimson sewn into the seams of her linen hardened Italian undergarment, embroidered lace decorating the fabrics surface. Underneath laid a frosted white undershirt; her shoulders exposed as the fabric was folded inward and hemmed, a request she had specifically ordered. Sleeves of pearl satin flowed down her arms, forming tightly to her limb's shape before flaring out in ruffled cuffs around her wrist, falling to cloak her hand. To prevent the hanging fabric from intercepting her eating, the seamstress formed the layers covering the face of her hand into a triangular shape, attaching a ring of red silk to the pointed edge in which she slipped her middle finger, a reassurance in which to hold the lose fabric. The skirt conformed around her slender legs, adopting the style of ancient Greek dress, sensually pooling to the ground in a fountain of pearl silk.

Embroidered into the silk of her skirt was a long stemmed red rose. Thick colored leaves of jade accented by gold outline clung to the malachite stem, abundant hazel thorns fastened to the stalk, protruding contrastingly against the pallid background. Lose back stitches formed into a series of thin lines, expertly sewed into the circular shape of spirals and swirls as they wound around the rose.

The dress when on her form had a mystifying effect, her pale skin aglow in an alluring ivory sheen, the tinge of colors highlighting the vivid hues of her features.

The chime of the clock alerted her from her dazed conscious, waking her from her overwhelming thoughts. Without her knowing, time had passed before her eyes for the clock's face screamed it was the eighth hour, the hands resting on the seventh hour when her mother and she had returned to the residence.

It was not an exaggeration of her imagination to claim her mother at this moment had already reached the state of a flushed face drunkenness with her father carrying a worn and saddened expression on his features as he guided her mother to their shared chamber, struggling as he tried to coerce Scarlet to walk when all she desired was to pause all movements and fall to the floor.

Over the past years, Kori watched her mother, surveying from the shadows as she drowned herself in the liquid of red wine usually during the eve of her birthday or Kori's. She had assumed it was a method in which her mother used to prevent the rising of painful memories, avoiding consciousness so she did not have to witness the clock as it yearly stroked the hours of her worst nightmares, her vulnerable mind subject to the lucid details of her memories.

A short time had come to pass when Kori heard the vibrating thumps of footsteps and the muffle of slurred words. Her father's voice rang throughout the home with a sharp clarity, yet despite that the words were indecipherable to her ears she could easily presume they were light chides directed toward her mother.

When the last rays of the sun faded and night fell to their home, a silence swept through the dwelling, washing the high wooden structure like a wave licking the lips of a sandy beach. And despite the best efforts of the maids and her mother they could never chase away the maddening silence that bequeathed the house. However their efforts were not done in van for Kori was certain if it were not for those seemingly fruitless labors she would have fallen prey to the alluring call of insanity ages ago.

Yet tonight a sound would not be created, her mother's singing would fail to fall to her ears, the comforting crisp echo of her father turning the pages of his book would fall silent, the gossip of maids absent. It was under those conditions in which she allowed herself to foster the crazy notion, any logic she possessed besieged by the emptiness of hollowed fear.

It was a short wait, no longer than ten minutes for in which she passed the time fitting herself into her dress, studying her figure with a pleased pride, watching the material as it was swayed under her dainty twirls.

Footsteps resonated from the staircase, raising in volume as her father lead her mother up the barrier of the stairs, the floor creaking nosily under the strain of their steps. They shuffled across the darkened corridor, turning into another hallway that outreached her hearing. It was the rebound of the door slamming to a relaxed shut that had alerted her of her parents entering their chamber.

To be cautious, Kori waited a few minutes to be certain they would remain in their room before she allowed herself to collect the necessary items, her mother's diary (which conveniently held the aged old map), her training boots and her uncle's forgotten frock coat he had left behind on one of their recent visits. Once prepared, Kori then opened the door to a gap, her eyes roaming the corridor briefly to verify there was not a single soul. Ensured no one would pass, she pushed the door to a larger opening, slipping through before bring returning into its indented resting place.

Once more confirming the hallways avoidance of any presence, she scurried down the corridor, staining her ears along the way to listen to any rustling signs of life however it remained chillingly silent, the air shifting wordlessly around her as she scrambled down the staircase.

It was an easy task to slip unnoticed through the rooms beyond the stairs and without a single incident she had traveled to the foyer, which held the entrance door. Her doubts wavered as she went to place her hand on the doorknob, worries about her mother's health infiltrating her mind, the unconscious halt of motion unnoticed by her eyes.

From the hallway footfalls thundered, two maids who were conversing in light whispers, the air about them holding a slight damper. "Is she going to be alright?" From the girls high octaves she could decipher it was Charlotte speaking.

"The mistress?" The voice was thick and harsh, syllables stressing different sounds hinted the burly woman was foreign, German if Kori was right in her assumption it was Gertrude.

"Of course! Who'd you think I was talking about?" A snort resonated throughout the room.

"We have two mistresses living in this house I remind you so don't expect to know which one you are referring to." Her chiding tone, harsh and guttural had become softened and almost sweet as she spoke her response to the younger maid's question. "Yes she will be fine, she upstairs right now resting. She drank quite a lot less tonight, smallest amount I have seen in my time here."

It was involuntary, her mouth curled into a smile, a sense of relief flooding her soul at the maid's high praise. Kori did not allow herself to linger any longer and continue eavesdrop on their conversation, promptly excusing herself, the door coming to a silent close not a trace of her presence left.

X-x-X

Unlike her mother, Kori did not have accompaniment of the moon for it was in its stages of crescent waning, illuminating little of what lay below its throne. Part of her perceived it as an omen, a sign in which was foretelling her fate was in for a nasty turn of events; however she ignored it, logic crowding her fantasized imagination. In clouded shadows, she traveled through a pitch dense forest, following the overgrown path with her feet where next she met with a deadened meadow whatever mystic beauty it had possessed disappearing with the cycle of the moon. It was not until she met with the silvered sand and the playful ocean breeze did she find the unearthly beauty her mother described, the view of nature running its destined course empowering.

From the corner of her vision she sighted the jagged form of eroded rock, still large in its stature as the waves roared over its surface. This time it was a voluntary smile that wound on her face for she knew deep in her soul that she had rediscovered the ship of nightmares, the ship in which her mother was conceived with her life.

With cautious gradual steps, she traveled around the base of the large stone, its faceless posterior revealing the bow of the ship. Her mother's portrayal of the rotting vessel was accurate down to the very last detail expect for in the time period that lapsed it underwent the process of rapid decay. The railing too feeble to hold the heavy mass of the mast pole collapsed causing the entire stern to be crushed under the mast pole's sinking weight. Moss completely cloaked the ship's starboard where the waves struck the craft, the scent of salt and wet wood burning her nostrils.

She envisioned the ship to be one of grandeur before its owner's and possibly creators had come upon misfortune. She knew it was wrong to consider this place in such an innocent light, to praise it when it was the site of her mother's deep anguish. However there was this cord, this invisible red string in which called her to this ship, this place that had became the haunting location of the conceived joining between the criminal and mother, had given her a piece of her soul, a piece she never knew that she had lost.

X-x-X

Kori found it a much simpler task to enter the ship rather than her mother for the wood had been inundated and with one swift kick of her shod foot the wood easily broke, crushed into dust under the sole of her shoes as she wandered into the interior of the rotting vessel.

A silence welcomed her, one that she could not quite classify as giving her any emotions of fear or the promotions of eerie foreboding but neither filled her with a consoling comfort. In fact a loneliness hung in the air and as the ship cried and moaned she wondered briefly if those who had traveled in its wooden structure and ultimately hung to death knew that their ship was still docked on the shore of their demise, patiently waiting for their return for nearly a century.

That thought then brought on the subject of the owners of themselves. Were they the stereotype what most commoners considered a pirate, drunk, dirty men who plundered villages of their valuables and alcohol? Did they sail across the oceans, adventurous spirits unable to be brought to the settlement of land? Did they ever possess lovers who lasted more than a night, ones whose memories would embedded deep into their hearts and haunted their dreams?

It was with that unquenchable vigor of observance she examined the craft, eyes darting in her sockets as she roamed room after room. Part of her imagined this was the emotions that overcome her mother as she inspected the pirate's vessel, this marvelous preserved museum of a lifestyle those who lived in societies could not dream.

Kori could feel as the memories intersected, the hand of her mother ghosting beside her as she ran it down the rugged plank of wood, her mother's sigh of relief echoing along with hers as she avoided falling into decomposed floor boards. Her mother's laughter invaded her sense of hearing at the comical carvings in the wall, their features cringing in identical disgusted expressions at the remnants of musty ale layered with inches of dust.

She found it located at the end of corridor, the wooden door with the weathered painted gold design, a hum detectable in the air as a sort of magnetic pull surrounded the entryway, subconsciously luring her form to its wooden frame.

An overwhelming sensation crawled over her skin as her hand grasped the rusted doorknob, a burning connection flushing her skin, her breathe holding a slight pant as it rang throughout the concave passage. Reason receded from her mind, her pulse throbbing underneath her breast as she undertook the task of opening the door. As if she had commanded it to or as if it had read her thoughts, the door opened for her, pealing inch by inch off the door's frame to expose the chamber in which she could feel the pulsating of her life. Her instincts were not under the full control of her delirious mind for once the door was fully ajar she had studied its contents, hunting for the silhouette of a human form. It was a crazy idea to believe that the tragedy that befell on her mother would occur twice, however Kori was not foolish enough to down play her mother's misfortune and neither was she going to turn a blind ignorant eye to the low percentage of it taking place again.

Shadows licked and danced at the toes of her boots, attempting to entice her into their mystifying fumes. She disregarded them, pursing her search for the flair of life, her eyes roaming the room with a predatory glare. When her investigation concluded in fruitless results, she entered the room, the shadows shading her form in purring clouds of seducing gloom.

The chamber was blanketed in a pitch blanket of night, the soft gentle rays of the moonlight trickling through, silver light appearing as streaming water of a pond flowing into a waterfall. Part of her regretted that she did not bring an oil lamp and a match for it was difficult to decipher the shapes of objects or study the little overlooked details, though she expected if her mother's memory was anything to go by there was not much to see anyway.

From her standing at the door entrance, there were only two pieces of conspicuous furniture, both bulky items showing signs of sinking into the floorboards. The first was a retrograded dresser and the other a bed blankets thrown askew as it emitted a fowl stench that irritated her eyes and the nerves in her nose.

The bureau lay against the western wall, its length seemingly a little short of reaching the corners. It held nine drawers from her count, three resting comfortably across and three trailing downward and occupied in the center was a small hinged door where the middle and center lower drawer would be. Rusted handles gleamed at her languidly through the grime and rust that had accumulated on its façade, clanking softly against the disintegrating wood. A mirror attached to the rear panel of the dresser, reflecting the spidery tendrils of light seeping through the window, highlighting her vibrant features in the reflective glass through the coated layers of thick dust.

Her footsteps were definite against the crying floorboards as she traveled to the bed, her hand stretching out to reach pinnacle of her mother's sorrow. The curve of the headboard was the trail in which her eyes followed, the sculpted swirls of its design charming her blinded eyes. Her gaze went downward in its path, the mattress sagging, airless, its heavy covers tracing the shapes of the individual feathers of which it was composed.

The drape of the wrinkled sheets told the story of the physical battle of wills that had occurred many years ago, one half dangling from the edge while the other spread across the deflated exterior of the mattress as if it were trying to bury the crime that was committed on its surface. Out on a whim Kori stretched out her hand, her fingertips feathering over the rippling surface. The sheets held a slight coarse texture, otherwise silken to the touch; surprisingly for dust ridden bedspreads her fingers remained unsoiled.

With one last contemptuous glare, Kori changed her focus to the bureau, her footsteps once more the only motion in the room as she journeyed to the item in which held her curiosity. As she approached she unfolded her arm, letting her fingertips once more become her guide as she traced the dull edges of the wardrobe, the moisture clinging to the wet wood coating her fingers.

Assiduously, Kori peeled her sleeves away from her arm, exposing the limbs in her efforts to prevent staining her dress as she liberated the mirror from the tyrant of grime. Disgust crossing her features at the dirt that encrusted the palm of her hand and fingertips, she removed the revolting filth by scrapping her hand against the dull edges of the dresser.

It was as her vision was rising to the now considerably cleaner though albeit hand streaked mirror, she sighted a pair of arctic blue orbs, gray flecks contrasting so luridly against the icy hue. Though part of her felt as if she was incorrect in her description for they were not as frosted as the ice found in the frozen tundra but were considerably lighter than the deep navy of the ocean as it lapped the shore. Jealously scorched her cheeks for the eyes were not only beautiful but so alluring that one could not help but feel the need to gravitate toward them in complete obedience.

That would be her last notable thoughts as she was struck from behind, the desiring irises hovering in her vision as darkness flooded her, the peaceful abyss pulling her soul into their darkness.

**Author's Notes: I hate this chapter. It was a difficult writing because I tried to not be repetitive and say the same exact details as in Scarlet's diary and provide you with new descriptions. Okay before I go into a whole page of complaining here is your notes. **

**1. This chapter is what I call a bridge chapter basically it is the connecting factor between the exposition and the rising action. **

**2. Breakfast in Victorian Era is considerably different from our modern grab-the-closet-thing-near-to-you-that-appears-edible-and-run-out-the-door-because-you-are-going-to-be-late breakfast. They tended to be formal in which they sat down, ate their meals before did anything that day and other smaller factors that are too numerous to mention. Now from the books and movies I have read and seen these meals tended to be a little tense and so I wished to convey a more casual version. As for the food a man would get either less or more than what John received depending on the social status which dictated wealth. As for the matter of the French toast I really doubt it was eaten in any social class during the Victorian Eras so you're going to have to forgive me for that. **

**3. The festival in which you have heard mentioned in a previous chapter and now this chapter has the loose basing off an ancient ceremony that I had once come across in a book I have read but for the most part is of my own creativeness. **

**4. Just to clear any confusion, when Kori mentions a day like this in the beginning of the passage as to mentioning her mother's rape she isn't literally referring to that particular day but rather comparing the dates. You will notice this takes place on the eve of Kori's sixteenth birthday and Scarlet was raped on the eve of her sixteenth birthday. And yes I did that on purpose. **

**Chapter Three Timeline: **

**August 20, 1873**

The eve of Kori's sixteenth birthday. After breakfast and running through the day's events, most importantly collecting her dress for the festival that will occur tomorrow, Kori and Scarlet return home at seven o'clock. At eight o'clock, Kori sneaks out of her residence with a few necessary items and clothed in her birthday dress and with her mother's diary leads herself to the abandoned pirate's ship. In exploring the room her mother is most noted for being raped she sees arctic blue orbs in the bureau's mirror before she is knocked unconscious.


	4. Creatures of My Nightmare

**Check profile for disclaimer. **

**The Creature of Nightmares **

The heaviness of consciousness awoke her from her coerced slumber, her whimpering moans of pain echoed around her, spilling into the hollowness of the empty room. The aches of her body were made knowingly clear to her to her sleep induced mind, the muscles in her neck wound in tight contraction. Grit infected the corner of her eyes, spreading to the edges of her eyelids, thickly coating her eyelashes. She attempted to liberate her swollen eyes from the tyrannical sand, only have her efforts thoroughly thwarted. Refusing to submit, Kori forced her eyelids to follow the motions of long owlish blinks and after a grueling minute or two it resulted in success.

A pulsating ache trembled through her veins, throbbing with a steady rhythm under the mask of her skin. Muscles shifted and twisted, contracted and relaxed under her layers of flesh, pained groans vibrated the vocals of her throat. Somewhere below her, presumably her feet, were consumed with burning fire, its flames lapping and licking her toes and heels. Her breaths transformed into a fuel that scorched her lungs, shredding and charring the tissue, greedily gorging on the air that entered from her nasal passages.

Below her breast, her heart fluttered in panic, the danger of the situation fully comprehended to the beating muscle as it tried to escape the confines of her flesh and tissue. The bones of her head rattled in a pulsating anguish, her thoughts mimicked a panicked run, alarmed and frightened at the underline peril. Her arms laid beside her, limp limbs weighted at the wrist by the numbing pressure of some unknown item, her energy devoured at a faster rate as her body struggled to keep the numbing sensation at bay.

Disregarding the challenge of the mysterious heaviness, Kori undertook the effort to raise her hands, an action that had to be done in order to remove the sand from her eyelashes before their presence became too uncomfortable to be bearable. As she set her arm in motion, a sharp edge embedded into the skin of her wrist, contemptuously burrowed its circular edges deeper into the outer most layer of skin, the echoed rattle of a metal linked chain brewed around her, her unprepared hearing deafened by it noise.

In verification, she flexed the muscle of her wrist; a wince distorted the features of her face as the edge pressed further into the layers of irritated flesh. A numbing wave of shocking pain flowed through the veins of her arm as a sweltering liquid trickled from her wound in a slithering torrent as it streamed down the curving path of her palm, dangled off the tips of her fingers before being soaked into the grain of the wood beneath her constricted frame.

Ridding her mind of any potentially uncontrollable feelings with a shake of her head, she removed the hazed fog that clouded her vision. Whether out of curiosity or whether to confirm the despairing reality of her situation, she heaved her calloused palms to the angular curve of her cheeks, a protruded icy edge pressed heavily into the bone of her jaw line, her wrists trembled weakly. Unable to support her weight arms, her limbs plummeted lifelessly to the ground, falling heavily, the edges of the chain dug deeper into her wrists, streams of oozing blood flowed from her wounds.

In her constrained search, Kori had learned very little, something that she had come to expect. The only information she knew with an amount of certainty was she was shackled to some wall (her back having arched enough times into the wooden barrier as she weakly attempted to loosen the stiffness in the her spine to be able to identify the object). The room was haunted with midnights shadows, rats and mice scurrying somewhere beyond her feet.

The promotion of death shaded Kori's heart, panic once more clutching the organ, seducing it to raise its tempo. In attempt to control the raging fear that threatened her state of mind, Kori gasped a breath of stifling air. Her lungs rejected the offer, forcing the oxygen through the tube of her throat, irritating the lining tissue, her coughs harsh to her ears.

Kori could not come to the decision what was more embarrassing. The fact that she (a claimed prodigy by her peers and an excellent fighter) had allowed her guard to slacken and thus lead to her kidnap or that she was currently reenacting her mother's greatest nightmare. It was really quite pathetic for someone such as her, who leaned on the wisdom of logic, had failed to listen to those very thoughts and landed herself in this compromising position.

Before she could further scold herself in her mental rant, the door was suddenly forced open in violent slam. Her shoulders folded away from the wall in a cringe, the vibrations clawed at her hearing as for her susceptible ear drums had become acclimated with the silence. From the hollowed entrance, the bright backdrop of golden light was blinding, flooding the room with its delicious warmth; bringing some comfort to the dingy abyss.

In an instinctual movement, Kori shifted her gaze away from the lighted doorway, taking several long owlish blinks to relieve her sight of the blind white masses that invaded her vision. Presumably while she still had the chance, Kori let her curiosity consume her; her eyes roaming over her temporary residence with a half awaken interest. It was an empty room, devoid of any furniture, absent of any window openings and if it was not for the rocking back and forth of her body, she would presume someone had imprisoned her in the cellar. The walls and floor were laid with rugged wooden planks, nailed neatly beside each other, dark splatter of what she inferred to be blood had grimly suggested this room had been used the occasional time for torture.

With that enlightening notion, Kori changed her focus to the doorway, her eyes slightly narrowed, her eyelashes concealed some of the light thus enabled her to decipher the intruding person or persons. It was persons, two people to be precise; their silhouettes easily indicating their sexes were of males, though she was having difficulty perceiving any more details. One she estimated to be at least the towering height of at least six feet, granted she was off by a few inches either way, and the other was somewhere around five foot, possibly smaller deemed by his posture.

In the vibrant rays, a snicker echoed from the doorway in which she assumed was because her less than pristine form."Hey, go tell 'im sleepin' beauty is up!" One of the two silhouettes ordered in a voice of deep accent. From what it appeared, the voice had belonged to the towering figure and she estimated he was either in his mid twenties or early thirties.

Kori eyes narrowed to slits, her eyelids lowered to the point her eyelashes brushed her upper cheeks. Both men, who had very, clear sight of her, erupted into a series of chuckles at her poisonous look. One's laughter rumbled from the deep recess of his belly while the other's raised more or less an octave in pitch; her thoughts wavering about the second figure's gender. It took a large amount of her will to recoil the snarl that vibrated in her throat, for surely if she growled she would only sound like a wounded dog whose pride had been hurt more than its injured body, something that was guaranteed to create more of that frustrating laughter from the two in front of her.

When their amusement had been depleted, they entered the room, one coming toward her in a thundering shuffle, suggesting the man was heavily built composed of toned muscle. The other migrated toward her with light lithe steps, a lean figure possibly maybe that the one of a young woman. They stopped beside her, resting on her left and rightward sides where they removed her shackles, slipping the circular metal pin off the protruding iron nose. The metal iron lips fell from her wrist, contacting the wooden floorboards in a muffled metal clank, harmlessly sitting beside her as if they had done no wrong. Her wrist had undoubtedly swollen to a pinkish red irritation, trails of blood falling from her pencil line circular wound at a constant pace, staining not only her hands but the billowing fabric of her sleeves, a sight which infuriated her.

They did not allow her a moment to relish in her newfound freedom for they roughly gripped her arms, forcefully throwing from the shifting floor to the doorway, placing her onto her off balanced feet. Kori gifted them with a glance of cold hate; however, it did not in the least affect their characters for they easily brushed the insult away in which earned her another snicker from the small framed person.

The next moments were spent in attempts to collect her bearings, stabilizing her stance so she could suitably walk without the threat of falling. Yet their manners once more proved to be of impeccable taste for one of them or possibly both she could not tell, had roughly pushed her forward. She stumbled precariously as she traveled to the hollowed entrance where she latched onto its edges as she once more tried to find stability.

The sight that greeted her was the expansive deck of a well groomed ship, the waves crashing against the sides in a welcoming greeting, spraying the wooden floor with salty water, the sun bathing it with illuminating heat. The sky appeared to be the masterpiece of an artist, the tantalizing bright shades of color layered upon each other; feathery pink stroked the deep line of the horizon, purple staining the edges of the dawning blue, angelic yellow peaking from the mass of fluffed white clouds. Part of her waited patiently for God to reach his gentle hands out, to tear the clouds apart and send a white dove to rescue her though she knew the chances of that occurring were very slim maybe not even considered a possibility. But she was still allowed to dream was she not.

Sailors were in constant motion, running up and down the deck ever which way, yells and shouts and cries brewing with the infectiously delicious air. She saw flashes of nets being thrown all around, the mast pulled and tugged, the art in which to find the perfect angle to capture the elusive wind to continue the vessels unhindered journey.

The view was so particularly alluring it drew Kori outwards, away from her sanctuary and into the direct touch of the sun. Yet that could not even deter Kori's irritation toward her two intruding visitors as she turned to faced them with barefaced fury, her tongue burning with a scolding in which she fully hoped would cause an ache to their ears.

Much to her distaste, she found instead of a series of long winded chides her eyes had began studying her enemies, eyeing and weighing their features and frame, attempting to gauge their skill.

The taller man caught her gaze for in the backdrop of the golden ocean he was a prominent figure, his midnight skin like an ominous cloud in the canvas of the heavenly sky. He possessed not a strand of hair on his scalp as might a baby at birth would appear, the skin of his head dully reflecting the sun's rays. His face was dominated by large onyx orbs, his eyes refreshingly ovular in shape than the narrowed eyed nobles of England. She was right in her judgment for he was of a stark build; the fabric of his shirt hugged his protruding curved muscles. He had a straight posture, not one of perfect erection but with the smallest of arches in his back she supposed caused from the weight of his build.

The silhouette in which Kori inwardly debated on came to be revealed as a man, a young one just peaking into his prime. He had the body of boy just beginning the stages of manhood, lankly limbs hanging by his side, the hinting of lean muscles beneath a scrawny figure. Long uncombed hair the shade of the darkened forest in the brightest hours of the day hung over his jade irises, peering at her with unabashed amusement though she could not understand what about her had amused him so. His skin was pale, paler than the pearl silken fabric of her dress, and if not for his steadiness she would have worried he was very ill.

What she found even more abnormal more so than their features was their hygiene. They were clean, pores unclogged, skin absent of any signs of dirt and grime; they even smelled faintly of Hamman Bouquet! At her baffled expression, their mouths curved into a mischievous grin where she quick to note the white quality of their teeth. She was surprised to find herself even going as far to claim that their clothes (white undershirts laid over with waist coats that corresponded with their unique features paired with dark trousers and leather boots that came midway to their calves) did not even have a speck of lint on them.

What was wrong with these people? Were they not supposed to be similar to their alter ego's in books, foul smelling men who had accumulated so much grime and dirt that their skin would start to deteriorate and turn black? And their teeth should have at the least been yellow and decaying from lack of concern! She had not even begun her complaints on their clothes. She had never heard in life of a pirate wearing a waistcoat much less in the proper manner! If anything she fit the image of pirate in this current moment more than they were, something she found very discerning in her soul, something in which that unraveled her last ounce of secure logic and sent it spiraling in her mind as the questions overwhelmed her conscious.

But as she was going to ask these plaguing questions, she was roughly turned in a circle, their hands tightly clasping hers shoulders as they began to guide her forward and further onto the deck. Kori, of course, struggled and tried to impede them to prevent them from taking her to wherever the intended destination; however, they kept their focus, their hands firm against her shoulder as they guided her forward in which it took all her concentration to match their pace in avoidance of gaining an intimacy with the wooden face of the deck.

"Stop pushing me you bastards! I can walk perfectly fine on my own. But, of course, you would not know that because you have not given me the chance, now have you?" Kori was unabashed in her tone, the word bastard falling from her lips without any hesitation. In their moment of surprise, she tugged her arms free from their grasp, traveling forward without the slightest clue of direction in which she was supposed to be going, much less which way was presumably the most harmless.

She heard a low whistle behind her. "She has a temper eh. She might be a challenge, this one." The whisper was in baritone notes, undoubtedly spoken by the taller man, most likely meant to only be heard by his companion. The boy did not have a reply and she could only assume that he nodded his head in silent agreement.

"Where are you trying to take me any?" Kori commanded demandingly from the two pirates as they pointed her to an entrance door in which lead to the hull. The men remained for the most part silent, applying most of their energy to supplying her with understandable directions, her feet blindly moving to their commands as she tried to place the long winding corridors permanently into her memory in order to form some sort of map in which she could use to escape later.

"The Captain order for you in his quarters. You should consider this an honor, not every day the Captain goes out to collect someone, especially women. Though he doesn't need to, they usually come onto him like bees to honey. Partly what makes him an annoying bastard in my opinion." It was the young man who had answered her this time, his tone laced with admiration despite the insult he had given to his higher up.

While the answer had given her some information it was not to quench her thirst. All she truly learned was she was taken by a man named "Captain" and according to his young underlings opinion he was one of great looks who had women on their own violation seeking him out. It really made her doubt the so called "honor" in this action for all it caused her was worse despair for her predicament.

As they were journeying down a corridor, Kori saw it came to a parting, another hallway running to the left and the other to a right. She judged she was at least a foot in distance from her two guides who had foolishly fallen for her relaxed posture and slightly lowered their guard.

She sent one last glance at the pair. It was true when it came to size that the taller man outmatched her, but on the other hand when it came to speed she had no doubt that she had the upper hand. Even with the greatest of training, she knew he would be slower due to his much heavier body mass. Yet the genius of the pair was the younger one who was obviously light and lithe on his feet and was meant to catch their victims such as her. And to make matters more unfavorable, she was in state of great pain, every moment her body quivering in crippling shocks. She did not know if she could stand any longer, much less run.

Subtly, she increased her pace, her steps gaining a half second more speed, a second, two seconds, three seconds and so forth until she had stretched that distance to at least a foot and a half. She loosened the twisting tension in her back, stepping with lighter pressure, balancing precariously on the padded platform of her feet.

The hallways were looming nearer, the edges of the wall peering at her, beckoning her to them. It was only moments later she reached division of the corridors. Without a sound, her feet followed her command, turning with her body's natural inclination, thundering through the right hallway. They followed after, an immediate response she had expected and planned. As they were attempting to catch her she slipped into the nearest room, her heart pulsating under her breast, her breathless pants misting her vision.

At her disappearance, she expected them barge into the room, to pound their way past the week defense of the door and drag her to wherever this "Captain" man was. However, they stayed suspiciously submissive over the ordeal, huffing silently outside the entrance.

This did not settle with her conscious, thoughts seeking a reason in which stalled them from recapturing. Her mental toils came to a wasted effort and she chose to focus on the actual threats behind her rather than future ones that were before her.

Seconds, minutes passed as they rediscovered their control over their lungs, their breathing evening to a soft cadence, her weight still bearing the door. It was then she heard it, the definite click of lock, a signal of its closure and in this case her ruin. Realizing the severity of her mistake, a panic rush changed her priorities as she gripped the doorknob tightly in both hands, pulling at it with all the strength she could muster. Yet no matter how she rattled the rounded object the door refused to reopen, her instincts at this point overcome by terror as she began to pound the door with closed fists, hoping desperately if she were to create enough noise someone on this rotten vessel would take pity on her and release her.

"Unlock this door right now you rotten bastards, you filthy scoundrels-" She was screaming now, fearful yells brought upon great desperation, hands once more firmly gripping the gilded doorknob, yanking and rattling the poor device with all her might.

"I have to say this the first time I have ever come across a noble woman with such scandalous tongue. It is very amusing sight I will admit, especially when the woman in question is very appealing to the eyes."

The voice emitted somewhere behind her, deep inside the chamber, falling to her ears in a pleasing manner. The voice held the quality of liquid velvet, smooth and rich in baritone notes, similar to the voice of a young rich man soon to inherit his father's company who did not want to hold the responsibility. However behind the mask of flirtation she heard underling hints of cold contempt, of a distant soul, the tone of cynicism enticing her heart to pound with understanding.

Enchanted by the mystery, Kori paused in her noise making; softly spinning on her toes to the husky tone, praying whoever he was could not see her shivering arousal. As she settled her arched feet to the ground, her form turned toward the foreign chamber, her orbs connecting with the beautiful indescribable irises the ones she distinctly remembered in the mirror before she fell to oblivion.

"You are the one who kidnapped me!" Her voice was quivering, a deep pulsating anger shaking her core as she took a trembling step forward, heat flushing her cheeks as her breath turned ragged.

The man did not confirm or deny her statement, he did not even respond with a witty comment; rather he took an advancing step toward her. Sensing the presence of ill will, she stumbled backwards, only to scold herself as her spine met with the door, the doorknob pressing into the small of her back. Through the fringe of her eyelashes, she watched as he loomed closer, his frame slowly filling her vision, the echo of his footsteps rising in a louder volume, his breathing ghosting over her mouth.

Was this how her mother felt; driven into a corner, physically and mentally unable to blockade the looming figure that surely would only promise her anguish? Did her spine arch in this angle, as if to say she wanted the man's touch? Did her heart race as he stood over, staring unwaveringly into her eyes, amazing orbs creating flushing heat, tearing at her frayed nerves? Did her fingers ache besides her, calling for the man in front of her, begging to touch him, to learn the winding lines of his body?

His steps were slow, sensual in their strut; confident, her heart tightening in her chest as she struggled to collect the steaming air around her. Before her eyes, she watched with pounding fascination as he sauntered to her. It felt to her senses as if an eternity had passed before he even reached her, time having warped to agonizing slow, when the reality of it was the process had only occurred in a few short minutes. He stood before her, never letting their chests come into flushing contact, hovering at her edges, the heat of skin emitting from him like the roaring waves of the ocean.

His calloused hand rose to her face, his fingertips ghostly feathered the curve of her jaw. Her breath hitched to laborious pants and before she was aware, she leaned into his touch, his sweet warmth pressing against her iced cheek.

Her head was flowing with predictions, cruel actions she expected to occur in such a brief time she could not accept them. In attempt to bring a curtain to the world outside of her, she lowered her eyelids, letting the soothing darkness that hid behind her eyelashes engulf her. It was hopeless action, a fruitless endeavor in which would most likely cause her more torment.

The strumming beat of the clock ticked behind them, resonating emptily. All that could be heard was their mingling breaths, misting clouds sweeping their throats with sweltering heat. Her skin, of course excluding his hand, was void of his presence. She had not felt to application of his mouth on her neck, the wandering of his hands, the grazing of his teeth. Her back arched into the door, the cold of surface of the doorknob seeping through the thin layer of dress that clothed her spine, his frame so deliciously close to hers.

Time passed quietly and when nothing further had transpired, Kori torturously slow lifted her eyelid covering her left eye, stunned by the unwavering magnificent gaze of his bluish gray orbs. Transfixed by their natural beauty, she reopened her right eye, becoming breathtakingly rigid as his hand set in the motion of sinuous circles, the leather callous of his thumb rough against her skin.

He was alluring; his vivid irises charming her to him like the waves of untamed ocean, water warm lapping her frame as she daringly journeyed deeper in his suffocating depths. His soothing motions fell to a gentle halt, his muscles tantalizingly tightening as he shifted his weight away from her. He stood before her, proud, similar to a man who displayed his dominating authority over his wife. Yet underneath his arrogance, she discovered the softened edges of his irises, a gentle love cloaked by bold indifference.

He held her gaze, unfolding himself more and more with every passing second, emotions she supposed he buried expressing themselves vibrantly in his orbs. As he was about to fall into the state of vulnerability, of an unmasked truthfulness, he softly turned away from her, severing their connection.

His interest focused onto the wardrobe resting on the western wall, a polished oak structure gleaming in the low lights of the oil lamps. It was a fairly sizable wardrobe, swallowing a good portion of the wall behind it with its outstretched rear panels. Two decoratively carved doors composed much of frontward side of the bureau, two small drawers with painted handles of gold gleamed below. With ease, the doors spread open, a response to the man's gentle tugging, revealing grand clothes neatly hanging inside. He plucked a pair of pants and shirt, closing the doors after completing his task, before he bent downward to entice one of the drawers open in which he grabbed a mass of white. She could not identify the item; though, it worried her not as she directed her straying conscious to the matters at hand.

Her mother and father had taught her well. It was their logic in which enabled her to slip out of the firm grip of trouble as many times as she had, for the most part unscathed. Yet in this state of affairs, their wisdom gave her no comfort, no concise plan of action nor a method in which to secure her survival. The only act she could perform was to familiarize herself with her new surroundings and the people inhabiting them.

With the perfect opportunity presenting itself before her, Kori shifted her attention away from the man to the interior of the chamber. The room held a distinct similarity between the bed chamber she had unearthed in the abandoned ship (painfully reminding her of the reason in how she involved herself in this complex disaster) with a handful of minor differences.

A bed was propped on the northern wall, narrow and long in shape, though wide enough to hold two lovers. Sheets of crimson silk dressed a quality mattress, contrasting it beautifully were pillows adorned with covers of the purest white and black silk were elegantly angled to rest against the bed's headboard. It was not difficult for Kori to imagine the man occupying the room with her under those sheets, entangled with a beautiful woman, their legs intertwined, their hands wandering, their mouths searching. It was such a provocative notion Kori flushed to the hue of rose, her heart's pounding flooding her hearing.

As not to distract her thoughts, Kori shifted her focus, her eyes roaming over wood grained walls. Excluding the two considerable pieces of furniture, the room was under furnished, barren walls blankly staring at her, devoid of any artwork or portraits. It did not provide any clues or hints about the "Captain" other than the fact he was a well guarded man.

With only one choice of option opened to her, Kori transferred her scrutiny to the source of her captivity and puzzlement. His stature was on the shorter side, judged by men she had encountered in her existence, only rising the smallest number of inches over her height. That did not deter him in the least for he strutted about with pride, not one originated from blinded arrogance but rather a steady fast stability and belief in his character and judgment.

His head was crowned with a thick layer of long ebony strands, unruly hanging to his neck, fringing across his forehead and partially concealing his magnificent orbs. His face was angularly proportioned; his nose smaller and sharper than hers, his jaw line curved pointedly, his pale pink lips irresistibly kissable.

His lean muscle was sculpted by his light gray ruffled undershirt, his blue checkered waist coast straining against his chiseled abdominal muscles. Her eyes continued to roam, following strong legs clothed in charcoal trousers, her journey coming to a halt at his ebon leather calf boots.

It was not an exaggeration to say she was attracted to this man, that lust trembled her core in fiery desire and passion, her bones aching to wrap him in her arms and play out the little naughty vision in her mind. It was her fear ridden mind that grounded her to the door that disallowed her to fulfill her impulses.

He closed the doors to the wardrobe, for its usefulness had been drained away. In silent assured steps, he gaited past her, leaving her breathless in his sensual effortlessness, folded clothes bundled in his arms, the unknown mass revealed itself as a fluffed towel that hung in the grip of his hand. Her head turned to follow his footsteps, peering curiously at him as he disappeared behind the squared arch of the door way.

Not daring to unpeel herself from the safety of the door, she leaned her body to the point of unhinged balance, her eyes searching the room. When her eyes caught the circled edge of a porcelain bath, a gilded clawed foot captivated her attention, throwing her into the state of disarrayed confusion.

_Is that a bathroom?_ Kori questioned to herself as she prayed it was not an illusion of an exhausted mind.

Minutes later he reappeared, leaning against the door in a suave manner, his depth gaze staring through her soul, warm pleasurable shivers crawling down the length of her spine.

"Unless you wish to remain in that state," His eyes were heavy as he trailed down her figure, his eyes following her winding curves with lustful fascination, "I suggest you go take a bath while you have the luxury of warm water." His voice flowed over her senses like liquid velvet; even the impatience in his tone could not lessen his alluring attraction.

The features of her face easily conformed into a façade of indifference, her posture erect, her saunter sensual, her steps echoless. As she reached the door, he politely sidled away, allowing her passage. She paused for a moment, their eyes once again forming a strong gravitating connection, before shattering it once more as she strutted into the bathroom, only to turn on her heels to face him once more. Gently she laid her hand on his forearm, guiding him to the edge of the doorway, even though clearly he was not blocking the entrance before she shut the door.

Silently, he stared at the wooden contraption, her touch lingering warmly against his skin and wonder if he was in for more trouble than he originally planned.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter rewritten and now only twenty two more to go. In this chapter, I wanted to expand a little on Kori's character and introduce Richard. One of my main problems with this chapter was I didn't feel I did a good enough job describing Richard's physical attributes. I want my readers to visualize him like I did; I wanted to write him so beautifully that all my female readers are lusting after him. I do not know if I did that but I feel it is a much better attempt. **

**1. Hamman's Bouquet is a perfume created in 1872 in London England by a man named William Penhaligon. The scent is made from lavender, bergamot, rose, cedar wood, iris, jasmine, amber, musk and sandalwood. The scent is still in production today. A modern day homage of this perfume has been created of this perfume and it is called Elixir and was created by a perfumer ****Olivia Giacobetti.**

**2. For those who do not know what a waistcoat is, it a decorative vest worn in the Victorian Era by men and was essential to every outfit. It is very unusual for Richard, Victor and Gar to be wearing this garment because they are pirates. However, you will notice that I do not want to make the standard greasy, rotten teeth, pillaging pirate. You notice in the cartoon that often the Teen Titans are very hi-tech, very up to date, and I want to reflect that in this story. **

**Chapter 4 Timeline: **

**August 21, 1873**

Kori awakens after her kidnapping. After coming to terms with her situation, two men barrage into her captivity cell, claiming to escort her to a man named the Captain. She attempts to escape only to learn that she trapped herself where they intended to take her. The Captain she quickly recognizes as her kidnapper who then backs her into the corner. They have a brief moment of close contact before he gives her clothes and a towel and leads her into the bathroom.


	5. The Light in the Tunnel

**Check profile for disclaimer.**

**The Entrance of An Ally **

Nibble fingers unloosened the tight strands of her corset bodice, the smooth satin ribbons cascading fluidly from the curved hooks. Slowly, the garment relaxed its breath taking grip, peeling away from her curves as one might peel a banana. Once the last ribbon had been removed, the corset fell away from her chest. Quick hands caught the garment, folding it into a neat bundle before she placed it in the corner.

Next her fingers began to attack the pearl colored buttons, ripping them from their fabric hooks. As the dress began to fall away from her, cold air assaulted her back, chilling the skin and muscle. Kori grimaced and continued on, her fingers gracefully sweeping through the buttons at a steady pace.

The silk created a pool at her feet, her body bare of any clothing. As quickly as she could, she shuffled across the carpeted floor. The friction tickled her feet, a small static shock running across her soles as she entered the steaming bathtub.

With the face of pure appreciation, Kori slipped deeper into the clear depths of the tub. The water rose to her chest, gently lapping at her shoulders as she rested her head on the curled edge of the bathtub.

Ever since her waking this evening, she had let her panicked thoughts dominate over logic. It was an idiotic move on her part for she had disobeyed her parents' greatest advice; keep a calm mind.

Now as she was bathing, Kori had taken advantage of the situation to calm her mind and reflect on the events that had only occurred minutes ago. By the lulling sway of the ship she had inferred they were hundreds of miles away from land. Which in this disaster, it meant she was trapped aboard this damned ship. Cursing inaudibly under her breath, she struck the inside of the bathtub, vibrating the piece of furniture and creating a throb in her hand.

Was this her punishment for not staying home like a well mannered lady? Kidnapped and forced aboard this accursed ship. She cursed again, loudly this time, the painful crashing of reality falling over her like rolling thunder in a storm.

Her parents were most likely still in a deep slumber, unaware of the web of trouble their daughter had lured herself in. It would only take them a moment to find the absence of her presence and then she suppose the panic and desperation would fall upon them.

With the images of her parents tortured faces, she lowered her head under the water as if it could wash away the consequence of her moronic actions. Silently, the seconds passed by her but she refused to emerge from the water until her lungs started to burn for air.

Drowning herself in two feet of water would not help her and neither was imaging the agony on their faces when they learned of her disappearance. A shimmer captured her vision, Kori's eyes gazing intently on the stone of the bathtub. She noted the smoothness and cool touch of the stone under her fingertips and she took a wild educated guess and said it was pure marble.

As curiosity flooded her veins, Kori's eyes roamed the room with intense concentration. Peeking from the edge, a carpet the hue of freshly fallen snow engulfed the entire square shaped room, glittering gently from the pooling light emitting from the oil lamps. The walls were built with polished oak, hooks nailed into the walls to hold the lamps. On the western wall, a table leaned against the wood. It stretched the entire length of the wall, an estimated six feet, and in one of the corners there laid a towel and a bundle of clothes the "Captain" had retrieved for her earlier.

With nothing more to see, Kori peered over the left edge of the bathtub where she saw a basket of bathing oils. She scented every bottle, choosing the fragrance which seduced her senses. Then was the long process of washing.

Absolutely certain she was not going to be intruded upon, Kori began to massage the oil into the pores of her skin. It was a slow procedure and fifteen minutes had quickly passed after she was certain of the removal of every speck of dirt. Next she scrubbed her hair, her trimmed nails scratching the skin of scalp as she lathered her locks with soap.

She lowered her head back into the dirtying water, rinsing the soap from the strands. Once that was accomplished, she lifted herself out of the cooling water and raised her legs over the bathtubs edge.

The carpet sunk under her wet foot falls as she traveled to the table. Cold air surrounded her bare form but she ignored the chilling feeling, keeping her pace steady. The wet plops of her steps echoed around her, decreasing in volume as she closed the distance between her and the table. Shivering, she arrived at the table's edge, her hands instinctually grabbing for the attractively warm dry towel.

The towel slid smoothly down her body, collecting any excess water that clung to her skin. Happy at her dry state, she firmly wrapped the towel around her soaking wet locks. Kori separated the bundle of clothing into individual articles, prepared to start dressing when her thoughts shifted focus to her pitiful coming of age dress.

It lay miserably on the floor, the dirt and blood stains vibrant against the pearl silk. Without any warning, an idea planted inside her head. Her eyes whirled around the room, searching for any clothing she could slip on quickly. She found the item that fit her requirement, a white bathrobe hung limply on a hook nailed into the door.

She must have missed it in her search she thought as she pulled it from its holding, sliding her arms into the correct holes and tying the sash into a sloppy knot. The towel that had engulfed her hair began to slip, pulling at the strands. Not bothering to deal with the annoyance, she pulled the towel away, her red hair magnetized to the silk fabric.

With carful care, she gathered her dress and folded it into her arms. She headed toward the door in a hurried gait, opening it roughly and throwing herself into the danger of her kidnapper's quarters.

X-x-X

The sound of the door slamming open was the first to catch his attention; the second of course being his captive bounding _toward_ him in his bathrobe. It was not the first time he had seen a woman wearing his bathrobe and probably wouldn't be the last time. However, this was different circumstances. He doubted his captive would have put on the bathrobe if she knew that he was the owner of it, which led him to his third observation. In her arms, she had folded the dress she had been wearing, clutching it to her chest with feverish protectiveness.

He debated whether he should have ignored her and continued his reading on Darwin's theory or he should give her a moment to hear what she wanted. As he was about to decide, pale fingers forcefully shut his book closed, ripping it from his grip and placing it at the edge of his feet.

She had stood a few inches away, her eyes stone cold and her lips pulled into a frown. Her form was rigidly straight; her form tense, the only sign of her anxiousness was the slight furrowing of her eyebrows.

He let his eyes roam over her figure, appreciating the way the silk clung to her curves, illuminating her ivory flesh. He noted the sash was starting to loosen but raised his eyes to emerald orbs.

Without even the slightest discomfort, he swung his legs over the edge. His eyes bore into her emerald gems as he watched as she tensed. Her reaction caused him to inwardly smirk, satisfied in the fear he had created in her.

But instead of taking a step backwards to distant herself away from him, she stepped forward, extending her arms where the dress hung lifelessly.

"Can you save it?" Her voice was unusually unwavering and confident, her eyes steeled with determination. His vision alternated between her emerald orbs and the filthy dress, finally ending with him staring at her with a peculiar expression.

"I know I am your captive and therefore I do not have any right to demand for any service but you have shown me an unusual kindness and this dress is close to my heart."

Was this woman delusional? Did she truly understand what he could do to her for requesting such a ridiculous demand? He was going to show her the repercussions of her demand but one glance into that jewel gaze had changed his mind. She did understand the hierarchy of power on this ship and knew what she was asking. He could see she had exhausted all her energy for this strange notion. All his thoughts of displaying his power had filtered away. He had taken her away from her family and home town, the least he could do was grant her this rather one small request.

His rough hands grabbed the dress, pulling it away from her hands, and threw it onto his bed. A small smile lit her eyes at the small action, appreciation causing a glow in her face.

"Thank you." She quietly whispered with her head bowed. The sway of the sash had seduced his focus and with his hands he reached out to the ribbon. Nibble fingers ate away the knot, further unloosening it.

The worst of situations tortured her mind as Kori witnessed the "Captain" loosening the tie of her robe. In defense, she forced her feet to walk behind her, hoping to increase the distance between them. His hand attacked like a snake, clutching her wrist with just enough pressure to create a throbbing pain but not quite enough to break the skin.

She waited in fearful anxiety to watch the knot to fall away and the robe to be ripped off her form. However, her dark expectations were not fulfilled as she felt the sash tighten around her waist, a knot pressing into the side of her hip.

"I would suggest you be careful how you dress. If any man on my ship sees you in this state I can't guarantee your safety."

Kori silently stored his advice away for later, her thoughts focused on the events that just had occurred. Had he just aided her?

A subliminal habit, her head had tilted slightly to the right, and as an effect, it caused her eyelashes to lower, creating dark shadows against her upper cheeks. In the deeps of those emerald mazes, a storm of confusion, disbelief clouded her irises, veiled by surrealism.

He knew from the moment he first sighted her in that abandoned ship that she was beautiful. It had surprised him greatly to find that she did not wear a ring for he was certain she would be betrothed by this age. Nonetheless, he never thought of her as hypnotizing. Now though, as he sat before her, he had learned she was. There was something alluring in how her emotions could play with the light that reflected her irises or the way her mouth stretched in varying degrees of upward or downward twitches.

Gently he gripped her hips with his calloused hands and guided her smoothly to stand between his thighs. She surprisingly followed, her eyes further deepened by the shadows of confusion across her irises.

"You're beautiful." A light flush decorated her cheeks, her eyelids lowering once more to brush against her upper cheeks.

His hands fluidly slipped away from her hips, down the length of her legs only to raise and cradle her face. Her eyes fluttered closed from the invading warmth and for a moment she allowed him to overtake her senses. He guided her lips lower, raising his head in an upward tilt so his breath ghosted her face.

As their lips were going to make contact, the entrance door was opened with a slam, its vibration's echoing through the wooden walls. In response, Kori had jumped away from him; her face stained a ripe cherry red.

He turned his attention to the person who dare interrupt his moment, sighting a very familiar and deeply angered face of his shipmate.

Once her face had cooled dramatically, Kori also had turned her attention to the visitor. It was a woman, a beautiful one, with a deep scowl and furrowed eyes that narrowed her eyes into slits.

Even with enraged eyes, the woman appeared to be delicate. Her face was a sculpted heart, perfectly angular and straight lined. Her soft pink hued lips were in the shape of Cupid's bow, complimenting the beautiful gray luster in her ivory skin tone. Her hair was unusual for a woman of this time. It was the color of a violet, dark and enchanting; her tresses tickled her jaw line as they descended in an upward slanted angle. Long, thick, dark eyelashes framed mystical eyes. The deep hue of mauve brewed like the sea, swaying like gentle waves of the ocean, deep and dark creating a mystery of what lay hidden under those great depths.

Her figure was thin rail with the slightest flair of voluptuous curves and her outfit had beautifully displayed that. She wore an onyx blouse that rested underneath her corset. The sleeves reached to her palms, her small shoulders exposed for whom ever was the seamstress had unloosened the seams and sewn the fabric to fold inside. Held in place was a corset made of hardened linen dyed ebony. On its surface, a delicate red lace pattern was sewn into the fabric, turning the eyes to the winding design. Her legs were displayed by a pair of glove tight trousers, her knees covered by a pair of fine crimson red velvet high heeled boots.

The woman gave her a brief glance, nothing more than a second, before she had turned narrowed slits to the aloof Richard.

"If this is another of your whores, I swear-" She was interrupted in mid sentence as she watched Kori's hand rose, her shoulder stretching her arm backwards…

_SLAP!_

Her open palm made contact with his cheek, a loud snapping like noise emitted due to friction. The noise then resonated through the room; the Captain's head snapped to the side with brutal force. His neck gave a loud crack, creating a sore pain in his vertebrate.

Her hand fell quietly to her side, her chest rising and falling from the deep breaths she took. Fury scorched her skin; hurt blanketed her vivid beryl orbs. With satisfaction, the woman grinned as a faint red print appeared on her Captain's cheek.

"How dare you." Kori hissed through clenched teeth. He was in the process of retaliating when the woman distracted him with her low feminine chuckle.

"I like her." The woman tone was husky, fluid as water, laced with femininity.

Kori, ignoring the woman's comment, stormed back to the bathroom. As she was closing the door she could hear their harsh whispers, the women's in a harsh hiss like a snake and the Captain's growling much like a wolf would.

Her fingers unloosened the tight knot, pulling the strands out of their neat structure. Once untied, she lowered her arms in a downward angle, letting the robe fall from her frame. On the ground she collected the garment, hanging the item on the hook nailed into the back of the door. Finally, she grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her figure as she strode toward the table.

She separated the clothes in the bundle, gazing at each with a critical eye. After drinking in all the small details she located her underwear, placing it on her person. Next were the black trousers as she secretly marveled at the beautiful fit. She always thought her legs were one of her best assets and in turn it caused her to despise the frilly dress in which had hid them. Lastly was her white silk undershirt an identical style to the woman's.

The last button slide cleanly through the fabric hook sewn. Kori adjusted the shirt and reached for the last garment, a corset. It caused her great confusion as to why they had given her a corset. It did not quite follow the loose fashion pirates so adored and was a very obvious sign of her sex. However, she could find no reason to complain. They had offered her fresh dry clothes and a warm bath; the Captain even accepted her request. From the horror stories of rape and brutality she had heard as a child, she found this a much better alternative.

She strung the ribbon through the last two holes, slipping the garment over her head. Expertly, she laced the divided ribbon through each hole, her arms stretching higher and higher. Once the ribbon was laced, she knotted the strings, twisting it into a bow. After that task was completed, she bent down to gather the towel, neatly folding it before placing it onto the corner of the table.

The hooks in her clasp locker clicked together as she closed the side of her boots. They were designed from blue velvet, structurally supported by hardened leather.

Kori began to let her tight rope grip on her thoughts loosen, and as a result she found herself in pondering. Pirates were notorious for their women complex, it was written about in books, bragged by men, hated by women. Once, when she was reading an adventure novel by an unknown, she read a passage in which illuminated this belief clearly:

"_Women are weak and feeble creatures. They allow their heart to rule over their reason and are easily manipulated by simple words. At sea, one need to be calm and collected every moment, for the ocean course is always unpredictable; something women fail to execute due to the fragile state of their heart. In simple words, I would never allow a woman aboard my ship." _

She remembered the way her skin bristled and burned at the words and there was this adrenaline in which she wanted to prove the world wrong. Yet as she first believed when she met the two men, this ship was anything but stereotypical. Here was a woman, proudly displaying her figure, strutting through the ship as if it was hers.

Kori stepped out of the bathroom, earning two ghost smiles for the woman and Captain. Her mouth twitched upward in response, praying this large ship had a mirror in which she could asses her reflection.

"I didn't introduce myself did I?" The woman captured her attention, pulling Kori away from her floating thoughts.

"No, I am afraid not." The woman's lips once more twitched into a ghostly smile.

"I'm Raven." The woman, Raven, held out her hand like a man. Uncertain, Kori grasped her hand, fascinated by the mixture of soft and calloused feel of her hand. "I would drop the proper English around here if I was you; the crew isn't particularly fond of the noble if you understand what I mean." Raven had advised, pulling her hand back to her side.

"Probably would be much safer. I am Kori." Kori quietly chuckled, earning a small grin for the Captain.

"We don't have enough room so you're bunking with me tonight." There was no room for argument in her sentence. Her fate had already been decided.

With nothing further to say, Raven gaited out the door, expecting Kori to follow. A whistle cut through the air, Kori turning toward the source. The Captain had kept his gaze on her for a second before turning to the hallway where Raven agitatedly stood.

"Go ahead without her." At Raven's raised eyebrow, the Captain further explained. "There is something I wish to discuss with her."

The glare that Raven had laid on the Captain was chillingly murderous. He showed no signs of discomfort and with a dejected sigh Raven turned away without a word.

"I could buy you another dress, even grander than that pathetic pile of scraps." His face was a wall of stone, inexpressive, his motives hidden in the depths of his eyes.

"I am grateful for your offer but I am afraid I must decline. That "pathetic pile of scraps" holds a very special place in my heart." His eyes searched her, looking for something she did not know.

"Why"

"I was to wear it today for my coming of age ceremony. Now it is only the connection I have to my parents." The sweet sadness that colored her orbs strummed a note in his blood, a shiver singing down the length of his spine. He had this instinctual desire for this radiant woman and he had barely come to know of her existence for less than a day.

Assuming he had asked her what he had wanted to know, Kori turned toward the door. He noticed this immediately, interrupting her mid-step.

"What is your name?" He inquired, a peculiar emotion played with the light in his eyes.

"Lady Kori Anders." He repeated her reply; her name fell of his tongue like a sweet composition, stroking his hearing with beautiful notes.

"And may I inquire what is yours?" His eyes had once again mesmerized, drawing her into their depths and she was finding the longer she lingered the more she desired to stay.

"Richard." Her eyebrow rose.

"No surname?" He let his mouth twist into a grin before he replaced it with an emotionless façade.

"I do but I don't trust you enough to tell you." Kori felt the upward twitching of her mouth. She once again turned away, only to find herself spinning around once more.

"Well were you not going to show me to my room?" Richard had a nasty prediction Kori was going to be a box of surprises.

X-x-X

Raven and Kori were resting in their respected hammocks (only Richard had the luxury of a true bed) neither comfortable. Their boots rested on the edge of the door frame, their corsets neatly folded underneath their pillows.

Silence hooded the room, Raven lying quietly, gazing at the accentuated curve of the hammock. She had always bunked alone whether by request or because others feared her. As much as she cherished the silence, it left her restless until she would finally fall into a delicate slumber. However, she found it easier to fade into the cool darkness behind her eyelids listening to the soft effortless breathing of Kori.

"Raven." It was a quiet whisper, one that Raven nearly missed.

"Yes?" Her statement implied a question, her tone stained with the hint of tiredness that only appeared when a person was at the edge of awareness and sleep.

"Would Richard murder my parents if I don't abide to his will?" Raven was taken aback by the informality uttered by the proper noble woman.

"Richard?" Raven listened as Kori shuffled.

"I refuse him to call him by "Captain". It is absurd!" She could only inwardly chuckle to herself at Kori's childish remark. There was more to this girl than met the eye.

"It depends on who your parents are."

"John and Scarlet Andrews." Kori replied cautiously.

The answer caused her sense to flare awake, her interest piqued. "I thought you were Wayne's kid."

"I am his child but only by physical means. From the time I was born, John has watched over me as a true father. It is a very difficult and complicated situation to portray, so I do not expect you to understand."

Raven could detect the tense fury that entwined Kori's spine, the trembling tremors of her voice as she forced the words out of her mouth. It was a sign that this was a particularly delicate topic to approach in discussion for it left the red haired woman in such a despaired state one could not help but feel guilty.

A pregnant pause danced in their hearing, their thoughts rummaging around uneasily in their head.

"Just do what he asks and he won't meddle into your life." Raven advised. Kori chose to let her retort die on her tongue, preferring safety over righteousness.

Raven took the quiet as an answer of submission. Kori was an intelligent woman. She could see Kori was conscious of the risks in rejecting Richard's offer. It had made her wonder if she was in the same set of circumstances would she be able to sacrifice her entire world.

**Author's Notes:** **I have very short notes for you this time. I would like to repeat something from my old author's notes; this will not be a triangle between Raven, Robin and Starfire. I do not particularly like that triangle nor will I write about it. **

**The Clasp Locker is the early form of the zipper. It was invented by** **Mr. Whitcomb Judson in 1893. It would be otherwise impossible for this to be on the boots of Raven and Starfire but I am not particularly aiming to be particularly accurate. **

**Chapter 4 Timeline: **

**August 21 1873**

Kori takes a pleasant bath. As she enters the Captain's room, she is introduced to whom is called Raven .


	6. What the Hell Am I Doing Here

Wow I'm getting a lot of reviews on this story. I going to give a shout out to OX Soaring-Star XO for not only reviewing every chapter but realizing something many people didn't tell me their opinion. To OX Soaring-Star XO I like Paul to. He's one of those characters that most people would hate but the few that want to look past his actions, they see in reality he is really good guy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What the Hell Am I Doing Here?

The next morning Raven rolled over on her side and stared at the door.

Raven remembered all her jobs today and inwardly groaned. She had so many things to do today and now she had to get the sleeping Kori up.

Groaning, while slowly getting out of bed, Raven noticed as Kori tightly gripped the pillow, her hands as white as the sheets that gently rested over her body.

"Kori." Raven tried but Kori seemed not to hear her for she continued to sleep.

Raven sighed and stepped on her bed, one hand gripping the rail while the other rested on Kori's shoulder, where her undershirt was slipping, showing bare ivory skin.

Raven shook her gently and when that didn't work she shook her slightly harder but to no avail it didn't work.

"_Kori_." Raven hissed. Kori must have heard because she answered, just not the answer Raven wanted to hear.

"5 more minutes mom." She muttered, turning to face the wall that the bed rested on.

"Kori, I'm not your mother and you better get up _now_." Raven demanded in a hiss.

Kori woke with a start at Raven's low and deadly voice, perceiving it to be her mother. Raven smirked at her triumph however it didn't stay for very long as Raven took in Kori's appearance.

Kori's red hair was in tangles and knots and an overall big frizzed out mess. Her face looked tired, due to the light violet circles underneath her eyes. Her lips were pulled into a frown as she rubbed out the sand in the corner of her eyes.

Her shirt was wrinkled, the top buttons undone, slipping way past her shoulders, her long legs were still covered by the white sheets.

Kori sighed and quickly grabbed her pants and corsets, and carefully climbed down the ladder, while holding the clothes in one of her hands.

Once she got down to the ground safely, she slipped the pants on and quickly laced up the corset to perfection.

Raven, knowing full and well that Kori had to go in front of the council members, grabbed Kori by the collar of her shirt and forced her to sit down in a chair located a few feet from the bed, accompanied by a vanity dresser.

Kori felt her hair yanked and pulled in all directions, her eyelids and eyelashes layered with a thick liquid, her lips were brushed with a sticky substance and Kori was over filled with happiness when she felt Raven stop tugging at her hair and putting junk on her face.

Finally Raven let Kori open her eyes, she was astonished and that wasn't even the right word Kori was looking for.

Her hair was nice and neat, falling past her shoulder in red waves. Her emerald green gold flecked eyes looked slightly larger by a thin black line of eye liner and lush black long eyelashes, which created small shadows on her the upper part of her cheeks. Her lips were painted a ruby red and surprisingly it didn't clash with her hair but instead complimented her ivory skin and emerald green eyes, and she hated to say it but it even got along with her hair.

Raven was happy of Kori's appearance and dragged Kori out of her chair and out of the room.

On the way to they deck they walked in silence, and she could hear the echo of cat whistles but Kori knew they were for Raven more than her plain self, even with her makeup.

Before Kori could finally ask where they were going, noticing that they weren't in a hallway she didn't recognize despite the fact the walls and carpet looked exactly the same. The next thing Kori knew was she was pushed into one of the multiple doors that were lined in the hallway, the door slammed tightly shut behind her, reminding her she was alone in a random room.

Seeing as Kori had no other choice, she turned around and studied her new surroundings.

Kori noticed that the only furniture in the room was a long dark wooden table, with a gold painted edge. The table came with matching chairs, with the same gold painted edge on the side of the chair legs and on the wooden bars. The chairs also had a milky pillow that matched with the white rug.

The table was lavishly polished, as were the chairs and each of those chairs, expect for three of them, was a man that was handsome in their own sense, minus the African American and the scrawny teenager which looked as if he was going to burst from excitement. But none of them were as good looking as Richard, Kori thought in the safety in her mind.

Other than the table and the chair the only other item in the room was a portrait of a beautiful woman who had shoulder length brown hair and the same beautiful blue gray eyes as Richard.

Kori sat at the nearest end table seat, falling down on the cushion with a graceful plop. Kori studied all the members, noting how many weapons they had on their brown leather belts and took a judge on their fighting skills by how well their toned their bodies looked with their clothes on.

The African American offered her a glass of red wine, by lifting the bottle up. Kori nodded her head and squeezed her index and thumb till they were only an inch apart from each other that showed that she wanted only a little bit.

He seemed to get the message for he took a clean, sparkling polished glass and he poured the bare minimum of the crimson liquid. The African American, she couldn't wait to learn his name so she could stop calling him African American, handed her the glass which she took gracefully before refilling his own glass.

"I thought you would serve rum or flip." Flip was beer or brandy heated to a warm temperature that was sweetened or spiced at certain occasions.

Her mother loved flip and she could be found often drinking it in the confinements of their home after a grand festival for nobles, middle class, and lower class. It was a time where everyone forgot our status, the bills, and the taxes and just enjoyed themselves. It was one of her favorite times in the year and not surprisingly her mothers.

"Captain prefers red wine during meetings. It's something about being classier or some stupid excuse. The only one he lets have flip is that little skinny mongrel." The African American explained in a deep voice, pointing to the scrawny teenager.

The scrawny teenager nodded his head in agreement but when he realized he was insulted he let out a big hey.

Everyone laughed and the scrawny teenager glared holes in the African Americans head.

"Well at least I don't eat _meat_." He mumbled. The African American caught this and glared at the scrawny teenager.

"And at least I don't eat _tofu_." The African American replied back.

"Well at least I don't murder innocent animals." The scrawny teenager replied back furiously.

"Well at least I don't eat white jiggle junk."

"Tofu is so much better than _meat_."

"Meat's better than _tofu_."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

Kori guessed this happened on a regular basis, and so growing up with boys she ignored them, thinking about some of her quarrels with the village boys in the past. She had won all of them.

Kori also wasn't stupid. She didn't have the freedom to do so, knowing her past she couldn't be. She knew the possibility that the wine could have been poisoned and was reluctant to take a small sip of it. She was starting to think that they were drinking it thinking that she would trust them but she wasn't that going to be that trust worthy to these complete strangers.

Kori brought the rim of the glass and inhaled the wine. Her mother taught her to smell for certain poisons but she couldn't smell anything.

Kori leaned back in her chair, and she swirled the wine in the glass looking for anything unusual. When she didn't find anything she took a small sip by bringing the rim of the glass to her lips and gently tipping the glass so some of the crimson liquid stained her lip and went in her mouth, tainting the cavern of her mouth with its sweet taste.

Then the room went deadly silent as they heard a deep and smooth chuckle, even the African American and the scrawny teenager stopped their silly and petty argument to also look for the source of the chuckle.

Kori looked up from her glass and saw that a pair of amused blue gray eyes looked at her with a small sparkle of amusement. Did everything she did amuse him?

Richard sat down, in a masculine elegance, and poured himself a bottle of wine in a beautiful clear crystal glass.

"This Victor." Richard pointed to the African American, who nodded his head.

"Call me Vic." Victor told her.

"This is Garfield." Richard pointed to the scrawny teenager. The scrawny teenager put up two of his fingers which Kori giggled at him. Richard glared at Garfield who sank lower in his chair to avoid his Captain's gaze.

"And my last important adviser is late." Richard informed Kori. Kori was curious about this adviser.

"What does this adviser do for you?" Kori asked in mischievous curiosity because she had a clue whom might this very late adviser was.

"Assassin." Richard asked cautiously, not missing the mischievous tone in her pretty soft voice of hers.

"Oh." Kori answered but before Kori could ask her next question the door was slammed open with a violent wham.

"You're late." Richard scolded to the person at the door. But before the person could answer he was almost tackled by the ground by a red headed woman.

"Xaphier, I missed you." Kori exclaimed, a beautiful smile on her face. "It's been so long. No visits, or letters, do you know how mad Mom is going to be if she ever sees you." Kori, after expressing her concern for Xaphier and deeming he had enough of his punishment, Kori backed up to examine the grown man.

Xaphier looked different from what she knew. When he was younger he kept his black hair short and in little spikes but now it was longer, shaggy and his bangs covered his beautiful mysterious red scarlet eyes.

Kori remembered how jealous of him for having those beautiful eyes and how often she would beat him at training over it.

From her tackling him she could tell that he was now toned and leaned, and actually had muscles instead of his skinny lean and dare she say it, scrawny form from the past.

Then Kori pulled him into another hug, which Xaphier gladly accepted by loosely wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Xaphier to say he was surprised wasn't exactly the right word. He was happy to see his red head love from the past but didn't expect her to tackle him. And when she teased him he felt as if he was in the past, free to laugh and bask in her beautiful warm sunlight. It was as if he could forget the cold cruel world and his past and the guilt of his profession.

She was even more beautiful than back then, her red hair came to rest past her shoulders and curled in waves of scarlet red. Her eyes were still doe like but held an older maturity but he was glad to see that same sparkle of childish mischief.

She had grown out, now taller than before and he really hoped she was still a virgin.

When Xaphier hugged her back he tried not to feel uncomfortable under the heavy angry glare that Richard was giving him. Xaphier however gave Richard the cold shoulder and focused on his first and only love.

Once they pulled out the embrace, Kori sat down and grabbed the glass of wine; Xaphier leaned on the edge of her seat like a dog protecting its owner as he ignored the other open chair between Garfield and Richard, who took the other opposite end chair.

Kori laughed at this and lifted her hand to rest on top of Xaphier's coursed and hardened one. Xaphier grabbed her hand and they both squeezed each other's hand, one felt safe in the other's presence while the other felt slightly relieved to his love unharmed and still beautiful and glowing as ever.

"I didn't know that you two knew each other." Richard asked in a bored voice but no one in that room missed the subtle hint of jealously in his voice.

"I didn't think it was important." Xaphier answered in an equally bored but cold tone. Xaphier and Richard watched as Kori rolled her pretty emerald green eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Can you guys stop fighting long enough to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Kori asked, glaring at both Xaphier and Richard.

"I see you still don't watch your language." Xaphier stated to Kori.

"And I see that you have still forgotten to use your manners, _Xaphier_." Kori replied back furiously.

Xaphier chuckled and not another word was said because three pieces of parchment slid quietly across the table and narrowly stopped in front of Kori and Xaphier.

"Read the first two out loud." Richard demanded Kori, who had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

Picking up the first piece of parchment, she lifted it slightly off the table with both hands and then read the riddle on the paper.

_Born from a sin,_

_With waves of ruby or ebony,_

_Beautiful orbs of ruby or emerald,_

_Not knowing if it's a she but believing with all my might,_

_By the time of the moon,_

_That turned everyday for 16 cycles,_

_She will come to turn with her destiny,_

_The one she was chosen for._

Kori re read the cursive neat black hand writing over and over again. Kori looked Xaphier, squeezing his hand in a tight grip, and then looked at Richard, switching between the two. Then she looked down at the paper, her eyes looking at the paper in a sadden gaze.

"The bastard is talking about me." Kori whispered breathlessly, her voice soft and delicate that if you didn't listen carefully someone would have missed it. Kori clutched the rotting yellow parchment paper in one hand and brushed the finger tips of her other hand on the black ink words.

No one noticed how lovingly she said the word bastard.

Kori then delicately picked up the next piece of yellow parchment.

_Her destiny is a simple but hard one,_

_She must find 3 items,_

_One already discovered,_

_The first item, the Maiden's protection, lays just above where men lust, _

_Ruby and emerald met by a single silver metal curved rod,_

_Only to be give on the day of her 16th year of birth,_

_The second item, the Maiden's power, holds the waves of ruby or ebony,_

_The silver snake holds the waves any way,_

_Only left to her imagination,_

_The waves could be held up, down, or twisted against each other, _

_The ruby and emerald lay below the origin of the waves,_

_Ruby and emerald met by a single silver metal curved rod _

_The third item is a mystery to the world,_

_Only known for the red and green light that flows through its veins,_

_And the name of the Maiden's protector,_

_Only she can find the third item,_

_Unlock its hidden power of all three items,_

_Only the heir can solve the riddles of the Sphinx's treasure_

Everyone in the room listened as Kori's musical voice, soothingly finished the poem, or riddle. Kori ignored everyone else and slightly turned her torso so she her face was towards Xaphier.

"Do you have it?" Kori asked.

Xaphier nodded his head and raised his clutched hand to his ear, dropping a flash of silver, into her open palms that rested her lap. Kori caught the flash of silver and tightly clasped her hands around it.

"You were right your mother did try to kill me." He smirked at her, rubbing his square jaw line.

Kori's hands went around her neck and they stayed there for a while, the reason unknown to everyone but Xaphier and Kori. Richard gave Xaphier a calculating glare.

He didn't like how close the two were to each other. For some reason it made his blood boil, his temper flare. He wanted to take a knife and stab it into Xaphier for the way he touched her as if they were familiar friends.

But this feeling puzzled him. He never in his life felt that strongly about a woman and he wasn't going to let this one get taken by his own adviser.

When Kori dropped her hands from her neck there was a necklace of silver and hanging on the chain was a ruby and emerald gem connected by a silver thin metal rod.

"Where did you find the Maiden's protection?" Richard demanded, appalled that the item was with his adviser the whole time. Richard glared at both, his grip tightening on the edge of the table. Kori looked him in the eye.

"It was my mother's. She got it two weeks after her rape and worn it every day since. Every mother in my town must give their oldest daughters or only daughter their favorite jewelry, their second daughter their favorite dress and if she has any more daughters than whatever she wants to give the rest of her daughters on their 16th birthday. The daughters could trade each other for the item they prefer."

Richard's eyes never wavered from hers as she finished explaining how she came in possession of the Maiden's protection. Kori's gaze never changed either as she kept her steady gaze on the good looking Captain. Kori asked in a tone that suggested she was in disbelief.

Richard chuckled at her tone, lacing his hands together and resting is chin on them in a relaxed manner. Kori narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is so _amusing_?" Kori asked in an icy tone. Richard just smirked at her.

"There are legends on the Maiden Protector. Some say it is the success to"So you want me to help you find this third item, the Maiden Prote the Invisible band of pirates, some venture as far to say someone can rule the world with its power."

"So you want to become ruler of the world?" Kori asked, raising her eyebrow as if to say 'you got to be kidding me'.

"I have my reasons." Richard answered, with a small smirk. Kori just leaned forward.

"Are you going to tell me them?" Kori asked. Her voice didn't betray any of her emotions that were battling inside of her, though her eyes looked him up and down warily and she bit her lip in frustration.

"No." Richard answered, the side of his mouth twitched into a wide smirk.

"And I thought you would tell me." Kori whispered sarcastically. "Will you leave my family out of this?" Kori asked after her sarcastic whisper, her voice rose in volume. Richard nodded his head in agreement.

"Then yes I will help you find the Maiden's protector." Kori answered, rolling her eyes at the words Maiden's protector but she had a small smile on afterwords. Also on Richard's face was a very, very small smile, it was more like a quirk of the corner of the side of his mouth, and while Kori missed it, it did not escape Xaphier's observant eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you guys think and sorry it took me so this is going to be Red X/Starfire/Robin love triangle but don't worry you'll figure out who wins in the end. I can't have you figuring out to soon or the story won't be that interesting.


	7. The Maiden's Chain

Sorry for the long wait, I was busy writing future chapters. Anyway compared to my other chapter's this is going to be a short chapter but there will be other long chapters along the way, don't worry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Maiden's Chain

Kori smiled and ran her hand down her clothed arms. Again she was wearing the silk white bathrobe, its smooth fabric gentle and soft against her skin, just after taking a nice refreshing warm bath in the beautiful white sparkling bathtub. Kori took a moment to take in the warmth of the beautiful robe, her hair was damp but since it surrounded her shoulders it wasn't so wet on her back to give her that itch feeling.

Kori was surprised that Richard found way to use running water on a ship but he took advantage of that fact and created his own personal bathroom while the other's had to share a room that had 4 or 5 showers as they called it. It was like the faucet in the bath, but instead they nailed it in above everyone's head and then the water came down from the top like a water fall. The girls only had two showers but she didn't burden them and requested permission from Richard to use his, which he gladly accepted.

The necklace was wet, the crystal water drops glistened as the two jewels contrasted with her skin. She hadn't taken it off when she got in the tub. She knew she should have but it was so beautiful and precious to her that she didn't want to let it out of her sight.

"You know that is my bathrobe." Richard's smooth silky voice spoke behind her. Turning her head slightly to the back of her shoulder, as strand of wet hair plastered to her back, she could see Richard leaning against the door in a seductive and totally sexy way.

"Well it looks sexier on me." Kori answered back coolly. She hadn't been teased like this at all, unless Xaphier counted but he really didn't count do to the fact she was immune to his attempts.

Richard didn't say anything but instead he walked towards her in long graceful strides that would be considered three of her steps.

Kori, being the curious being she was, turned to face him but when looking back at the memory she still mixed feelings of whether she regretted it or not.

Richard was standing in front of her, their bodies' only inches apart and a hair away from touching each others soft clothed flesh. Kori watched cautiously as he brought his right hand up and gently placed it on her arm.

She felt a warm, electric touch as he gently brought his hand up, the tips of his fingers gliding against the side of her arm and up and over the shoulder with perfect ease. His hand glided down her collar bone and gently stroked the crook between her shoulder and her neck before lifting his hand to the side of her neck.

Kori inwardly cringed at his hand on the hollow of her neck. She learned at a young age to not show the enemy your neck because they could easily use their grimy hands and grab it and break the bone like a twig.

She never showed her neck to anyone, she barley let people touch her but here she was letting Richard do what he pleased. Kori wasn't happy about this reaction, not at all, but in the bottom of her heart she knew she was pleased by putting some of her trust in him.

Richard, to show that he would not break her delicate trust, brushed his pale lips against the blue vein that rand down the side of her neck and disappeared at the crook.

Kori some what expected this to happen it was what most male soldiers did to female soldiers of tribes and villages did to show that they wouldn't harm them and they were on the their side. (A.N. I don't know if this is true but it sounds believable to me)

However what she didn't expect was when his when his warm pale lips touched the clothed skin of the crook in her neck, she didn't think that delicious shivers would run down the length of her spine, or have the unbearable temptation to grab his face in her delicate hands and kiss him full on the lips. She also didn't expect the complete joy she felt as electric spiders ran down her arms giving her the cold goose bumps, even after she took nice long bath.

She didn't know why she was acting like a love sick puppy but this had to stop. It wouldn't work out. She knew that was better than anyone but this damn feeling would go away.

Richard lifted his lips from her soft clothed crook in her neck. He really had no clue why he felt bolts of electric shock run down his veins often jumping from vein to vein boiling his blood with excitement. He didn't know why her felt like picking her up and spinning her, to hear her musical giggle and when he put her down he would kiss her on those plump red lips like no tomorrow but he just knew that he wanted to do those crazy notions.

Richard backed up a little and let his hand continue its search, starting at the last place he left, her neck.

Kori felt his warm finger tips go up the rest of the side of her neck, following the line of her jaw bone. He then went back up her jaw line when he reached the point of her chin and followed the curve of her cheek.

Kori felt as he lifted his hands to brush back a lock of crimson red hair, twirling the ends between her finger tips.

Richard then let go of the wet strand of hair and slowly brought down his hand and grabbed one of her slender one's in his.

A cold, rigid feeling grazed her palm. Richard let go of her hand and picked up both his hands and willed her elegant fingers to grab and curl around the item, as if she was supposed to protect it. Her finger tips grazed against something cold and hard, her palm felt the difference as something cold and lean snake around her hand leaving certain areas of her hands colder than others.

Richard then pulled his hand away and watched as Kori uncurled her hand from around the item and let her eye's examine the item that rested in her hand calculatingly but innocently.

And what Kori saw shocked her. Even though it was right in front of her she couldn't believe it.

There in her hand was the second item. The sliver chain pooled on her hard, curving around the palm of her hand, one part of the chain was dangling from the side. The ruby and emerald tika (Indian accessory that hooks to the hair and hangs on the forehead but it in this case was connected to the chain) sparkled under the few rays of the oil lamps and the lit white candles.

Kori placed the chain on the crown of her skull. Once the chain was in place she yanked her bangs from under the silver, metal ridged chain and fixed her bangs so they rested over the chain, not under.

"Where did you find it?" Kori asked, playing with the ruby and emerald tika with her fingertips.

"The bathroom on the old ship on your island." Richard answered and then everything went silent for a while neither speaking till Richard broke the ice.

"I need you to do something for me." Richard exclaimed. Kori turned her gaze back to Richard, who chuckled at the innocent yet curious look in her emerald gold flecked eyes.

"What would that be?" Kori asked, her tone sounding as if she was walking on egg shells, being careful not to break the delicate shells.

"I want you to think of you hair in a braid." Kori looked Richard up and down and then finally gave him the look to say 'you official went crazy.' But none the less she obeyed and closed her eyes, and put on a look of serious concentration. She didn't know why but ever since a little kid even when she was thinking the simplest of thoughts it looked as if she was preparing for a battle.

Kori, from the back of her head, felt her hair get pulled and twisted hard and she tried to lift her hands to stop the annoying feeling but Richard grabbed both her hands into his large and calloused ones.

So instead she tried shaking her head but Richard quickly grabbed both her wrist in one of his large ones and the other hand rested on her cheek, the sudden warmth made her stop and look at him as if to say 'what's happening to me'.

"It's alright." Richard whispered reassuringly and so she decided she would stop moving and would tolerate the pain. If Richard said it was alright than it was going to be alright. Oh great now she was a love sick puppy following her master's commands. Damn that stupid feeling.

The sensation stopped and she finally could feel the prickling pins and needles feeling stop and slowly fade in her head. She watched as Richard pulled her hair from her back and rested it on her shoulder.

And from the corner of her eyes she saw the end of perfectly smooth bunched hairs and from the light she saw a small spark of silver sparkle from the oil lamps in the room.

Kori flipped her bunched hair on her now wet back and traced the braid with one of her finger tips of my hand. Kori noticed that there wasn't a single hair out of place. Kori wondered what the cool ridged strand was that she traced through the whole braid. Then Kori realized that it was the chain.

Kori then thought of her hair in a loose pony tail and felt as her locks tumbled down like red waves, brushing her neck and resting on her slender shoulders. Then she felt as her hair got pulled up, each tug more and more painful than the next but she endured the pain by clutching what little fabric she could of her pants. Then she felt as something tied her hair and let her red locks hang in the air, the ends making a V shape.

Kori again lifted her hand and ran her hands through her wet locks, as she traced the V shape ends, feeling the loose hanging strands brush quietly against her warm wet finger tips.

Moving her hand to the base of the pony tail, she felt the same cold ridged chain under the skin of her palm.

"What kind of powers do you think it has?" Richard asked, curiously. Kori considered the question before deciding to clear the air so she could answer properly.

"You mean as in what type of ability did he put in it? Like how the necklace protects those from getting touched by certain people and heals injures." Richard nodded his head, not knowing how to phrase what he meant by power but glad that Kori got the meaning.

"I believe it has to do with the storage of certain powers or emotions. Those who are born with magical powers are just beings who have certain abilities or aura to there emotions. In the earlier times since they couldn't control there emotions it wasn't not uncommon for them to wear head bands or chains like these with a certain or favorite jewel based on any physical trait or emotion and they could store part of there magical power in it. Some even stored physical abilities but was banded due some people took to much stopped certain important organs from working causing them to die." Kori took a deep breath before continuing.

"He's clever, that bastard. He must have known that woman often focus on their hair. Some determine status due to color, style and softness." Kori looked Richard in the eye before finishing her explanation.

"That's why the necklace is based of the protection emotion. Women tend to wear necklaces for familiarity and safety for when leave home for arranged marriages. Occasionally they will where it when their husbands leave for war.

Richard stared at Kori in wonder like she was a goddess in disguise and just revealed her true nature. Not only was this woman beautiful, but she was well educated and actually used her brain, unlike all those other bimbos. This made him wonder if she was such a good fighter as the rumors said she was. It would be a great disappointment if she wasn't.

"Well we just to see if you theory is correct." Richard spoke, hiding the awe and wonder and the worshiping tone in his voice by using a cool and distant tone as a cover up. Richard, however, didn't notice the sad spark in her eyes as she stared at him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well you guys have to tell me what you think. I am getting so many reviews so quickly it's not even funny. Review, review, review.


	8. The Second Home of Paul Wayne

Well I instantly go to check my reviews and I noticed how you guys all loved the fluff. I have an announcement to make that is important. First, Kori and Richard won't kiss till later. Second, in a near future chapter there is going to be a major change in our dear little Kori. Please if you don't like the new Kori then you were pre warned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Second Home of Paul Wayne

The first week on the ship weren't as bad as Kori thought. Kori already made friends with all the sailors and pirates, getting accepted as member of the small circle of people that were close to Richard.

The group consisted of Vic, Gar, Raven and the only other girl on the ship Karen.

Karen had dark brown hair that was styled into two neat buns on each side of her head. She also had amazing gold eyes, slightly darker than her mother's. She also had a heart shaped jaw, with a slightly bigger nose than hers, with long eyelashes and slanted square eye shape. Her skin color was a little bit darker than Vic's, dully shining in the blazing rays of the sun.

She wore a similar outfit to Kori and Raven, her undershirt was also made out of black silk, she wore a gold corset with a bumble bee lace design, black leather pants and gold velvet boots.

When it came to clothes, Kori discovered they wore the same outfit, but made several articles and then washed all the dirt clothes.

On the ship the sailor's had learned to wash, Kori discovered Vic and Gar weren't allowed to even do that because somehow Gar made his clothing explode, though like the rest of the members she couldn't phantom a logical way of how he did it, and Vic couldn't because his right arm, which Kori noted was always covered.

Karen and Raven did save her dress, while being nice enough to make a few adjustments on the corset for her. Kori's home island was famous for its beautiful and well sewn ball gown dresses but their corsets paled in comparison to Raven's and Karen's.

Kori also found herself in a routine. For the morning she was found on the deck, cleaning and talking to random crew members, who instantly taken a liking to her, or Karen and Raven, it was more like Kori and Karen talked while Raven listened.

Then after the morning was done, they had a long and boring meeting about the first clue and the two poems or riddles. They often ended in fights, where Kori had to yell loudly and literally throw the two noise makers, most of the time Vic and Gar, into a wall and then storm out. Meanwhile during this Richard would watch amused, not taking any part of the conversation, and not even lifting a finger and calm down the chaos.

The third parchment paper Kori was given was written to her mother so she put it in the small chest of clothes that she was given by Karen.

After the horrible meetings, she would go to the training room with Xaphier, who watched her like a guard dog, and they trained on her archery and her swordsmanship. Then right after that she would head towards Xaphier's room.

Kori had moved to Xaphier's room after figuring out that Raven liked her space and didn't at all like sharing that said place or waking up people, which is why she didn't participate in any of the meetings. Karen didn't join because she couldn't stand Vic and Gar together

However, Karen and Raven were nice enough to give her some of their make up and she thanked Xaphier for putting a full length mirror in his room, which he had because he knew how much she wanted one ever since she was a little girl.

Richard, however, didn't like it one bit how close Kori and Xaphier, were and almost chopped up the poor sailor's head, who was informing him of a leak in the ship, when he heard that Xaphier didn't request an extra cot, which made his blood boil in fury.

So in order to lessen or weaken the infernal bond between the two he made sure that Xaphier was always on missions but that still didn't make Kori any closer to him. He didn't know why but he had a hunch it was because of the bathroom incident. That was when she first started shying away from him.

Right now Kori, Richard, Vic, Gar and the rest of the members, Kori was on a mission to make sure they were all here, were waiting for the usually late Xaphier to make his grand entrance in the room so they could get this miserable meeting done as fast and soon as possible.

Not even a minute after Kori thought that nerve racking yet almost comforting thought, the door was slammed open with a loud wham.

She heard the door slam closed and Xaphier's heavy loud footsteps and he leaned on the top of her chair as if it was natural for him.

Everyone became silent because they knew that Richard was about to speak and participate in the meeting finally.

"Recently I found a note that would lead us to the first clue. I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to know if it was genuine." Kori looked straight at Richard, her palm facing upward and the back of her hand resting on the end of the table.

Richard grabbed a folded note from his pocket, Kori quickly thought of her hair in a ponytail. With a few painful tugs Kori could feel her loose ends brush the back of her neck.

Richard threw the paper high in the air, and Kori skillfully caught it. Unfolding the note she examined the burned edges of the parchment paper.

_To find the first clue to the riddle find the place I call home._

Kori finished reading the poem in a steady voice and looked up at Richard in a look of confusion.

"Some of my men found that in what we used believed to be his hideout in India." Instead of showing a worried look like Richard though Kori would have she smiled mischievously.

"I guess we have a new mystery to solve." And on that note, Kori smiled in a way that yelled 'I'm up to something bad' and she picked up the creased parchment paper and walked out the door.

Kori was in Xaphier's and her room, sitting with her legs elegantly crossed with Karen in front of her painting nails gold. Raven was sitting in the black arm chair, reading a horror story.

Kori already told the chain to twist her hair into a perfect braid and she glad that she was starting to tolerate those sharp tug.

"Do you know that Xaphier lets nobody in his room? Yet some how you know Xaphier well enough to let you in his room and let you hug him." Karen stated in the silent room, finger and eyes pointed fixedly on Kori and Kori with her excellent hearing noticed the note of mischievousness in her voice.

"I knew him when I was 8 and he was 10. He was training under my mother to be an assassin. He left when I was 12 and I never saw him again until a couple days again.

Raven and Karen glanced at each other, and then started at her in hesitation, not quite believing that was true. However Raven had a feeling that she was telling the truth, with the sad distant look in her eyes.

Wanting to change the subject Raven asked bluntly and to the point, "What happened at the meeting?" Kori was also finally starting to get used to Raven's cold and indifferent tone.

Kori handed the piece of paper to Karen, who quickly looked over the note and then passed it to Raven. Both girls shared the same quizzical looks before changing their gaze on Kori.

Kori had learned over the days that Karen was a woman who liked to be calm and collected but when she had the chance she would act bubbly, especially when she ate way too much sugar. Kori also learned that she had a magical power. Karen had the ability to shoot bolts of gold through her hands and her twin swords that rested either side of her waist.

Raven, however, was cold and mysterious to everyone. She rarely laughed and only spoke when she deemed important. Raven also had magical powers. Her energy was a pitch black in color and her emotions caused outbursts so she often kept her emotions in check. Kori knew that some of Raven's abilities were flying, and able to manipulate any inanimate objects and the ability to heal small cuts or wounds.

Kori learned more about the others. Kori learned that Vic was a down to earth guy who had a weird fascination with future technology and navigating. He was well built and defiantly a good fighter.

She also learned that he was currently dating Karen. He also seemed to have a good sense of humor and there personalities got along well together.

Gar was the hyper, childish one. He was always cracking jokes, always laughing, smiling and trying to pull lame pranks. None the less he was a good fighter and she had to admit that. Compared to the rest of the group he had to be the weakest though.

Kori also knew from day one that he had a crush on Raven but if you looked closely you could see the slightly sad pained look in his eyes when he stared at her and she knew that he was in love with someone else.

And then there was Richard. She was fascinated at him. Intelligent, though she believed that fueled his unusual amusement towards her, cunning and he was a good fighter. She marveled at him when he had a duel against Xaphier.

Kori noticed that Xaphier and Richard were so alike. They were like twins, alter egos. Both arrogant, smart, clever, having some weird amusement over her, but they were both strong.

And that applied to their fighting styles. Neither would back down and they often switched between offensive and defense, neither staying on defense for long.

Kori also couldn't help but notice how delicious how good each other looked with murky sweat drops sliding down their toned chests, their pants riding low on their hips, their hair sticking on their skulls, their eyes glowing in determination.

She didn't notice when the match didn't end but when it did she watched as she shook hands. Out of fascination and maybe because she wanted to do something reckless, she hugged Xaphier and ignored the wet sweat smell stains that collected on her corset. Then to everyone and even her own she hugged Richard tightly around the waist.

Letting go and them praising them, Kori took a deep breath, and instantly regretted it because she had to take in there terrible smell. Kori wrinkled her nose and told them to go and take a bath.

Kori could still vividly remember Xaphier's laugh and Richard's stupid amused smirk.

Kori was pulled out of her past memories by Karen.

"Hello Kori. Are you there?" Karen yelled out, pumping her hand up and down in front of her distant face. Kori just shook her head and Karen and Raven gave each other a concerned glance.

"I was just thinking about my life so far." It wasn't a lie and they gave her an understanding look. It was a quiet for a few moments before Karen decided to break it.

"You know I wonder something." Karen told the two girls out of the blue. "What if Paul told you his hiding place to your mother when he was still alive."

Just in that moment Kori's face lightened up, as if she got a new idea, and Raven and Karen gave each other a confuse look for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Karen you're a genius." Kori yelled out, nearly jumping off the bed and ran to her chest of clothes.

Soon enough clothes were flying everywhere but Kori didn't stop until they saw yellow parchment envelope with a maroon with crimson seal.

Kori quickly tore off the maroon with crimson seal and both women watched as she pulled out a folded paper from the envelope. They gazed at her as Kori rapidly and tightly grasped it edges.

After watching Kori move her head side to side for what they felt like the millionth time. Then she stopped, shot up and ran out the door dropping the piece of paper along the way.

And for the millionth time, Raven and Karen stared at each other before they shrugged their shoulders and looked away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well what did you think? I loved that Richard and Kori hug but in order to know your opinions I need you to review.


	9. Home Sweet Home

Sorry that it was late but my computer was going through all these technical glitches and after answering my emails fan fiction has finally fixed the problem. So give a shout out to them. I know the last chapter didn't move the plot much but I planned out the story way far ahead so trust me when I saw that in the future more drama or action will come. I noticed I keep saying trust me. Man I got to get out of this habit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Home Sweet Home

Kori didn't even bother or she didn't attempt to think about knocking on the door before entering. If you think about it she had a reasonable excuse. The excuse you say? The absolutely reasonable and believable excuse was that Kori was overfilled with excitement; it pulsed through her whole body with the beat of her pulse and blocked all the common sense in her mind that she didn't bother thinking of knocking. But that didn't at all mean that Kori didn't regret it after words. In fact it was quiet the opposite.

In the moment, her emotions had made her equivalent to a plastered drunk man. Kori slammed the door open with a loud wham and the sight that greeted her was an only towel clad Richard. Kori really couldn't help but let her eyes wonder from his chiseled, perfectly toned chest, to his towel that started to slip past his masculine hips and his toned thighs back up to his amazing blue grey eyes.

Once Kori gave herself a good shake of her head, the white veil of haze and mist that clouded her eyes and mind faded away, turning her hazy emerald green back to their original vibrant color. Kori also noticed the moment right after, that Richard's eyes had the same sparkle of amusement and the exact same damn annoying, but dazzling, smirk that his lips curled into.

Her face turned a deep color that made a red rose seem pale in comparison and Richard didn't help at all, only he fueled the burning fire even bigger.

"Like what you see?" His tone was low, husky and teasing that only rivaled the feel of soft fabric of velvet. Kori's face turned an even deeper red, if that was even humanly possible, and she started to fear that the stupid blush would forever be permanent.

Finally realizing how the alluring and damn good looking man that she ogling not even a minute ago was still in a state of undress. In fact his towel was slipping even lower from his hips and the prick didn't even move a finger the readjust the towel. Kori ran out the room, a string of curses spewing from her mouth. It was a bad habit and she knew it but the man really was just to damn good looking for his own good and he knew it and acted upon it.

Kori waited a few moments before opening the well polished door to a medium sized crack, without a single creak she might add, and poked her head in to make sure everything was clear and Richard decided to show her mercy and put some clothes on.

But no one was in her sight and Kori opened the door to its full capability and reentered the room closing the door with little creaks.

Kori than turned her head and body to the rest of the room, and saw that Richard was on the far side of the bed, wearing nothing but black pants and laced up boots but _still_, to her dissatisfaction and satisfaction, no shirt leaving his toned muscles to be studied and ogled by her traitors that she called her eyes.

"Now why don't you put a shirt on?" Kori asked in an obvious tone of annoyance.

"I like seeing you flustered." Richard answered nonchalantly and it took Kori all her will to ignore the urge to roll her eyes. Her will seemed to have weakened because she did roll her eyes but Richard only laughed.

"Moving on." Kori said to move the conversation to a different subject, keeping her eyes everywhere but Richard's and his half dressed form. "I figured it out." Richard looked at Kori like she just blurted out that she had seen the ghost of her father or something equally crazy.

Unfortunately for Kori, her thoughts and her eyes were against her because she found herself staring at those orbs, and got lost in those spell binding blue grey eyes of his, for what she felt was the millionth time.

"Let me rephrase." Kori stated, refocusing her gaze on something other than Richard and thus broke the spell his eyes put her in. "I meant that I found out where Paul Wayne's second home is located."

Then without saying another word from her and not letting Richard say anything else, she handed him the severely damaged letter, and watched as his gaze read the letter and over and over again with frantic eyes, similar how she did a few minutes ago.

His eyes than looked at hers, trying to compose them so they didn't show the overjoyed happiness and were back to their usual cold and unfeeling gaze but Kori didn't live and train with Xaphier to be fouled that beyond those misty blue grey eyes was a frantic growing happiness.

"I'll tell Raven and Karen and I can you please inform Gar and Vic." Kori told Richard, lifting her heel so she could leave.

Turning on the toes of her boot, Kori walked to the door. Kori opened the door and was about to take a step forward into the dimly lifted narrow hallway, when Kori remembered that she wanted to give a little advice to Richard.

"You really do need to put a shirt on." Kori looked him up and down; Richard's eyes glowed with the mischievous spark. Blushing, Kori knew for a fact that the blush was permanently keeping her cheeks the same rosy color she hated.

Then Kori exited the room, taking the letter with her, unknown to the clueless and amused Richard.

Kori had no freaking clue how she did it. Really none at all. She didn't even know what possessed her to ask that damn stubborn fool, the stupid damn question, really.

_Once Vic and Gar were told, the little secret that was supposed to stay between them got out to everyone aboard the ship and know everyone was located in the mess hall._

_The mess hall was a large room, with four, long, dusty dinner tables in the middle stretching from across one wall to the other, only leaving narrow isles and a foot long path along the roughened ends to navigate through the large crowd and to get to the door on one of the sides walls that lead into the kitchen, only to come back with as many beer bottles they could hold, only to watch them disappear quicker than Raven and Karen could blink. Then the two women would repeat the process, all the while taking a drink from the pile and drinking away. _

_Navigating her way through the crowded isles, Kori made it to the table wear Richard was sitting. She found him laughing, the laugh was smooth and deep and Kori wanted to hear it again. It pleased her ears and was unlike all the other drunk shouts and cries. _

_Kori was surprised to say that pale cheeks were still the same vivid pale and his demeanor was still the same, no slurred words or wild hand gestures. The only reason anyone would think that Richard was as drunk as the rest was the fact that ten empty beer bottles surrounded him either on the table or the floor in shattered, rough pieces._

"_Richard." Kori called out softly. She was a little bit scared to be around so many drunken strangers, none the less male strangers, and so she found her voice quivering from its usually confident and loud volume._

_Richard seemed to have heard her for he turned his head, holding a half empty beer bottle in his hand. His eyes never lost their hypnotizing effect; in fact the effect got worse with the hazy white veil mad the perfect shad of blue shine even brighter and contrasting greatly from the dull of the light grey. _

_It seemed no one noticed that Richard wasn't participating in the conversation because they continued their belly laughter, the men continued to drink and talk, all the while completely ignorant._

"_Yes." He answered at the sound of his name, studying her up and down with a cold look._

"_I was wondering if you could do me a big favor." Kori stated, though it sounded more like a question, twiddling her fingers as she nervously looking at her boot covered feet. She couldn't help but admire the lovely blue velvet boots._

"_What's the request?" Richard asked in a sigh, running his hand through his black spiky hair, making his bangs fall on his face and giving Kori the urge to brush them away. _

_Taking a deep breath, Kori closed her eyes before telling him her request._

"_I was wondering if you would let me see my family one last time." _

Now she was suffering these consequences because Richard seemed to be milking it for all it's worth.

While she was going through her small town, everybody she knew from birth to know rushed towards her. First they expressed their gratitude at the sight that Kori was safe and sound back in her home town. Then they would greet Xaphier in a warm hug, everyone in the village had a soft spot for him, especially the young and elder woman. The soft spot started to form ever since he lived here. The next step in the process would be they would ask who Richard was. Kori was about ready to jump and claw out his eyes of the said man all because he had an arm grasped around her waist, his fingers grabbing the material as if they were chained together.

Then Richard would tell the phony but believable story that he was walking home from the market. He preferred going to alley way and he happened to witness a group of thugs trying to gang rape this beautiful red head woman. Insensately, he jumped into action and succeeded in beating them to nothing but a bloody pulp. . Then his mouth started spewing out this nonsense that they on their way to Kori's house they met Xaphier and Xaphier followed them since they used to be childhood friends. Kori heard the venom in Richard's voice at the word friend. Now here Richard was to ask for Kori's hand in marriage, supposedly because he thought that she was the most beautiful and educated creature in the world he had ever met. His original intent was to take her home to his parents but love happens, right?

Then the wife's and daughter's gushed at the story and kept on saying 'that's so romantic', 'I hope I am invited to your wedding,' and the father and son's would look up at him in that stupid man's pride and both Xaphier and her would glare at him but they didn't seem to faze Richard, in fact it only fueled the fire worse.

Kori really had to give Richard his points on keeping the same story. Unlike other people she knew or read in books that made their tales more stupid, unrealistic and over exaggerated the more people they told. In fact Kori _almost_ started to believe the story. She said almost. The arm around her waist and the knowledge that he was her kidnapper was the only thing that was keeping her from falling into Richard's world of make believe.

She was happy that Xaphier was there giving her support. If he wasn't here Kori didn't know what she do without him. In a way though she was glad Richard was here. Even though he basically latched and tried to squeeze her waist to nothing but the hand was comforting.

Now they had made it to the French glass door of her childhood home, Richard had finally unattached himself from her, her bruised waist decided now was a good time to start aching in pain and she was afraid to let her hand even brush the bruised skin. Kori couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole thing. But it all due respect who wouldn't be nervous coming home with the stranger that kidnapped you and telling your parents, who haven't seen you in days (or weeks it was kind of difficult to tell time on a ship) that your going to go back with your kidnapper just because you want to go on some stupid treasure hunt. The truth was she was forced to but Kori really wanted to go with him.

Kori lifted her hand and scrapped her knuckles against the door, creating an echoing knock and took a deep breath in.

Not a moment later the door was slammed open in a violent gesture and Kori felt even guiltier, if that was possible, just looking at her distressed mother and father.

Her mother's usually perfect red hair was frizzed and spiking out in all directions. Her eyes had black violet bags and her gold eyes seemed dull from their usually laughing bright ones. Her clothes were crumple and wrinkled and hung very loosely against her too skinny body. Her ivory glowing skin was now a pale ghostly sickly color that made Kori sick with worry and disgust.

Her father looked the same. His hair seemed to have tiny little grey hairs that reflected in the light, dark violet bags under his happy but calm cinnamon eyes, pale sickly skin, and his clothes hung loosely on his skinny form.

Kori saw that once they gazed up at Scarlet, and she could see the relief and the utter happiness in their eyes.

Scarlet instantly pulled her daughter into a tight hug, whispering not so quietly in Kori's ear, 'my baby, it's really my baby!' Scarlet then hugged her daughter tighter, hoping she would never ever have to see Kori disappear like that again.

It was nerve racking. Worrying everyday if she was alive, was she bruised, was she still a virgin. The thought of death scared her so much that it was to frightening to even attempt to think about.

Kori hugged her mother back, after taking a deep breath in her mother's iron grip, and she found that she had missed the sound of her mother's steady strong heart beat under her ears, singing its soft melody.

Scarlet finally realized that her only daughter needed air, due to Kori's panting breaths and Scarlet let go. Not even a second later Kori watched as Scarlet turned to tightly hug Xaphier whispering the words thank you like a broken record. Xaphier's features softened as he hugged her back by loosely draping an arm around her petite waist.

Kori watched the scene with a small sad smile but she quickly refocused on her father.

Turning around, Kori scowled in distaste at the thought of her mother's and fathers terrible appearance. If she known that it would have this effect on them she would have given Richard an extra good whack or two.

Her father's strong calloused hands gripped the curves of her cheek and she watched as he looked her over, making sure that she was unharmed as if he was making sure wasn't an illusion of the light and that she was really right here in front of him. When John was sure saw that it was really her, his wonderful but annoying daughter, he pulled her into a tight hug.

Kori took in his familiar, yet it felt foreign, strong masculine scent and she nearly cried at how much she missed it.

"I missed you guys." Kori whispered into her father's hardened shoulder.

"We did to." Her father whispered back in his gentle, yet strong voice that only Kori knew her father could use. He started to rub soothing small circles into her back with his roughened hand and Kori didn't try to hold back the tears that fell from her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well Kori is going back to her family now but they will get back onto the high, wild seas soon so don't worry about that.


	10. The Rain Covered Words

Well I know that other chapter was really short but this will one will be longer and you will learn something new.

* * *

The Rain Covered Words

After the heart warming reunion, Kori explained that Richard was a friend, and he instantly guessed they were going to head to the dining room to eat dinner but instead they took a surprise route and went to a room that Richard assumed was used for some sort of training.

The room was painted white with dark cherry wood floors that he could tell were in good shape, even taking in consideration the huge cracks in the floor. On one wall there were swords, all held up by wooden hooks. The majority of the swords had bright colored sheaths with some kind of gold detail and from what Richard could tell, had a specific flower. The hilts were mostly the same, in style and color pallet wise, and only differing slightly by tiny details.

Richard, from his years of expertise, could tell there was a Bastard sword, a double edge straight sword that was about to 4 to 4 and ½ feet long that weighed about 3 to 4 lbs. Most the hilts were the same, long dark gray handle, with a small silver circle and two pieces of thin melt strips on either side that curved towards the ground. Some hilts stood out from either the different design, because the metal formed in a different structure, to the type of metal they used. From Richard's observations he could tell the majority of the Bastard sword took up most of the wall space, about half if he wanted to get precise.

The rest of the wall was decorated by Scimitars, a fast and light weight Middle Eastern styled sword, between 3 to 4 feet in length all curved and a single edge blade, these weapons from what Richard knew of, were specifically designed to cut through flesh of a human. The hilts all had long handles, curved into a boat shape, resting below where the hand would grip.

And the last and only sword of its kind was the Katana, a Japanese orientated sword. It was one of a kind. Made for the purpose of cutting flesh and bone, it had a single edge, 4 feet long sword and under the most skilled of swordsmen could cut someone cleanly in half.

Its sheath was pitch black coloration, and a single crimson rose with a green stem and leaves with gold tipped petals and gold veined leaves, the rose was painted on the face of the sheath. The hilt was like a traditional handle a white background with the black fabric folded so it created diamond shaped holes. Underneath the black fabric was a well sculpted rose of gold, each petal and leaf carved with careful detail.

Richard, Xaphier and John leaned against the wall, near the door way.

Richard watched as Kori picked up the rose painted sheath and watched as she gingerly held it in her fingertips. After a minute of admiration she gracefully pulled it out. She held the sword an arm length away so the sword could be admired by everyone.

The sword's blade was a silvery moon color and painted on the face of the blade was a single red rose, with a green stem and leaves with gold paint accentuating the bright colors.

Kori then flipped the blade to the other face of the blade and there was an identical rose, it was white in color with light pink and yellow tips the same gold paint painted on each petal tip and the veins of the emerald green leaves.

Putting the blade back in its sheath, Kori put had the same grace and elegance that she used to take it out. Kori pushed the sword through the left side belt loop, the sword glided smoothly into the hole.

"So, fist or sword?" Her mother asked, a mischievous smile teasing her red lips.

"Fist, but I have to get used to the weight of the sword." Kori explained as she patted the sword affectionately. Her mother chuckled and they both slid their legs back, placing their hands in the necessary position, both had a determined glint in their eyes.

All three men, John, Xaphier and Richard, watched as the two women spared each other with grace and poise but a Richard couldn't help but feel that Kori was a little . . . aggressive.

Richard was marveled by Kori. Kori ducked, her hair flaring up, dodging a punch from her mother's curled fist. Kori moved her foot to the side, her high heel boot clacking as she swung her fist into her mother's unguarded stomach.

Scarlet caught Kori's wrist in a tight grip as soon as Kori's fist made contact with her stomach. Scarlet ignored the pain and held onto Kori, only sliding an inch back. Kori leaned on one foot, her knee bending low to the ground, as she swung her other to catch her mother's ankle and try to knock her to the ground but Scarlet jumped up like an agile cat, jumping over Kori's leg, all the while still holding onto Kori's wrist.

Kori re swung her leg back, her mother jumped up again and re setting her back leg as support, Kori took the opportunity, Richard was still clueless if Kori had anticipated this or not, and used her still tightly grabbed wrist and swung her arm with all her strength to fling Scarlet in the air and to the nearest wall. Scarlet let go off her daughter's wrist, landing on the pad of her toes. Her daughter swung her with so much force that her back foot slid behind her, making her knee collapse to the floor. And during the whole fight Kori explained what happened during her time away to her mother.

"What did you do to make her so mad?" John asked in a low deep yet at the some time rough and smooth voice.

"I just annoyed her." Richard already told John the story about what happened to Kori when he took her, even including the way here but he was planning on keeping the towel incident to himself and Kori. He didn't think that would slide to well.

"I haven't seen her fight this aggressively for years." Richard noticed from the corner of his eyes as Xaphier rubbed thin white X shaped scar on his right cheek.

"You never did tell me who gave you that scar." Richard stated to Xaphier, focusing his eyes on the weirdly clean cut scar.

Xaphier pointed at Kori, who was know blocking a kick from her mother.

"We were sparing one day and I kept bugging her about something and she wasn't exactly in the best of moods and she marked my cheek with her two Scimitar blades." Xaphier pointed to, two red, white Tiger Lilly painted sheathed swords that would rest right next on the left side of where the Katana would be. Richard chuckled at the explanation. From the way Kori was fighting now, he wouldn't be surprised that she would do such a thing when she was annoyed about something that happened to rub her the wrong way.

Richard stared at the other walls. While the two walls that the there men were leaning on were empty, the wall to the right of the sword wall was similar to it's sister but this time all the weapons were well kept, polished bow and arrows.

From what he saw there was one bow of each type that he knew, recurve, reflex, self, straight, longbow, composite bow, compound, and all were made out of either wood, laminated carbon, fiberglass or a mix between two or three of the materials. And each bow had matching arrows, made out of the materials wood, fiber glass, aluminum, or aluminum and carbon aluminum.

Each set how a certain flower skillfully carved and painted on arched wood, even they all had having well sewn quivers with the matching flowers to hold the delicately made arrows.

After their long sparring session, both women took a nice long bath in their respected room. After they both helped Joanna make dinner while Xaphier and Richard sparred, they both also followed the women's example and each took a bath in the guest bathroom.

After an enjoyable dinner at the huge dining room table, Kori cut two small pieces of the cream cheese cake that was oozing with strawberry syrup and strawberries.

Every night, Kori and her family had made it a tradition to sit on the porch. They would sit, laugh and talk about anything over a good piece of dessert.

This time though, only Kori and her mother went to talk on the porch for what Kori thought was some much need girl time. Richard, Xaphier and John were all talking about something, somewhere else and Kori didn't dare ask.

Scarlet was already sitting on the porch, sitting in a white painted wooden chair, her elbow resting on the clear glass that was the surface of the small table.

Kori handed the cake to her mother, and her mother gripped the plate in her delicate, elegant and slightly calloused hand.

Kori than sat down, with her own piece of cake in hand. Making herself comfortable, Kori forced her silver fork into the deliciously tempting cream cheese cake, and then placed the fork in her mouth, savoring in the sweet taste of the cake.

It was quiet for a moment; both women didn't feel the need to say anything as they watched the twinkling diamond stars as they lighted the dark navy blue sky, the moon shining like a beacon of hope, for what Kori didn't quite know yet. Both women followed as the ivory rays illuminated the world with its soft rays as the breeze played with there red hair.

"Do you really want to do this?" Her mother asked softly, as if not to break the comfortable silence that rested over their heads. Kori thought about the answer, considered her reasoning but still she didn't plan to change her answer.

"Yes I do. This is my chance to figure out more about the Invisible pirates and more about that bastard."

Scarlet sighed. "Why do you call him that?" Kori turned her head towards her mother at the question. Scarlet turned her head towards her also, gold eyes staring at Kori in a look of disappointment.

"Well what do you want me to call him? _Father_." Kori spat out the word as if it had a vile taste.

Scarlet sighed; the same disappointment that was set in her eyes came out in her sigh. It made Kori squirm slightly. Placing index and thumb fingers on either temple, she shook her head before taking her hand off, looking her daughter straight in her fiery emerald green gold flecked eyes and explained.

"I don't want you to call him father or bastard, I want you to call him by his _name_." Scarlet stressed the word name, hoping her daughter would get a clue, take a hint.

"Do you want me to forgive him?" Kori yelled rising out of her seat, rattling the plates as she pound the table with her clenched fist. "Do you want me to just forget? What he did to you? Did to us?" Kori's hand shook as she yelled, each word rising in pitch.

Scarlet sighed for the third time that night, taking in a deep breath.

"You're being immature about this." Scarlet stated in a bored tone, skillfully hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"I'm being immature!" Kori screamed. "How am I being immature about this?" Kori voice got an octave higher, throwing her hands up in the air for good measure.

Kori knew her mother wasn't like most people but this was just crazy. She was suggesting that she forgive a man that had done her wrong. Just forget about it, like the whole thing was a bad night mare that she could shake off.

"You need to think." Scarlet tone turned harsh. "I'm not asking you to forgive him, that is entirely up to you if you want him to forgive him or not." She didn't understand what her mother was saying. It didn't make sense, the words all fit together, they made a sentence but they were incomprehensible. It made Kori so mad that it swirled up inside her and her tongue burned with cruel words, if not for her mother interrupting, she would have surely yelled them.

"I want you to forget. Everyday you constantly remind yourself about him. My pain, your pain and you haven done nothing but limited yourself to a negative outlook on life. I want you to forget about the past and live your life the way you want to and to stop these constant reminders. You're only bringing yourself down and as a mother I hate seeing my child suffering like this."

After her mother's speech it turned to tense quiet, and Kori was digesting the words her mother gave her, all the while sorting through her wild, confused angry thoughts.

"Do you know the King, before William?" Kori asked her tone softer from the previous one. Scarlet looked at her daughter, surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"I think his name was Bruce Wayne. But what does he have to do with anything?" After voicing that question, not even a minute later, Scarlet had the same identical look of realization as her daughter.

The look quickly disappeared and the realization changed into a serious worried look in about three seconds flat. Kori was impressed but she was too worried about the new look on her mother's face to care about her mothers face changing speed.

"Are you still in love with him?" Scarlet asked her eyes set in hard determination as if she was going to force an answer out of her. Kori had now clue how the subjects kept jumping around but she was going to go with it. Kori thought back to the said memories, her look instantly turning bitter sweet when she thought about the said man.

"To tell you the truth I think all I'm in love with memories." Kori then grasped her mother's hand, lacing their fingers together. "And we both know that memories fade with time." Kori spoke, emerald gold speckled eyes softening and glowing with sad acceptance.

Kori turned her body so she was lying on the side of her torso, the sheets wrapping themselves tighter around her legs, and her eyes faced a blank wall. Kori finally gave up the crazy idea of falling back into a peaceful slumber and re laid flat on the bed, back pressed into the mattress, hair sprawled out, and blankets winding around her making her breathing a little ragged but she ignored all that and focused on the dull ceiling.

She was glad that Xaphier was gone for the night; she chuckled at the thought of him surely complaining about her being so loud and noisy. Maybe he would have been kind and tried to help her fall asleep. She didn't know, Xaphier was in some ways, unpredictable to her.

For the life of her, Kori just _couldn't_ go to sleep. Believing fresh air would help clear her restless mind, mostly like the main cause of her failure to sleep like a log was due to the stuffy air, Kori quickly wrestled the blankets free from her trapped body and covered her covered her self with, what used to be Richard's, pearl silk bathrobe.

Kori had made it across the deck, since it was a peaceful night and thankfully, there wasn't any sign of a storm, so nobody was on deck and truth be told Kori was glad that she was alone. It gave her time to think.

Leaning against the wooden plain rail, Kori breathed in the refreshing warm sea air that cooled her flushed face.

_Kori had both empty, crumb filled plates with matching forks in hands, and was about to walk inside of her house when she turned around to face her mother._

_Scarlet turned to look at her daughter, knowing fully well that her daughter wouldn't stop in a middle of a task unless she had a good reason, and focused on the new matter on hand._

"_I'm mad at the bastard for another reason too Mother, just not because he raped you." Kori started._

_Kori placed one of the white lily painted border plates on its identical twin which also covered in tiny crumbs. Kori was careful to put both forks on the top plate, just in case, she didn't want anything to break. Taking the crumpled and poorly folded paper out of her pants pocket, she threw the letter at her mother, who caught it with ease._

_Kori watched as her mother read the letter repeatedly, with frantic eyes trembling in fear, anger, confusion and sorrow, Kori's mother locked the paper in a death grip. Kori feared she would have ripped it in half if she held on any tighter. Looking up at her daughter, Scarlet's form began to tremble in visible shivers._

_Kori placed the plates down on the table beside her and Kori found herself walking to her mother and wrapping her toned arms around her in a comforting hug. _

_Her mother laid her head on her shoulder, sobbing loudly fisting the fabric that covered her shoulders._

_And as her mother cried, so did the heavens, thundering there sobs and lashing out with the bright lightening as big fat rain drops poured faster and harder every second but Kori stared at the soaked unfolded paper on the wooden porch. And in a white mist she could only see the words 'I love you' written in a masculine elegance and she glared at those words, thinking of nothing better else to do. _

The memory was still fresh in Kori's mind. Maybe that was the reason that she couldn't get to sleep. She wanted her sleep damn it! It is a requirement for every human being and she wasn't any different from any other mortal. She not only wanted her sleep but she needed it, demanded it, begged for it, and pleaded for it.

Kori enjoyed the view of the endless ocean, the waves of foam hitting the wooden ship and the crescent moon high in the sky, illuminating the ocean with its gentle ivory glow. Kori lifted one forearm off of the rail, turning on the heel of her foot, and was about to take a step forward on the slightly damp wooden deck when she heard footsteps pounding ruthlessly against the creaking floor.

Knowing fully well who the footsteps belonged to Kori turned her heel, placing her forearm back in front of her other one and stared out to be memorized by the beautiful scenery.

Kori listened as the familiar thuds came nearer and nearer, but she never turned her head but strained her ears to listen closely. Once Richard was in her range of sight, Kori watched him from the corner of her eyes, as he copied her pose, one forearm in front of the other and he leaned against the rail, his toes facing the support beams.

"Beautiful night." Richard said, the appreciation in his voice authentic.

"Yeah, the stars are shining brighter tonight." Kori answered back, breathlessly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kori asked her tone wary.

"Didn't you just ask me one?" Richard teased back, a small smirk on his face.

"That was a preparation for the real one." Kori stated teasingly back. "But I'm serious can I?" Her tone changed to match the seriousness of the words and Richard stopped smirking and looked at Kori with a blank expression.

"Yes." Richard approved.

"Why aren't you the king?" Kori asked her tone casual for a serious comment. "I know you're a year older than William." Kori stated the comment as if she knew who this William was.

The next events were like a chain reaction. Kori watched as Richard clutched the rail, his hands turning the pale color of white from the pressure he used in his deathly grip. His eyes narrowed and darkened, his jaw tightened.

"How do you know about that?" Richard hissed through clenched teeth, trying to keep his calm demeanor but both himself and Kori knew that he was failing miserably.

How did she even know about William? Did she know his father? Moreover, why was she asking why he wasn't in that horrible position of being the king over the stupid country? If it was anyone else, he would have gripped him or her by the throat and he or she would have been dead by now.

"I knew William around 10 to 14. One day I was going shopping for my mother and I found him wandering the streets. Not knowing what else to do, I took him home. Instantly he just fit right in, as if he belonged with my family and Xaphier. Like he was some missing puzzle piece to a puzzle." Kori's eyes gazed at the ocean with a far away look.

"He stayed with us for 4 years. It seems your family was staying on our island for a prestigious boarding school. During those four years, we bonded. He knew everything about my life and all I knew was that he had a brother a year older than him. He was very fond of you, someone he looked up too." Kori chuckled at the failed attempts where she tried to pry the information from William. "When I met you I had my suspicions but I didn't think it was the right time to confront you."

Richard thought back to his memories of William. He wasn't one to dwell in the past, it had been so long since he resurfaced his memories all he knew was the main events and the rest was a giant hazy blur all meshed together.

For the oddest of reasons he always could remember his brother coming into their suite like dorm room, his eyes glazed over in a dreamy expression, a grin splitting his face from ear to ear.

He would watch as he plopped down on the expensive couch, sigh as dreamily as his expression and he would close his eyes and rest his arms on the back of the couch.

Richard remembered often asking him what was he so happy about but the farthest he got to an answer out of William was the he went out.

At that time it didn't make any sense to him but finding the missing puzzles pieces it all seemed to fit. He was snapped out of his look in the past by Kori's voice.

"During those four years we trained him. At first he was amateurish so horrible but over time he got better." Kori smiled sadly at the memories of William falling on his but, his sword flying out of his hands and digging into the chipped wooden floor.

"Did you fall in love with him?" Richard asked, his grip already loosened and his hands lay unmoving on the rail.

"I will only answer my question if you answer yours." Kori teased.

"My parents and I worked for Hailey's Circus. We were acrobats, famously known as the Flying Grayson's. The Circus was called to go on a cruise ship heading towards the England and it was going to be my first show ever." Richard explained. "I remember being so elicited. I could feel the adrenaline."

"It was almost my turn, I was climbing the ladder when the boat started shake. It was caused by a huge wave; it knocked over the ship separating me and my parents." Richard could still remember calling out to his parents, as he felt the cold air swish by him, and his wet clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin. The fear, it was almost tangible. The pain was real, the ocean water was cold and the last memory of them was the shocked faces.

"I washed up on shore and Bruce was there negotiating with a small village on the island. After that he saved me and raised me ever since." He could remember waking up in a pair of warm strong arms. The feeling of being safe, until he realized everything of his old life was gone.

"Apparently it doesn't matter if I am the oldest son by law I am not his son by blood so William gets takes the throne first and if he doesn't produce an heir then I can become King. But I prefer to be at the seas then in some stuffy meeting room listening to greedy old men complaining about their problems." Kori laughed as Richard scowled, his brow furrowing and he imitated a greedy old man in a hoarse voice. "Raise the taxes I don't care if they complain."

After both were done laughing Kori smiled knowingly at Richard, who didn't miss the small beautiful smile, and then she refocused on the twinkling stars.

"I did fall in love with your brother but it wouldn't have worked out. We both wanted different things. I want an adventurous life and he wants an extravagant one. I want to be breath, look and basically live near the ocean while he wants to get as far away from it as possible. Were polar opposites and there isn't any middle ground for us." Kori explained.

Richard was glad that Kori thought that way about his brother. And from what memories he could dimly remember he knew what his brother would do. His brother couldn't begin to understand a woman like Kori.

He would shower her with expensive clothes, jewelry, shoes and anything else every average woman wanted and completely ignore Kori and for her unusual qualities and not appreciate her for the goddess she was.

"I have one more question." Kori warned. Richard nodded his head, encouraging her to go on.

"How is Paul related to Bruce?" Richard didn't seem surprised. It was like this girl knew everything and nothing escaped her radar.

"He is Bruce's younger brother." He watched, through Kori's magnificent eyes, as the gears in Kori's head began to turn and bridges were built between two points.

Then in the middle of the peaceful silence, Kori let out a big cat stretch, yawning loudly hands high in the air.

"I'm going to bed." Kori stated. Kori took a step backwards with her left foot, using her left heel to turn her body so she could walk towards Xaphier's room. Once she was completely turned and took a few steps forward, she stopped and turned towards Richard, hands laced behind her, eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Richard stared at her with a peculiar expression.

"Goodnight Richard." Kori whispered lovingly, smiling innocently, the ivory moonlight making Kori shine like a goddess he believed her to be.

"Goodnight . . . um" Richard couldn't remember her name. He didn't even remember researching her name, because it truly was unusual to have a red head in Britain, since most were either the normal brunette or blonde.

"Kori." Kori giggled and Richard found himself wanting to hear her laugh like that more often. "Aren't you supposed to know the names of your kidnapped victims?" Kori asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I'll check my Kidnappers book of etiquette." Richard teased back. Kori giggled even louder and longer, her hand covering her mouth and her giggles turned to laughter, her form shaking with the happy, musical sound.

Kori stopped laughing, shook her hand in a wave goodbye and then turned back on her heel and walked across the deck. She has left poor Richard to think about his now just slightly clearer past.

* * *

I'm sorry that it took so long but you can see that this is extra long so I think that makes up for it. Well tell me what you think. I personally loved this chapter and had a lot of fun writing the ending.

If you want to know more about the mentioned weapons please PM me and I will tell you any information you want to know.


	11. The Dark Cave

Well I didn't get very many reviews from chapter 10 but I am going to continue this story to the end.

* * *

The Dark Cave

In the afternoon of the next day, all those who were members in the council, appeared in the same expensively furnished room, sitting in the same exact seats they had always sat in since, or at least for how Kori had been there, so they could discuss where in the hell would be the fastest and easiest way to get to this annoying "second home".

"The Pacific Ocean is right here." Richard tapped his index finger on the light blue area that covered most of the left side of the map and marked under it were bold inky black letters that spelled out Pacific Ocean. "And right here is where his second home is." Richard informed, slithering his finger across the paper to a neat thin bright cherry red X mark in the middle of the blue space they called the ocean.

"Well, what is the quickest way to get there?" One of the more impatient council members asked, his tone was harsh and cold. His feet bounced off the floor impatient, soft, fast thuds pounded against the carpeted wood floor. He was excited and curious to see what this treasure was and he didn't feel like going through this annoying witch hunter find for this stupid "second home."

This statement caused an outburst. One person yelled out their idea, wearing a triumphant smirk which caused everyone to be dazed at the suddenness of the outburst. However, like pirates are thought to be, someone would rudely insult the idea, exploiting every weakness and after that they would tell the room his idea. Then another person would follow the same process, insult the previous idea, usually by starting out along the lines 'That is the stupidest idea I ever heard' and then that person would explain what he thought was a genius idea.

This cycle caused quite a commotion, the room was filled with shouting men, their voices loud and obnoxious as they screamed at each other, bellowing out things 'my ideas is better', 'that the fucking stupidest idea' leading to an the argument 'is not', 'is too'. During the whole commotion Vic and Gar got off topic and started their own fight over which is better: meat or tofu.

Kori ignored the noise and walked around the table arguing men threatening to start a physical fight. They didn't even notice her as she walked towards the map, and she stopped in front of it, studying it with calculating green eyes.

"There is no quick way to get there." Kori spoke. Her tone wasn't extremely loud or whisper quiet but everyone froze in place and she knew that they had all heard her. She knew she had their attention. Everyone clamped their hanging open mouths shut and the turned their heads towards her, almost robotic. Each pairs of eyes, all different colors and shapes, stared at her with identical looks of confusion.

"Unfortunately, there isn't a water way that goes through America; history has proved that time and time again. As the saying goes, if you can't go through it, then go around it." Kori informed but to Richard it sounded that she was talking to herself more than them. "What I would consider to be the quickest way would to go over Canada but I don't trust the North Pole."

"The North Pole?" Richard asked inquiringly, one of his perfectly arched eyebrows rose.

"The North Pole and the South Pole are cold all year. It is thought since the age of Greeks and Romans that the world is round and so they don't get as much heat from the sun. I am wary of the waters there. Since it is so cold I'm afraid that the water might turn into ice and I am not dealing with a sinking ship." Kori explained, coldly staring at Richard before turning her trained eyes off of the map.  
"The only other way I can think of is to go around the tip of South America."

No one complained, in fact they were still staring at her in utter confusion about the suggestions, wondering how they hell did she even know about this. Richard didn't ask and instead nodded his head in agreement and smirked.

This girl was good. Almost too good.

6 months later

Kori looked out at the sparkling sky blue ocean, the crystal drops being thrown in the air, sparkling like diamonds. The sun was low in the sky, a bright yellow that made the sky glow warm colors of red, orange and light gold. The cool breeze of the ocean twisted and turned around the ship, raising her red locks to dance in the sky.

It seemed these six months went by way to quickly. As if the time was sand in her fist and no matter how tight she squeezed to keep the sand in, the sand managed slip through her fingers, and tangles its grains in the wind, out of her grasp forever.

Over the time, Kori had quickly gotten closer to Raven and Karen, and was often spending more time with them than anyone else in the small group.

They turned to really good friends. Non stop, all day, they chatted, well it was more considered that Raven listened while Karen blabbed on and on and Kori put in a few of her own comments. And being the curious woman she was she asked some personal questions about their past lives.

Kori learned that Karen's mother was a slave born in a family that had been in secret slave hood for decades. (A.N. I forgot to put this in one of my chapters. England doesn't support slavery, that's why during the Civil War they didn't help out the south in the end, besides the fact that they were losing after the battle in Gettysburg. But I would assume some didn't agree with those rules and kept slaves in secret, so sorry for my mistake.)

Her mother's master, at the time, was running out of money and so by using his slaves, he sold them to pirates who took woman. (A.N. Most pirates often thought that woman were weak, fragile creatures and they believed that they were distractions. They even nicknamed them wench and other names.) She, like many others just like her, was raped and had the unfortunate of becoming pregnant.

With skill and a lot of luck, Karen's mother was able hide the pregnancy and escaped when they landed on an island to reload on necessary supplies of food and rum.

Ever since than, Karen's mother traveled from place to place, town to town, city to city, staying in hotels and working as a maid or waitress. When it was the final month of her pregnancy, she stayed in one nice Christian couple. Even though she was strong enough to go through with the birth of Karen, she only lived to whisper her child's name breathlessly before her heart stilled to a complete stop and her breath failed to come out.

After burying her mother, the couple raised Karen till the tender age of five, before Karen ran off saying that she was able to protect herself and she was going to kill her father.

So with that declaration, Karen followed her mother footsteps, going from place to place, town to town, city to city, street to street, stealing food and living in cold dark alleys with cold winds that seemed to never go away. Due to her terrible living conditions, lack of food and shelter Karen grew skinny and sick but she persevered.

Richard found her in her early teens, and even though he was a year younger than her he helped sneak her on his uncle's ship and when he inherited the ship after his uncle died, Richard offered her a job as an equal. And the irony of it was that he helped her after she tried to steal his wallet from him.

Kori discovered that Vic started out the same way. He was born a slave in secret, and after planning it out his whole life, he escaped in the blackness of the night, hiding perfectly in dark.

Walking through woods in nothing but bare feet and torn up clothes that could count as rags, Vic arrived in a small town, working for a single map maker. The man was kind enough to look over his appearance and found potential in his love for maps and directions.

One day while the owner was out and Vic was cleaning up the shop, with the ring of the bell, Richard walked in the store. Vic happened at the time to have stopped cleaning and was trying to find the longitude and latitude of America.

This seemed to peak Richard's interest, and they discussed the matter. Richard came in the next day and offered Vic a position of a sailor and with the owner's encouragement and with a twinkle of happiness in his dark brown eyes, Vic took the job. They both waited till then night had swallowed all the bright rays of the sun, before sneaking on Richard's new ship.

Vic had been working for Richard ever since. Even though Kori spotted it once or twice, she really failed to notice why Vic kept his arm covered up; he even kept on a glove for the whole day without taking it off.

But Kori soon revealed that during one of the many raids, his right arm got chopped up and using old stolen parts that came in box of cargo, he made himself a metal arm. He was ashamed of the arm, so he kept it covered and only a few close friends knew the truth about it.

Kori, trying to satisfy her nagging curiosity, stole the blue prints to his arm. Vic confronted her about this, but he soon got over his anger and while toying around with it, they were able to make cannon with his arm and using the stored up electricity he was able to shoot out light blue beams of explosive energy.

Vic was glad that someone was interested in the same thing as he was and in all his happiness he showed her blue prints to the ship.

Kori was fascinated to learn that in between the floors where the bathroom was, long pipes ran down the middle, twisting and turning to the ship, all leading to the path of a water container in the cargo hold.

The water container was a big metal box, filled up with fresh sparkling water, and every time someone turned a knob, the small valve that held all the water in would open and flow into the pipe. Then when you were done, you turn the knob again and the small valve closed and sealed shut.

Garfield was the only one who came on his own accord.

He was a young boy at the time. His father was strict and demanding, and while his mother was kind she was so scared of losing her husband, she only helped out when she could. He was the youngest child. His older brother was his father's pride. He was the type of son that he bragged to his business associates to make them green with envy.

Not only was his brother good looking but he had special magical powers, the ability to transfer his soul to any human, animal or inanimate object. But he could only stay out of his body for only for 10 minutes or he would have died. Their father was planning on making his brother the next head of the family, because of these envious traits.

But his brother cared for only himself, never showing any kindness for anyone else with the occasional exception of Gar. One day he just left the house, with only a note that said I'm going out but he never came back.

Feeling pressured for the future of his family, his father forced Gar to become the image of perfect and if it wasn't for his mother he would have gone crazy with the load of homework and training his father forced on him. He didn't even tell his father about his shape shifting powers.

Running away from home late at night, Gar escaped from the hell he didn't even dare think of as home, he ran to the docks, where the rumors of the famous Richard Grayson was.

He had heard the Richard took kids on his uncle's ship to help. And Gar did find Richard, on the dock untying the rope that kept the ship securely from drifting away.

Gar got on his knees and after begging him for what felt forever, Richard finally gave in, though Richard said he wanted to shut up the person who was causing him a pounding headache.

Garfield preferred to be called Gar. Kori knew that Gar was the type to hide his pain of his father, the suffering of his past, the disappointment of his brother, and the shame of his mother behind the ear splitting grins, merry laughs and his lame jokes.

Gar was a good fighter, Kori would admit that, but compared to the rest of the group, he was the weakest.

Raven had kept her past under a chest, lock and key and she hid the key from everyone else so her little secret would be kept secret. Kori wished to know more but she knew that it was an almost impossible task to get Raven to talk.

Then there was Xaphier. He was still the same arrogant, proud, egotistical little boy she knew from her childhood. Unfortunately Kori noticed that Xaphier's became more arrogant, proud, egotistical boy she knew and the only difference was he had a body of a young man.

Xaphier, after getting a severe beating from Kori, told the said violent girl that he found a highly explosive bright cherry red chemical that gave him the ability to disappear and appear anywhere that he thought of by will. And with special gloves he could shoot red thick gooey textured X's out of the palms of his hands. He could use it as weapon or material to catch his opponents.

Kori however was not allowed 10 feet near the chemical because of her curiosity and her known record to blow up anything due to her discoveries.

Kori tried, she really did, giving Xaphier the cold shoulder and the silent treatment, she thought he would feel guilty but it wasn't that effective because Xaphier was gone a whole week and a half doing some job Richard assigned him.

Then there was the subject of Richard. Somehow during the six months, Richards crawled under her skin and slowly inched his own place in her heart. The first couple of months when she wasn't with Raven, Karen or anyone else in the group she was with Xaphier. But the first time she was with Richard was when Xaphier was gone on his first mission for the time she was there.

_She was sitting crossed leg and back arched and pressed to the pole of the mast, as she flipped the fragile page of the book she was currently finding herself lost in._

_She was snapped from the alluring inky words when heavy foot steps vibrated her ear drums and she blinked before staring at the deck. _

_In front of her was a pair of black leather feet and she lifted her gaze up to the face of the person, noticing the dazzling blue grey eyes that captured her since she first saw them. _

"_What are you doing here all alone?" Richard asked as bent down, the top of his heels lifted off the ground, arching his feet as he bent his knees and rested his elbows on them as he cradled his square but slightly heart shaped jaw in his open palms._

"_Xaphier is gone on a mission and I couldn't get to sleep so I came out here to clear my head. It's best to read when it's quiet, don't you think?" Kori asked smiling like an innocent child._

_Richard smirked at the answer, lowering himself so his position was the same as hers, crossed legs and but on the ground. _

"_Well do you mind if I join you?" Richard asked._

"_Only if you're quiet." Kori teased. _

Richard stayed with her the whole night and Kori found herself reading the book out loud for him, trying her best to impersonate how she thought some of the characters voice's would sound like.

"_Close your eyes." Richard told Kori. Sighing Kori did as she was told and closed her eyes._

_Richard put his hands on her shoulders and lead her down the dark corridors of the ship, guiding her to their destination that Richard wanted to show Kori so badly._

_When Richard finally stopped Kori, she felt as his warm hands lifted off her shoulders. Kori heard as a door swooshed open silently, the trapped air of the room blew by her in a hurried escape. _

_She felt the same warm hands that guided her along the way, rest back on her shoulders and push her into the unknown room. _

_They took a couple of paces forward before Richard stated, "You can open your eyes now."_

_Kori slowly opened her eyes and the dark areas became clearer and clearer. She gaped when her vision was fully dark free her mouth covering her hands._

_It was a small room, about the size of the council room, three almost ceiling tall, honey colored book, spiral carved shelves lined vertically up that took up about ¾ of the room. The bookshelves were all lined up with tightly squeezed books from new to old, from plain to elaborate designs, to big to small, from thick to thin, from long to short and many more. The rest of the space had big red, black, white and blue pillows and on the side was a wooden box, the top of the box was slightly opened and from what Kori could see, there were all types of beer, wine, liquor and other alcoholic drinks. The only light in the room came from the fat, circle shaped, bright colored candles that loitered on the top surface of the book shelf and on the floor. Kori almost believed them to be halos from angels._

"_Do you like it?" Richard asked, shifting his body so he was facing the side of the gaping Kori. _

_Kori dropped her hands and let her eyes wander around the room again before she answered. _

"_I love it. It's so beautiful." She screamed out loud, and then she ran to the bookshelf to see what kind of books laid on the shelves of the beautiful book cases. _

Ever since that day, when Xaphier was gone for whatever reason, she would spend the night with Richard in his secret library. First they would grab a book, and for the first few hours they would read the books. Then they would shut the books shut with a muffled thump and discuss, more like argue, which book was better. The rest of the night was spent drinking red wine or a beer and discussing anything that had to do with Paul Wayne and the maiden's items.

"_Do you really think will find the sword where the letters suggest?" Kori asked as she took a small sip of the warm, sweetened flip on her lips._

"_To tell you the truth no but I'm willing to play the Sphinx's game long enough to find it." Richard answered and Kori smiled at his determination._

Deep down in her heart, that made Kori really happy. She was glad to know that Richard wasn't quit and that she was going to be with him a little longer. But it also worried her. She was frightened of the thought that she was falling in love with Richard.

_It was like any other time. Kori was sitting on the red cushion, which was now claimed as Kori's seat as she was sipping wine with Richard. _

_Richard was staring at her the whole time, and his never wavering gaze was starting to make her skin itch, as she was fidgety and anxious under his gaze._

_Kori was about to ask Richard's problem when she watched as he leaned closer and closer. He crawled on top of her and his hand started between her shaking knees, then somehow, without her noticing, they were placed on either side of her head grasping onto the oversized cushion, her hair wildly sprawled out, blending in with the similar color of the pillow._

_Richard slowly lowered his head, till his hot alcohol breath fanned her face. Kori closed her eyes and waited to be kissed but nothing touched her tingling lips._

_Reopening her eyes, Kori watched as Richard just stared at her._

"_Do you want to be kissed?" Richard asked as he stroked the curve of her cheek, his finger tips sending pleasing shivers down the length of her spine. _

_She didn't answer but she watched as he leaned closer, the distance seemed to become shorter and shorter with every downward movement of Richard's head. _

"_I can't resist anymore." Richard whispered before his lips claimed hers. _

Nothing happened after the kiss. In fact both pretended that it happened but it nagged the back of her mind.

She promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love with anyone. With her past, the relationship wouldn't go anywhere, a love based on happy lies while the cold truth stayed hidden deep. Kori would play this little game for a while and then leave at the end with Xaphier to disappear.

Kori was snapped out of her reminiscing of the past six months by a jolt that sent her into the rail.

The ship then had stopped moving, and Kori picked herself up from the rail and looked at her surroundings. The ship had landed on an island. There was a bumpy stone path, surrounded by green palm trees, flowers, white sand, and the waves of the ocean. Following that path with her eyes she could see it lead to a mountain. She noticed the entrance of the cave but since she was so far it away, she had to squint her eyes to even see the rough edges.

Throwing down a rope ladder, it bounced off the side of the ship before settling. Already decided Kori, Richard, Vic, Gar, and Raven were the designated group. Xaphier already decided in his head the sword wasn't there and he was going to wait on this ship since to him it was more exciting on the ship then on the stupid island. Karen stayed behind and decided to be sadistic by ordering around the sailors like dogs. It was a quite an interesting sight.

Kori jumped down from the last step, soft yellow sand flying in the air from the cat like landing. Kori stood up and brushed herself off, than took a couple steps forward toward the walking group.

Turning around, Kori saw Karen in the basket that was built into the pole of the mast, her loud voice booming across the whole island. Kori watched as the sailor's ran in a frantic, feared panic as they tried to hurry and do the tasks they were told to do.

Kori then re focused her attention to the stone paved path. In the middle a little ways ahead was Raven, and Kori made long strides to cover the distance between Raven and her quickly.

"Thanks." Kori panted as she slowed to a walk, her heels click clacking against the stone path as she walked with Raven to catch up with the others. Raven didn't say anything but nodded her head.

They quickly caught up to the others and an hour later of hiking through thick dense forest they made it to the cave entrance.

It was already getting dark. The horizon's bright colors of light pink and purple barley showed over the mountain, the light blue was slowly turning to a shade darker with each passing hour.

The cave entrance was huge, sharp roughed edges but it was the size of two large castle gates and inside it was inky pitch black, not a single light penetrating through the darkness. Taking a deep breath, Richard took a step in the cave and the rest followed.

The cave inside was dark, she couldn't seen anything past the lights of the torches, and the overwhelming smell of moss, a scent she knew to well, was making her eyes water. She was glad that Gar wasn't given a torch because she didn't know what really would have happened and frankly she was scared to know what would happen if Gar had given a torch.

The rocks crunched underneath the bottom of her shoes as they kept walking down the shadow path.

Kori lost track of time. She didn't know how long they walked through that cave or where the hell they were going but once a wooden door Kori was about to jump up in joy and kiss the ground.

The door wasn't rotting; surprisingly the wood was still in good condition. The edges were smooth, the door knob was a vibrant brass, the hinges were oiled and not a single rust stain. There wasn't even a single patch of moss. One would have assume moss ridden since caves kept in moisture.

Richard seemed too hesitant, almost as much as the others. Each step he took to the door was way too cautious for Kori's liking and when he was close enough he lifted a slightly shaking hand to the door. For a minute, they all watched as Richard's hand hovered above the handle before he got the courage to just let it drop.

For a minute everyone was still, no one breathed and it seemed that everyone was waiting for some kind of reaction. Like spikes to shoot out of the ground, or a giant boulder or maybe some flames, the stunts in those fantasy books they all read as children.

Richard turned the door knob ever so slowly and glided the door open, a loud creak echoing between the walls of the cave.

When the door opened, whatever was behind was shown to. And it was room. A round room, the walls curved and the ceiling was spiked in tiny rough little rocks and at random times a rock or rocks would fall down, as if they were singing an off beat melody.

In the middle was a round wooden table, in perfect condition also, and on the surface was a scroll of brittle rotting parchment.

"Another stupid clue!" Gar wined loudly.

Everyone turned their heads and glared at Gar with dangerously narrowed eyes, and with ringing ears because the idiot decided to yell at the top of his lungs and his voiced bounced off the cave walls, the echoes were 10 times louder.

Raven, however, took a different approach and took a step forward.

Raven took another threatening step forward, a blank look on her face, and she raised her hand almost robotic like.

**WHAM**!

Raven had slapped poor Gar right upside the head, who let out a loud ow, and it defiantly didn't go unheard.

"What did you do that far?" Gar yelled out defensively, rubbing his throbbing and abused head, his fingertips massaged the assaulted area through spiked disheveled shaggy hair.

"You were being an idiot." Raven replied coldly shrugging off the fury in Gar's voice like invisible lint on her shoulder. Everyone chuckled and Gar, realizing that he had lost this battle, slumped and turned his head, hands crossed over his chest and a scowl twitching his lips down.

However, Gar didn't have time to pout any longer because everyone's attention was on the scroll that sat on the table as it screamed 'I am a trap', 'I am a trap'.

Kori was the first to collect her composer, and she stepped out of the small circle and started to walk towards the table.

Richard registered the click of her heels and from the corner of his eyes, he watched as she walked in front of him. Instinctively, he grabbed her wrist in a tight grab.

Kori turned her torso and head at an angle, so she could look at Richard and on her face was a small encouraging smile, that Richard found himself relaxing his grip slightly.

"I'll be fine, Richard." Richard reluctantly let his grip relax until it dropped back to the side of his torso. Clutching his fist, Kori continued to walk to the table, each step causing more and more worry in the group as she made it in front of the table.

After Kori approached the table, for a while she stayed glued in front of the table in which she could only be fear, anticipation or a combination of three. Carefully she looked around and studied the mustard yellow stained scroll. Everyone heard as Kori took a big gulp of air, and raised one of her elegant hands.

Carefully, as if the scroll would turn to dust with just a brush of her fingertips, Kori wrapped her hand around the scroll, slowly lifting the scroll to her. Breaking the seal, Kori unwound the scroll.

_Dear whoever, _

_Congratulations on finding this place. Not many have the determination and guts to come all the way here. It's not easy, I myself had made a few wrong turn on the way here. _

_But enough chitchat, I'm going to make this short and sweet. This is a warning once you start the treasure hunt there is no turning back once you start. Therefore, any doubts you have at this moment, walk out of this cave now and don't come back. _

_Amazingly if your still here, your next destination your next clue is the island of refuge, where every man is accepted despite their occupation and past. Everything has secret. Your objective is to find the island of refuges secret._

_Paul Wayne _

Kori chuckled, as she rolled up the scroll, after reading it in her musically addicting voice, as she put down the scroll. Making sure it was on the table and it wasn't going to roll off, Kori turned towards the group and took calm steps toward the group, her heels click clacking on the stone ground.

"Were gong to the Bahamas." Kori smiled at everyone has confused expressions.

* * *

Sorry, for the long wait, I went to a friend's house for two days and that put me off schedule. Anyway, I found it really hard to write Gar's story because I couldn't find a way to incorporate his old team but I did it. As for Xapheir's past you will find that out later and there is one thing about Richard history that I want to clear just in case there is any confusion in the future.

After Bruce took him in, they spent four years at Kori's island where they were taught to fight and were tutored at a boarding school. Obviously it is either the best school or close to it to train the kings next heir. Then when Parliament denied Richard's the right to become the next king, he then lived with his uncle, Paul, instead. Well I want to know what you think, so review, review, review.


	12. Broken Trust, Sadistic Gyspy and the Spy

Don't kill me. I beg of you. Who do you think is going to finish the rest of the story? But if that doesn't convince you my favorite flowers are white roses and pink tiger lilies.

Okay, okay let me tell you why this update is so slow. First, I was being lazy and for that, I don't have a reasonable excuse. Second school finally started and with all the homework I got it delayed me even further. And when I did get the chance to type it my thumb drive decided to just quit working on me. So sorry but I got the chapter in and I can promise you I'm not quitting this story.

* * *

Broken Trust, Sadistic Gypsy and the Enemy's spy

The time to travel to the Bahamas was about two to two and a half months.

During that time, the relationship between Richard and Kori had worsened. At first, they ignored the kiss, and just enjoyed their time together as if it never happened. Then one night Richard was busy and didn't show up and their visits and time together at the library seemed shorter and less often till they just completely stopped.

Then they just stopped talking in general. It began in the beginning is they had several conversations day but then it went to two or three, than one and so on and so forth until it dwindled to Kori saying one of the usual greetings and Richard nodding his head to show that he acknowledged her.

_That night was another restless night. She tossed turned, the sheet turned and twisted with her, tangling around her legs and torso. The screams were signs of her aching pain and it echoed in her ears as it played over and over like a broken record._

_She whimpered as she dug her crescents nails into the white pillow, hoping that would get rid of the fearful insanity. Then she heard it. The voice that whispered tauntingly and so coldly its cold breath brushed against her flushed ear. Then she saw it, a wicked evil smile on its monstrous face and she bolted up, cold drops of sweat slid down her flushed skin. Out of fear she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed._

_Xaphier was gone that night on some stupid mission. Out of habit, she reached out missing the feel of bare skin underneath her sweaty fingertips, the soft even breathing and watching as his chest rose up and down. She missed his unnaturally warm chemically fumed smell and his cold arms. She almost missed his rough voice as he yelled shut up; I'm trying to get sleep. _

_She couldn't take it anymore. Untangling her legs from the sheets, Kori got out of the bed, quickly grabbing the pearl bathrobe and briskly tying it around her half covered body._

_She loved the fresh air. It filled her nostrils and made the scent of blood, if for only little while, disappear. _

_As if he knew where she was, his footsteps rattled against the timber deck. At that moment, though Kori knew it wasn't going to be like the other pleasant memories they had before._

"_Why are you avoiding me?" He asked in a harsh, emotionless voice. Kori wasn't fazed and she continued to stare out at the endless murky waters. _

"_I wouldn't call it avoiding, just I haven't found the time to see you." Kori retailed, her tone was thoughtful._

"_Don't play coy with me." Richard hissed. "Now answer the damn question."_

"_But I'm good at playing coy." Kori whined, a small pout on her lips. "Do you trust everybody you meet?" Kori asked her whining tone changed to a serious one. _

"_No." Richard answered watchful for the unforeseen change of tone in Kori's voice._

"_You don't know everything about me, yet you blindly trust me. Richard there are things that I haven't told you, things you wouldn't even dream of. And it is just little tiny problems little problems like I can't figure out what book I want to read. It is a much, much worse. I think that it would be best if you stayed away from me, so you don't fall in love and dig yourself a deeper hole." _

_Richard, astounded at Kori, didn't react at first, who possible could, but once the wheels in his head started to turn again, the ugly image of Xaphier appeared in his head._

"_And what about Xaphier. You let him in." Richard cried out._

_Finally, Kori turned her body so she was facing Richard. Her movements were simple, she leaned on her heal and as she turned, her body followed after. _

_But the way Kori did it made him scared. No fearful. Scared didn't send cold shivers that ran down the length of his spine. Scared did not explain the trembling waves to his core. Scared did not make his lungs close and shake up his brain enough that it forgot how to do the simple task of breathing. Scared did not send his heart pounding in his rib cage, frantically beating as if trying to tear its way through flesh and muscle and run far away._

_It was her eyes. Cold, hard, distant, empty, they were the eyes of a killer. A murder. She looked like someone who brought death with her bare hands and didn't show any sign of remorse. Her garnet locks waved in the delicious ocean breeze that contrasted greatly to the cold night, and he couldn't help but think of her as a beautiful goddess. _

_But this wasn't the Kori he knew. It wasn't his goddess. She may have looked like Kori, sounded like Kori, and even in a sick weird way acted like Kori but he knew that this wasn't Kori. It was a murderer. She was this alluring, dazzlingly elegant murderer that took the shape of his Kori._

"_Richard, Xaphier helped me through my grim times and if it wasn't for that I wouldn't even be associated with him." _

_Kori took a step forward, sneering diabolically._

"_However, you on the other hand are different. The Kori you know is just a façade. A mask. She is nothing more than illusion. " Then without another word Kori walked past Richard._

Ever since then, when the two were in the room it was awkward and tense and they reached the point to where they stopped talking to each other. Richard tried to avoid Kori as much as possible; when he did see her he never kept eye contact with her for long, only a few seconds, before he twisted his head sharply to another direction and continued to do the task at hand. Richard had even avoided physical contact and wouldn't do even the simplest of motions, like putting a hand on her shoulder. He even made sure to let her through first when they walked past each other so he could avoid the slightest bit of contact.

Behind their backs, Raven and the others established a simple plan to pry the information from the two on they reason why they were giving each other the cold shoulder.

Raven and Karen decided they would talk to Kori, while Vic and Gar would go team up on Richard.

As they expected, their efforts were futile, because the two were as stubborn as a mule and they didn't even get a word out of them.

Kori anchored her hands on the rails, as she felt the familiar lurch forward as they securely landed in the silken saffron sand.

Kori let her gaze focus from the soft sand to the island. She could hear the crashing of the waves, the crowded group of people who were either sitting down or standing but nonetheless drinking, clinking glasses together. The shouts and yells of the sailors and islanders could be heard as she watched the gypsies twirl their long skirts in a flurry of bright colors. The air was for the most part clear but Kori could see the many puffs of grey smoke from the thick cigars. But even with all these sounds and smells, they all seemed to blend and mesh together creating an air of peace and almost tranquility.

Kori watched as most of the men roughly chugged down the amber liquid at such an amazing speed, all the while they closely kept a woman safely tucked by their sides.

Some woman looked happy in the positions they were in, while others looked revolted at the person next to them, each looked as if they wanted to puke on the spot.

Then there were the children that snaked their way through the adults' long legs. Even though the roughed, bearded sailors yelled at the kids Kori could tell that, they weren't bothered at all by it. She didn't even think that they knew if that was their kid or not. However, the children didn't care, with so many people around everyone was considered family and to them they didn't need anyone else. They just laughed it off and ran off into the distant, disappearing in the setting suns rays.

It created the impression that this island was truly paradise. Kori knew now why they called it Island of the Pirates. With the soft swaying palm trees, the drunken men, and the wooden houses and bars, it made her miss the peaceful atmosphere of her small home island.

That's when Kori saw her. Ebony hair dully shined under the sunlight's tawny rays. Bronze skin beautifully contrasted to the dark emerald corset dress. Black strings twirled in circles with the full green skirt. Brown feet stepped back and forward in confusing patterns and a single ankle bracelet gleamed brightly as the gold rose charm followed the swayed of her feet.

She kept it, Kori thought as a small sweet smile tweaked her lips. She hadn't smiled like that in a long time and it felt good.

Kori gripped the knotted coursed rope ladder and threw it over board. The rope ladder bounced of the wooden side before it stilled completely as it hung halfway down. Kori knew that they were going to have to jump to get the rest of the way down.

Graceful throwing one leg over the rails of the ship, Kori made sure her foot was in place before swinging the other leg over. Being extra careful, Kori make sure that both her feet were locked and secured before she began to climb down the later.

When she reached the end, Kori bent her knees slightly, counting to three in her head to shake off any nervous feelings she had. After the count of three, Kori let the flat part of the bottom of her shoe slide off the horizontal rope piece and she pried her hands off the latter.

In mid air, Kori bent her knees and soft sand went flying up and danced in the cool breeze as Kori landed with a dull thud. Her heels were off the ground, to make sure she didn't break the heels of her boots; she leaned on her toes with one hand while resting on her slightly throbbing knee while the other was resting in the sand. When Kori felt balance she pushed her knees till they were straight and stabilized herself because her head was starting to spin.

Kori was about to take a step forward when she heard a low seductive voice speak.

"Well if it isn't the Goddess of Chaos herself." The mystery person laughed. Kori just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the nickname.

"I thought the Goddess of Chaos didn't have red hair, Esmeralda?" Kori asked.

Emerald's long ebony hair just bounced and danced around her shoulders as she laughed deeply. She leaned all her weight on her right foot and the charm on her anklet let out a little bell like sound.

"So what brings you here?" She asked, as bored emerald eyes stared ahead at the majestic ship.

"I just turned 16." Kori remarked with an off topic answer, and her eyes softened as she stared at the island once again.

"Oh." Esmeralda replied. The sailor Esmeralda was supposed to be entertaining seemed to begin to feel ignored, which he was, so he huffed and strutted away.

"Tell the captain of the ship to come down. And Xaphier too." Esmeralda purred seductively Xaphier's name.

Kori hastily made her way back to the side of the ship, and in one loud yell she called for Richard and Xaphier. Richard had heard the shout, he didn't know who didn't hear it on the whole island, and he winced not only at the sound but how much his damn body enjoyed hearing her name from her lips. Instead he focused on coming down the ladder as quickly and safely as he could.

Xaphier also heard her and made his way across the deck, and he was about to make his way down the later but her froze when he saw Esmeralda.

"There is no way I'm going with that conniving little bitch. Not even if hell freeze's over." Xaphier randomly yelled out. And with a spin of his heel, Xaphier hastily strutted down the deck and disappeared into the hallowed belly of the ship.

For as long as Richard knew, Xaphier was always respectful to people, despite his rude remarks. However Kori and this woman seemed to understand because they started laughing so hard their faces turned the color of a light blue.

"Just what happened with those two?" Richard asked, leaning in so he was close to Kori's ear.

"My parents offer their home to people in need or refuges. Xaphier was fourteen at the time and had been staying with us for two years. He happened to like one of the neighborhood girls and he began to date her. They were going out for a week and she kept complaining to others he wouldn't kiss her. He said that he thought it was early but the truth is he was just too scared because he never kissed anyone before." Kori continued on. "That week had just rescued Esmeralda and she tried to help him by giving him a practice kiss. He freaked out and he has been scared of her since." Kori explained.

Then Xaphier came storming back out of his cabin, stomped across the deck and leaned dangerously over the railings where the ladder was. One of the last boarding crew members happened to be on the ladder and when Xaphier leaned over he rattled the rope. When the ladder was stable, the man glared daggers at Xaphier before jumping off.

"I'm not scared of that _bitch_." Xaphier exclaimed loudly.

"Of course your not." Kori answered, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Kori didn't hear Xaphier's next reply because she focused herself on telling all the crew members the rules. The rules were simple. They only got one free drink, the choices were be rum, beer, or flip and there was no prostitutes allowed. Kori was pretty sure that Richard was about as happy to deal with soon to be fathers as she was.

Raven and Karen were a big help because the death glared at every single member. And every single one of them looked away sheepishly as if they had been caught drooling at the woman. Vic got it worse though, because Karen seemed to be glaring holes and daggers into his bald head.

Esmeralda, Kori and Richard walked away from the ship as the crew members ran past them in eager excitement.

As they passed wooden houses, bars, hyper children, drunken men and giddy woman Kori couldn't help but notice a familiar blond hair, blue eyed woman.

Pointing this out to Esmeralda, Kori got the said woman to explain.

"She came here yesterday, saying that she needed to disappear for a while. She also asked for a waitress job." Esmeralda finished but with one glance at Kori's thoughtful look Esmeralda became worried. "You really can't be thinking that's her. Are you?" Esmeralda asked

"I don't know," Kori answered truthfully. "But this will help clarify it." Kori whispered to Esmeralda. "GAR!" Kori shouted over the noisy, loud crowd.

Amazingly Gar had heard her, and hurriedly snaked his way through the dense crowd and came to halt in front of the mischievously smiling Kori.

"Esmeralda said she was running low on waiters and waitress. If you're willing could you go and please help her." Kori pointed to the suspicious blond hair blue eyed woman. "Her name is Terra." Kori added.

At the name Terra, Gar's eyes widen. Terra, meaning his Terra? Be fore he could he even take another breathe quickly turned and ran to the girl.

Terra, at that moment, had just put down a chipped, poorly washed plate in front of leeringly perverted men when from the corner of her eye she saw a flash of a dark forest green hair and eyed man, who happened to be running in her direction. The man was in such a rush he didn't even notice the angry, complaining, drunk pirates that were bellowing behind him.

Terra turned her head toward her target, who was smiling evilly.

Damn that bitch, Terra thought as she jetted through the crowd.

Raven noticed the commotion, and turned her cold violet eyes on Gar, then Terra. Something wasn't right here, Raven thought. Why did Kori call Gar out? And does she know about Gar and his past lover. Raven believed that this all wasn't just a mere coincidence. Gar wasn't known to be the most graceful; she thought that Kori would rather call her or Karen. Kori was hiding and Raven was going to figure out what.

Raven was glad that Kori didn't know that she had the ability to enter someone's mind. Raven needed time to enter Richards mind, because he was bound to know something about Kori that made him avoid her like a rampaging disease.

Kori looked at Esmeralda and smiled at her with more of an amused smirk then the evil smile she gave Terra.

"Looks like this got even more interesting." Kori stated with amusement.

Kori, Esmeralda, and Richard entered the narrow cave's archway. The cave was at the end of island, covered by dense jungle and Kori was glad that she wore her hiking boots, for she would have been so mad if the mud had ruined her beautiful blue velvet boots.

At the present time, the trio was silently walking in the opaqueness of, their only guide was the small pool of light that the oil lamp shined through it's see through glass coverings.

Richard had other things on his mind. The conversation between her and Esmeralda, seeing Terra, Kori calling over Gar, it just didn't click. The only thing that would make sense was that Kori knew about Terra and Gar's relationship. Kori couldn't know about that. She had only been with them for 8 months and even though it had been years after the incident, Gar wasn't willing to talk about Terra.

So the only other option was that she knew Terra. Disregarding the bar, where could she known her from? It was true that they didn't know much about Terra but wouldn't that mean Kori knew little to nothing about Terra. Right?

Those thoughts were pushed out of his head when he felt a prickling sensation, as if someone else was in his head.

'Who's there?' Richard yelled mentally in his head, his voice bounced in the dark, gloomy space that was his mind.

In his mind, in the arid, grim, sunless area of his mind, Raven stepped out, and in the center of this place was a single white-yellowish ray of light, similar to a light in an police room, her expression was schooled to be emotionless.

"Look, I think Kori's hiding something. She wouldn't let anybody else go with you. Can you let me stay in here fo-" Raven however was cut off.

Richard blinked the hazy away, making sure he could discern everything before focusing on Esmeralda, who form was shaking gently from a low and husky laugh, which blended with thick gloomy darkness of the cave.

"How stupid do you think I am? _Raven_." Kori drawled out her name amusingly. However Raven was shaking like a scared little cat, just at the harshly cold and empty tone in Kori's voice.

"I guess she doesn't realize her powers are visible to us." Esmeralda stated casually shrugging her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me you knew another Azerthian?" Esmeralda asked curiously her eyes shined maliciously.

"You would know right away she was Azerthian. There wouldn't be a point to tell you." Kori answered lazily.

Raven's eyes were wide and her mind was reeling in circles. How did Kori know about her race? Why were they talking about it so casually? And what the hell did they mean by they can "see" her powers.

"I applaud you for being able to enter minds at the tender age of 16 but you do very poorly to hide your aura." Kori stated, turning her head to the side so one eye was focused on the rigid Richard, both eyes staring at her with amusement.

'Can I use your voice?' Raven asked Richard, who nodded his head as he closed his eyes from the murder that had tainted his beautiful goddess.

"What do you mean by you can see my powers?" It was an odd sight. Hearing Raven's low feminine used with Richard's lean, muscular form but Kori wasn't phased in the least bit.

"My family has the ability to see a magical being's powers. Now if you only actually took the time to try to see your powers and feel them you would have better control and you wouldn't have to worry about power explosions. But there is still the fact that the more powerful the parent the worse the explosion of the offspring."

Raven couldn't stop quivering. It was something about Kori's cold, cruel and emotionless eyes that made the core of her soul tremble with fear, the amount of knowledge that spewed from her mouth and just the uncaring tone of her voice.

Despite her fear, Raven still wondered how Kori knew about her race. Now she had just said an Azerthians deepest darkest secret, for her race were very prideful and not any weakness was tolerated. How did this woman know?

"I could teach you how but you probably won't trust me anymore." Kori sighed. "As much as I hate the bastard he purpose wanted only me and the leader of the group I'm working with to be the only people to see this place. And I want to keep it that way. Now leave." Kori demanded icily, her voice demanding authority.

Raven was smart enough to know when she was defeated, so she did as she was told, and she left bewildered.

For a time the trio walked down the gloomy tunnel, not uttering a single word about the Raven incident.

After what seemed forever the group finally made it to a lopsided timber door. Richard heard as Esmeralda sighed in relief.

Pushing the door open, the threesome entered the wooden wall room. In the room were three short pearl white book shelves that were stuffed with books of all kinds. Kori seemed to know where she was going and she seemed to have a particular book in that mysterious mind of hers.

It was like Kori magically knew where her book was because she rigidly walked to the first book shelf on the side that was facing the wooden wall. Kori kneeled down and she looked at all the books the bottom of her shoes made a dragging sound. A minute later Kori came out with a rather plain book in hand.

Richard watched as she cracked the book open and sifted through the crisp pages. When she found the page she wanted she read the passage out loud.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,

But she is considered beautiful to many,

Innocent or tainted.

And I have sinned against her,

In more ways than one.

So when our child searches for the mysterious item,

I hope she accepts it when it is presented to her.

I hope she kisses the blade with her red lips,

And cleans it with her pure soul,

So that our child becomes the Maiden's protector.

But first the child has to find the Maiden's poem to find the secret of the beast.

"The stupid bastard decided my fate since birth."

* * *

I know this update late is way super late but at least I updated and I have reasons even though you might not find it good enough. I really can't say anything else than sorry but please review.


	13. Motherly Love

See this one came earlier. I'm not a totally mean useless before I move on to the story I want to address a review. First thank you for your comments. True I did make Kori perfect. The reason she knows basically everything that in reality she shouldn't is because partly due to her magical abilities, she read it in a book or it is the fact she met someone who knows this information. Kori, however inhuman she seems will now, will seem human in the later chapter. However Kori is going to take a break for now.

* * *

Motherly Love

Everyone got on the ship as quietly as possible, Karen had happened to have a little to much to drink and they learned that when Karen had to much to drink it was not a good thin. Currently, she was hanging on Raven, mumbling nonsense. Raven was obviously annoyed because her eyes were twitching and her mouth was pulled into a tight lipped frowned.

Kori stated on the ground just to make sure that everyone was on the ship. After double checking the island, Kori began to climb up the ladder. She had made it safely over without breaking a sweat and as she peered over the rail of the ship she noticed Esmeralda standing alone on the beach as sad look adored her face.

They had already set sail and Kori was in Richard's room discussing their next destination. They hadn't been talking long when their conversation was interrupted by the door being opened quite violently.

Vic and Gar came into the extravagant yet plain room, holding Esmeralda, securing her locking onto one of her skin arms. Esmeralda didn't seem to be affected, in fact she was smiling mischievously, and the glint in her eyes made Richard inwardly cringe.

"You can let her go. She's not a threat." Kori informed the two harshly. She didn't even once glance up from the poem, which she had been rereading for the hundredth time, to look up at the trio.

Vic and Gar didn't know what to do, they had only accepted the commands issued by Richard, they weren't quite sure if they should have obeyed. When the two saw Richard nodded his head they let go of the woman's arms.

Kori scribbled a message in her neat handwriting on the nearest piece of blank parchment paper. She straightened her back out, smiled sweetly but almost forcefully at Vic and Gar. She walked out of the room; the free Esmeralda winked at the two before turning and following the ridged Kori. The three heard as gold rose swished and chimed off the links of the metal bracelet as it echoed loudly through the deadly silent hallways.

They were on the deck, both resting against the rail as they listened to the ocean waves crashing rhythmically against the side of the ship. The only thing louder than the ocean waves was the ragged breaths of the tired sailors and the screams of drunken Karen.

Kori's eyes had lost their gentle innocent shine from a couple minutes and they turned cold, lifeless and at that moment she seemed so _old_. Watching the light blue sparkling ocean, Kori felt small, like she was all alone in this big empty world, her only comfort was the unpredictable ocean.

"How did you get on the ship?" Kori asked Esmeralda, who was twirling a lock of hair on one of her fingers idly. Kori made sure that she kept her voice low so the nosy sailor's didn't hear her.

"Before your ship parted I stopped the sailor who putting the ladder up to let me on because I was your mother and I wanted to say my final goodbye. It was so sappy, like one of those books you read, that I couldn't believe he fell for it" Esmeralda explained, now studying her perfectly painted nails. Kori didn't reply.

"Why did you keep it?" Kori asked into the noiseless night. Esmeralda knew that she was referring to was the anklet on her ankle, the one that played a soft tune in the warm ocean night breeze.

"Because you gave it to me, and that makes it very precious to me." Esmeralda answered truthfully, and she let her fingertips glide across the curve of Kori's cheek.

Kori felt something wet, warm on her check and when she lifted her hand to wipe the substance away, when she truly realized what it was.

It was a tear. She was crying. She hadn't cried in so long that she though that she couldn't. What was she was supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? Most importantly, why was she crying?

Beside her mother and father, who didn't even know about her terrible past, always spoke sweet words similar to that. She knew Xaphier thought her precious, although he would be damned to admit it, because he had fallen in love with her at 10. He didn't even have to say that he loved her because he knew Kori was an excellent reader between the lines. Besides the, no one had ever really told her she was precious and special. Many people had told she was beautiful and talented but it was the same as those two words that made her heart flutter. It just felt so good.

Esmeralda saw this and with softened eyes and a small smile, she put a slim arm around Kori's drooping shoulders. She led the dazed girl to Xaphier's room but first she had to ask for directions by a random worried sailor, who was kind enough to see Kori needed some alone time and answered the question.

Esmeralda set Kori down on the bed gently, quickly and quietly removing her shoes and corset. Esmeralda placed Kori's shoes at the end of the bed and her corset under a pillow at the far end of the bed opposite of Kori. Like a tired little child Kori climbed into the bed. Pulling the blankets over her shoulders, Esmeralda watched as Kori curled up into a crescent circle and clutched the pillow tightly.

Esmeralda peeled her dress of her slim body and left her white undershirt. Esmeralda shuddered at the chilly air that climbed up her legs. Esmeralda took one more glance at Kori and she saw her there shivering, her mouth open, her breathing, ragged, her eyes shut tightly, tensely. Esmeralda pulled the covers up farther so they were just above Kori's shoulders and she let her hand wonder to the girl's sleeping face to trace her subtle heart shaped jaw line. Esmeralda felt as Kori's features relax under her touch and she softly sighed.

Soon enough Xaphier had entered his room and he began to remove his vest and his ruffled cuffed black under shirt as if the two women weren't even in the room.

"I thought you were afraid of me?" Esmeralda asked tauntingly. She watched as he lifted the covers up and slipped under them. She smiled sweetly but sadly as Xaphier pulled Kori to his bare muscular chest and wrapped one toned arm protectively around her waist while the other pulled up the soft blankets. Kori reacted by snuggling into his shoulder, her breathing became softer as it settled into an even pace.

"When you act like this you almost seem like a mother." Esmeralda chuckled shortly and smirked at the two with worried but happy eyes. She had known Kori to long not to be worried about her state of mind but she couldn't help but feel happy that she found some good friends to support her.

Taking one more glance at the two, Esmeralda walked to her bed. Esmeralda got under the cold blankets, pulling them all the way to her face as she felt tingling shivers as they ran down the length of her spine. Damn. Didn't that boy get cold at all, for gods sake he was shirtless. Maybe Kori was warm. That had to be it. Sighing, Esmeralda closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing but Xaphier decided to interrupt her.

"Sleep against the wall." Xaphier advised.

"Why?" Esmeralda asked cautiously. It was too unexpected for her to trust.

"You'll find out in the morning." Xaphier answered vaguely. Esmeralda rarely heard Xaphier give advice and when he did it was a force not to reckon with.

Giving up, Esmeralda moved backwards so her back was pressed against the cold wall. She stared at Kori's hunched tense form before her eyelids became to heavy and dropped close.

The next morning Esmeralda opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry; a flash red blocked her vision. Blinking it away and making sure her vision was clear, she noticed the huge dot of red was still in front of her.

Esmeralda used her free hand to check what the dot of red, because something heavy was lying on her arm which had gone numb, and she gently touched the dot of red, noting how soft it was under her fingertips.

Again looking at the red dot she noticed it was oddly in the shape was like a head. Glancing down she finally realized that it was Kori, holding onto her as if she was a dream catcher that caught all her nightmares and destroyed them.

Esmeralda sighed while wrapping an arm around her waist and she kissed her forehead gently.

Esmeralda really wished she take Kori's pain away. She so wished so badly she could just lift the weight off her shoulders like lifting a book from a shelf. But her pain was too great. It carved itself so deep in her heart, causing Kori to bleed out, as she screamed and whimpered like hurt puppy. The wound never heal or at least not by herself. All Esmeralda could do was wrap it as well as she could and continue to comfort the girl.

For fear of letting the wound getting worse then it already was, Kori didn't let anybody near her. It had been so long since then. Kori during that time had became the perfect actress, the perfect solider. She had done whatever people told her without a single complaint or objection. She wasn't even human anymore.

During training she had worked her body to the limit until she fell exhausted on the floor her lungs taking big gulps of air. She dried up her tears and hid hear fears in the wound. Then she closed the door and locked the key.

Soon she lost the way to the door, the key lay in her pocket as a constant reminder of what had become of her once happy healthy heart. Then she moved on, giving up on finding the door that hid her cracked bleeding heart as she started to believe that the cold mask she wore all the time was her true self.

It was sad. Someone that used to be so happy, with the brightest smile had to suffer as she did, to wither and cower from the pain each and every day. She thought that she feared the one who caused her this pain but the truth was she was scared of herself. She was scared of what she used to be like, of the past, of the future, of everything that could go wrong in her life.

However, that didn't mean she didn't have compassion for others. In fact she couldn't live with the fact that she someone got hurt on her watch. She was just one of those people. The kind of person who put herself last compared to others.

But this cold mask she put up to protect herself from others was only hurting them. It wasn't right. It shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have been suffering! She could have saved her! She could have lived the perfect life she was supposed to live!

But she was suffering and there was nothing she could do about it, Esmeralda thought with a sigh. No matter how much someone wanted to change the past, it would never change. It didn't matter if the person had broken heart, a kind heart, a cold heart. It didn't matter if the person could change the past then maybe the world would be better.

Esmeralda looked at the peaceful Kori before praying to whoever was up there and begged them to help Kori safe or at least sane through this painful time. It would have been nice if the kept her heart at least in its pitiful state. Not wanting to think about the subject anymore Esmeralda closed her eyes and went back to a light sleep.

* * *

I know this is short but this chapter serves three purposes. One was to act as a filler chapter since I was lacking inspiration. Second was to get to know Esmeralda a little better. The third was to a give our poor Kori a breather and make her seem like she is a human being. It is also to help divulge the relationship between Esmeralda and Kori.

Esmeralda and Kori are intricately connected together and I hope you got the hint in this chapter that it occurred somewhere in her past. It does not mean though that I am going to reveal Kori's past soon because that would make the story not as interesting and my purpose is to make this story as long as it can be.


	14. Unwanted Help

The reason I didn't update right away boils down to one main reason. I have been having trouble recently writing one of my next future chapters for this story. I started to focus my time on that chapter and because of that I totally forgot about this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long and the irony of it all is I'm still having trouble writing the chapter. Both my laptop and my dad's computer got a virus and my mom would let me on her computer. And to make things all worse I got writers block and my imagination was about as useful as blank piece of paper. Very useful, isn't it?

Some good news is I am now re editing my other chapters. Merci.

* * *

Unwanted Help

When Kori woke from the dark soothing oblivion the next hour she was all alone Esmeralda's cot. Kori didn't remember how she ended up in Esmeralda's cot, she always was attracted to a warm source that could only be found in humans so she assumed when Xaphier had left she had gone to Esmeralda.

Sluggishly, Kori got out of the low bed as she let out a loud cat stretch yawn. Kori shook her head, as if to wake herself up, then she got quickly laced up her beautifully constructed corset and slipped her small feet into her blue velvet boots. Kori looked at the boots lovingly. Now she was already started to develop a weird animate love. It was odd to say in the least, but the love was genuine and true.

After Kori was fully dressed, she glided a brush through her knotted red hair, and washed face free to get rid of any unwanted substances from her long sleep. With one last look in the mirror, Kori walked out of the room and headed towards the mess hall.

Kori had walked past the large dining room, which was filled with noisy people who couldn't wait to see what exciting events that were going to happen today. Kori continued to walk, ignoring the people and their calls to join them, as she passed through the doorway that led to the small private kitchen.

Inside Vic and Gar were doing their daily fight over which is better: meat or tofu. The sight of the two acting like a bunch of two year olds made Kori giggle. Richard and Xaphier were leaning on the counters reading one of the many books that were conveniently in a high pile behind the two. On the other side of the counter was Raven and Esmeralda who were sipping tea with honey and having a quiet conversation.

Kori went unnoticed by the group as she walked up toward the only place on the kitchen counter that was not book ridden. She picked up a red apple, rubbing it back and forth on her shirt in attempt to clean it before she made herself a cup of tea.

"Bad dream?" Xaphier looked up from the inky page in his book and looked at Kori with concerned ruby eyes. Kori just turned her head and glared daggers at him; she was not in a good mood.

"Did you even have to ask? You know very well that I've been having bad dreams for the last eight years." Kori snapped, her face was twisted in painful expression, her voice was high and it sounded as if she wanted to start crying right there.

Everyone glanced at each other before staring at Kori surprise and confusion. It was unlike Kori to snap, especially at such an innocent question. The only exception was Esmeralda and Xaphier, who both were staring at her with worried eyes.

Kori looked down at the ground guiltily. "Sorry but this one was as bad as the first one." Kori explained.

At the last comment, Xaphier and Esmeralda visibly cringed. Both of them could remember vividly the first nightmare Kori had. It was anything but pretty.

At the time she had just turned ten. It was two years after the fated incident. In the beginning she didn't have nightmares at all but it was because she choose not to sleep. The bags under her eyes told the whole story; it was getting harder and harder to hide the darkening black bag under makeup, no matter how thick.

Night by night, Kori slept less and less and it was starting to show its effect on her. Her shoulders sagged, her movements were sluggish, her face sunk in. Even her mother was starting to notice, who didn't brush up on the subject.

Finally the two couldn't take it anymore. The first searched the library, and then both took jobs as interns at a local hospital where they conducted countless harmless experiments. It took two month but they completed it. A drug that could help induces sleep. In the beginning it seemed to work. She slowly started sleeping more and more and they bag under her eyes gradually got lighter and lighter. Soon her insomniac like state faded away too and she started to act like herself. Like her sleeping habits her image slowly improved and her parent's suspicions slowly started to fade away.

Then that night came.

It seemed normal. Kori was laying still her breathing soft but then something changed. Her breathing became shorter and harsher, drops of perspiration formed on her brow, her hands twitched jittery around the pillow.

Kori's lips parted and she began to whisper "Blood, Blood." Her cries became louder but one line made to two stare at Kori shocked. "Get this blood off me. Off, off." A sob escaped her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

The tears rolled down her eyes rapidly, her body shook form the trembling sobs and her voice became louder and hoarser as it cracked from the pure emotion. That night Kori cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

A week later, after recovering, the pair left and neither of them had seen Kori look so sad and betrayed.

Kori sighed at the memory and took a big sip of her tea, enjoying the warmth of the heated liquid as she swallowed the rest of her tea. Licking warm flavored droplets from her lips, Kori placed the tea cup near the water basin. Kori cleared her throat, trying to get Esmeralda's attention.

"Esmeralda I'm going to spar and you're coming with me." Kori told Esmeralda. Her tone was harsh and demanding but if it affected Esmeralda she didn't show it.

Kori didn't even wait for Esmeralda's answer because she stomped out of the room; the door was swung violently behind her. Esmeralda just shook her head, ebony waves swung fiercely with her before she sighed, got up and followed after the seething woman.

It was already dark, the last rays of dusk had already faded away and the warm breeze of the ocean was comforting against flushed skin.

It didn't cross Gar's mind that the way Kori was acting today was weird. He just assumed that she had a bad experience in her childhood and it affected her so badly that she couldn't sleep.

He didn't let his mind wonder on that subject because he was more focused on Terra.

It didn't make sense to him. What was she doing there? Why did she run from him? Wasn't she supposed to 6 feet under? He saw her die. He watched her die. It didn't mean that he wanted to see her dead, hell no but even Gar had enough common sense to know the dead did just come back to life.

One part of Gar was shocked and a little bit suspicious of her appearance. Again it was that whole wasn't she supposed to be dead. Now she just mysteriously showed up. Something wasn't right. The other part of him was happy to know that she was alive and he didn't care about how she got to the world of the living. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her perfect little waist and kiss her they both turned blue in the face.

Gar had never been so deep in thought about one subject, because the more he thought about something the more it reminded him of the family he left behind.

Did they miss him? Did they notice he was even gone? Did they send out a search party for him? Did his mother cry? Did his father curse to the heavens? Did his brother come back? Did he even know what happened to him? He hated thinking about questions like that, they made him feel guilty, even though he was the one wrongly miss treated.

The soft clicks of the high heels were reassuring and when he spun around to greet whoever was there. He was surprised more than anything else to see Raven standing by the mast pole, her ivory grey hand lightly resting on it.

Raven was a weird subject for Gar. Gar had always, and would always, liked Raven and it all started when he first aboard the ship.

At the time he saw her she seemed like this goddess. A way higher level than he was, someone he couldn't touch dare even think about having a relationship with.

Her short violet hair was always perfect; her almond shaped indigo eyes were always narrowed and framed by perfectly thin and arched eyebrows. Her pale grey pink lips were pressed into a tight thin line and her pale ivory grey skin was so tempting. It didn't matter to him that she was always angry, in fact it was a much bigger turn on.

And as time went on Gar did try to woe her with lame jokes and childish smiles but she was cold, her words and voice were cruel, so harsh. Then he just accepted the fact that he wouldn't be able to get together with her and he stopped all his futile efforts.

Then Terra came. A runaway adorned in ragged torn clothes but that didn't take away from the beauty of her natural blond hair and blue eyes.

Slowly he got to know her. He noticed how she laughed truthfully at his lame jokes, she smiled the sweetest smiles at him, and her eyes sparkled like the ocean when she glanced at him. Terra needed him; she needed him emotionally for support and wanted him physically. Unlike Raven. Raven never smiled, she never smiled, she was violent and she didn't need him, she never needed him.

He understood some of her reasoning. If she didn't control her emotions than something bad would happen. He didn't know exactly what, but from the look of terror in her eyes it had to be bad.

Gradually he made his world revolve around Terra and with each kiss of her satin soft lips the one sided love for Raven started to fade into old dusty memories in the back of his mind.

If you asked him then if Terra would betray him or leave him he would have said no in a heartbeat.

Maybe that was why Raven hated Terra. She had pre-warned him about Terra, how she would leave and take his heart with but he thought nothing of it. He believed she was just hated the fact that someone was new in the group but when she turned out to be right, he was speechless.

In the back of his mind he kept hearing this low deep evil voice. It told him he should have listened to Raven. That she was right and didn't get suspicious just for the fun of it. That he was too caught up in Terra's deceitful lies and her sticky web that he couldn't differentia between reality and fantasy. That Terra never really loved him.

Now he wasn't so sure how to answer the question. He could tell by the worried looks of his crew members that they worried about him.

Kori however was different. Even though she had been there only a year, maybe a year and a half at the most, she didn't look at him with worry but sympathy, a sad sympathy. As if she just knew that he would be alright and that he was going to have to deal with his emotions and thoughts by himself, that there was nothing she could do.

"Mind if I join you?" Raven asked. Gar quickly shook his head to get rid of his swallowing thoughts. Gar watched as Raven walked towards him, and mimicked his earlier action by leaning on the rail as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispered. Gar stared at Raven in disbelief. In all the time that Gar had been with Raven he had never heard her apologize. She was too proud. Now all of sudden she was just saying sorry for no reason at all.

"What did you say?" Gar questioned in a daze as her curled his hand around his ear to enhance his hearing.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Raven hissed at Gar. Gar took a couple safe steps back and raised his hands in surrender position. A smile twitched at his lips. That was the Raven he knew.

When Raven stopped seething in anger Gar stepped back to his original position, so that he was standing by Raven but not to close, and he folded his arms and leaned against the strong rail. He didn't mind being this close to Raven, not at all.

"For what."

"For you having you to meet Terra and then watch her run away from you like your some kind of disease." Raven answered. Gar couldn't take it and started to chuckle loudly. Raven turned her head and narrowly glared daggers at the trembling Gar.

"What's so funny?" Raven inquired menacingly, her fingers curled into her palm, forming a tight fist.

Gar quit his chuckling and instead of backing away he sighed happily and readjusted himself back on the rail. He gaze studied the wide comforting ocean, the murky waters churned under the crescent moon and its wan light.

"It's just that you're showing emotion and you haven't blown anything into little tiny pieces." Gar answered in a caring tone.

When the complete answer entered Raven's ears, her body relaxed, her fingers returned to hanging loosely by her side. For a moment time froze to Raven. The wave gently rocked the boat in soothing motions, the warm breeze of fresh salt ocean air surrounded her and caressed her flushed skin. Gar was happy, his voice was soothing her riled and wild emotions that jumped around inside her and her mouth quirked up. It was the first time in a long time that she had smiled.

"Kori offered to teach me how to control my powers." Raven informed Gar.

"That's great." Gar exclaimed as he turned his body around so he was facing Raven as he congratulated her. However the grin on his face disappeared when he saw the distant and odd expression on Raven's face. His grin turned to a straight line and his eyes shine worriedly.

"Raven I know this might sound crazy but isn't that a good thing?" Gar asked, his eyebrow rose in sync with his voice.

"I know." Raven sighed. 'It's just, it's just I have this feeling that she is hiding something."

"Kinda like the feeling you had with Terra?" Gar questioned a grin teased his lips.

"Not like that." Raven pondered, thought, and considered her answer before she spoke. "It's worse, like she is hiding something important. Something that could cost us our lives"

"Oh." Gar replied with a long oh, the smile twitched up higher. "Well whatever the hell she could possibly be hiding will come out, if not soon. She is guaranteed to tell you. But the chances of someone teaching you to control your powers are low are slim to none. So I say go against you gut and take the opportunity you have." Gar advised her. Raven lip twitched up in something that would be considered a small, small smile and Gar smiled back. However the weariness of the day caught up to he and he stretched at his arms as he yawned loudly.

"I'm going to go to bed." Gar stated.

"Good night." Raven told Gar, the sad content in her eyes made Gar's heart lurch in a sad pound.

"Good night Raven." He responded before he walked away from her and disappeared into the haul of the ship.

"Well I hope I will be expecting cute little green hair violet eyed children running around on the deck. It's too boring around here." Kori stated as she stepped out of the shadows, her eyes held a glint that matched the smirk her red lips curled into.

Kori was the type to have theories and oh did she have theories on this girl.

Kori, maybe Raven, considered that Raven was one of the most unlucky girls on earth. Most likely born from a demon father and a human mother forced to be a servant of the Goddess of Chaos, depending on her house. She probably was destined to destroy the world or some dumb crap like that. The Azerthians were known for the dramatic destinies.

If Kori's theory was correct than she wanted to relieve Raven of her burden. In order to do that she needed to gain Raven's trust.

Raven turned her body towards the red headed woman, her eyes narrowed dangerously at her, her lips pulled into a tight frown.

"What do you want?" Raven demanded in what Kori regarded as a hiss.

"Your answer." Kori smiled as she replied back, her smirk grew larger.

"To what." Raven questioned as she studied her from narrow eyes.

"My, my I can't believe you forgot. You were just talking about it to." Kori teased Raven but Raven's eyes just narrowed lower. "I want a yes or no if you will take my help." Raven stared long and hard at Kori, hoping her eyes would give away her true attention, but the cold look was like a steel wall.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I have my reasons." Kori said with a shrug.

It became unbearable quiet, a silence that made Raven want to run her nails across her arms. She would have done that if not for fact that she was considered all her options before she answered the still smirking Kori. In her search for an answer Gar's words echoed in her mind like a guiding light.

Raven knew this was a chance of a lifetime. She wasn't dumb. But she the longer she thought the more she got frightened at the answered questions. Why was Kori helping her? What was she hiding? What did she want from them? How did she know about her race and her explosive power? How was she going to help her?

"Yes I will let you help me." Raven responded. She watched as Kori walked off the deck that smirk changed to a small smile. Her hips swayed and her red hair danced with the wind. Raven smiled too as she turned towards the warm ocean. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

I'm so so so so so so so sorry. Don't kill me! I know that I should get this in sooner but stuff happens. My reasons are before the chapter but now I have to get off.


	15. Raven's Mystery, Kori's Entertainment

So is this my payback for neglecting to update in a long time. You're not reviewing. Well despite this I am going to continue to write this story.

Raven's Mystery, Kori's Entertainment

Richard was sitting on his extremely comfortable bed, head lost in a story, when he was pulled out of his paradise when he heard a loud scrape of knuckles against the door to his room.

"Come in." Richard yelled loudly as he let his eyes wander to the black words on the crisp white page.

When the door opened Richard felt Raven's familiar cold, bored presence but something was off. It was like there was some type worried, confused air that surrounded her.

Closing his book shut, Richard laid it gently beside him, before he switched his long legs from lying straight out so now they rested over the edge of the bed and his feet were planted to the floor. Then he raised his gaze to Raven.

"I want to know what happened between you and Kori." Raven demanded and Richard sighted at her impatience.

"I don't know what good it will do you but fine." Richard approved, his mind wondering why he picked such strong willed woman and instead of weak, clothes and make obsessed ones to help him. Then again he would be bored all the time. "It is not something I can tell you though."

Raven was frantic, outraged by his answer was about to demanded for the answer but Richard finished his reply.

"It's something I have to show you."

Getting the message, Raven shut her mouth from it previous position and nodded her hand in understanding.

Taking a deep breath, Richard then re laid down on the bed his muscles tightened, his mind panicked, and his hands grabbed the sheets in terror.

For the longest time Richard knew Raven her powers were unexplainable. If Richard was focused on something else and Raven entered his mind then it didn't hurt. However, if Richard wasn't busy and Raven entered his mind it hurt. Like Hell. It was like a sharp prickling sensation and the longer she was there the sharper and sharper the pain got until he have to bit his lip till it bleed to hold down the scream that scorched the back of his throat.

Taking that as her cue, Raven folded her legs under her and formed her thumb and index into a small circle while the other three fingers stayed up. Raven closed her eyes and set her breathing to the pulse of her heart and powers. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Raven felt her feet tingled numb, her fingers twitched before they stilled. Her breathing became quieter; the loud calming thumps soon lost their volume. She tried to move her arm, it went up an inch.

And ten minutes later she couldn't move anything, she resembled a still porcelain doll. She felt as she slowly detached her self from her flesh limbs, the cold air made her shiver but she headed to the empty cavern of Richard's mind.

When Raven entered Richard's mind, it screamed in anguish and with an invisible force it tried to push Raven out. Raven however was stronger and she pushed through. Trying to be kind, Raven let her healing powers glow around her, to help ease Richard's pain and to calm his panicked mind. This is what she hated the most. She could feel Richard's pain, the prickling sensation in his fingers, the utter pounding of his heart, the cry that burned the tip of his tongue, his sore dry throat, she could feel it all.

It wasn't very longer till she reached the middle of his mind, and she straightened out her body as she landed on what could be considered the cold smooth stone floor.

The only light was in the center of the "room", and a from it's dim light she could make out the silhouettes of large size doors each with a plank of squared wood that each had one of the groups name and one with the word past.

The only door that was opened was the one that had Kori's name and with careful steps she walked so she was in front of the door.

Raven tried to make this quick and pain free, so she walked through the door without one hesitating step. Raven really wished she did take a hesitant step.

Then that familiar force field like power came back, pressing against Raven stopping her from taking another step forward. From there Raven was facing Richard's strong back, who in turn was facing Kori's gracefully arched back.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Raven heard Richard asked Kori in an emotionless harsh cold tone that made Raven worried. Kori wasn't the least bit fazed and she just continued to stare at the endless dark blue murky waters of the ocean.

"I wouldn't call it avoiding, just I haven't found the time to see you." Kori replied back wittily and Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't play coy with me." Richard hissed back. "Now answer the damn question."

"But I'm good at playing coy." Kori whined back, and Raven really wondered if Kori's was pouting. "Do you trust everyone you meet?" Kori's tone went from whining to a cold dead serious one.

"No." Richard answered back cautiously, for like her, he was being careful and watchful for the unforeseen change of tone in Kori's voice.

"You don't know everything about me, and yet you blindly trust me. Richard there are things that I haven't told you, things you wouldn't even dream in your wildest nightmares. And they are very, very bad things. I think it would be best if you stayed away from me, so you don't fall in love and dig yourself a deeper hole."

Raven couldn't see Richard's face but she assumed that he was astounded at Kori for he didn't react at first. Then after everything settled in and he accepted her response the wheels in his head started to turn. Raven really wished to see what he was thinking about because the air seemed to darken around him.

"And you let Xaphier in." Richard cried out, his pain, frustration, anger, jealousy all in one cry.

Finally, for the first time in the argument, Kori turned her body towards Richard. Her movements were simple, she leaned on her heal and slowly turned on it, the rest of her body followed after. That's what not scared Raven. That's not what made shivers run down her spine and fear that shook the core of her soul. It wasn't what made her lungs feel like closing up and not breathing again. It wasn't the cause that made her heart pound and beat faster in his rib cage, frantically trying to get out.

It was Kori's eyes. They were cold, hard, distant and empty, such as that belonged on to a killer. A murderer. Kori looked like someone who brought death with her bare hands, just one flick and she didn't show any sign of remorse. Her garnet locks waved in the delicious breeze that didn't help warm Raven's suddenly cold skin. She didn't know how someone could be so beautiful but so fearful.

But this wasn't the Kori they both knew. Raven saw that she looked like Kori, she sounded, minus the cold tone, like Kori and had her weird sick way of acting mysteriously like Kori but this wasn't Kori. Maybe that's what Raven and Richard wanted believe. Instead those light sparkling eyes were replaced with murderers. Instead that warm smile was replaced with a straight firm line. The person in front of both of them was a murderer. A dazzling, alluring, elegant murderer that took the shape of the Kori they both knew.

"Richard, Xaphier helped me through my grim times and if it wasn't for that fact I wouldn't even be associated with him." Even though Kori spoke Richard's name and was speaking to him it felt as if she was watching her instead.

Kori then took a step forward as she sneered diabolically.

"However you on the other hand are different. The Kori you know is just a façade. It was just a mask, a masquerade dancer unknown to the guest." Then with out another comment Kori walked past Richard.

However the memory didn't fade like Raven thought it would, instead Kori kept walking towards her and didn't stop till their shoulders made a straight line and Raven breath caught in her throat.

"If you know what's best for Richard then you need to stop probing his mind. One more time and the damage will be severe." Kori informed Raven grimly. "If you only asked me I would have told you." Kori stated disappointed, a tsk, tsk in her voice. Then Kori disappeared in a flash of white grey smoke.

Raven felt a familiar twitch of her fingers and she concentrated. She focused only on one thing. Flying out of here as fast as she could possibly could and locking herself in her room and away from that monster.

When her soul and her body were united Raven as quickly as she could mad sure all her limbs were working before she bolted out of the door. She ignored Richard who spread his legs out and was puking his guts out.

When Raven woke up the next morning she was sure to rise earlier than the others. The sun was still down and the sky was a blaze in a periwinkle and she crossed the nearly empty deck. Raven saw only a few sailors but she moved her head from side to side always scanning over the areas she walked past.

The deck was empty, as long as the mess hall, but Raven never expected to see her in the room, sipping tea and flipping through a book at amazing speeds.

Kori looked up at her once, before she refocused her eyes on the book.

"Meet me in the empty cellar after you're done with you duties." Kori informed Raven like a strict mother. "And don't be late." Kori advised Raven. She, in turn, slammed the door closed.

Raven was standing at the door, outside of the empty cellar, and glared at it as if it was the one who forced here and not the red head who might or might not be behind those doors. Raven took a good look around here. All she could see was boxes of food and barrels of rum.

Taking a deep breath, Raven let it out and it sound something like a mix between an irritated growl and a sigh. Just great, Raven thought in frustration, now my breathing has become mutated.

Forget this weird thought Raven pushed open the door.

The room was looked exactly as it was described. The room was empty, the wooden floor, walls and ceilings made her feel as if she was in a wooden box. There wasn't a single box or barrel just an empty space and dust.

In the middle of barren floor was Kori, crossed leg, her elbows resting on her knees while her index and thumb were curled into two medium sized circles. Her eyes were closed and if Raven listened closely she could hear the soft hum that bounced and moved with the stiff air in the room.

"Good you here." Kori stated as she opened her eyes and dropped her hands out of their mediating position. Raven thought that Kori was going to get up but instead she refolded her legs in a more comfortable position.

Raven gently closed the door behind her, and she leaned against the door, awkwardly looking around everywhere but the mysterious red head woman that was starting to irritate her.

Kori leaned forward, so her torso was covering her long crossed legs, and patted the dusty spot across from her with a slender hand. Raven eyed the spot and Kori hesitantly before she walked towards Kori, and when she was a foot away she only sat down.

"I want you to mediate for me." Kori demanded, as she leaned back and put her hands flat on the floor for support.

Raven really didn't want to do this. Really, really didn't want to do this. She was so tempted to run out the door, run to her room, lock the door and plot a diabolical plan to kill the little betraying red head witch. There was nothing more in the world than Raven's want to scream at her, yell, do something to make that woman for deceiving them like a bunch of fools. She wanted to tell the rest of the group and watch their love for her turn into a burning hate.

But she couldn't. She already promised the rest of the group she would try and let Kori help her control her powers, if she could do it. Raven seriously doubted it.

So having no other choice Raven glared and scowled, it was harder than most people thought, before she warily closed her eyes and positioned her body in the necessary pose. Raven tried un tense her body and to do that she hummed. She hummed softly, slow before it go louder and louder and she could feel the words of the chant burning her tongue.

Gradually, Kori's irritating presence started to fade and her worries her frustrations faded with it. She lost the cold feeling of the floor and she was surrounded the warm darkness her humming washed over her like warm waves of the ocean that she loved.

Kori watched as the black mass surrounded Raven like a film cover, it pushed and pulled towards her as her curled and recoiled in black thick wisps.

Kori sighed. Raven didn't realize it. Her powers were part of her, her emotions. Instead of accepting them instead she tried to control them, each fought over power of one of each other. The results were that her powers were even more resistant of her, if not hostile. This was going to be difficult Kori thought with a sigh.

"Raven." It was Kori's cue for Raven to stop. It took a while but Raven did. During that time Kori put her elbows on her knees and she laced her two elegant hands together as she rested her perfect heart shaped jaw on her entwined hands.

"I'm going to teach you about magical beings." Kori stated as if it was natural for her.

"Magical beings." Raven repeated as she raised her billet elegant arched eyebrow higher on her forehead. For some reason those two words didn't seem to fit together but they rolled on her tongue.

"What do you think, by definition, a magical being is?" Kori asked her usual smirk on her face.

Raven had to think about it for a moment. Let it all digest before she answered.

"I guess it would be a human who has supernatural powers." Raven answered. Kori narrowed her eyes as she studied Raven carefully. Did she seriously not know what a magical being was? And she called herself and Azerthian.

"That's partly correct but not quite." Raven looked at Kori; she could see the hint of curiosity the need to know more information. Maybe she was Azerthian after all. "The right answer is a human with supernatural power caused by emotions that take the physical for of a bigger odd colored blood cell."

Raven knew she was clueless about emotions. She just knew from hanging out with the crew how to act to the right words at the right time. Like if someone compliments you smile back in return and say thank you. Before Raven could say anything Kori beat her.

"How do most Azerthian males act?" Kori asked. There wasn't a single tone of curiosity. Raven knew she knew the answer but she decided to humor her.

"Proud, arrogant and never show emotion. They always do the right or wisest decisions. They are best know for there good defense and their final strikes, which they have considered the best plan of attack." Raven answered the image of a certain person entered her mind and fueled the anger in her voice.

"Perfect. How do females act?" Kori asked another pointless question but Raven could see that sparkle in her eyes. She didn't like it, not one bit.

"Perfect, quite, emotionless little baby machine slave housewives." Raven spat out, her eyes darkened to the frightening shade of black. Kori almost chuckled at the anger in those darkened violet eyes that made her power flare out angrily. It was true she was Azerthian.

"And what is the common trait that both have in common?" Raven didn't even have to think about the answer. She knew it very well. The motto she was forced to live.

"Show no emotion or your loss of place in society is about as sure as your execution date." Raven repeated quietly, her eyes darkened further and all Kori could see was the lifeless soul of a little girl crying to be let out from the dark cage she was imprisoned in.

Kori seemed happy with this answer because her smirk was replaced with a wide grin.

"And that my dear is the downfall of the Azerthians. They believed that their powers were affected _by_ their emotions. What they failed to notice were their emotions _were _their power." Kori sighed. "Such a simple misunderstanding lead to the downfall of such an interesting race. It's sad really. And children have it worse. Do you remember anything as a child?" Raven inquired.

Raven shook her head no.

"They get sent to churches. There they can feely show their emotions before they become the age that they need to throw them away." Kori adjusted her head so the curve of her cheek was resting in the open palm of her hand. "Sorry for that. Let's get down to categories."

"Magical beings are put into categories." Raven yelled offended. Was she just a freak? She didn't even deserve to be considered a human!

"Don't get so offense. They base it on powers and abilities not on their moral thoughts. Geez." For a second time Raven was speechless. How could she defend these people who call them monsters? Didn't she have any pride as a human?

"There are three categories: spiritual, shape shifter and partial." Kori continued.

"Shape shifter can either change into people or animals. Their have been case that they can change into both. That's a different story for a later time." Raven just glared at her with hate filled eyes.

"Partial means that the human is restricted to only using only certain body parts as an outlet for the powers and sometimes there are cases where the energy is stored in certain parts of the body. Again, we will learn that for another day."

"Right now we are going to focus on spiritual. You are a spiritual. It is when humans their powers is spread equally in the body. The most known are Azerthians. There is also Saitans and Guardians. Spiritual beings abilities affect mostly the mind which in turn affects the body. They can control any inanimate objects, heal minor injuries. The more skilled can heal major injuries and enter someone else's mind besides their own."

"These races get their power from Gods or Goddesses. Azerthians from the Goddess of Chaos, Saitans from the Devil and Guardians from God. Azerthians power is always black, the color of desperation. They are intelligent; of ten have a love for books. Saitans power is always red, the color of blood and also known for their love of blood and violence. Guardians power is always white for hope and innocent and they are well known for their healing powers and need for peace."

"The last of my lecture is about the effects of entering ones mind. If you enter the mind when the person is not expecting is fine. The mind is not aware of the user and since its guard is down the host does not feel any pain." Kori's voice then got serious." However when the mind is penetrated when the host knows the brain puts something like force field up. The longer the attacker is in the mind the worse the damage. Azerthians and Saitans use it as a torture device. If you keep doing this to Richard he will die." Kori warned. Then a grip broke her face.

"Your homework is to meditate in your emotion and not outside them. Well I have work to do. Toddles." Kori said happily. Raven watched as she stood up and slapped the dust off her clothes. With another smile and wave she left Raven alone in the room with her confusing thoughts.

If anyone has questions please P.M. me or put them in your review. I have to go right now, later.

P.s. review, review, review.


	16. I Can't Take It Anymore!

Hey sorry it took me so long. This whole month I signed up for this club called the Reading Competition team and it zapped away at my time including homework and the likes I didn't have time.

* * *

I Can't Take It Anymore!

It was a week and half later and Kori and Esmeralda couldn't take it anymore. They reached their end, their limit. They wanted to take Raven by the scruff of the neck and shake her till her neck snapped.

While they were both shaking Raven they both had the urge to scream, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" It was so tempting, really. In fact if Kori wasn't feeling lazy she would have done it right now.

The door was slammed open in raw furry, but Kori didn't even look up from her book. She already knew who it was.

"I can't take it anymore. She is driving me crazy." Esmeralda yelled out as she re closed the door with another violent slam. The poor door wasn't going to make it to Christmas at the rate it was going.

"You didn't have much farther to go." Kori retorted as she flipped another page. She didn't bother to look up at the mad woman. She would look like an angry bull and Kori didn't want to have that image in her head.

"You're not helping." Esmeralda yelled out. Kori rolled her eyes and flipped another page. The story was starting to get really good. It was one of those romance action stories and right now she was waiting for the hero to kiss the heroine. She had been waiting for this for a long time and she wasn't going to let Esmeralda stop her.

"Shut up. The pills are on the clean pile of clothes." Esmeralda huffed but none the less shut her mouth. She quickly made her way to the neat pile of folded clothes. She grabbed the clear bottle and popped the lid off and she let two little pills fall into her hand. Then Esmeralda made her way to the side of the bed that Kori was currently reading her book on.

Holding out her hand, Kori felt as the smooth surface of the round midnight colored pill as it dropped into her hand. Both woman, at the same time, used their hands to place the pill in her mouth and swallowed.

"I don't know how you can stand these stupid things." Esmeralda complained.

"Well unlike you I can't turn off my senses just by thinking of a memory. You know that is particularly why the reason my mother went crazy."

"Yeah I remember. With your mother trying to rip her eyes out of her sockets and you having those nightmares I can't remember getting any sleep. You people nearly drove me crazy." Esmeralda grumbled more to herself.

"Again you didn't have far to go." Kori reminded Esmeralda with a chuckle and then she turned the page, folded the corner, inside she was scowling and coming up with every kind of curse she knew at the annoying gypsy, before she closed her beloved book and set it down gently on the bed.

For a while, Kori didn't know how long it was, it was actually quiet and serene. Esmeralda was sitting cross legged on her bed, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the sea of dusty long forgotten memories. Kori hummed to herself whatever tune was on her mind. She attempted to pick her book up and she managed to open up the page but it seemed fate was trying what little nerves she had left.

Than a minute later the door was slammed open, _again_, and this time the two woman heard the distinct crack of the wood that meant their was a hole where the doorknob should have been resting. Kori knew exactly who she was going to blame, because it truly was her fault, on who made the hole in the wall. Knowing Raven, she could find some intricate reason to blame her and it was like a log rolling down hill. No one can stop it.

In the door way right now was a flushed, annoyed, frustrated, etc. Raven. Kori knew that she should just give up and read it later. But damn it she skipped the chapter that they kissed. Stupid fate hated her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Kori asked. She was about as annoyed as Raven as she set her precious book down.

"No." Raven drawled out. "I was walking around biting people's heads off because I was trying to pull a prank on you and surprise you that I do know how what the hell you're talking about."

Kori just chuckled softly to herself and Esmeralda whispered something inaudible under her breath that sounded something similar to you bitch.

"Raven, where do you meditate when you are in your mind?" Raven, to say, was thrown off by the off topic question but answered despite the million questions that were swirling in her head right now.

"A dark, silent, secluded place." Raven answered.

"I am only going to say this once so you better listen." Kori had Raven's full attention and she knew it. "Instead of meditating outside and away from your emotions, like most of you annoying Azerthians, I suggest that you meditate with your emotions."

After listening to the advice, it took Raven a minute to process the information and another minute to apply the information to her current situation. Then without wasting another second Raven walked quietly out the door. The door, for the first time, was shut nicely.

Both women smiled at the door. They were both proud of her. Not a minute later the two women sighed. But they had to admit she was a big pain in the neck.

Raven found another reason why she was glad that she didn't have a bunk mate. She folded her legs and made sure her arms were a couple inches above her knees before she curled her thumb and index into two circles. There was no one to break her concentration. She could just imagine how bad it would be if she bunked with Gar.

She started to hum. Slowly her body relaxed and her eyelids felt heavy. Gradually her eyelids closed until she couldn't see any of the light from the bright oil lamp.

It was pitch black. That wasn't something new for her. The sky had always been the color of the darkest night, sad, depressing. It was silent, dead quiet. Again that wasn't something new. At first it nerved her, as if something was watching her. So she freaked out, when she meditated she strained her ears at every sound. She found herself jumping at the sound of every rock breaking. But when she moved onto the boat and lived with Gar she started to look forward to silence, even appreciate it.

Her mind was different from what would be considered "average", she would not use the word normal because it disgusted her in every way. Besides the fact that it was pitch black dark the only other thing occupying the empty space were large, crumbling, grey floating rocks.

Stepping off the moving rock, like all things that float they move little by little, Raven floated down to the narrow path.

Raven never usually journeyed down this path. It lead to the path where her emotions hung out and she never like being with her emotions in the past.

After making sure her feet were firmly planted on the floor and she wasn't going to fall off the edge Raven began to walk down the narrow grey rock path.

This path always seemed to make Raven's steel nerves waver. There were several reasons. One, the path was so narrow it felt like one wrong move and she was going to fall off, though with her feline grace and reaction it helped ease her but it didn't get rid of her uneasiness. The second was because of her emotions. She had never had a good relationship with her emotions. She was glad that was going to change.

The path was about a mile long and Raven had reached the end. In a stone arch was a forbidding roughened wooden door. Letting out a small breath Raven walked towards the door. She didn't even have a hint of hesitation as she pushed opened the door; there was only determination in her eyes.

She really never knew what the place her emotions stayed looked like. All she knew was where it was. So the sight before her shocked her genius mind beyond any words she could think of and in a little tiny itty bitty way it made her . . . happy. She could feel it. The warm beat of her heart, the tiny tweak of her lips and the feeling of hope. She never knew that she could feel that way.

In front of her was in a way inexpressible. The room had smooth wooden walls that weren't suggested from the rugged rock archway and rough wooden door. Hanging on the high ceiling was a diamond chandelier; the diamond creating tiny little sparkling rays making the room have a warm dazzling feeling.

The sleek wooden floor was as straight as the horizon line, and decorating this part of the floor was a large dining room table with beautiful chairs painted with texts of the Azerthian bible. A couple inches away the floor rose three inches and then flattened out and created a platform like plateau sort of landscape.

The space of the platform was taken up by rows and rows and rows of bookshelves filled with hundreds, even thousands, of books. Raven didn't even realize a minute later that there was a girl who was dragging her hand down lovingly on the spines of the precious books.

The girl looked exactly like her. From her hair to her eyes to the thin scar like tattoo that peaked out from the girls raising long sleeve. Their outfits were similar, the only major differences was the dark navy blue color of the corset and the boots.

Sitting in a comfy chair on the left wall, near a small fire, was a somber look alike, this time with her corset and boots the color of grey dark gloomy cloud before it rains.

Surrounding the grey Raven, she couldn't think of another creative name form her it was kind of shocking to see yourself in front of you, were two more Ravens.

The first one had a huge Gar like grin on her face and she was talking a mile a minute that all the words slurred together. Her corset and boots were a bright blinding magenta.

The other her punched a enthusiastically fist in the air as she jumped up and down as if she ate way to many sugar cubes, random kick were hurriedly down in a green corset and boots. Both magenta Raven and Green raved tried to cheer up the depressed grey Raven with useless shouts.

Did she really have people like that inside of her? Surely not her. In fact is she wasn't looking at them right now she wouldn't have believed it. Gar would have laughed at her.

In the corner was an all black wearing Raven, her eyes were darker than her clothes; the glower in her eyes was sharp, harsh as she glared at the other's Raven. It scared Raven how similar they looked alike.

Finally the other hers noticed her presence and they all paused and they stared at her. Actually black Raven glared at her even harder than the other Ravens.

"Master what are you doing here?" Blue Raven's elegant voice was likes hers. She could hear it, cold, distant, like a pair of distant wind chimes that the wind happened to carry over on its invisible wisps. That wasn't the reason why she didn't answer.

One was because she a little overwhelmed that so many strong emotions and they washed over her like a warm ocean wave and it made Raven feel like she was suffocating. It took all her will power not to turn around and run as fast as she could through the door and not come back.

The second reason was because they called her master. As if she was their teacher or owner and they were her students or pets or whatever it was called.

Even though she didn't know it at the time it helped her register that she had emotion and for some odd reason they cared about her, maybe excluding black, even after the years of the cold shoulder.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when they all began to begin talking, all of their identical eyes bored into her head.

"I was just wondering if I could meditate here, if it isn't too much of a problem." Raven eyes wandered everywhere but her emotions curious eyes. She found her eyes being drawn to the rays of the diamond chandelier.

Blue seemed to understand and her lips curled into this soft knowing smile. With the motioning of her hand, Raven followed the emotion through one of the narrow isles of two bookshelves.

During their journey to their destination they passed three more emotions. One was purple, from the expression on her face she was confusion. The other two were yellow and white, yellow for curiosity and white for innocents.

At the end of all the long bookshelves was a littler version of the table before the bookshelves and a black, gold designed comfy arm chair. These two pieces of furniture were only a few feet away from the mantle that held a low dying fire.

Blue left Raven alone with a gentle smile. Smiling her own small smile, Raven sat into arm chair and re arranged her body into the necessary pose for meditating. Closing her eyes a sweet melody came over her and she began to hum to it.

As she continued to meditate, she drew in those strong emotions and se felt as her powers started to relax and sway to her humming. It was the first time in a long time that she finally felt at home.

So what do you think? It is one of my shorter chapters but I still updated right. Review please.


	17. Understanding the Other Side

From here on the chapters will be about Raven trying to master her powers. There isn't going to be any fluff for about two chapters so those who are requesting fluff I ask you to be patient or if you want to go to extremes stop reading the story. Also yes for now Kori is going to be a supporting character but that will change, I can't tell you win but it will happen. Merci.

* * *

Understanding the Other Side

After Raven informed Kori of her progress, they both agreed to take a few days for a short break. This proposal was brought up because Kori and Esmeralda faces were greener than Gar's hair.

It had been two boring days before Raven found herself again in the same empty room in the vacant cellar with Kori. Kori had a little more respect towards Kori but she still couldn't help but scrutinize her warily while Kori was thinking about the next so called lesson.

After making her decision Kori looked up at the eager, even though she wasn't going to admit it, Raven.

"Your next lesson is going to anything but easy. It's going to be difficult, time consuming, frustrating and if done wrong life threatening. Are you prepared for that?" Kori's eyes resembled a green fire to Raven. A burning fire that almost scared her.

"The first step is to call you powers and calm them." Raven had been practicing this technique for a week, the most important reason on why she meditated. Raven called her powers and they thinly coated the top of her pale almost grey skin. First she started to hum as she felt the familiar sway and gentle brushes of the curls of black.

"Good, now I need you too slowly to stop humming." Raven never tried to not hum while meditating, Kori had told her only those who were exceptional skilled could do it.

Raven slightly lowered the volume of her humming and started to let the beats further apart. Her powers reacted nicely as they gradually stopped swaying and when completely stopped humming her powers rested flatly rested on her skin like a warm thin blanket.

"Excellent. Now we move on to the tricky part. You have to slowly draw your power into you body from your pours." Kori unfolded her legs and set one knee out, unknown to Raven if she wasn't careful when doing this step she could kill herself.

Raven nodded her headed and her powers started to ripple as if a stone just jumped of them from being thrown.

At first they followed her without a single problem but then they started to struggle and wiggle and overall resist going down. Raven was starting to get annoyed and she knew that she had the better will, she forced her powers down.

But then it came on her skin it spread like a burning fire and she screamed, a loud blood curdling scream that echoed in the room and made Kori's ears ring in terror. Her skin, it burned so bad that she wanted to scratch it off, just anything to get rid of this pain.

Her brain instantly reacted and tried to pull the thin needle shaped black colored power up and out of her skin. However her powers were getting revenge against her as they embedded themselves deeper and deeper into her skin.

Screaming out a wretched cry that would make anyone cringe, Raven reached out her hand towards Kori before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, so only the haunting white with red blood veins were there where violet should have been.

"H-h-help me." Raven had to force those words out of her burning throat as the shook from the pounding sensations of fear and pain.

In a hurried rush, Kori started to hum loudly and sweetly. She had to force herself to stay calm and not to scream and shake Raven in the shoulders, yelling at her to stay awake.

Too slowly for Kori's taste, Ravens powers gradually calmed down, the waves of angry power calmed to nothing before it dissolved into the air like black dull lights.

All Raven's powers disappeared into the air of the empty cellar, all that was left was Raven, with slightly burnt flesh and heavy panting breaths with wide, angry, sad, scared, hopeless violet eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Kori couldn't tell if it was a question or demand but she heard the venom, the hate that dripped from Raven's cold voice.

She watched as Raven curled into a slight ball; her arms wrapped around her burnt but clothed torso as she coughed out a little blood. Apparently, speaking was that hard.

"That, my dear, is what you get for trying to control your emotions." Kori's eyes narrowed as she hissed out her answer. "You just don't get it, do you? Does it not occur to you that if you try to force you powers to do whatever the hell you want they are going to retaliate? And emotions are very vindictive. If they don't trust you know, and after this I really don't blame them, how do you think they are ever going to trust you to let you use them, huh?" Kori arched an eyebrow as her voice got dangerously high.

Kori stood up from her speech and dusted herself off. With one last deadly glare, Kori walked to the door but just as quickly as she walked away, she stopped. Raven noted that her hand that was grasping the door was the pale sick color white.

"If you really want a life with Gar, you have to choose. Control or trust?" Without another word the door was opened and the violently slammed that it rattled in its frame. And behind that rattling shaking door was an angry, confused, crying Raven.

Kori had retold the tale to Esmeralda; the whole story took about an hour, and as Kori was ranting her feelings and cooling off Esmeralda played with Kori's red locks, Kori's head was resting on Esmeraldas lap.

"Then she had the fucking audacity to say what the hell I did wrong." Kori yelled out a complaint, throwing her hands up in the air for good measure.

Esmeralda chuckled, her eyes softened to a lighter emerald and her lips formed a small smile.

Despite how grown up Kori seemed, at times she could act like a five year old child. It really amazed her as how diversity there was to Kori's personality.

In a way it was like Kori was different colored masks. Some were dark with eyes narrowed, some were bright with smiling lips, some were dark naturals with puzzled looks, some were bright like innocence and the list could go on and on.

And each day she wore a new mask but Esmeralda could never find the true Kori. Xaphier had been able to see past some of the masks that were like iron walls but none had gotten as far as Richard.

Every time Esmeralda saw Kori near Richard she could see raw emotion. Not the masked, perfectly played out emotion but true raw sadness and guilty and grief and pain. She even saw a tiny flicker of happiness and that had amazed her.

"I have to agree that Raven is at fault here but you have to realize that you're not completely innocent either. You have to find some blame for yourself. Like maybe explaining the seriousness of the situation to vaguely. Knowing you for how long I have known you, I believe that you're mad at yourself and that you are to afraid to admit that you hurt someone while trying to help them. So instead you're trying to find a reason to blame them. Am I right?" Esmeralda was always so calm.

She knew that it bugged Kori at time and this was one of those times but she found it fun acting like a mother or mentor. It made her feel needed and with Kori it felt as if she pushed everyone away.

It was quiet for a while as Kori ran Esmeralda's speech through her mind. Esmeralda watched as Kori frowned. She had one. Kori should have already known that but it took time for her stubborn mind to process the thought before even attempting to accept it.

The two women took a few days to calm down and finally Raven worked up the courage to go and confront Kori about the incident.

Raven found Kori on the deck and she observed as she lifted two full water buckets. Next to her there was an empty one and she was about to pick it up when Raven beat her too it.

"Thanks." Kori muttered before walking across the deck with the expecting Raven.

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Raven took a deep breath before she continued. "I was worried and in pain and I knew it was my fault-"

She never got to finish when Kori chuckled softly.

"I should have told you clearer instructions so were both at fault." Kori smiled and then turned her head to the front of her.

The two had entered the mess hall. Raven noticed a couple of things that were out of place. One the tables were pushed apart to create a big space. Two there were no drinks or plates of food on the tables and three it was not the day to clean the mess hall floors.

The biggest noticeable difference was the pile of gooey burnt orange drink that was seeping through the wooden floors. Raven wrinkled her nose in disgust before she followed Kori's example and but the bucket in the corner with the other two.

Kori was about to walk out of the ruined mess hall when she stopped in the doorway of the open door.

"You know where to find me if you want to continue."

* * *

I know, I know, this chapter is extremely short but I hope that doesn't cause you to stop reviewing. So please review please.


	18. Acceptance Starts With I'm Sorry

I know that last chapter was short. I was surprised that I even managed to get the chapter that long. I have bad news. The chapters are going to be short. I didn't realize this when I was writing the story but it's too late, because I have a habit of stopping when a chapter goes into two different topics, so I am going to apologize. Merci. (For those who don't know merci is French for thank you)

* * *

Acceptance Starts with I'm Sorry

Currently she was standing outside the door that lead into the empty cellar, she didn't know her feelings about the cellar it seemed to hold more bad memories than good with Kori. Raven had prepared her courage up for a whole week, because looking Kori in the eye was hard on its own, she spent the hour before coaxing her mind to go.

Now that she was here and had her hand on the handle, she was about to push it down and walk into the empty cellar and start a whole new adventure with the red headed devil disguised as angel but her hand turned cold and fingers stiffened.

Was she doing the right thing? Could Kori truly help her? Was it a fluke? What was Kori hiding? Is she hiding something?

Raven quietly shook her head side to side; as if it could shake all doubts and questions away in her mind before she pushed down on the handle and threw the door open. Without a flattering step she took a step forward into the room.

She had closed the door gently and turned around. Kori was meditating in the middle of the room as she hummed so quietly and softly that Raven only heard a series of beautiful sweet and low melodious musical notes. In the air, the music floated around and created a type of peaceful almost magical aura.

All of a sudden Kori had stopped and as if groggily opened her eyes. Raven watched as her shoulders relaxed and Kori shook her head, sending red curls flying.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are we going to actually get some work done?" Kori mouth stretched wide as she yawned, her arms stretched towards the ceiling. Raven sat down across from her with a smirk. This woman works to hard, was the thought in Raven's confused muddled mind.

It became this ongoing routine. Raven would get into the necessary position and then she would start out a hum until it was almost like she was singing a sweet and low song.

But something unusual had happened for she saw Kori raise her delicate hand her palm and fingers facing towards her.

Instantly Raven stopped. "Why do you think people hum?" Kori had inquired in a casual tone, as if she was asking how her day was.

"I thought it was a habit." Raven replied back.

"Magical beings tend to hum before meditating because it is a way to calm their powers before requesting them to do anything." Kori explained. "So I want you to try to hum words like I'm sorry."

"Why?" Raven asked harshly but Kori dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Just try it." Kori had encouraged her as she folded her legs and studied her long nails. Raven, knowing that she had lost the battle, began to hum.

At first it was going fine but then it went all down hill from there. Her powers were extremely unhappy and vindictive and they intended to continue from where they left off.

She felt it. That same burning sensation on the top layer of her skin, the tugging of the angry curls as they pulled different body parts in different direction, the pain of the needing to scream out loud. Her blood boiled under the smoking skin and her pumped faster and faster till the pulsing rhythm was the only thing her ears could hear. Her vision was turning a hazy white and a fear of death settled in the deepest pits of her stomach.

Enough though it was hard, even though she wanted to cry, she bit back the urging scream and continued to hum roughly. She made sure the words sound like I'm sorry, and she hummed them over and over again that her powers had to accept it.

Without out warning, her powers suddenly stilled and rippled gently over her skin, at a cool temperature that it felt really good on her burnt and aching skin.

Panting loudly, Raven grinned at Kori, who grinned proudly back.

"Do you want to continue?" Raven nodded her head for an answer. Calming her powers took a lot of her energy. "Now try to _slowly _your skin. If you feel the least bit resistance, stop! You got me." Kori pointed a finger almost playfully at Raven. Raven knew it was a really a threat and nodded her head again.

She took a deep breath before began. In her mind she was chanting, down, down, down. Her powers were kind as they seeped through her burnt pores; they had still had the cool feel of water and the gentle texture to go along with it.

Then they stopped. Well not at first, they fizzled before the feeling was completely gone. And Raven felt for the black curls but when she stretched out her it felt different. Like her arms was lighter and she could feel the cool air surrounding her arm like a mist. Then she smiled. She had finally done it.

* * *

I know, I know that is short and you wil have to probably misspelled and grammar mistakes everywhere, and that I took way to long to get it to you guys but I am sorry. I had this stupid writer block that mad me want to pound my head to the wall. So please, review, reveiw, review.


	19. Why Are We Counting?

Okay, okay I give up. MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses I am going to give you fluff. After chapter and chapter of requesting fluff, I'm just going to give something that resembles fluff. In addition, one of my friends agreed to be my beta. I have tried betas before but they have all failed so this is my first time in a year using a beta. Well enjoy this new chapter.

If Age is Only a Number and Time is Endless, Why Are We Counting.

Raven had mastered the technique a week later. She had really finished 3 days ago but Kori had made her continue to do it for two more days to perfect the technique. Now the pair had moved onto secluding Raven's powers to certain limbs or areas of the body. She had mastered that in two weeks. The next step or technique was learning how to make wisps of black power or claws that extended from the palm of her hand past her fingers. At first, she was limited at how far she could go but she quickly got over that and now she could claws or wisps to any length that was humanly possible. Later she learned how to coat her organs with magic so if she were ever hurt in battle the magic coating would absorb all the damage. She had learned those two techniques in three weeks. However, Raven found something equally important, if not more, three days ago.

_ "Alright the final thing you need to learn is how to cover your eyes with magic. The eyes are most sensitive to magic making it harder to learn." Kori warned Raven. Raven had learned to take Kori's warnings seriously, despite how casually she said them._

_ "I want you to gradually cover you eyes. If you can do this successfully then you will be able to see your and others magical powers."_

_ The eyes weren't as difficult as she thought; in fact, she believed that the brain, lungs and heart were the hardest. Still Raven heeded Kori's warning and took it slowly._

_ The feeling was similar to the way it felt for the organs. Magic, she never realized until now, was very warm and if felt odd as she felt the warmth crawl from the back of her eye to the front where pupil was located. Once the magic and the cold of the cellar clashed it, made Raven's eyes water. She solved that problem with only a few blinks and it didn't really bother her as much as when her powers were angry enough to pull her limbs out of the their sockets. What she found amazing was what she saw with these eyes._

_ With the other organs Kori had told her explicit directions, feelings to suspect, consequences, advantages and such. With the eyes, however she was very vague with her explanation, just telling her the basic concept of the technique. Raven wished she told her how wonderful it would be._

_ As she looked around the empty room, everything was the same. There were no major changes but everything seemed different. As if the walls and the floor had more of lustrous and rich color, as if the sunlight was composed of tiny light yellow gems that glowed so warmly and brightly._

_ However, what shocked was how Kori changed. Nothing had changed in Kori's appearance but then a flash of green fluttered in her vision. She had thought Kori turned green, not her skin color but it was like a magical force that coated her body. Raven blinked. She didn't know what she saw scared her, amazed her or a combination of the both._

_ Just right underneath Kori's rib cage was a perfect rigid sphere the same color as her emerald green gold flecked eyes. _

_ She couldn't believe it. It had to be a figment of her imagination. However when she looked at her again the sphere was still there and she didn't know to reach her hand out and try to feel its warms power on her delicate skin or cringe away from it as soon as she could. _

_ Raven couldn't stand looking at it anymore so she focused her gaze to Raven eyes and she noticed that Kori's eyes had the same exact glow as the sphere._

_ "You're a magical being." Raven couldn't believe it. She had never suspected Kori being a magical being, she had never seen Kori use her powers and Raven wasn't as good as feeling magical auras, as she liked to be._

_ "The cat is out of the bag." Kori laughed as if she didn't have a care in the world. It was pretty laugh, though Raven wouldn't admit it aloud._

_ Suddenly Kori's laughter just stopped, Raven stared at her in worry (why was she worried about her) as Kori got up and glided towards the only window in the room._

_ "I'm a partial magical being. Originally I could only use magic in my arms but with a little help from a doctor and his medical books about human body I learned how to use my powers at will in any location in my body In theory the method is simple but difficult in practice." _

_ "What's the theory?" Raven urged Kori to go on. Any information she could get out of Kori the better._

_ "It is either making the heart pump bore magical blood cells which would then flow to the rest of the body through the veins or it intertwine the intenseness with magic. When the nutrients entered the intenseness and when they left to nourish the body, magic slowly faded off and flow through the body. Then over the years the magic would build up till you had enough magic in that area." _

"_At that time I didn't know how to use my powers properly. I had recently just learned I was a partial magical being. So before I even could begin to experiment on spreading my powers I first took time to learn how to make my powers do anything I waned by will. Before I realized it, three years went by until I was finally able to get to level I fantasized. During those three years I made this almost fool-proof method, the one I am teaching you."_

"_After taking a year to check for mistakes and the like I started to teach other magical beings at age eleven. Soon more students came young and old and suddenly I made a name for myself in the magic world. Out of all my students you were the fastest learner." _

_Kori turned around and her piercing green eyes focused o Raven._

_ "Before I start lecturing on sensitive beings I want you to know something. Age is only a number, developed by humans from the human mind just to know how much time has passed, how much wisdom they have gained, how long have this been on this plant. Physically, I may appear to be young but emotionally, I'm almost as old as the Gods. T have felt every emotion man can feel, I have cried, laughed, screamed, and done nothing at all." Kori turned back to face the window, as if afraid to look at Raven._

_ "By definition sensitive beings are those whose emotions failed to turn into their physical nature. Instead the failed emotions heighten one of the five senses of smell, touch, taste, sight, or smell." Raven stored this in her head in a folder._

_ "If you ever cross a sensitive being and fight with them there are three ways to beat them. One is to either overwhelm them with your powers. The way you do this is to push your powers out of your body as far as they can. The effect of this is imaginable. The second way is to avoid using your powers during the fight. Again, the effect is imaginable. The third way is harder, requiring the user to have to keep switching their powers between limbs, effect is imaginable."_

_ "The worst but with the most advantage is when the sense of sight is heightened. On my mother's side of the family all, the females are either magical beings or sensitive beings. Usually the ones that are sensitive beings have the sense of sight. A sense can also be passed down from generation to generation like eye or hair color."_

_ "The eyes, as you know are sensitive to magic. Most of the sensitive beings in my family have to wear glasses to dim their eyesight. The magic is overwhelming for people with perfect eyesight often causing irritation and causing headaches."_

_ "My mother was different. She had the best eyesight in the world, so when her sense of sight came to her she could literally see as the spirits rise out of dead bodies. We never took her to funerals after the first time." _

_**Scarlet wasn't in a good mood. She hated wearing black. It was such a gloomy somber color that she tried to avoid wearing large amounts of it was much as she could. However, she wasn't able to this time. **_

_** One of her neighbors had died. Though she wasn't particularly close to the woman, she still felt she had to pay her respects. **_

_** This was the first time taking her two year old daughter out since her birth. However, the little brat didn't feel like going anywhere. She had pulled her dress off at least 16 times, and Scarlet was beginning to hate women's dress with a passion.**_

_** After an hour and now help with her husband, Scarlet had picked up the little brat and walked out of the door, giving it a good slam on the way out. **_

_** John didn't know about the funeral, so when he saw his wife walk out in all black he finally had gotten the picture. As quick as one could when there wife was walking away changed into his best black suit and shoes, having to go back at least several times to get something he forgot, and followed after the two. They said it would the moodiness would get better, ha! If anything, it had gotten worse.**_

_** They walk to the cemetery was 30 minutes and by the time they had made it John was huffing and puffing. **_

_** "Geez woman you could have at least slowed down." John complained to Scarlet, his wife he would have said proudly but not right now. **_

_** Scarlet didn't answer; instead, she humped and raised Kori so she was resting higher on her hip. John had finally caught his breath and rolled his eyes. **_

_** There was a small crowd, mostly family and friends along with the occasionally neighbors. The Anders had stood somewhere along the edge of the crowd. Then the ceremony began.**_

_** Scarlet blinked. She had been standing here for 20 minutes and something seemed odd. Everything was sparkling; even the dark black of the crowds close had some sort of dark metallic luster. **_

_** Scarlet shook her head, one of her long strands of red hair brushed against her husband's cheek. Kori was still on Scarlet's hip and as the strands flew by her, she caught them.**_

_** John looked at his daughter before gazing at his wife. Something was wrong with her eyes. Her eyes weren't dilated or they didn't change color but they oddly looked like they were glowing the color green. **_

_** "Honey, are you okay?" John had asked worriedly. Scarlet turned her head towards John and he felt a piercing feeling in his heart as it gave a lurch. Something was wrong. **_

_** "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had something in my eye." John didn't believe her, her voice sound tired, almost exhausted. He thought about taking her home but none the less, he turned his head to stare back at the gloomy coffin, with the corpse white body. **_

_** Scarlet wasn't even convinced herself. The glowing continued until she couldn't disconcert anything from the golden glittering haze. **_

_** Then she saw something white and transparent and she focused on it. The white transparent thing oddly shaped, it resembled something like her neighbor. Just to make sure she wasn't imagining things, Scarlet squinted her eyes to see the thing better. It was her dead neighbor. She was right there, floating at her coffin, as alive as ever**_

_** It must have been when she was younger, her skin was a light golden tan, and her brown eyes were the hazel color of her favorite beer. Her skin looked so smooth, so soft to the touch, no wonder her husband fell in love with her. She was wearing a white silky dress, which showed her hourglass figure. **_

_** "You're dead." Scarlet whispered but she continued to smile at her.**_

_** John had heard his wife's soft whisper and glanced at her. Her eyes were widened in terror, the green glow seemed brighter, stronger, it almost palpable. Her mouth opened in silent scream as if something terrifying was in front of her, taking her away her ability to make noise. John was as worried about his wife's expression as he was that his wife might be suffocating, since he hadn't heard or seen Scarlet take a breath. **_

_** "Scarlet." She didn't hear him though.**_

_** "You're dead! You're dead! You're dead! Stop smiling, stop, stop. STOP!" The screams came so suddenly that nobody had expected it. The screams were loud, shrill, and it sounded more like a banshee more than a woman. Scarlet's eyes turned the same shade of green as his daughters.**_

_** "Scarlet." He yelled but Scarlet did something he never thought she would do. Her arms went limp and Kori found herself falling from her mother's warm thin frame to the grassy ground. Before John had time to react, Kori had already landed on her feet and was pulling at her mothers dress.**_

_** "Mommy." She yelled as loud as her soft voice would allow her.**_

_** John had finally come out of his shock and stood in front of his wife. The crowd had now diverted their attention from the ceremony to the Anders even the priest had stopped chanting and stared at them with a mix of horror and fascination. **_

_** "Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet!" John had grabbed Scarlet by her trembling shoulders and moved her body back and forward harshly. When she showed no sign of response, John had called out her name, his voice got louder and louder and he started to shake her harder and harder. **_

_** Suddenly Scarlet had snapped back into reality and stared at her husband with shaking gold eyes. Once determined and fearless now resembled eyes of a child who had seen the scariest thing in the world. John breathed a breath of relief and pulled his wife to him.**_

_** "You're alright." He said softly, trying to calm his frantic wife. "Its okay, it's okay."**_

_** The tears pooled in Scarlet's eyes and she hugged her husband as she began to cry. **_

_** "You're alright. You're okay. Breathe darling breathe." Scarlet buried her head into his shoulder and breathed in his comforting scent.**_

_** "She was supposed to be dead." Scarlet whispered before she fell limp in her arms. **_

_** They had rushed her too the house and they had someone rush to get the Doctor. They had gotten to the house 30 minutes later and he quickly made his way to Scarlet's room.**_

_** 30 minutes later, the doctor had walked out of the room and into the dining room where Scarlet's family was located.**_

_** "Has your wife been complaining about feeling dizzy or warm lately?" He had asked as John.**_

_** "No." He answered. "Why? Is she okay?" **_

_** "Your wife is fine. She just got heat exhaustion and started to hallucinate. Just let her rest for a few days and make sure she eats a healthy diet and she should be back on her feet in no time." The Doctor then had packed away his equipment before bidding him farewell. The watched him as he left leaving John and Kori alone.**_

_** "When did you get so agile, little missy?" Kori didn't answer but just smiled, quite wickedly John thought.**_

_** She was defiantly Scarlet's child. **_

_ "But they didn't leave her alone. In fact had gotten worse. The pirates not given the death sentence had broken out of the prison and they had started a battle with my father's army. Every time a soul left its body, whether it be pirate or from the army, they wandered their way to our house and always made sure mother saw them before they left this world. I don't know why, maybe they wanted to see someone before they left or maybe the wanted to smile at someone but they always came. It hurt me so much to see me my mother that way so I found a sedative and stubbornly held it out to her, telling her take it so that she can get to sleep. It gave her an idea and later she found a way to make a special pill that could dull her eyesight just enough."_

_ "Was that when the nightmares started?" Raven cut in. She was curious to know the answer; but then again she was curious about anything when it came to Kori. Kori was this mystery, this puzzle to Raven that she had this desperation to solve._

_ Kori chuckled as she turned to look at the violet haired woman. "You're a good listener." Kori complimented Raven with a shaking finger. "No at the time I was only two." Suddenly she stopped laughing and just looked at Raven with an interested gaze. _

_ Raven finally understood what Kori. Despite the spark of happiness, the lighter from her soft laughing Kori eyes still looked tired and she could still trace the permanent dusty like color of the violet bags. Raven saw as Kori's cheeks had rested closer to Kori's bones, as did the rest of her skin, as if she was aging, withered, cold and emotionless. _

_ To Raven it seemed as Kori had either used up all her emotions and tossed them over her shoulder like useless empty potato sacks or cut her heart open and let bleed out in place of her blood. Kori was old, she didn't know how her body held her weight, how back always seemed so strong, so rigid, so defiant and determined. She didn't know how Kori continued to laugh, to joke around, to smile when all she looked like she wanted to do was curl into a pitiful ball and cry. _

_ "Hey." Kori spoke loudly, not quite a yell but not at speaking level, that caught Raven's attention. "Can you not tell the Richard, Vic, Gar or Karen about this? I tell in time but I want to keep this entire matter private for now?" Kori asked Raven nodded. It was as simply as that. _

_ "Good. Come back here tomorrow so I can teach you about partial beings and shape shifters." _

Raven, looking back, had no idea how to think of that memory. It was one of her most confusing but treasuring memories where she gotten Kori open up to her, even thought it was about her mother than her. This memory erased any doubt that Kori's information wasn't useful, or that she was incapable of teaching her. Kori was just complicated, that's all.

Kori on the other hand, had a different memory that was burning and nagging her guilt ridden mind. It almost shocked her as much as Raven that she had talked to her about her past; even though that memory wasn't as painful as the others were, she still talked about it. This new memory had to deal with Richard.

_It was becoming a habit. Good or bad, she couldn't tell but all she knew was she developed another habit. If she couldn't sleep, she wandered her way to the deck and let the air surround her like a comforting blanket. _

_ Like other times Richard had came soon after that._

_ "Can't sleep?" He asked and Kori could hear the genuine concern in his voice. Kori didn't answer._

_ Richard was not giving up and he leaned against the rail. "So how is the training with Raven going?" _

_ "Good." Kori had answered him quickly. She was still trying to ignore Richard since avoiding him was now useless._

_ "God damn it Kori why don't you look at me." Before Kori knew it, she felt her chin grabbed forcefully by a warm hand. No matter how much she tried to pull her chin away, her head turned by the hand so now Kori was at the mercy of blazing blue eyes._

_ Kori's eyes widen and she tried to shake her head away, pulling at her chin but Richard kept his firm grip. The next thing she knew warm lips crashed onto hers. _

_ She tried so hard not to scum to the warm feeling, the safe feeling and just let herself melt to a pile of goo. Oh, how she wanted to but she had to resist. For his sake, and right about now hers._

_ At that moment, she hadn't been so glad to be human because they both had to separate for air. Kori removed her chin from Richard's crushing grip and took a couple steps back._

_ "Happy birthday." Richard spoke softly, as if sadden by the sight of Kori avoiding him. _

_ "What a present." Kori responded sarcastically. Then Kori did something she thought she would have never done in a hundred years. She kissed him back. Actually kissed him back! Tongue and all._

_ Richard was as surprised, maybe even more, but he accepted the kiss. His arms suddenly felt very lonely at his sides and crawled there way around Kori's waist and he pulled her to him, so close that a paper couldn't fit between the two._

_ He loved her in his arms. When she was in his arms, he felt that he could do anything. He could fly to the skies. He could defeat a dragon. He could discover the cure for deadly diseases. And no matter how cliché it was. He needed Kori. It wasn't a want, or a yearning. It was a desperate need that cut deep in his heart._

_ His embrace was so warm, his heartbeat was soft, so lulling that Kori thought she was going to fall asleep. Why did he have this effect on her? It wasn't fair! She wasn't supposed to be falling for him! Yet she was. Kori had found it to be an oddly enjoyable feeling, it was a very safe feeling. It was a warm feeling that sent tingles down the length of her spine. It was feeling that made her heart quicken, her vision blur, and her breath became unstable. It was a feeling that made her feel light headed, dizzy._

_ It was so addicting. She found herself wanting more and more until finally she realized at one point she was going to fall at love's mercy and she couldn't resist._

_ "I'm afraid." Kori whispered into Richard's shoulder._

_ "You! Kori Andres is afraid of something!" She heard him laugh that wonderful laugh that she tried to hide so badly but couldn't._

_ "I'm still human you know." Kori told him matter-of-factly as she raised her head and pouted at him._

_ "But you're the perfect human." Richard replied. "You shouldn't be afraid of anything." _

_ Kori glared at him. _

_ "Well, when your done glaring holes into my head can I get another kiss?" _

_ Kori just smiled at him, mischievously in his opinion and stood on her tiptoes so she was right next to his ear. _

_ "Are you sure you just want a kiss?" Richard's mouth dropped open. This woman was evil._

Well what did you think? Good, bad? For some reason my inspiration that I was lacking came back to me and I wrote most of this in one day. Also, please go onto my profile and vote on my poll.


	20. The Book of Secrets

I am a little heartbroken. I know the last chapter I wrote was horrible and that I need to rewrite, especially Kori and Richard because I added that in and it felt so weird writing it. Like it wasn't right. Yet only one person reviewed, shout out for rite4fun. I hope you review the next chapters. Merci.

* * *

The Book of Secrets Knows the Unknown Past

She had lost count on how many times she had ended up in the empty cellar. Every time she had ended up their something, different happened each time. Some people would have found it annoying at all the quick changes, some amused by all adventure and fun. Right now Raven was a little of both.

One time she meditated. One time her own powers nearly killed her. Right after her powers nearly killed her she made up with them. The next time she learned a little about Kori's past. However, this time, the difference was blatantly obvious.

In the middle of the now dust free room, it was getting on Kori's nerves, was an open book with blank pages. The book look very old, the spine was falling apart and the pages looked like you could have pulled them out. From a glimpse thee leather covering was a midnight black, the top, side and bottoms of the pages painted silver.

Also in the middle of the room was Kori, whom was lying on her toned stomach stroking the book affectionately.

Kori had noticed Raven, quickly sitting up and crossing her legs, patting herself off to get rid of any dirt on the front of her shirt and jeans.

"Let's get started on shape shifters, shall we." Kori informed Raven as she sat in her usual place, across from the red head with a wide smile and a happy aura.

Kori didn't see Raven's suspicious look as she continued to flip the pages of the aged book until she stopped at her desired, blank page. Raven could see a blank thread; it was the middle of the large book and the pages were still as blank as Gar's mind. Again, Kori had ignored Raven's curious, confused look, two feeling she hated and never felt so much until the stupid red headed woman came.

Kori laid palm in the middle of the two pages, one half of her hand covered one page the other half covered the other page. Without glancing at Raven at least once, Kori closed her eyes and softly began to chant, inaudible to Raven's ears.

Then the two pages changed. Out of nowhere, multiple colors seeped into the pages, staining the blank white pages with its neon contrast, colors started to shape into their desired form.

As if the ink had run dry, the constant supply had stopped, shifting into the desired form that had shocked Raven, even though she was staring straight at the book.

Both pages had a form of that could be considered human expect it the space that should have showed the body parts was black. Next to pictures was a thin line that separated it from the tiny cursive writing that had been squished into long paragraphs.

On the left page, Raven studied the figure. She had already given up on trying to deceiver the words, it was next to impossible to read that super neat and small handwriting.

Surrounding the black human shaped form was a still pearl white aura that resembled flames. Leaning closer Raven could see the threads of colors that wound itself into the white flame like aura. There was a bout every color she knew: purple, pink, blue, red, yellow, green, orange, a mixing of colors like magenta, red orange, green yellow, blue green and metallic colors, like gold, silver, copper, bronze.

"This is a human shape shifter, or morpher, aura. You will be able to see their auras by coating your eyes with magic." Kori started her lecture.

"Human morpher can copy any one at any age at any time. Each human morpher can copy a person to a certain point. If they want to be closer to detail then they need to train. The more training the human morpher goes through, the closer to perfecting the image until they look like a clone."

"Along with copying skill they can copy the person's fighting style and can read some of there thoughts. When a human morpher copies someone, he or she makes a magical connection with the person, giving him or her power to read your thoughts. This is exactly what makes these bastards a pain in the ass." Kori frowned as if reflecting on irritating memory.

"I have discovered and proven that human morphers have identity problems, some have acquired some many copies that they forgot their original form, some have gone as far to have forgotten their name. As the saying goes all is fair in love and war so no matter how sad the fact is the best way to defeat one of these annoying creatures is to keep taunting them about."

"The second way is simple in theory but hard in practice. You _must…_"Kori emphasized bordering on a hiss, "make them use as many identities as possible. When they use more than two identities, it overwhelms them trying to keep track of who they used and who they haven't. The human mind, no matter magical or not, can only take so much." Kori's voice had lightened as if she was perfectly happy with lecturing Raven about the ways one can beat magical beings and if worse comes to worse, killing them.

"Animal morphers are different." Kori moved her hand so her index finger was pointing to the picture on the nest page. With one more curious gaze, Raven tore her eyes from the left page to the right.

It was similar to its sister. It had the exact replica of the neat tiny little cramped words that formed several long paragraphs. The paragraphs surround a picture located on the middle of the page.

The pictures were almost identical in shape. However the human shaped for was the color of bright pearl white that was blinding Raven and the aura was pitch black, the color of midnight, with the same fire shape. The great black fiery aura wrapped its self around the small for, distinctive color threads wound its way through the opaqueness of the aura.

"Animal morphers aura tends to be wilder and harder to control. Animal morphers develop animal instincts, increasing the bigger the animal is. It doesn't matter to them if the opponent is human or animal, as long as he gets out of their alive. That's there one and only thought… _get… out… alive_!" Kori emphasized with a pounding of her fist on the wooden floor.

"Because of the increasing of animal instincts, animal morphers had often had the problem of becoming animal permanently and can't get back to their human form. There change is more psychologically more damaging then human morphers. While human morphers forget there, form animal morphers change from human to savage animals. The speed of the transformation from human to animal for animal morphers depends on there will. The weaker the will the quicker the transformation, the stronger the will the more slowly drawn out the transformation. Some animal morphers have tried resisting their animal urges by turning to vegetarians."

Raven froze her hand above the page. What did she say? She thought her ears weren't quite working right and she suddenly had the urge to shake her head and stare at the confusing redhead woman with a dumbfound expression and say, "Could you repeat that?"

However, she didn't, no matter how tempting the action was. She knew she heard right, since she listened for both herself _and _Gar. Even though she comprehended the words it didn't mean she believed the.

Gar. A beast. Her Gar. She wasn't sure that they were talking about the same Gar. The Gar that always had an earsplitting grins and lame jokes spewed from his mouth that would dumbfound even the most idiotic of idiots. Were they still talking about the same Gar that loved to fight with Victor about which was better: meat or tofu. Was Kori talking about the same Gar who annoyed Richard, who made Karen ruffle his hair in a motherly way because she found him so cute and adorable?

She was sure Kori had the wrong information. Even though Raven doubted they were still talking about the same Gar. And he wasn't showing signs of becoming an animal. Sure, he was eating more tofu, his temper fused seemed to get shorter, and he was hesitant to transform into an animal those couldn't be signs. Right?

"Now before you run off to you precious Gar let me finish my lecture." Kori demanded of Raven, snapping the woman out of her rattled mind.

"Now that I have your attention you need to know a few things. The first thing you need to know is the most efficient way to defeat an animal morpher. This is method is much simpler compared to the human morpher and depending on you sense of humor possibly entertaining."

"What is it?" Raven inquired.

"Taunt them." Kori simply stated. She didn't try any further to explain, she just smiled.

"About what?" Raven questioned Kori further. Kori's smile widened.

"About their nature, their instincts, the food they eat. About how sooner or later they are going to turn into a beast and no matter how hard they try they can never be-" Kori never finished her short speech because Raven politely interrupted her.

"Human." Raven's voice still held the distinct tone of coldness, still monotone but Kori could hear it. That itty-bitty spark of sadness. Kori's smile softened.

"Isn't that-" This time Raven was cut off by Kori.

"Cruel." Kori's smile disappeared as she chuckled dryly, her eyes unusually lifeless, as if the word sucked out what little emotions she could feel.

"Morphers never travel in groups or packs. Especially not with shape shifters with the same abilities or shape shifters in general. If anything magical beings and humans treat shape shifter more civilly then shape shifters do each other." Kori sighed.

"I can't exactly tell you why but my theory is that they have to similar powers and physiological damaging effects that they can't find sympathy for each other." Kori ran a hand through her hair. "I personally would prefer a friend that doesn't know what I'm going through. I think it's hard for shape shifters because if your mad and in pain and you yell out 'You don't know what I'm going through' or at least something similar because they can retaliate and say 'Yeah I do.' I think shape shifters want someone who doesn't know what they are going through and can accept them for they are. That's why it is a rarity to find a pure shape shifter."

Kori had ended her lecture and Raven thought she was going to be dismissed as usual but she watched closely as Kori turned the page.

This page bore a striking resemblance to the others before it; neat handwriting condensed down into long paragraph surrounded a thin black frame picture. As the same in the other pages, the picture was different from the one before it.

The human shaped form was the color of a pearl, white with a little shine. The aura was the color of storm clouds, forbidding and grey, which contrasted against the white of the form, with thick black swirls and thin colored strips of every color decorated it. The aura's shape was different too; they were shaped like fairy wings. Raven wondered if they could fly with them.

"There called spiritual shape shifters. It is when an Azerthian woman or man, for lack of a better word, mates…" At this Kori looked like she was throwing up when she said the word and Raven watched as Kori's body trembled from shivers of disgust. "with a male or female shape shifter. If the woman is conceived, studies have shown that the child has a ten percent chance of survival. When you have two highly unstable powers running through one tiny child, its body can only handle so much power before the heart overworks itself and complete stops."

This piece of information hit Raven harder then the last. Raven stared at her shaking her hands. Wasn't that why people got into relationships? Wasn't that why people got married? Just to have little kids who ignored you, smiled at you, laughed at you, said I love you, cried with you, bragged about you. Wasn't that why kids were created to live on this God forsaken planet? They were this little spar

This was bad! Really bad! Not only was Gar _lying_ to her about his race _but _now all her chance of having a cute little family that would have been born from a beautiful marriage that all started with a most likely shaky but enjoyable relationship was shot down. Just like that. Raven swore she could hear a bang and smoke rises up, though she thought she was hallucinating and she knew for a fact that she didn't hallucinate. That was for people who were crazy. She wasn't crazy.

"If the mother does manage to carry the baby around full term and has the baby naturally the child will have both the ability to become animal or human. The child will stop aging at 17 and can live for as long as a century."

If Raven had managed to carry her baby through it was going to become this superhuman. Ageless, beautiful, smart, strong, a child closet to the word perfect in this cold, cruel, harsh world. She had trouble that her and Gar could make that, with her cold behavior and his idiotic messed up brain she was sure something was bound to happen.

But Raven learned more then one thing in this lesson. She was not going to spring this much information on anyone. Raven wasn't surprised that she hadn't dropped dead from each heart attack Kori kept giving her.

"However the child will have to not only deal with power explosions several times stronger then yours but she has to find a way handle the effects of human _and_ animal morphers multiplied ten times."

Raven chuckled. "This is such an interesting story. I would have believed it if I hadn't known you were lying."

Kori glared at her. "Why would I lie about something like that?" Kori asked in a deadly tone. Raven instantly stopped laughing.

"But you have to be!" Raven yelled as she pounded a fist into the wooden floor. "You have to! First, you tell me that Gar is going to turn into some kind of_ animal _and now you just shot what chance I had at a family because you told me my baby doesn't have a damn chance at life!"

"I said 10 percent chance of survival." Kori corrected Raven.

"What the hell does it matter? No matter how one looks at it is still slim to none!"

"I met a spiritual spirit; she was like my little annoying sister in a way. Her name is violet and her mother's name is Isabella."

Raven had tried to act calmly. When she told her that Gar was becoming an animal, it felt as if someone had punched her and knocked all the air out of her but she stayed calm. After she told her about her future unborn child, it felt as if someone, who looked a lot like Kori, had stabbed her heart. Raven sucked it up and used what little shred of patience she had. This was crossing the line.

"How in hell's name do you know about my mother?" It was in an instant, Raven had grabbed Kori by the color of her shirt and yanked her forward. Kori was amazed at how close they were she could see where Ravens violet irises subtly changed to a dark blue ring.

"Violet is your half sister. Your mother came to our hose in pitiful rags, holding your baby blanket to her chest. We took her in and there she had a full recovery. Two weeks after her recovery she found a job as a waitress at a local restaurant. She saved all the money she could and two years later she was able to buy the house right next to us."

"She was closing up the restaurant late that night when she noticed that someone was still in the shop. Before she knew it, he had grabbed her from behind and dragged her onto the bar table and he…" Kori took a deep breath as if it was painful to say. "He raped her. She became pregnant and with difficulties your mother made it through the nine months and had the baby naturally." She took another deep breath.

"At first we thought the child was Azerthian but it wanted to come out to early. It left these ugly bruises on your mother's stomach. Unborn children know one thing. When they want to come out, they will come out otherwise leave them alone. But with the two powers, the child mistakes the time and ultimately wants to come out when they are not ready. There stubborn creatures let me two."

Kori ran a nervous hand through her red hair, "Sorry for getting off topic. Anyway when placed Violet in her arms all that came out of her mouth was about you. Usually most mother gush about was the new baby but she just looked into those raven colored eyes and she said 'she as beautiful as her sister.' She said that Violet is what she wanted your name to original be but your father named you and banished her from Azerath. A week later she died while sleeping"

"Can't you see it?" Kori asked her voice almost softened to a hiss. "Your mother loved you until the end. She couldn't even be around your sister without mentioning you." Kori's voice had risen during her short speech and Raven looked down guiltily at the ground.

Raven couldn't believe it. Her mother was dead, her half sister was a spiritual shape shifter. She didn't know if she should have been glad to hear that her mother didn't abandon her, she forced to leave, burden with the knowledge she never could come back.

She could still remember clearly, asking her father why momma left in a cute high squeaky voice. He never answered her, just glared at her with red hateful eyes. When she was little those eyes unnerved her but she just closed her eyes and smiled, as she ranted on about why her mother left, the theories becoming more unrealistic and crazier.

It finally made sense why her father still called her Violet when her name was Raven.

"Why me?" Raven could still see it, as if it was just yesterday. The day Raven watched as her mother left her life forever she brought with a ratty worn out suitcase in one hand and soft smile on her face. She could remember very clearly, so vividly as she leaned down and ruffled her short violet locks, reassuring her that she was going on a trip and she was going to come right back.

"Why does all this… _crap _have to happen to me! Why can't it be someone else? There are enough evil people in this world, they can punish them all." Ravens hands had loosened from their white-knuckle grip, her hands falling stiffly to the floor, her head right above the mysterious book.

"I don't know why but do you really think God only had it out for you. Many people go through experiences worse then you and some aren't as lucky as you to have friend who love you and support you." Kori let her self smirk as she saw Raven' hand tremble by the book.

"Now I have one more thing before I let you go running off with Gar. I want you to come with me to meet my mother. We can help you." Kori had shrugged her voice became mockingly regretful. "But it is up to you if you want."

Raven didn't hear what Kori spoken because she already bolted out the door without a good by.

"Impatient much."

* * *

Okay so I told myself that I would get this chapter by anytime in January 15, 2010 and I did it. It's my first update in the New Year. Can you believe it. It's 2010 or 15 days into 2010. Anyway, just because I couldn't at the time, I'm going to say it now, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. Review, review, review.


	21. Liars Should Never Prosper

Yeah I got reviews! I am going to make update on the 15th and 30th of every month from now on, unless I am complete the chapter earlier.

**Please Read!**

Rite4fun: I am glad that you get excited when you read my story and that you love it that much that you can't put it into words. Now if I went with my original plain I wouldn't have put that part in but I decided to since it will be a long time until a whole chapter of fluff.

Now about Kori and Richards's relationship. My intention was never to show how "unique" but to show how "human", they are. I really wanted to show that if you stripped away Kori's situation with treasure hunt and her past (you guys must hate me for saying that over and over again) that she is just a woman who is afraid to love because she knows if she does, she won't be able to fall back out. And for Richard I just wanted to show him just wanting to have Kori's love.

I am going to quit babbling and so onto the story.

* * *

Liars Should Never Prosper

Kori fell onto the soft sheets. Over the year and a half, roughly close to two now, she had grown accustomed to sleeping alone in the giant bed. It wasn't exactly pleasant feeling to know but at least she was feeling something. And in her opinion that was better than feeling nothing at all.

Right now she was staring blankfully at the ceiling as if could give her all the answers to her problems.

And as she stared at the ceiling, she couldn't help but think. Maybe if she did this better, maybe if she didn't do that, maybe if she hadn't reacted like that. She hated those questions. She could always find something wrong but it was so much harder to find something she did right. She often scolded any of her friends for asking those stupid questions, but now she just felt like a hypocrite.

From the doorway, Kori heard a soft chuckle and she strained her neck up to see who the person was. Once she caught a glimpse at the form she let her head fall back down onto the fluffy pillow disappointed. It was only Esmeralda.

Kori didn't know why she was so upset to see the woman but Kori figured it had to do with the fact that she was brutally honest and right now her wounded ego couldn't take it anymore.

Esmeralda ignored the disappointed sigh and spoke anyway.

"So how many times have you sighed? At least fifty I would think." Esmeralda's joke went unappreciated by Kori as she continued to lie on the bed staring at the ceiling with empty spring green gold speckled eyes. To Esmeralda she resembled a lifeless rag doll.

Esmeralda knew that Kori had heard the joke but looking back at the still woman, she was starting to doubt if she was even alive.

With a quick worried glance, Esmeralda walked over the bed, letting a knee dig into the soft mattress. Without any hesitance, she quickly crawled her way onto the bed. Esmeralda stopped by Kori's head and positioned her knees so they were underneath her but. Then she lifted Kori's head and set it on her lap.

Kori didn't reject as Esmeralda started to play with her crimson colored hair and let her features relax at the comforting action.

"Did you tell her?" Esmeralda asked soberly.

"She knows about Gar, her mother, Violet and the chances of her having a child." Kori explained with a sigh, she could still see the shaken expression on Raven's beautiful face.

"Don't you think that is way too much information to tell her at once?" Kori lifted her head up and glared at Esmeralda as if to say _'Do I look like I care?' _Esmeralda just laughed and cracked a smile.

"Well at least you can move on now. What's left to teach her?" Esmeralda asked as she continued to rhythmically running her hand through her hair, humming a gentle tune.

"Partial beings and power check ups. I hate students." Kori moaned as past faces flashed before her eyes. "Their annoying, want to learn way to much, and don't know when exactly to shut up and listen.

"You know you were the one who told Raven too much information." Kori again lifted her head up and glared at the gypsy. Esmeralda untangled her fingers from Kori's silky hair and held them up in mock surrender.

"I suggest that you don't become a teacher." Kori lifted her head and glared menacingly at the gypsy, giving her look that said 'really'. The woman could be sarcastic when she wanted to be Esmeralda thought with a chuckle.

"Just think when this is over you can go hide somewhere nice and quiet." The thought must have been a happy one because Kori's eyes closed, her lips pulled into a dreamy smile and sigh that wasn't irritated, disappointed or angry came out of her mouth.

"I hope." Kori whispered breathlessly from her mouth. Hopefully.

Raven's head resembled a battlefield. New thoughts and information had swirled dangerously battling the morals she held in high regards. Her eyelids felt oddly heavy, as if the mental battle was affecting her, as if she was tired and she was glad that her legs went to autopilot. Raven feared if they weren't she would be a crumpled heap of limps on the wooden floor.

However, there were some fears she had on her legs in autopilot mode. First that meant she had a vague idea of where she was going but she hated being in the dark about it. Usually it lead her to where her heart desired and about now she wanted little to do with the emotion feeling organ. She was forever an Azerthian.

Raven watched as her surroundings became nothing but colored blurs and she didn't finally stop until she was already deep into the ship, in front of Gar's door.

She knocked on the door once but when she didn't hear an answer she threw her polite manners out the door and threw the door open in a frantic violence.

The room was the same as always. Clothes were spewed in random directions, covering most of the floor and the items that littered it. Raven quickly glanced at the chest to see how many garments were in the right place.

One, two, three, no that was a piece of tofu, there it was, three. Three articles of clothing where they should have been, it was a new record.

Amused, Raven let her eyes wander the clothes covered ground to find what else she could possibly find in here. In the corner, she found 10 empty mugs stacked on top of each other, sheets rolled up and twisted on the stiff looking beds, a few clothes hanging on the rail.

Raven didn't pay any more attention to the mess because then she called out Gar's name as loudly as she could.

Both Gar and Vic looked down on her with bewildered and Raven used there gaze to find them. They both were sitting on top a closed black with gold decoration, discussing something, while drinking deeply from a glass mug filled with rich bubbly amber liquid.

Setting the glass down carefully on the only free spot of floor, Vic got up from the chest and made his way to Raven. Raven believed for a moment that he would continue to walk past and pay her little attention but he stopped in front of her, patted her reassuringly on the shoulder before disappearing into the dark hallways.

Gar followed in Vic's actions, because Raven watched a he cleared a place for his mug and walked over to her with some difficulty.

Raven's mind had just became uglier, bloodier. Her mind told her to leave, logic told her to tell why she couldn't be with him and her heart was ignored. Raven had been ignoring her heart for years, the heart was the center of emotion and she believed if she ignored it long enough, it would die off and she wouldn't have to worry about emotions.

However, her heard didn't die off, instead if it waited patiently for the moment it could influence her actions or just a tiny bit.

Without a warning, Raven grabbed the front of Gar's shirt, when he is close enough, and she pulled him close to her so they were almost touching nose to nose, her fingertips moving in small circles into the soft fabric.

"Would you lie to me?" Raven asked in a soft voice, her body trembled from fear, her eyes pleaded his, shaking back and forth, and she resembled someone who was slowly losing to insanity.

With no hesitation, Gar wrapped two protective arms around Raven's waist. He knew that he was taking a big risk but it was a chance of a lifetime. Raven had never let herself get this vulnerable; he didn't think it was possible, but she was. She was scared and frightened, she wanted someone to reassure her, and she had come running to him. Not Vic or Richard or Xaphier but him. Gar! The goofy lanky teenager who annoyed her all hours of the day.

It was too tempting for Raven that the possibility of holding back was impossible. Burying her head into the crook of his shoulder, Raven took a big gulp of air, breathing in large amounts of his scent.

He smelled like warm beer and faintly of vegetables and tofu. It was an odd combination but when she took the intoxicating scent in it made her feel safe. Special.

"I never lie to you, Raven." Gar reassuringly whispered into Raven's ear.

Raven visibly relaxed under Gar's touch. To show she appreciated his reassurance she tickled the crook of his neck by brushing her nose across the bare skin.

Gar couldn't have been any happier. Right now thousands of electrical shocks were multiplying, running wildly through his veins that made his brain forget about logic, or lack of, and solely rely on emotions. And those emotions were telling him to peel Raven of his shoulder and kiss her until she was exactly like him. He wanted to see her eyes glazed over, her mouth curled in a smile. He simply wanted to see her breathless.

The guilt kept him from doing it. The guilt of actually knowing he was lying to her, while she stayed in his arm beautifully calm because she thought he was safe. Deception free. And as his fingers ran through her short violet lock he listened as her breaths became even, calm, so enchanting her warm breaths fanning his shoulder. Liars should never prosper.

Raven found herself standing in the middle of the very familiar empty room, all alone and dreading this meeting with every fiber of her body.

Just then Kori opened the door not even a minute later, smiling way to wickedly for Raven's taste, the same book she had brought last encounter, resting safely in her hands.

Kori closed the door gently behind her before throwing the book at Raven, who caught it with ease. Raven was severely curious about ever since Kori showed it to her. Idly Raven opened the books and swiftly scanned for neon pages in the see of brown tinted white.

She was about to turn the next page when she a neon color blotted her vision. Quickly as she could, she tore the page she was going to flip down and stared at the page with wide amazed eyes.

When she looked at the page, she saw it was two pages that were soaked in bright colors, not one. They also bore a resemblance to the two other pages she saw not to long ago. Just to make sure her hunch was right, Raven gazed unwavering at the pages for a lengthy time before she saw what she was looking for. Right in the middle, she could see a thin line of black running down. These were the same pages!

However, Raven decided that figuring out how in hell this book worked was not her first priority so she reset her vision so she was staring straight at the mysteriously colored pages.

Both pages had neat words cramped into long paragraphs that surrounded a picture; however, the picture was much larger and took up more room. On the left, there was the same human shape form that was colored the exact same as the sky. A beautiful silk navy color with a shimmering glitter as the stars.

Unlike the other two, the auras did not surround the darkly shaded human form. Instead, the aura wrapped around itself what Raven assumed to be arms in a molten gold.

The second picture on the right was similar to the other. The human shaped form was the same color of silk navy with shimmering glitter that reminded her of the night sky, expect this time the magenta wrapped snake like around the thin twilight legs.

Raven was sure that the other pages were blank but she didn't want to close the book without checking. However, Raven was wrong and there were two more pages, exactly like the two before it. This time the picture on the left had a glowing satin blue aura snaked around the forehead and the other aura was a glowing crimson red, like a fire, painted on the abdomen.

"A partial being is someone who's emotions which physically formed in one area of the body." Kori began her lecture.

"The most common areas are the arms and limbs, since blood has to regularly flow there. Now the easiest way to defeat a partial being is to cut off the circulation. The other way is to have an all out battle and guessing on your stamina and the fact you're an Aztherian you will win."

"There are always odd balls in any type of race and that doesn't exclude magical beings. There are those who have amazing control over their powers. Some can store their energy in their brains. This is dangerous because the brain controls all the body functions and if anything were to go wrong they could kill off one of their organs or just kill themselves." Kori had this ghost of smirk on her face as she illuminated this information to Raven and Raven had a strange feeling she was remembering a hilarious memory.

"The only way to defeat them is to hit them in the forehead with a powerful surge of energy. If you don't cause the magic to go haywire they can easily heal and attack you." Kori paused as a thoughtful look came over her face. "They are kind of like bugs that never go away no matter how many times you kill them."

"And the last partial being is the toughest to defeat. Very few partial beings have enough control to get to this level and even then it takes years and years of training." Kori's smirk got wider. "In order to keep their powers below the ribs they have to have complete control of their powers. If any powers got out of control they have free access to hit vital organs."

"Now the only scientifically proven method to beating these partial beings is to stab them through the stomach with the biggest surge of powers you can control. The reason for this is if you can catch them off guard, your magic will scatter theirs, scattering thought there body killing them quickly."

Suddenly Kori's smirk turned into an ear-splitting grin and her voice changed. Raven didn't know how to explain it but she really didn't want to dwell on the line any longer.

"But don't think you can even lay a finger on me."

* * *

I'm shocked. I didn't think I could do it but I did it. I updated before the 30th. So to celebrate my small accomplishment I want reviews. Long or short, it don't matter. (Forgive me for my screwing up the English language) Review, review, review.


	22. Emotional Limits

To Rite4fun: Thank you for reviewing. I know that lately I have been focusing on Raven. There are two reasons. One is because I want to inform you on my belief on how magical powers work. The other is a way of developing Gar and Ravens relationship. I have one more thing to say. This chapter and the next chapter will be focusing on Raven and then the focus will change back to Kori. Karen and Vic will have little spotlight I guess you could say in this fic because I am more or less just using them as characters.

On to the story…

Emotional Limits

After a quick lesson on power checkups Raven's training was officially over. Kori personality changed to a gossiping old woman and she wasted no time to tell Richard the good news. Richard, who had been feeling down ever since Kori started training Kori, was excited to hear the good news, mostly because Kori was talking to him, and he told Vic and Gar. Vic and Gar then Karen and Xaphier, Xaphier looked like he didn't care even though they could see he was impressed. Karen then proceeded to tell one of the crewmembers who told another group of crewmembers. It continued like that until the whole ship knew and Kori had concluded that they were worse than gossiping old women. Then one person said they were going to throw the Azerthian a party, not to her knowledge because they all knew if they told her she wouldn't come, and that floated around for a while until suddenly it turned out to be true.

After Kori had told her that her training was complete, Raven had started to follow her old routine. She got up early in the mornings, had a morning meeting with Richards (and Kori), then went to work on her "duties" (more like chores if you asked her). When her "duties" were completed to her liking, she took a nice, long, relaxing, and quiet bath. After getting dry and clothed, she would mediate and then head towards the mess hall for some unappetizing dinner.

The reason Raven didn't tell anyone about finished training was because she knew those idiots would throw her a party. Despite showing her displeasure over the years at there many drinking parties, they still would have thrown her a party, saying she just needed to acknowledge her hard work over the past couple of weeks.

There was no point to parties. They were stupid and useless, an excuse for anxious men to get plastered. Nevertheless, there were some instances when she could stand parties, for instance birthdays. Funerals she could understand, it wasn't so much a party but a gathering of those who were mourning for a person who was no longer apart of this world. Graduating from school was barely understandable if it was only between friends, family all surrounded by a small homemade cake. However, to throw her a surprise congratulations party was stupid. It was the equivalence of throwing a party for her for every accomplishment of hers, despite how menial it was.

That's why Raven prayed to whoever was listening that Kori suddenly didn't have a change of heart and decide to blab to someone. Raven had learned years ago that news on the ship got around quickly.

Raven had been so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to see that the deck was devoid of any crew members and sailors. She even failed to notice the absent noise as she opened the door to the mess hall, thoughts still occupying her blissful mind.

Raven didn't finally notice that the world existed until she walked into the mess hall. Inside the entire crew was seated on the long oak tables, some _literally_ on the table, besides each member was a mug of amber liquid, the white foam threatening to fall over. The main circle bunched together near the door that lead to the small kitchen, Karen constantly switching between the two rooms, taking empty glasses of beer and trading them with ones filled to the brim.

Her eyes traveled around the room and the crowded room until her violet eyes gazed solely on Kori. The said woman was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, amazingly not bothering Karen in the slightest, in what could be considered a seductive manner.

Her chest seemed to be empathized, she saw as the crewmen's eyes went down lower and lower, her hair was brushed to the side so her neck was exposed and her legs were crossed over the other, displaying her slim thighs.

Raven's mouth quirked up in smile as she chuckled softly, gazing lovingly into the crowded room. Raven wondered how the idiots, who hadn't been completely sober since for an entire week, could deal with her cold nature. It was one of those mysterious Raven could not quite not understand.

Once Raven was satisfied watching the humorous crowd of drunken men, she tore her gaze from the crowd and made her way to Kori. While Raven was busy gazing at the crowd, lost in sweet memories, Richard had managed to settle on the bench that was a few feet away from Kori, who was still leaning against the door drinking heavily from her glass.

It only took a matter of minutes to make her way to Kori and Richard, and upon closer arrival, she noticed at least three empty dark maroon bottles that were neatly stacked against the wall.

Unlike what Raven thought, the two were not swaying dangerous, their cheeks were ashen pale instead of flushed pink and as they talked, their words were smooth, low and husky instead of being slurred to the point where they couldn't form words properly.

Kori raised her glass and then placed the rim of the tall cylinder shaped wine glass on her bottom lips before tipping the crimson liquid into the cavern of her mouth and down her throat. Kori pulled the glass away with a satisfied sigh.

Raven had stopped a few feet away from the couple, a clearly disappointed look on her face as she asked, "Okay who drank _all_ this wine?"

"I have a high tolerance." Kori simply stated. It wasn't the answer Raven's ears wanted to hear but it was still an answer. Most people would have said yes, or no, but over these past weeks, Raven knew Kori not to be normal. A perfect example would be right now. A sane or at least partial sane person would have known if they drank as much wine as Kori that drinking more would be dangerous to their health and would have stopped. Kori must have been ignoring those thoughts because Kori went to grab another bottle from a wooden crate.

Richard, determined not to let Kori drink anymore, grabbed the bottle roughly out of her hands.

"No more for you." Richard scolded Kori and Raven chuckled because it sounded like an angry mother scolding her child. Kori just rolled her eyes.

"If you drink anymore you could die." Richard warned her, frowning at her lack of response.

Clearly, the warning did not affect Kori because with a sly smile she grabbed Richards's full glass of wine with quick hands without dropping a single drop. Richard's frown only twitched further down and Kori smirked victoriously.

But Kori's triumph didn't seem to make her that happy because her smirk fell into a frown, her eyes darkened considerately that they almost looked forest green in color.

"Can I talk to Raven?" Kori's voice was like an icy wave, sending numb shivers down her spine and legs, goose bumps rising up her arms. At this, Richard flipped the palm of his hand up so it was visible and then he swept his arms in front of Raven, as if he was introducing Kori to royalty, his gaze never leaving the Kori's crossed arms.

"Here she is, now talk." Richard demanded as he brought the now open full bottle of wine to his lips and took a big gulp much like Kori did before.

"Alone." Kori voice went several octaves lower, her eyes narrowed to noting but narrowed green slits.

Finally, Richard got the message and stood up, turning on the heel of his boot as he took another big gulp from the previous full bottle of red wine, now almost half empty.

"Damn this good wine." Richard exclaimed as he walked away.

Kori had straightened her spine so now she was not leaning against the doorway, and she did a graceful turn, pushing the beaten door so she could enter the empty kitchen. With one last worried glance aimed toward Richard, who disappeared into the large crowd, Raven also entered the now habited kitchen.

Raven properly shut the door behind her, watching the graceful moments of Kori as her steps willed her body closer the clean counter for once the basin was not surrounded by dirty dishes.

"Tea?" Kori asked.

"Yes." Kori was a person who liked to keep her questions short and Raven only really heard her talk when she absolutely had to.

After answering the solemn woman, Raven pulled out the nearest chair from table and sat down. Inwardly she sighed and rested her forearms on the table, fingers intertwined. Raven was mentally preparing herself for what Kori was going to say. She had a funny feeling what Kori was going to say was going to turn her world inside out, upside down, into a fire pit, burned to a crisp and then the ashes would blow away with breeze that conveniently showed up.

"I didn't tell you something… something important." If someone told Raven that Kori's voice could be that soft and sound almost _broken _she would have laughed and said that wouldn't happen in a million years. Now that she was hearing it for herself, she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Kori seemed in her own world as she poured the hot water into the two pitch-black teacups with teabags already placed carefully in the interior of the cup.

Kori opened the cupboard above her, taking an almost full jar of honey. Pouring some of the warm brown liquid into the dark cups, Kori reached into another cupboard and brought down two saucer plates. The saucer plates were the same exact color as the teacups, gold paint lining the edge of the small dimpled plant. Then Kori put the two steam cups on the saucer plates and walked toward the table, setting one down in front of Raven and the other in front in the seat across from Raven's chair. Then without further distractions, Kori sat down.

For a minute or two it was silent, just sipping carefully at the hot tea before Kori broke the silence. The silence had been uneventful. Karen had only entered the room to refill several glasses but once she saw the last barrel of beer was empty, she muttered a curse before stalking out of the room to tell the crowd the bad news.

Once Kori was sure that no one was going to interrupt her, Kori began.

"About four years ago I learned of a scientist who was studying Azerthians. I was interested and I decided to join her in her experiment." Raven frowned at the word experiment.

"Several years ago, she had adopted a few abandoned and orphaned Azerthian children she found out on the street" Raven's eyes narrowed in a deathly glare. "Purely out of compassion and sympathy if you must know." Kori added when as she watched Raven's reaction turn sour and her frown deepened. At the statement, Raven just scoffed and rolled her eyes but continued to listen.

"Over the years she noticed something very odd. Her children—Raven knuckles turned white and Kori watched her fingers tighten around the teacup handle— yes, I said children, stopped expressing emotions after the ages 12-16. At first, she thought it was a fluke but when the same thing happened to her third child, she became suspicious. After several tests," Kori stopped as she watched Raven's eye narrowed, the violet hue darkened.

"What kind of tests?" It could have been a curious question but when it came out of Raven's mouth, it was a low threatening hiss. The hiss didn't affect Kori in the least, she still had a cold look of indifference in her eyes that lightened back to their original emerald hue.

"No more pain than a needle prick. Despite what you think she really did love those children." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Could have fooled me." She muttered sarcastically but became silent to let Kori finish her lecture.

"Have you ever been around a pregnant woman?" Kori asked. Raven shook her head no, to afraid to trust her mouth.

"Well when a woman is pregnant they have horrible mood swings. One moment they are happy and the next their yelling at you. Scientists believe there is _something_ in a woman's body that is causing their emotions to be severely unstable. My friend believed that the same happens for Azerthians when they are children. This thing causes their emotions to go wild frenzy and over the years their body stops making more of this something and once they reach a certain age they stop perceiving or feeling emotions." Kori looked away and Raven swore she saw guilt in the woman's eyes, which now lightened to a dark spring green.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked, her eyes escaped their narrow hold and softened in worry.

"Have you ever wondered why when one of your comrade's deaths you felt you should feel at least a little bit sad but found no matter how hard you tried you couldn't find the sadness. Have you ever wondered why it was so hard to laugh and smile when you had no reason for it be hard? Have you ever wondered why you find yourself acting logical all the time when you want to act on your emotions?" Kori turned her head towards Raven and those green orbs so bright, as if begging Raven to understand what she was saying.

"What are you getting to?" Raven would have like to say that she understood Kori but she wasn't going to lie and say she did. But there was _something_ in Kori's eyes that gave Raven this weird feeling. As if she _wanted _to understand what those bright green orbs were pleading her to understand.

When Kori saw that Raven didn't understand one word she was saying she sighed. This only caused Raven to raise her eyebrows in suspicion and Kori had to force her mouth into a firm line before explaining.

"What I'm trying to say is that the reason you don't feel emotions as well as you should, or why you think more logically than most people do is because of this something. Half of you emotions go to forming your powers and the other half is lost because this _thing _is the needed energy to fuel your emotions. And without it you loose those emotions become inactive." Kori finished, bowing her head down as she stared at her reflection in the light brown tea as she waited for it to dawn Raven.

Thoughts were reeling in Raven's mind, bouncing all around with possibilities until she focused on one thought more than the others and suddenly she focused more on that thought and then the reason was as clear as day light.

So the reason she couldn't feel these emotions wasn't because of her powers but it was because some weird _thing _in her body decided to stop working and left her emotions like a sleeping giant. So she couldn't feel anything. Happiness, hope, grief, sadness, horror, joy, laughter, love! Any of them!

The violet hue in Raven's eyes brightened, her mouth parted slightly and she instantly brought her hand to cover her mouth in silent horror.

"I'm a freak." Raven whispered. Kori's face turned pale. No, no, no! This wasn't going the way she planned! She had assumed Raven was going to take it the wrong way but calling herself a freak!

"I'm a monster." Raven stated unaware of the room and the panicking Kori.

"I never said that." Kori let out a frustrated sigh. Freaking pulling out her hair would be so much more productive than trying to talk to Raven. "If you were _listening_, you would have known that's not what I meant." Kori yelled, not knowing if Raven was going to listen or not. She just assumed she was going to go on with her panic attack and Kori would have enough time to deal with this in a diplomatic manner.

Raven did hear her and that made Kori frown. All night her assumptions of what the Azerthian would do had been wrong and she was starting to get annoyed by it. Kori fixed her blank cold façade and she watched with what she hoped with boredom as Raven's eyes darkened to a midnight black and her glare was fierce, but not fierce enough for Kori to lose her cold mask.

"So what did you mean?" Kori was glad the fear and the horror had left Raven's panicked voice, along with the name-calling, but that sigh of relief did not last as long as Kori would have liked. Because now Raven's voice had turned to a venomous hiss and Kori had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was going to go horribly, horribly wrong.

"Can you still smile when Gar does something nice? Can you still laugh when Gar does something stupid? Can you still cry for your dead mother? Can you still yell in anger?" Raven eyes just darkened, her lips were stretched down into a grimace. "You can still feel! Just not how you supposed to."

Raven never said a word as she got up, slammed the chair under the table and walked away.

Anger replaced the forbidding feeling in the deep pits of her stomach and Kori copied Raven's actions, with more force then she meant, and tried to burn holes into the back of Raven's head as she retreated further and further away from her.

"Where the hell are you going?" This seemed to get Raven's attention because she turned around and Kori cold façade slipped into a breathless stare before slipping back and cursing herself mentally.

Raven's eyes were black, like the night when the moon's light was wan barely illuminating the land under its crescent shape. It looked like her eyes were storming, as if it was the darkened ocean forming foam waves that angrily swung back and forth, destroying everything in its watery path.

"Tell me, was that supposed to comfort me?" Raven voice changed yet again, from the low spine chilling to hiss to one with disbelief.

"No." Kori answered confidently but that confidence slipped. "Yes. Maybe. What the hell do you want me to say?" Kori yelled out in exasperation, throwing her hands up as she breathed raggedly through her mouth.

"That's your problem Kori." Raven's voice returned the low hiss. "Every time you open your mouth you shoot manage to ruin something I hold valuable. And when you keep quiet, you only give me these mystic cryptic messages and it makes me want to punch you."

Kori frowned. "I'm simply telling you the truth." She stated her voice perfectly even and her darkened again to the chilling forest green. Raven was waiting for her to say something else, like some lame excuse about saving the world but Kori remained silent as she pulled her chair back down and sat sideways in it. To Raven it didn't' seem like she cared, as if this conversation lost an interest but the truth was Kori found herself all of a sudden _tired_ as if this conversation was draining her of energy.

Raven watched with little compassion in the black tinted orbs as Kori buried her head into her hands and sighing loudly before staring at her with tired emerald green orbs.

"What if I don't want to know the truth?" Raven asked eyes defiant and her hands on her hips but her voice eased to her normal low voice with a hint of confidence.

Kori didn't reply and choose to divert her attention to picking up her cup of cold tea by the saucer. She was about to get up when she noticed the other black matching cup from across from her. Kori quickly looked up at Raven, who nodded, and Kori picked up the second cup before picking herself up and making her way to the basin.

There was something different about this basin. In the middle of the basin was a small hole that was hooked to a pipe that drained to a small container that when they landed every so often they dumped into a nearby sewer. They kept the rest of the fresh water in two water buckets on the farthest wall, only using it to watch dishes and for tea.

To anyone watching it looked like Kori didn't have a care in the world. Her back was straight, her hair was prim and perfect and her legs were bent so they touched to the wood, Kori used the counter to keep herself propped up. Kori placed the saucers down on the smooth counter before picking up the two teacups and dumping the brown tea, watching silently as the darkened liquid slide down the sides of the basin into the small little metal hole.

After the longest silence Kori replied, "Because then you would be ignorant."

"Well it's not like you gave me a choice." Raven retaliated, her voice lacking the spite Kori assumed she would speak to her in. Kori smirked and gave a barely audible chuckle.

Raven wasn't finding it as humorous as Kori but she was glad the woman was at least showing some type of emotion besides bored indifference.

"Tell me how you would feel if you were told that you couldn't feel half of your emotions." Kori heard Raven ask with the softest richest voice she ever heard.

"I would feel," Kori spoke with a normal emotionless voice but it soon flattered to a quiet broken one as happy memories of her smiling parents danced in front of her eyes.

"I would feel as if my world was breaking down in front of me." Kori watched as her younger self fought her father.

"As if everything I knew the happiness," This time she saw her mother smiling at her.

"The laughter," Her parents happy faces laughter ringing in her ears.

"The joy," Her mother and father danced in front of her as her mother half sang half spoke 'It's Christmas, it's Christmas.'

"The sadness," 12-year-old Kori wrapped a protective arm around Violet as she cried in front of her mother's grave.

"The pain," She watched blood fly everywhere, the warm liquid soaking the front of her cloak as the dead body of a man with a horrified face dropped in front of her.

"Would be slipping through my hands and no matter how _hard _I tried, no matter how much I struggled it would all leave, like time through an hour glass. And all that would be left was a cold cruel version of the person I once knew and it would make cry. I would cry at how far I fallen, I would cry at how much I lost and I would cry because I couldn't imagine how broken my heart would be."

Raven smiled so sadly, so sweetly, it changed her eyes to a soft violet hue but Kori stayed stubbornly still as she cried into the basin. '

There was so much _pain _and _sadness_ in Kori's voice, as if her heart was breaking at that moment. It took all her will power to continue questioning the girl, so she could see the expression on Kori's voice.

"And how would you react if someone told you could smile, could laugh, that you could still express emotions physically?"

"I would be so _mad_, so _furious_, and I tell to shut up. I would tell them that they couldn't possibly understand what I was going through. That they didn't care at all." Raven's smile turned sweeter as she saw Kori roughly wipe at her cheeks.

"I would want them to smile, like your voice, and tell me that a fake smile was better than not being able to smile at all." Kori now turned around and Raven caught herself breathless.

The look on Kori's face was priceless; her eyes were so bright, like stars in the night sky, though a little bloodshot. Her red lips were pulled into a sweet but sad smile.

Without knowing that she was going to do it, Raven closed the distance between the two and pulled Kori into a warm embrace. Kori, whose smile got wider, hugged the Azerthian back.

The hug lasted for a minute before the two girls found their way back to the original seats. From that point on, they talked. They talked about Karen and Vic, they talked about how Raven could further deepen her relationship with Gar, and most importantly, they talked about Richard.

After a heated discussion, they decided to change the subject to books, then school, which lead to her sister. Kori was in the middle of telling a hilarious memory about Violet when the door was slammed open and a grinning Gar was in the doorway.

"I heard from Karen that you were…" Gar cut himself off when he saw the two women, staring at him with all knowing eyes.

Kori grinned at Raven, showing her bright teeth, before she got up and she swayed her way across the room. Once she reached Gar, she stopped, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaning close to his slightly pointed ear.

"Don't mess this up." Then she straightened her back to its original position before letting her hand slide off the lanky teenagers shoulder before striding to the door.

For the second time she paused, white elegant hand resting on the wooden doorway, where Kori turned he head so she could see the positively glowing Raven and the confused Gar.

"If you want to blame someone for your _curse_," At this the two girls giggled as if it was some inside joke. "I would suggest that you considered the Goddess of Chaos."

Raven just grinned as she watched Kori finally leave the room without any hesitations.

"Goddess of Chaos, huh." Raven muttered but her attention was soon brought to the green haired teen.

"What was that all about?" Gar asked as he made a fist, leaving out his thumb, so he could throw his fist behind his shoulder so it was pointing towards the door where Kori had left a minute ago.

"Nothing." Raven reassured but Gar gave her disbelieving look. "Tea?"

I had known been told and believed for years that a story writes itself and the author or authoress is merely a tool for writing it down. I have now been reminded of this fact by this chapter. This chapter did a whole 180-degree spin from what I originally wrote. I love this chapter, though I feel it is a little short in length, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.


	23. Comforting Confrontation

I know it has been a month, two months; maybe three months and that I have no right to say I am sorry. Therefore, I am not. I am not going to make excuses, I am not going to lie and say that it won't happen again because being realistic, it will and I know it and you know it.

So all I can ask is for you to muster enough forgiveness that you will continue to read my story because I'm not giving up on it. Even if no one reads or reviews my story, I will continue to update this story because I dedicated way to much time to give it up.

So please if you can do it, you don't have to forgive me but please continue to read.

Comforting Confrontment

"Did you tell her?" Esmeralda inquired, her blank expression and indifferent tone unusual with the curious question but Kori knew from experience that she was just concentrating on dragging a sharp knife across her long nails until they were perfect round stubs. Esmeralda had always been anal like that. If her nails weren't perfect she spend the whole entire day fuming and the entire night sulking so Kori let her be.

"Yes. We fought at first but we managed to work it out like civil people. After the anger was flushed out of our system, we talked for a while before Gar came in the room, which we had a blast confusing the hell out of him." Kori gave a faint tiny smirk and her tone slightly changed when she mentioned having fun confusing the poor male.  
Esmeralda allowed herself to smile before she put back on her concentrated face, gliding the knife down her middle finger.

"Oh, you talked did you?" Esmeralda perked up, clearly interested, but pouted in disappointment when Kori remained silent, continuing to unlace her corset as if she didn't hear Esmeralda's inquiry.

"You're no fun. Your first girl talk and you won't even tell me anything about it." Kori chuckled; several times, she found herself wondering who was more mature, Esmeralda or herself.

As she slipped the black leather pants off her legs, inwardly smiling at the sulking tone in the older woman's voice, she too went back to a mask of blank indifference, thoughts of the future running through her mind.

Like her, it didn't take Esmeralda any time to become go back to concentrating on her nails, but Kori could tell this round of question was going to more to the point and less distracting.

"Do you think she will be able to handle it? Her emotions, I mean."

Kori's smirk folded into an uncertain frown at the question and she momentarily stopped folding the two articles of clothing, mulling over the answer, not even daring to look at Esmeralda's face. She didn't want her to think she was just telling her because she personally felt that she needed her to know. She had hopes, that Ravens would be different from her race and save it before it lead itself into extinction.

Deciding her answer, she began to start folding, silently placing the neatly folded clothes under her pillow like she normally did.

"I wish I knew."

She wanted to scream. Once again, the idiotic Gar had gotten a little to happy with the alcohol and she was left with this mess. Veiled orbs, speech slurring, flushed cheeks, off balanced Gar and Raven just had to make it her duty to get him safely to his room so he wasn't a bother in the morning.

Vic had volunteered to do it for her, something that made Raven ecstatic in joy (at least in her head) but Karen had to get a little alcohol happy too and got into a huge fight with one of the crewmembers and if Vic didn't go over there and stop her from blasting the poor man into pieces.

Half-dragging and half-walking, Gar leaned heavily on Raven's shoulder, he seemed to get heavier, and heavier as time passed, her shoulder already past the point of numb.

Grumbling, Raven readjusted Gar's arm so he was leaning most of his weight on her, forcing his back to straighten before she loosened her grip, Gar supporting some of his weight. She was going to kill him. Either that or she was going to make sure that he never drank another drop of rum in his entire life.

At the sight of Gar's bedroom door, she nearly cried in relief but didn't want to disturb the plastered pirate, even though he was the very reason she was dragging him hear in the first place. Never the less she didn't know what else what to do. She didn't know any other way to be this close to him, to relish in the warm body heart that he oozed other than to help him secretly, touching but never loving quite the way she imagined.

But those feelings disappeared when Rave had to readjust Gar's arm on her shoulder _again_, because he arm kept sliding off her shoulder, causing him to slouch to the floor. Raven managed to drag him toward the door before he collapsed, a lifeless human sized rag doll. Repositioning her arm around the others skinny waist, Raven opened the door with her free hand but when it didn't budge, she began to get frustrated. Using her newly under control powers to clear the crap blocking the door, and to hold Gar so they both didn't fall into who knows what.

With impatient grace, Raven finally opened the door. She didn't know whether to feel happy or grimace that she finally made it.

The room was the king of all mess rooms. Clothes lay all over the floor, a pair of underwear hanging proudly on a hook. The room smelled of rotten eggs and on the desk was a have eaten moldy sandwich, and Raven almost gagged in disgust. How someone could live with toys, clothes and rotten food in there room and not want to organize the mess somewhat was beyond her.

Holding onto her nose, she lead the both of them into the gag worthy room and closed the door with her foot, her hands were currently preoccupied at the moment trying to hold up Gar's limp body. She couldn't quite guarantee if she could save him if he did and to be quite honest she didn't know what exactly where he land and on what.

With some difficulty, Raven navigated through the mess that covered the wooden floor, using the help of her powers every once and a while to remove anything she would trip over, they finally made it to the edge of the bed. Raven let out a tired sigh as she eased Gar onto the lowered bed, glad that she was finally done with ridiculous job and the she to could catch up on some much need space.

Gar had just watched her silently the whole time, peering at her from blood shot green eyes, an undetermined emotion clouding his forest green orbs. Something about his expression made her skin crawl and she avoided his unwavering gaze, hoping he would stop.

Once she was sure that Gar was going to be okay, she lifted herself off the bed, ready to leave, but something about the look in Gar's eyes tugged at her and she found herself walking to the bed, watching him as he stayed silent, still, a lifeless doll.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, brushing the bangs away from his eyes, the darkened sparkle still present in those sadden orbs, warm flames licking through her fingers to her bones, trailing up her bones. "You haven't been like this Terra left. So what happened now?"

Gar continued to remain silent as he silently glared at the white ceiling, the veil in his eyes gone and replaced with hate, anger, hurt, and pain. Raven feared he had died if it wasn't for the fact that she could hear his inaudible breathing and the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

She couldn't help but feel like she was right. Gar had died. And while they couldn't see it physically, it was always there, just hidden from the eyes of the ignorant. Some part of his heart, deep down, had stopped working. And he covered it by laughing, joking, and acting otherwise happy. And they all failed to notice it. Some friends.

Raven watched as he twisted his neck so his face was toward the wall, as if trying to get as far away from her as possible, before he finally spoke to the concerned girl. His voice calm and smooth, with a suave tone that she had only heard him use when the occasion was very, very serious.

"What would you do if you knew that you knew that I was lying to you?"

No matter how much experience she had could hide her confusion.

"I don't know. I always assumed you were the type to keep the truth. Are you lying to me?" She tried to return her voice to her normal tone, but it came out caring and tender and she had a feeling that Gar wasn't as dense as he wanted the others to believe.

She couldn't hide the distaste in her voice. No matter how genuinely she cared, she could never disguise the sour taste in her mouth when someone said the word liar. Maybe because it was of her race, maybe it was because it was of her family but she had come to know that word on a pretty personal bases and it was no lie she loathed the thought.

And Raven was right, like always. Gar wasn't as dense as he made himself out to be. He just didn't want to show he was perceptive. All the people he knew who were like that, observant, smart, clever ended up on a path of bitterness and pain, something he feared the most in the world.

He wanted to laugh. Here was the woman of his dreams, speaking in a loving tone, so tender, so kind, so soft, so soothing. She was supposed to be the bitter one. She was supposed to be the one in pain of memories all the time, loathing every minute of her existence.

She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be comforting, loving him. He was supposed to save her. He was supposed to bring her happiness and laughter, not the other way around.

But here he was, the 'bitter one' the one in pain from the lashing memories and reaching out to a woman who was supposed to be in worse shape than him. A woman wasn't supposed to save a man. A man was supposed to save the woman, she was supposed to be weak, to be lonely, just pleading to be loved and held, to be saved. It was never supposed to be the other way around. They never supposed to break the natural cycle. Whom was he kidding?

He was the broken one. He was the one who needed help, love, comfort, and as badly as he wanted to take the comfort she was giving, he felt it was wrong.

"It's nothing. Just go back to bed; I'm sure you're tired." If at all possible, Raven seemed more concerned than before. Gar's mouth twitched up in a smile before he could stop it broke his face, making him look more pathetic than before.

Raven was never the one to be confused. She didn't feel nervous, doubtful, or overexcited. She was always the perfect picture of calm, cool, and diplomatic. However, after Kori's training, she had some how managed to start showing more emotion than usual, something that made him feel as if he was suffocating.

The worry, the concern, the love, it was all suffocating. It was like a warm ocean current, warm and inviting but when he waddled into the salty liquid, it seemed so large, so stretched, that he felt that he was doomed to forever wander in the liquidly depths for the rest of eternity.

He could tell she was starting to get annoyed. That was the one feeling he was immune. It didn't matter how cold, how cruel, how lifeless a person could be, they always felt annoyed. At people, at themselves, at the world, all he knew was they always felt annoyed.

He was torn. He had no clue if the urge to shout at her or kiss her senseless was more tempting. Effectively trapped from escape, he rolled onto his side staring at the wall, anything to let Raven know that her presence wasn't appreciated and that she would get the message to leave, letting him drown in ocean his dark thoughts and feelings.

However, Raven didn't exactly listen to his unspoken thoughts and instead she chose to do the opposite. She scooted _closer _to him, her scent polluting the air, wrapping itself around his face, his body, his heart, squeezing the air out of him. He almost jumped when her silky hand brushed onto his shoulder, sending thousands of electrical shocks down his spine, fraying his nerves.

For just a moment, his will broke and he was tempted to turn around, stare into her storming violet pools. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to know if those lips tasted as good as they did in his dream. He wanted to know if they were satin smooth, radiating warmth. He wanted to know if she could express love with her slippery tongue. He almost did these things but he remembered that he wasn't good enough for her and he would never be. So he just lay there, trying to calm the erotic shivers playing havoc with his spine.

She wouldn't lie about it. Gar was irritating her. He was speaking in riddles, never clarifying and then all of a sudden he said forget it unexpectedly. She didn't think so.

He wasn't acting like himself, even when he was hopelessly drunk. Usually by now, he would be cracking lame jokes, laughing his head off even though it wasn't that very funny. The point was he would be a big bubble of energy. Now?

He was just some lifeless mortal doll, someone who was better off dead.

"I want to understand, I really do but your not making any sense. Explain it to me, I'm here and I'm not leaving without an answer." Her voice was soft, a gentle wind in the breeze, its seducing words hanging in the air, but still authority demanding and prideful. His heart pounded in his chest at her last words. She wasn't leaving. She wasn't going anywhere. She was staying, with him, trying to save him from his own head. He smiled.

It wasn't long before his will broke again and he turned around, peering into surprised swirling violet orbs. He wanted to turn his head. All he could think of the pain and sorrow he could bring her. However, the animal wouldn't take no for an answer. It forced him to turn to look at her, to study her, watch her, and fall harder for her than he wanted to tread.

She was his ocean. Always changing, always mystifying, drawing sailors into the mysterious depths. And ever time he looked at her; her eyes were changing, always in motion. They were clear when they talked to Kori, like a lake on a beautiful day. Whenever she talked to the friends or one of the sailors, they moved a little bit, a gentle wave. However, when he looked at her, they were always storming, brewing with emotions, he couldn't even begin to decipher.

Like right now, her eyes were brewing with happiness, brightened by her small smile. She just remained still, back perfectly straight as if she hand a broom tied to her spine, legs bent underneath her, the air of nobility swirling around her, completely unaware of how the animal wanted to ravish her, hear her sweet moans and soft cries of his name.

When he was younger, he had been around hundreds of women similar to Raven. However, no matter how many times he compared her to them, he still always felt the sensation that she was always _special. _

The women he met in the past were always the same. Soft features, beautiful brushed hair, curvaceous bodies, but there eyes were cold, filled with greed and lust and every other horrible human emotion known to man. No matter how lovely their smiles were, he could tell they were always forced. There was no sparkle, no twinkle in their eyes, just the shallow depths of greed and lust. Their laughs were like annoying bells, so loud, so cold, so annoying.

Raven was always different. Her features were sharper and more defined and her overall image was very _dark_ but all he had to do was look her in the eyes and he could see her soul. There was always a soft kindness and compassion in her eyes, always the twinkle of amusement. When she smiled, her eyes shone like the stars, small but bright sparkles that made seem like life was okay. Her laugh was the wind, carrying its soft tune, always true, always beautiful.

She was his dark angel. Her short violet hair seemed to float around her head, like a dark halo. Her pale skin gleamed like bright light in a dark room, storming eyes always so kind, so genuinely caring; he wouldn't at all be surprised if all the sudden she sprouted large lustrous black wings.

And like her appearance, she was complicated. She was a maze, a labyrinth. She had so many secrets and traumatizing past memories, which he didn't know, multiple emotions he never known that it left him a little lost on what he could compare her too. The best he could come up with is she acted like the devil. Inviting and seducing, bring the end to millions of peoples lives but in reality, she was helping them, taking them away to a safe place that had been falsely labeled "bad" and giving them a place to stay, a place that they could fit in. And all the problems and the complications in their life they blamed on her when really it was there fault that they screwed up.

He smiled. He rather liked the sound of an angel disguised as a devil. It gave him the hope that she was a broken woman, a woman needed to be held, loved, understood. A woman who needed a hero. Someone like him. Someone who would try to understand her.

He laughed inside his head, the sound chilling to his ears. Yeah right, it would be other way around. It would always be like that.

"How do you know if you're in love?"

For a moment, Raven sat in silence, the concern in her eyes weakening as the gears in her eyes turned and turned, trying to find the right answer in her brain vast with knowledge.

After she came up with an answer she was satisfied with, she looked at him with rejuvenated eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I always thought it was when your heart pounded in your chest, you stop breathing, and you can't imagine your whole life with that person."

He lifted his head up and studied her, to see if she was trying to trick him, – she was crafty like that- but all he could see was genuine truth in her forever-storming orbs.

"Do you think I could fall in love with you?"

She shifted through her mind again, again searching for the right answer before she asked. "Can you?"

"Would you be surprised if I did?" He inquired.

"Would you want me to be?"

Agitation gnawed his mind as he listened to her answer. At first, he thought she was being cynical but her eyes told him a completely different story. She knew already. She knew he was in love with her and she knew very well with out a doubt that he was going to tell her. Therefore, he gave her what she wanted.

"I fell in love with you, Raven." He had a feeling, a thought, a hunch that Raven prepared herself for this day years ahead, but seeing the surprise, the awe, the astonishment, it made him smile with pride.

"The moment I saw you on deck, ordering the crew around I just knew that you were different, special." He brought his hand to her cheek, rubbing the calloused pad of his thumb over her cheek. She leaned into his touch, smiling at him with vibrant eyes, gesturing for him to continue his speech.

"And over the years, I kept finding myself falling harder and harder for you till I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't in love with you." He rested his forehead on hers, savoring the feeling of her soft skin, her long dark eyelashes that lovingly caressed the upper parts of his cheek.

"I love everything about you. The way you see the world. Your mysterious past. Your rare soft smiles. Your sweet subtle gestures. Your lectures. Your witty comments. I love how you refuse to follow society's perfect image. I love that fact that you fight, curse, scream, yell. I love how you know when it is the right time to be polite and when it is not. I love that you eat most of you meals and don't starve yourself, just to stay skinny and grab male attention. I love that you're so strong, that you never cry over unnecessary things and you're not afraid to tell everyone what's on you mind even if nobody wants to listen to you."

Loving eyes brightened as he kissed the middle of her forehead, the surprise faded and all that was left was a longing, a yearning for someone who didn't deserve her, the most beautiful smile on her face that he had ever seen.

He stayed there for a moment, holding her face, relishing in the moment before backed away from her, his back against the wall, his hands supporting either side of his head his knees bent in front of him. He looked broken, like he had just given her his whole soul and now he was just an empty shell, forever painted with a sullen face.

"I know."

It was hurting her. She was used to the happy, I-don't-care-what-you-say-about-me-but-I-will-kill-you-if-you-hurt-my-friends Gar. She was use to the always happy, I'm-never-going-to-shut-up-or-say-anything-mature Gar. But what she wasn't prepared for was this Gar. The Gar that looked like he had been kicked, beaten, and left to die alone, no friends, family, just himself and a dark alley. She wasn't willing to deal with the pitiful animal in front of her. Just looking at him made her give a sad _lurch_ and made her feel so guilty and it made her guiltier when she didn't have any idea on how to help him.

She never did really notice him. Not that she really needed to. He was always so loud, always laughing, always happy and no matter where on the ship you were, you could always hear Gar's deep rumbling laugh.

What she had failed to realize was she that she took advantage of that. Of him. She was so fixated with past, always searching for some kind of way to forget it that she it blinded her to the perfect life and friends she had right now.

Nevertheless, no matter how much she loved her mind couldn't help but wonder about Terra. She admitted to Gar she wasn't that experienced with love and all its complications but she knew it was moral wrong to tell a woman, and vice versa, you love her- and for _years _on that matter-when she witnessed you dating someone who had complete opposite personality then her.

"What about Terra?" He laughed, a mutated smirk and smile formed on his face and something about it made her stomach claw with fear and uncertainty. That wasn't Gar's smile. That wasn't Gar's laugh. She didn't know whom it belonged to but she was definitely sure that it wasn't Gar's.

"What about her?" She couldn't believe it. Was he saying that he didn't love her, that dating her didn't mean a thing to him?

"I mean, didn't you love her?" He laughed louder, his chest rumbling, and he complete ignored Raven as she scowled in disapproval, trying to put the pieces together in her head.

Gar had a _serious _relationship with her. Gar had been depressed for _months_ when she betrayed them. Now he was just laughing, as if she wasn't anything in his life, as if he never met her.

Gar finally stopped laughing, as if he finally just now could feel how gravely Raven was taking the situation. Gar sighed softly, bending his head back so it hit the wall as he straightened one leg, laying his forearm on his knee.

"I'm not dismissing the fact that Terra and I had something. But to tell you the truth I wouldn't exactly call it love. I would say it was more of an exchange. She used me to take a break from her miserable life and I used her to take out my frustration on how helplessly in love with you. There was no love, no feelings, no heart racing moments. It was just comfort, nothing less nothing more."

An awkward silence fell over the two and Raven had contented herself by watching Gar's chest fall and rise softly as he gazed bore into her confused orbs.

"So mind telling me what else you're hiding in that head of yours?" Gar asked, the curiosity in his voice so genuinely true that Raven couldn't help but smile as she turned her head, surveying the mess on the floor.

She had never heard Gar use this tone. It was a mature thoughtful tone with deep low notes that made the butterflies in her stomach wings flutter with giddiness. It also was truthful. No joking, no tricks, it was the true Gar. The vulnerable Gar that was pleading for loving, begging for forgiveness and if it was possible she found herself falling harder for him.

"It's a long story." He shrugged, fixing his gaze into her eyes, as if her answer didn't faze him, as if he knew that one way or another that he knew he was going to get what he wanted.

"I have time." Gar reassured Raven and involuntarily smiled twitched an inch higher as she watched the formation of Gar's soft but still childish grin. She liked this Gar. She liked this Gar a lot.

For the next couple of hours, Raven explained to Gar about her half-sister, her suspicions of Kori, how Kori convinced her to train her, her training, her chances of having a child (she tried her best to imply she wanted to have children with him). She continued with the story of Kori's mother, and finally yet importantly how her abilities to feel emotions fully was impossible.

By now, she would have expected him to laugh, to do something annoyingly childish like he usually would do but he just stared at her, the same thoughtful expression on his face that had been on his face since she started talking, and it seemed as if he was thinking the best way to approach the sensitive topics.

"So what's bothering you the most?" Raven didn't know whether to cry or look at him as if he had officially gone insane. Gar actually cared about what someone thought! He was actually asking her about her feelings!

Then again, that shouldn't have really surprised her. She knew she thought about it, and it lead her to the question what if it was true. Maybe this was the real Gar. Maybe the happy, go-lucky Gar was just an act, a façade, a mask.

Whoever he was, Raven assured herself that she still loved him and she wouldn't have changed those feelings even if the devil offered her a deal. If anything, she actually was starting to prefer the new Gar. There was something really _attractive _about him. Something that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter with new feelings and she found it rather intoxicating.

"Now that it's sunken in, it's not as traumatizing as I thought it would be to know I can't feel emotions properly. I had been forced to keep control of my emotions all my life that it's nothing new, nothing exactly painful." Raven voice was soft, a caressing whisper, as she curled into a ball, knees tightly pressed to her chest, her head resting on her knees while violet locks tickled her neck and Gar wanted to wrap her up and protect her from the world.

"What bothers me the most is the fact that it is going to be so hard for me to have children. The one thing in this world I was looking forward to was having children. There so cute and playful and while at times they can get annoying but there so innocent and pure and seeing them grow and knowing I'm the one who is going to nurture them just sounds so… so magical." The happiness on her face brightened the room, like a star in the night sky.

Gar smiled as he brushed away a stubborn piece of hair that fell from behind Raven's ear.

"I bet you would be a great mother." Gar reassured her, his eyes dimmed as he scooted back into his original position.

"I hope so." Raven muttered quietly and Gar was thankful for his enhanced hearing because he would have missed what she said.

"I know you will be." He reassured her again; his shoulders relaxed as the mood around her brightened once more, a flickering light in an oil lamp. "So what's the survival rate with regular old humans?"

"Little to no risk. Humans who mate with magical beings never realize the truth. Their oblivious creatures, they only care about themselves." Gar just smirked.

"You always have people like that in any race. So how about these… what did you call them? Partial beings?" Raven laughed as Gar's expression twisted his face into several different expressions but the funniest look was when he spoke the words partial beings. It looked like he tasted a new food, trying to savor every moment and distinguish if he liked it or not before he decided to continue to keep eating.

"They survive or they don't." Raven replied, trying to disguise the smile that was forming on her face.

"Seriously?" Gar asked, his eyebrow rose several centimeters. "That's it. They either live or die." Raven nodded her head. Gar whistled, gazing at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"So how about people like me?" Even though he succeeded in masking his hateful tone by curiosity, he couldn't hide the boredom and indifference, as if he was asking the question because Raven wanted to hear it, not because his own personal curiosity.

Raven buried her head into her knees, afraid to see Gar's reaction to the news. "Most of the time, the mother never survives after six months."

Gar sighed. "Look Raven, I'm no expert on situations like these, but I would advise you to stay away from my kind. People like me are the most difficult to love. We keep secrets, we runaway when things get to difficult, we don't tell our feelings and everybody, humans, magical beings, even our own people, shun us. We don't trust, we don't love, if anything were killer animals in a human skin. So stay away, understand me."

Raven shook her head, as if she was trying to argue with Gar's words.

"I know." Raven informed Gar, scooting closer to him, cupping his face gingerly, as if he might break. "I know that loving you will be one of the hardest most difficult things I will do in my life and some day I might regret it. I also know that one of these days, months, years, whenever it might be, you will lose yourself to the animal inside you and I will have to do the one thing in life that will forever haunt me. I know that I am going to have to…" Her voice flattered. They both understood the next word she was going to say, _kill_.

Even though she knew about it before, it didn't make it any easier. Sometime in their lives, if they got together, Gar was going to lose himself to the putrid animal inside and go haywire. She knew that the only thing that she could do was kill, because by that time the Gar she knew would have been long gone. It scared. The very thought of seeing his eyes, his beastly eyes, chilled her to the core. Se didn't want to think about how she have to gut him like a common animal, as if he wasn't the man she had lived, breathed and maybe had children with.

She didn't' want to live the rest of her life with pain of knowing that she was the one who had killed person in her life that she really truly loved. When Kori had told her, she didn't want to believe it and tried to convince herself otherwise. Now she knew that it was true, it was really and in someway it scared her worse to be living without him then with him.

The bewilderment on Gar's face made her either want to cry or laugh. He looked so surprised, so shocked and it made her think back. She had never really seen him shocked or surprised just excited or overjoyed by the imminent prospect of a fight. He must have thought that being surprised was a sign of weakness as was showing pain and so he hid tem, hiding his true feelings behind a mask of happiness.

"So I'm guessing Kori told you this?" Gar inquired, reforming his face back to an expression of boredom and indifference though Raven could still make out the uneasiness in his clouded eyes.

"No, the sailor on the deck told me." The sarcasm dripped in her voice but the smile gave her away.

"Well I think my opinion of Kori has changed forever. Didn't know that such an angel could have such long horns?" Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I knew something was weird about her the moment Richard brought her on the ship. I told him that bring her with us was a bad idea but he wants to find that stupid treasure so much he wouldn't listen to reason."

"That's Richard for you." Gar said shrugging. The one thing he learned about Richard was that he was severely stubborn. Whenever he started something, he vowed to finish it even though it might take him several years or sometimes decades. Richard was never afraid of time or death, he just lived to live, breathed to breathe, ate to eat, he accepted he was there and he just lived his life, doing the things he wanted to do, not caring about anyone's opinion.

This, however, was his lifetime goal. To find the sword of the most famous pirates of all times. It was an obsession of his and Gar had come to deal with it over the past few years, never asking questions, just accepting, much like Richard had done his whole entire life.

Another silence fell over the pair but this time it wasn't as uncomfortable as the first. In fact, it was quite peaceful. A humming air danced happily around them as they mulled over the thoughts in their head, taking quick glance at each other from time to time. Raven was the only one who blushed, and Gar cracked a smile every time she did. She rather liked that smile, it reached his eyes and it made them sparkle.

"I still don't get it." Gar stated, breaking the silence, his eyes clouded with a thoughtfulness that Raven didn't know was in his range of emotions.

Gar watched as Raven's split into a wide grin and he was quick to explain himself before the onslaught of insults.

"I mean, why do you care so much about the birthrate of shape shifters? You're just not the type to deal with people, let alone a whole race, that are notorious liars. I mean look at your race and how you regard them-" Gar was going to continue and if it wasn't for Raven's expression, he was sure that he would have gone on for a while but she managed to stop him with a look that made his heart beat faster and his breath catch in his throat.

She was grinning, from ear to ear grin, arguably the biggest form of a smile he had ever seen on her face. Her eyes had changed to the color of lavender, light, beautiful, soft, and gently swaying in the meadow with dance of peaceful happiness. Since she had known her, he had never _ever_ seen her so… _happy_. The closest he had seen her like this was when she flashed one of her rare small, small smiles as she watched all the crew workers work diligently

"Maybe because of this." Gar hadn't noticed while they were talking that Raven lifted her hands off his face, which felt oddly cold now, and he couldn't help but watch her frozen as she crawled as seducing as can be closer and his brain trapped him between meeting her half way or getting as far away from her as possible. However, before he could get a chance and decide which one was safer option, she straddling his waist, her angelic face so much more lovelier up closer than far away. Her eyes continued to dance, glowing with an unnatural jovial brightness that for a second he thought it was a trick of the light. However when he checked he noticed that the pool of light barely stretched to the end of the bed and the very thought made him gulp.

Her eyes were shifting in her eye sockets, as she studied his expression as if she knew that he was uncomfortable being near someone so perfect. He wondered, did she ever look at him the same way he did with her, just to watch her, her graceful movements, her used to be predictable expressions and wonder what it was like to be this close to each other.

Without any warning, without another word, without another thought, Raven leaned down and captured Gar's lips with her own.

The kiss was better than anything he could habe ever dreamed. Of course, he had dreamed about kissing her, being this intimate with her, running his hands down her sides, brushing he shoulder blades, kissing every piece of exposed skin but his dreams were nothing compared to the real thing.

Her lips were satin smooth, the faint taste of homemade chocolate cookies, because more and more candy stores were popping up around London, and the smell of gentle lavender. Her tongue swirled around in his mouth with such accuracy and expertise, always finding the just right spot that made him moan. He felt the passion, the confusion, the happiness, the sorrow, the relief, the appreciation, he felt all her emotions and he was sure that she felt his.

He relaxed in her hold, pulling as humanly close with his arms around her waist, her legs wrapping protectively around his waist. Even though she was wearing clothes, he could feel the soft flesh beneath and he wanted to feel more of her. Nevertheless, he didn't because he knew that he would be pushing border lines and he was scared that he would lose her just as fast as he earned her.

After what felt like eternity, the both broke apart, gazing into each others lustful darkened eyes as they watched their breath fan each others face, gulping up as much air as their lungs could take. It was cold that night; their breath came out as puffs of clear smoke but they were warm. Thousands and thousands of burning fires traveled through their veins, all filled with emotions of love and lust that the welcomed the drafty breeze.

"Gar, I love you, maybe not as long as you but at least for a while. That's why I'm so worried about the birth rate with shape shifters. Because of you." Raven smiled again and Gar's heart swooned. She was so beautiful, so lovely and she was only his. His dark angel.

He couldn't hold it anymore. He laughed. And she wasn't talking about the quiet chuckle. Oh no, it was a loud, proud, deep, rumbling kind of laugh as if someone told him a really funny joke. Raven's infamous scowl replaced her never seen before grin and she climbed off Gar, clearly not happy. Realizing that he possibly made the worse mistake in his life, he instantly felt the clawing hands of regret and guilt.

"Raven, let me explain." Gar protested, grabbing her wrist a little more forcibly then he had originally planned but still glad that he managed to garner her attention.

At first, she thought about ignoring him, that maybe he would get the point that she was **not **happy with his little stunt but then again if she had been able to ignore him, she wouldn't have been in this very predicament at the very moment. She gave an exasperated sigh as she turned around, the light happiness in her eyes faded to a burning anger.

He inwardly winced, tightening his grip on her wrist if she decided to change her mind.

"Look baby, I wasn't laughing at you or that you said I love you." Raven knew very soon that she was going to cave in and believe whatever the loud, proud moron had to say. So, she tried her best not to fall under his spell and the only way was to turn her head in another direction, any direction, as her wrist squirm to get free for Gar's tight grip. Gar, however, was determined for her to listen to what he had to say, tightening his grip, as he yanked her to look into his honest green orbs that had a depth she didn't remember.

"You have ten seconds." Raven stated coldly. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her façade from crumbling and she was sure he could hear her heart beating right out of her chest.

"When you told me what you were worried about, it made it seem that you wanted to have kids with me in the _near_ future not the _far_ future. And it made me laugh because I could just imagine a kid like me trying to raise a _kid_. It made wonder what it would be like watching you get all mad and stuff, blowing up everything in you way. Then somehow we find ourselves here, in this position, remembering why a kid was worth all the pain and the headaches." Gar pulled her back on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he tucked her head under his chin. "It seems like a wonderful life."

It wasn't possible. She couldn't stay mad at him anymore. In the past, maybe she could have, but now. No.

Impatiently, she freed her head from being trapped under Gar's head and opting to brush away strands of hair that fell in his line of vision.

"I know. I imagined all that too. Expect I remember blowing you up instead." That enticed a chuckle out of the silent man and for a moment they quietly laughed together before Raven continued her small speech.

"And that's the very thing that makes me so worried. There is such a low and dangerous chance that we night be able to fulfill those dreams, with you turning into an animal and the child rate births, and it scares me the living crap out of me."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek in loving gesture, smiling at her with eyes of spring. He relished the feel of her skin. It was softer than silk, warmer than any of the thousands of bright rays of sunlight that touched the Earth. She was a pale, a delightful grey toned mixed in her discoloration, making her much more beautiful then the silent snow that fell every winter.

Unlike snow, she didn't hinder the world. She didn't create problems and disasters, she made life seem so much brighter, lovelier, and insightful. She was the brightest star in the sky, small but powerful, much more significant than her size lead people to believe. She was the image of perfection and beauty and he wouldn't have changed her in the least.

"That's why they call it the future. When the time comes, we'll worry about it then but right now, we have bigger problems. Like trying to keep you from killing Kori." He chuckled to himself as he tucked a stubborn lock of hair that managed to free itself from behind Raven's ears.

"But when the time does come, I know you will be strong enough to overcome any challenge faced in you way. That's how you were raised. That is who you are. And not to mention you belong to your mother and she made it."

She smiled again, that lovely dazzling smile and it made him wonder what Kori saw when she looked at her. Did she see her as he did? A wonderful gorgeous woman who only deserved the best in the world. Did she hate her? From Raven's stories, it seemed like maybe she did like Raven, even though Raven was to stubborn to admit it. Maybe she was just showing Raven 'tough love'. Or maybe in some sick machinist way she just wanted to be hated by Raven, as if she didn't want to be accepted by her for some reason or another.

If Gar were paying attention, he would have noticed that Raven's expression had fade from the glowing radiance to a worried scowl. Ironically, he was so caught up in his thoughts about her that he failed to notice the real thing in front of him, holding her as she debated with her own conflicting problems.

"I'm still worried." Her bangs covered her forehead, her long eyelashes created long dark shadows on her upper cheeks, clouding the once happy violet eyes that were storming with fear and concern.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look I clarified the kid thing; we both said we loved each other, what else is there to worry about?" Gar must have had panicked eyes because Raven placed an reassuring hand on his arm and tried her best to return the smile on her face, but ultimately failed.

"It's about my emotions." The confused expression on poor Gar's face was priceless. She felt sorry for him, she knew she was leading him around in continuous circles and probably to him it didn't seem that she was going to get any less confusing any time.

"And…" Gar asked, the dislike in his tone told her Gar was not one to put up with suspense and secrecy.

"According to Kori, with my lack of this substance I can love you only half way."

From the shock in Gar's expression, she turned her head, waiting for him to yell or do something to that effect. However, a minute didn't pass when he stared to _laugh_. He was _laughing_! The scowl on her face turned murderous. He had the audacity to laugh at her, in front of her face, when she was being dead serious about something.

Gar felt the nagging of guilt and regret again as he stopped laughing, noting the particularly offended scowl on Raven's face. If he kept this up, he would find himself blown up faster than he could say "She's going to murder me".

Gar cupped Raven's face before he gently leaned his forehead on hers, rubbing his nose affectionately against her.

"Love is an emotion. Love doesn't have a set of limits or rules. And I can tell you with complete confidence there is no physical barrier stronger that is stronger love. Love also doesn't follow laws that can say you can do this and you can't do this when you are in love. Love is purely on the spot, feeling something that only you can feel. Love is magical, wonderful, and at times sinfully good. Love is about looking past someone's appearance and loving them for who they are even their faults." He kissed her forehead, and he felt beneath his hands as Raven's face had loosened from the tight tension, and she leaned into his warm touch.

"It's been a long day, why don't you go to bed." His tone was gentle and soft, caressing her like a warm breeze and she swore she could have fell asleep right then and there.

Raven nodded her head. "Sounds like a good idea." Freeing herself from Gar's embrace, she let out a yawn, stretching her sore arms. Who knew Gar could be so strong."

Once she had all the kinks out, she preceded by turning on her heels, preparing to walk out of the room and go into hers when Gar had yet again stopped her by deadly gripping her sore wrist.

Gar watched as a wince of pain flashed on Raven's face and Gar let go, blushing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep… together. I mean if you don't want to you. You really don't have to because I know we just got together and everything and that's breaking at least a hundred of the courting-"

Raven rare smile, which didn't seem all that rare anymore, glided back on her face as she silenced Gar by putting a finger over his mouth.

"Well if you put it that way…" She purred seductively. She didn't finish the rest of her thought, not that she needed to, because at that moment she literally pounced on the bed like a giant cat, landing onto of the surprised Gar.

They fell into a fit of giggles, which developed into bubbling laughter, which then lead them to a breathless kiss, to where they just laid down on the bed, drinking in each other like an intoxicating glass of flip.

Together, they zipped Raven's boots off her feet and Raven had decided to be sadistic because she leaned so close and so low to him that he had a perfect view of breast between the top of her corset and her unbuttoned shirt, her leering smile forever burned in his memory.

He shook his head, wondering how he of all people managed to make the most beautifully perfect woman in the world fall for pathetic him. Quietly he kissed her on top of the forehead as he threw her boots somewhere in the messy room. With tenderness, he pushed her down, savoring the closeness of her silky skin and the sweet smell of soft violet locks.

"Not tonight." He told her. He watched as her head bobbed up and down, a sign that she understood but her lips twitched down and he could tell that she was unhappy.

Seconds, minutes, hours ticked by and it remained peacefully silent as when was awake. For a while, they just stared at each other. But Raven started to get tired and her eyelids dropped dangerously low, threatening her with the prospect of sleep.

With his reassurance, he watched as she drifted asleep, her soft even breathing the only noise that dared penetrate the perpetual silence.

It had long been a while since she had fallen into the blissful world of dreams, but he was still awake, watching her as she sweet words unconsciously bubbled from her lips.

The breeze ghosted down his exposed back and he wrapped his arms tighter around her small waist, absorbing the radiating warmth through her thin white t-shirt.

He knew that he should have gotten some sleep but something in his mind told him that he should fallen asleep but he didn't want to. He didn't need to dream about having her in his arms like this, wondering what it was like, what feelings he would have, would she be more beautiful in person.

Somewhere in his mind, he thought that if he fell asleep he would miss something. The muttering of his name, the movement of her hands on his chest, the brushing of her lips, the silkiness of her hair. Therefore, he just stayed up, fighting his body to sleep and he silently watched her, holding onto her as if she would leave in the morning.

It was honestly the best sleep that she had ever had in her entire life. Gar had been so quiet, so peaceful, just watching her that she dozed off, stroking her hair as if she was a purring cat. She tried to stay awake, she really did, but her eyelids became to heavy and Gar kept encouraging her to fall into a blissful abyss she had dozed off, the feeling of safety tingling her bones.

Her eyelashes tickled her cheeks as the fluttered open, the dim light harsh against her sleep veiled eyes.

Searching for the warmth that Gar burned last night, her hands wandered on his side of the bed, the lack of flesh told her that he left and made the bed seem so much colder.

She got up, the blankets falling around her like a waterfall. If Gar were there, he would have surely fainted. She was such a beautiful sight; he would have really believed that she was angel who fell down from heaven.

From behind the bedroom door, there was a series of loud crashes, echoing loudly in the silence that Raven nearly jumped out of her skin. Utterly pissed that she almost fell on a rotten sandwich, Raven altered her powers, which squirmed uneasily beneath her skin, as if it already knew to get ready to whip whoever was out there into a mutilated piece of flesh and blood.

Her powers flared as the door started to open; the doorknob was turned slowly and awkwardly as if someone was trying to open it with their other hand. At the sight of a head of ruffled forest green hair, Raven quickly calmed her powers down into a sleeping state as she tried to keep from imagining what would have happened if she didn't stop herself in time.

In his hands, Gar had the biggest breakfast on a small tray and it made her wonder if they really and that much food in their kitchen. On the try was several slices of bacon, she really wanted to see how he got that on there, eggs, two small, two apples and tofu covered with half a bottle of some unknown sauce.

The room had magically had became a bigger mess than before, she didn't do it if you must know, and sadistically Raven watched as Gar tried to navigate through the mess without spilling the wonderful breakfast.

At the time, Gar was not aware that his new girlfriend was awake but when he checked to see if she was still asleep, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she was awake. Thinking that she was going to take pity on him, he thought that she would use her powers to clear a pathway for him but that hope disappeared when he saw the large wicked grin on her face.

"Raven!" He sighed, trying to keep his voice from stuttering as a feeling of fear burned the inside of his stomach. "Good you up. Now you can help me." A grimace replaced his look of relief when he had the mistake of looking at the rotten sandwich on the floor near the bed, making him almost lose his appetite.

However, Raven tsked and waved her finger, crossing her legs under the soft warm sheets, making herself more comfortable as she watched Gar took a couple of precarious steps toward the bed.

"No way. This is payback for ruining my boots." Taking a quick glance behind him, he say the heels of two velvet boots stuck in two almost full mugs of beer and he silently cursed.

Glaring at his girlfriend, Gar navigated roughly through the mess, Raven removing a couple things so he didn't fall flat on his face.

After what felt like the longest time, Raven said hours and Gar said eternity, Gar finally got to the safety of his bed, glowing with pride that Raven was in his bed and not anyone else's.

Setting the tray down on the bed, he carefully laid a new on the bed, Gar carefully laid himself on the free space of the bed, Raven took the tray, and he tried to catch his breath.

"I really…" He took a big gulp of air. "Need to clean this room." He exhaled, shaking the tea in Raven's teacup, almost spilling it on her hand.

After whacking him on the head with her free hand, she set the tea down, kissing his forehead, brushing her lips against the surprising soft pale skin.

"Thank you, Gar." Raven whispered, her eyes shining with the pure gratitude, the air filled with the sweet scent of lavenders. "For everything."

Gar's eyes widened in surprise. Never in the time that he had known her, had he ever heard Raven say the words thank you, well for anything. However, if it was one thing he learned about Raven last night, was that she was full of surprises.

Kissing her lips lightly, he smiled. He could get used to this.


	24. Laughter

All right so I guess I'm a perfectionist and that it took me longer than I thought to edit the first chapter. However, don't be surprised if I go back and re-edit it but I would please reread it because I changed it drastically, added new events and portrayed characters more in the way I originally planed. Back to the new chapter.

**Laughter Is Not So Sweet After All**

Shining emerald eyes.

An ear-to-ear grin.

Soft glances at an unusual but somehow compatible couple.

_'Something's wrong.' _That was the very first thought in Esmeralda's head as she woke up this morning, head pounding from the anguishing hangover, body trembling from an the morning breeze.

She should have acted, should have asked her what was wrong or at least have done _something._ Kori that morning had literally jumped out of bed, running around like a frantic bee, excitement transforming her permanently solemn mask as she ran out the room, a low simmering of happiness and excitement bubbling in the air as she hummed a tune that they _both_ had thought that they had long forgotten.

It had been _years _since she saw Kori this happy, eyes bright, smile curled, hands moving a mile a minute, in perfect sync with her equally fast moving mouth. She should have thought it was nice, should have thought that maybe things were finally looking to the bright side. She should have smiled or laughed or at least done anything to show that she appreciated Kori, whatever her mood might be. It was even more important now that she show her support since it was such a rarity to see the growing woman genuinely joyful.

Yet she didn't. That night, she drank a little more than she should have been allowed, memories she had buried threatened to resurface and it had taken her most of the night to strive off the consuming insanity. When she had finally been able to get to sleep, it was early in the morning and since they were due to land on Hope Isle, she knew she would be busy getting all the necessary preparations for Kori's plan.

Now, in the tight packed kitchen, suspiciously watching as Kori eyed the new couple almost _lovingly_, it had definitely registered in her head that something was irreversibly wrong.

She would be lying if she said she understood. She knew for a fact that Kori had seen two people enter the courting world, and she saw how nasty it could get when the love and lust had faded. Actually, one fight had gone so terribly wrong that Kori literally had to _peel _a man off his wife's lover before he ripped the flesh right off his face with his bare hands.

Yet there was something about this couple that almost made Kori seem _gleeful. _It could have been because Kori knew these people on a personal level, well as personal as Kori allowed, or maybe it was because somewhere in Kori's bleeding heart she had found room to care about others through her suffering.

Raven, however, didn't seem to appreciate the red heads exuberant mood and mind baffling happiness because from the table she tried to glare holes into her Kori's back, as if willing her in her head just to catch on fire and scorch into a pile of ash. Only when Gar tugged at her hand, calling her name in a soft, loving tone, did Esmeralda see Raven give up on her attempt to fry Kori at the spot, focusing her attention on her lover.

It didn't go unnoticed to Esmeralda that Gar was glancing at her, communicating in his eyes begging them to leave Raven alone for a while, so instead she turned her attention back to her number one entertainment.

She didn't know if Kori was doing it intentionally or she really felt the way she appeared, but she made it seem blatantly obvious that she wasn't fazed by Raven's seething hate, smiling so foolishly that it reminded Esmeralda of the many lovesick couples that could be seen walking down the street in Kori's town. As long as Esmeralda known Kori, even when she was younger, Kori never cared for what others said. She assumed that it was just a personality quirk, something she used to get through life that somehow made it feel like it was all worth it.

With natural grace only she possessed, Kori walked toward her, a bounce in her step that made her knees rise slightly, giving the illusion that she was skipping.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Esmeralda reached behind her, feeling the rough texture of the basket before she grouped around for an apple, throwing the apple to Kori, who caught it without missing a step in her silent beat.

"So I'm guessing everything is going alright so far?" Esmeralda inquired, carefully peeling off the outer layer of her cold orange as she threw the peels in the sink.

"Yes, it is, for a matter of fact." Kori smiled. It was a soft gentle smile, one that made her eyes brighten with joy and happiness and Esmeralda knew at that moment that it was more genuine then any of her other forced smiles. Engrossed, she shifted the apple in her hand, spinning it in a slow circle before bringing it to her lips, a light feather kiss against the red outside that protected juicy insides.

"Not that I can complain or anything." Kori continued. "It's just very rare for the sun to be so bright. Don't you think?"

Kori raised her gaze to look at Esmeralda through her eyelashes and the look she had left her breathless. There was so much pride, so much love, so kind that it had softened the hardened look that had filmed over her eyes in the past couple of years, creating an unusual depth that had long become shallow with a cold darkness. It was a look that had left Esmeralda conflicted.

On the one hand, it made her heart skip a beat in its normally soft sad ballad. It had been _soooo _long since Kori actually looked sincerely happy, it made Esmeralda break out into a smile. The other part of her soul told it was wrong for her to feel that way, that it was almost too real to be true. That something was going to come along and break Kori down again when she had her guard down and she was going to end up with another crack in her spider-webbed heart.

Kori wasn't exactly oblivious to the raging war in Esmeralda's head. Over the years, she had come to piece together common reactions, what grated peoples' nerves and what didn't, what made them happy and what they found offending. Anger was the easiest one to place together and to find.

When Esmeralda's was angry, her brows furrowed at the bridge of her nose, her shoulders had raised several centimeters and she had the habit of squeezing anything in her grasp, the sweet juice slipping through her nibble fingers.

She knew that if Xaphier was here at this very moment, he would react the same way but he would understand much better than Esmeralda ever would. Maybe it was because he loved her, maybe he knew what it was like to be a child mercenary who was desperately searching for love and hope in forbidden forests but the truth of the matter was he always going to be more accepting than Esmeralda could. Always.

"She worries me too." Kori whispered, taking a tentative bite out of her apple, avoiding Esmeralda's glare. She had already predicted that there was going to be an outburst, some cruel snappy remark and the disturbed part of Kori's soul couldn't wait to see what creative comments the gypsy conjured.

"You know very damn well that's not what I meant." Esmeralda hissed. The words flowed out of her mouth before she could think them over and the instant gnawing of guilt was sudden as she watched Kori's eyelashes drop, the familiar black shallow shadow dimming her momentarily bright orbs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like that."

Kori didn't say a word. Esmeralda knew that she had already forgiven her and she could just see the mental preparing for another of her cold lectures.

"It's just that I'm not used to you like… _this_. You never act this way, and whenever you do you're usually trying to hide something from us." Kori remained silent, staring at the apple but the words still stung her as if she had stabbed her with her own sword. "I just don't want you to pretend anymore."

"I know. I let my hopes get the best of me. It won't happen again." It was too late. Esmeralda had already ruined Kori's good mood, guilt gnawing the insides of her lower abdomen. Damn it, why did she have to be so cynical? Why for once in her goddamn life couldn't she just accept something without having to interrogate?

"You think that she's ready for it?" Esmeralda inquired, changing the subject as she washed the cold juice from her hands.

"I don't know." Kori whispered. With one small bite, she handed the apple to Esmeralda and wandered toward the others with a bright smile, hiding her bleeding sadness with a teasing joke.

Either out of guilt or out of self-pity, Esmeralda left, silently cursing at herself in her head, unable to bear the sight of Kori with her familiar mask on.

The next morning, they had arrived at haunted beach, the entrance to Kori's home island. A place filled with mystery and wonder yet dark secrets lay in its joyous depths.

Personally, Esmeralda hated Kori's island. There was always something off about the way the people were just so _normal. _Everything there was predictable and it made her wonder how someone as unpredictable as Kori could come to have such an intense adoration and love for it.

Nonetheless, when Esmeralda saw a large grin on Kori's face, and the darkness that haunted Kori's eyes like a ruthless phantom had vanished, she allowed a small smile to overcome her features. She would never understand Kori. That was just a fact. As long as Kori was happy, as long as she was smiling, was it so wrong to let her feel joy?

It was truly an amazing site, watching Kori as she navigated through the large crowds with such relative ease. Not once did she trip over large prodding feet or loose pebbles on the road. She didn't even brush into someone's arm, sending the crowd into utter chaos that the red head had come to sadistically adore. She just glided through the crowd like rippling water, molding with crowd yet managing somehow to keep her own special form.

Following close behind her was her faithful group of friends. Gar and Raven, who had come because of Kori's request, Xaphier, who invited himself, and Richard.

The reason Richard was here was unknown even to him. Kori just asked him if he could come. What boggled his mind even more was that _Esmeralda _had asked him to come, something he thought he never see in centuries. From the tone in her voice, she hinted at Kori being some kind of immediate danger that she couldn't handle herself, something that he found to be very unlikely.

As predicted, the small group wasn't able to keep up with Kori as she moved through the tightly packed crowd, who looked back every once and a while to see if they were still in her line of vision. She was just too fast and it didn't help they were stopped every two seconds by one of the curious town's people, who wanted information on the Richard's and Kori fantasized wedding.

For once in his life, Richard was glad that Xaphier was there. It seemed that spending time with Kori he learned how to plan ahead and he had already come up with very logical answers to any questions curious bystanders may have had.

It was another good thing that Xaphier knew the way to Kori's house. Richard shuddered at the thought how lost they would be if they didn't know someone who knew the way. Kori was waiting for the corner of the street, impatiently tapping her toe as she cast glances at the grand house.

It was the same as always, with architectural elegances and grace but with quiet shadows and Richard couldn't help but feel that the very house held Kori's unique essence. Raven had tried to hide her surprise but it was so painfully obvious that he was sure even Gar had noticed.

It had happened so suddenly without the slightest warning from both Kori and Xaphier. As if she could predict the future, the glass door was slammed open as it rattled in its frame and a very disheveled older version of Kori appeared in the doorway, heaving as if she had been battling her inner demons. If Richard hadn't known Kori so well, he would have missed the mischievous glint in those golden sunset orbs that just _suggested_ that she had been expecting them.

Richard had been expecting Kori to almost float to her mother with that innocent angel façade, and hug her with such strong sentiments that it bleed into the air. Yet Kori proved how unpredictable again. She literally broke into a run and with the grace of a lion; she jumped into the air and landed on her mother's lithe form, wrapping her slim legs and arm around her neck and waist for support.

Scarlet teetered dangerously, threatening to fall over but she slid her leg back with trained ease, catching her balance as she hugged her daughter with the same or even more enthusiasm.

"What are they feeding you?" Scarlet asked, her breaths coming in a slight pant. The question was harsh but the smile on Scarlet's face they all knew that it was just a playful tease and Kori would forgive her.

A pout marred Kori's face as she detached herself from her mother, as she glared at her with bright intensity. Scarlet, however, just smiled wider, brushing away imaginary lint from Kori's shoulder before she wound her arm around her shoulders and guided her inside the house. Kori invited them in with an informal wave and they quietly followed behind the enthusiastic pair. Richard watched as Xaphier's face broke into a grin as he shook his head and he knew that Xaphier felt at home. Behind him, a concerned Gar and baffled Raven followed and Richard would have paid all his treasure in the storage of his ship to know what was going on through the Azerthian's head.

The group followed the almost identical pair, in awe at how lavishly decorated the house. No one besides the pair ahead of them knew where they were going or how to navigate through the large house without getting lost. When their destination ended up being the kitchen, Gar let out a loud "thank the Lord", and everybody said amen in their heads as their bellies let out a series of low rumbles.

Sitting on one of the end chairs of the table was Kori's father. With a stern face, he silently sifted through the pages of large medical dictionary, his scared fingers stroking the edges of the pages thoughtfully.

Much like his wife had done before; he sensed his daughter's presence only this time it was because of the many hard years of training. He gazed up at her; his eyes glowed with pride and joy and his mouth twisted into a large grin. Bending the corner of the page so he didn't loose his place, Kori's father set his book down before he got of his chair and leisurely walked to his daughter, engulfing in her a hug when he was close enough. With a tenderness that they didn't even know she had, Kori hugged her father back, softly whispering, "I'm home".

Pulling out of the hug, he slipped his arms away from her shoulder blades, setting them on her shoulders as he took a good look her. Deeming her healthy, they all watched with anxious eyes as his orbs roamed the new guests, studying his visitors with a careful eye. At the sight of Xaphier and Richard, however, his grin that had that had been replaced with a grim line formed back into a grin. He walked over to them, the customary greetings floating around them before they started a delightful conversation. He roughly patted them on the back as he led them to the table, as if they were his own sons coming back from a long day after work.

In the corner, Raven and Gar watched as the family and their captain and comrade unwound, the loose tension in their shoulders signaled and effortless relaxation. They felt out of place, as if they didn't belong here in this elegant home with this beautiful family. Kori's family managed to work so well with each other, so comfortable that they didn't worry about formalities or pretenses. They were a perfect family.

It was if they were a painting, forever evading time with smiles on their lips and laughter in their eyes. They were everything the two dreamed of, everything they wanted in a family.

Kori laughed at one of Xaphier's jokes, a bell like laugh that was so majestic and hypnotizing and it quickly drew Raven's attention. Why did she leave? What would possess her to leave such a perfect and accepting family? What was so damaging that it was enough to change her personality so drastically?

From the corner of her eye, Kori noticed the couple crouched into the corner and she beckoned them in silently, watching as they took hesitant steps. All together, they sat down at the table, Richard, Xaphier and her father deeply engrossed in their tales of adventure while Scarlet and Kori worked on trying to get the other two to relax.

Conversations continued to float around until the maids came in, setting down plates of steaming food on the table before bowing low and dismissing themselves.

On ivory plates adorned with luscious pink tiger lilies, there was a decorated steak and as a delicious aroma wavered away from the cooked pieces of meat, everyone's mouth watered. In a small nice serving were the creamiest mash potatoes, drizzled lightly with some unknown gravy and it crossed Raven's and Gar's mind on how it would be so wonderful to live in this beautiful house getting meals served as if they were a king and his queen.

As if Kori had warned her mother about Gar's non-traditional eating habits, the maids had served steaming vegetable soup much to Xaphier's, Richard's and Raven's delight.

Everyone ate their meal greedily, hunger darkening their eyes and it was until dessert had come and gone that they all took a deep breathe, a contented sigh bubbling past everyone's lips as they indolently leaned back into their chairs.

"So what is so important that it brings my lovely daughter wandering back to her mother?" Scarlet inquired after a long enough silence, resting her smooth hands in her lap.

"Many things, my lovely mother, many things." A small smile broke across her mother's lovely face before it fell back into its usual serious grimace.

"State your demands and I will see what it is in my power." However, Richard was sure that even it wasn't in her power that Scarlet would manipulate the situation until it was.

"I want the poem and the map." Scarlet's eyebrow raised in confusion, baffled by the vague question Kori had so politely asked. Kori could see the "And what poem and map may that be?" bubbling on her mother's red lips but then her face brightened with understanding.

"Its in the library, I'll get it for you before you leave. Next."

"I need you to create a shape shifter pill that will last…" Kori paused, studying Gar with such scrutiny that it made him shivers run down the length of his back, "I think a year would be fine."

"I'm assuming for an animal shape shifter." Kori nodded her head and Scarlet threw Gar a sweet smile, as if that would put him at ease.

"And your last request." Scarlet took a sip of red wine, wiping away the escaping droplets with a white napkin.

"What makes you think I have another request?" Richard would have believed her, if it wasn't for the coy smile that twisted on Kori's face and he knew that whatever she was planning was not something good at all.

"You're my daughter, _Kori_." The way she emphasized her daughter's name made Kori's smirk widened and shivers run down the three pirates arms while Xaphier and Kori's father was emotionless, as if they weren't fazed in the least.

"Always prideful, always searching for something you can't understand, always requesting for demands and returning favors without asking for help yourself. Now wipe that ugly smirk off your face and tell what is it you want?"

The smile that had coiled on Kori's face fell as she glanced away from her mother, as if nervous, before she gazed with stubborn courage, her chin held high and her eyes determined.

"I want Violet to meet her sister." A thick silence fell over the room like a hazy fog. No one made said a word, moved an inch, and if Kori put her hand in front of their faces, she was sure that they forgot even how to breathe. They all fixed their eyes on Kori's form, Richard and Gar with bewildered eyes while Xaphier glanced sadly at Raven before fixing his gaze on Kori, anticipating to see what her next move would be. Kori didn't look at any of them. She kept her gaze fixed on her mother and her father, who were sympathetically staring at the Azerthian. Raven was the only one who refused to look at Kori, refusing to speak the furious words that swirled angrily in her mind, hanging her head in shame as she avoided the accusing of her lover and her captain.

Scarlet lifted her gaze off the quiet girl, letting her orbs roam over the table, noting the different expressions before she turned back to her daughter who was fighting the battle of shame behind her clouded emerald orbs.

"I see." She paused, carefully choosing her next words. "Well I see you're the planner as always, my daughter. Always two steps ahead of the game."

"What do you mean?" Raven had reluctantly raised her head, her question hanging in the air like a cannon ball thundering across a cold barren ground.

"Kori never told you." Scarlet's voice rose octaves higher as if whatever she knew was juicy gossip before she turned to her daughter and tsked her.

"Why today your sister is coming over to visit your mother, of course. It _is_ Christmas Eve after all."

Raven didn't understand the connection Kori's mother was trying to make. She was just about as cryptic as her daughter was, maybe even worse. What did Christmas Eve and her half sister Violet have to do with each other? How were they connected? And what they mean by visit her mother when her mother was dead?

"Mother, she won't understand the connection. I only told her the facts."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "And I thought you held the truth with such high regard." Scarlet shrugged her shoulders before she straightened her back and continued.

"Your mother dearly loved Christmas Eve. It was a tradition of hers to watch the snowfall every year. It was no surprise that late in the night we would look out the wind and there would be your mother, bundled up with every blanket she owned sipping a hot cup of tea." The mother and daughter pair let out a little giggle before Scarlet continued. "We always had to drag her back into the house. She would always apologize, as if she was a bother to us. Your mother was just darling, it's a shame she died the way she did."

Kori's expression lost its whimsical shine as her mother finished the last of her explanation as she prepared herself to finish the rest.

"It doesn't matter who's she with, where she is, what's she doing, or how late it is, your sister travels back here every Christmas Eve to sit at your mother's grave and watch the snow. It's a tradition that I wanted you to take part in, even though you know so very little about your late mother. I think that's what she would have wanted it."

"Wanted what, if I may ask?" Raven was skeptical that Kori could possibly understand a human being. It made her bitterly laugh at the thought of someone as monstrous with a look of sympathetic pity in her eyes.

"Both her little precious girls together, sitting on her grave as they grieved together for a mother they both didn't know." When Raven saw the shine of pity in Kori's eyes, all she could do was stare at her in utter astonishment. Swallowing she pushed the nervous jitter in her belly and focused on her lap, her hands twirling on her hands. She didn't laugh but how she wished she could.

I don't like this chapter. I can't help but have the feeling that something is off, or it just doesn't quite fit the other chapters. Anyway, what I will say though is I finally managed to write the dialogue the way I want it. I feel as though I am writing in this time period rather than the Victorian Era and it's all thanks to the book the White Queen. So read and review please.


	25. A Heart's Illusion

I wonder if anybody likes this story anymore. The more chapters I post the fewer reviews I receive. The only one who keeps reviewing is rite4fun, and I have to thank you for sticking with me through the whole thing.

**A Hearts Illusion **

Noting the tension in the air, Kori cleared her throat, calmly glanced at all the shocked members she begrudgingly had become friends, despite her better judgment.

"Father, Mother and I were going to collect Violet. Could you please prepare a room for her?" Nodding his head in understanding, he swiftly lifted himself out of the beautifully decorated chair, disappearing out of the dining room into the hallway. Following her father's lead, she lifted her lithe body out of the chair, grabbing her jacket out of the coat closet. Before catching up with her mother who was waiting somberly at the door, she stopped by Raven's seat, leaning down to whisper something in her ear, then continued on her way.

The night was cold, like an uninvited guest and Kori was glad that she had remembered to bring her fur coat her mother had bought her for Christmas. Even though she gave her no warning of her invitation, her mother had prepared a Christmas gift months ahead of her arrival.

Without an attempt to fill the silence with conversation, Kori watched the people pass by, shivering in their coats, hurrying to a warm house with gifts packed under a decorated tree. Tonight, with the bitterness of the wind and the wet dampness on her frozen fingers, Kori didn't need any warning of snow.

No matter the winter or the weather conditions, God fulfilled his promise of powdery snow on Christmas Eve. To Kori it felt that this was God's way of crying for the brutal disappearance of Isabella. As if he was trying to apologize for meeting her in such painful circumstances. Snow. Her beloved powder that covered the world with white innocence, melting to spring where new beginnings were made. At least that was Isabella's theories. Kori could never quite get herself to believe the naïve point of view, though she accepted it like a breath of fresh air.

"How soon can you make the pill?" Kori didn't take the effort to stare at her mother but she could feel her gaze, warning her she was intrigued by her question.

"I don't know why you're asking when you already know the answer. From half a day to at least a day. In this particular case, I would say it will take me a day."

"Christmas is tomorrow." Without warning, Kori changed the subject without a bat of her eyelash. "Do you think Isabella will be happy to see her two daughters, morning together for her?"

Scarlet refused to reply, choosing to observe the sky stormed and brewed, the cold wet snow. Silence fell upon them once again and sometimes Kori wondered if she was too used to the quiet. They parked as near to the harbor as they could, watching the variety of people pass them. It was odd to Kori how many different types of people could live so peacefully together. Rich, poor, beggars, nobles, soldiers, painters, writers, businessmen, they all settled down in one small area and amazingly cooperated with each other very well. People were rarely robbed and very few crimes happened in her little town. It was the vision of peace.

As the waited longer and longer, less people came and Kori was starting to loose interesting. Racking her brain to quench her boredom, she thought and thought, future plans, her friends, her family, her mother, her life, God, life in general. She just kept thinking, thinking and thinking till she felt her brain was going to split from a headache and her heart was going to explode from the overwhelming sense of self-pity.

Lost, she didn't realize that half an hour passed by quietly, a word not spoken from their mouths, when she came walking around the corner.

Long hair swayed in the wind, as dark as the night, curling like waves of the ocean, dancing gently against her waist. Magnificent onyx eyes peered coldly to the world, metallically bright against porcelain ivory skin. Lips the color of soft rose petals matched with a small delicate nose. She wore a shimmering gold ballroom dance that followed her fluid footsteps, as she walked closer the isolated carriage.

No movements were made as they observed her walk down the street, getting dangerously close to the carriage. They felt the vibrations of the door being opened with unnatural force, a controlled face twisted in anger.

She pressed her foot hard into the step; it creaked under the impressive force.

"You're despicable." It wasn't a jester, or a familiar saying out warmth or affection. It was a cold ruthless threat with the intent of hate. At least to anybody else witnessing this event. However, to Kori its translation meant, you're agitating rather her having a corrupted personality.

Kori waited till Violet had settled in her customary seat by her, her back rigidly straight, her chin held high, her eyes calculating her surroundings.

"What makes you say that, dear friend?" Kori smile was forced, just tilted enough so it seemed genuine but low enough so Violet could expect trouble.

"You purposely made me walk to the carriage." Violet glared at Kori. She seemed tired; the bags under her eyes were a deeper shade of violet. Her face was paler, making her bright features seem duller as if eroded away by the elements.

"Why, of course. Someone as beautiful as you should be open to the world to admire at."

Violet sent her a glare from the corner out of her eye, yet Kori just innocently tilted her head and smiled a little wider.

"Are you two done quarreling? I would like to return to my house sometime tonight."

"She hasn't had her desert yet." Kori whispered into her ear, the smile on her face grew mischievous. Ignoring her taunting daughter, Scarlet knocked on the wall behind her, signaling the driver to start the carriage. Without a problem, he heard the quivering knock, snapping the reigns, making the horse start walking in a slow and steady pace.

The house came into view twenty minutes later. During that time the tree had a light conversation, explaining what happened over the year, the people the met, the things they've done, the hilarious stories. It was just a normal conversation in Kori's book.

Like a curse, familiarity of routine set in as they neared the house. Violet felt like she could breathe normally, as if the cold air was restricting her lungs. Footsteps that flowed like a held back river, Violet opened the door. Smelling the scent of warm food, she breathed in deeply, setting her suitcase down by the door. In a few minutes, she predicted John would be coming in with a warm smile and a greeting, chatting away in a steady tone about how she should visit more often, and what has school been like, did she check out any universities?

She was starting to wonder if the Andrews stopped evolving. They were constantly changing, from facial expressions to clothing choice, even to sentiments. They were in constant movement, always jumping to new complete unpredictable odd things that Violet considered writing a book on their lives. She was sure nobles would die to get their polished clean hands on a copy.

Surprised but the deepness of shock, Violet watched as John glided into the dining room, did she mention that all Andrews' had this incomparable grace that just from watching them walk people thought they were God's beloved angels, a small grin on his face. The instant he caught glimpse of her, his smile widened, his eyes shining with homely warmth.

She was drawn away from his gaze when she caught the people who propped their selves up behind him. She instantly recognized the man on the far right corner. For a short interval of 4 years, he had stayed with them and she only remembered him with two expressions. The first was a careless smirk that suggested that he knew everything and the second was a deep scowl accompanied by glaring crimson eyes. Usually he only wore the second expression when Kori was in a provoking or "devilish" mood.

Her memories of him only remembered him being a rude little boy, yet when she saw his sturdy rigid posture; it had suggested that somewhere along lines someone had put some thought into teaching him manners. She listened as he let out a deep chuckle from is newly defined face, he felt her deep gaze on his back and in response, he raised his hand slightly, as if it was a substitute for a proper greeting.

Next to Xaphier was a man that Violet had never met. Glancing between Kori's childhood friend, Violet recognized the strong resemblance between the two men. They both had lean, muscular built bodies, developed and trained through constant years of fighting she could only assume. They both had the same shade of midnight black hair, the same slanted square eyes that were slightly narrowed. Even the scars on their hands curved in the same pattern.

However there were a few key differences. The other man was shorter by at least two inches and his posture had a slight slouch in it. His hair was disheveled, as if he had just awakened and ran a hand through his black tresses without making them look presentable. The last and most important difference was his eyes. They were a deep blue grey, like a lake on a clear winter day, dazzlingly in the soft light of the oil lamps. Guiltily, her thoughts wondered what color his children's eyes would be if he got married to Kori.

Standing in the middle was John, who was so excited to have such a large amount of company he tried to encourage a conversation with three uninterested people, she being one of them.

Next to John was the youngest of them, not quite into adulthood yet not a child. He had a rather lanky weak build, his bones peering through the layer of his peach colored skin. He was rather shorter, shorter than her, only reaching her height with his forest green hair that was styled parallel to his head, curving at a slight angle. His eyes were the same color, a deep green the color of a thick dense forest, and worried hid behind them as he observed the person beside him.

She could see with the upwards smile that he was used to laughter, a genuine happiness, hidden beneath was a layer of loneliness. She perceived the feeling as if he was abandoned; silently begging for love under his joking eyes and to her he truly represented a forest.

Following the odd green haired gaze, she turned to observe the last and final guest. Hair the color of violets burned her eyes, straining her brain's mental power as a wayward memory of a pregnant woman in a dusty picture frame. A soft heart shape with a smile echoed back an imagine laugh, rich violet eyes, vibrant against pale skin.

_Mother. _

Alright a few notes. I am changing Kori's last name to Andrew just because I think it wounds better. Also sorry this is so short but it is a transitional chapter. My third note is my beta is revising my first chapter and in the mean time I have already reposted my revised version of chapter two. Please review.


	26. Lullaby of a Snow Faced Girl

I'm sorry that I am not updating as often as I am supposed to. Life keeps getting in the way. For those who are reading this story, thank you. I really appreciate that there are some people who look forward to reading my story.

I do not own the song Lullaby for a Snow Faced Girl. The credit goes to Kevin Devine.

**Lullaby for a Snow Faced Girl **

**Please forgive me****.**

Despite that her mother had died while giving life to her, Violet had knowledge of her mother's appearance. When she was younger, Violet remembered willing her body to stay awake, to keep her eye lids from closing to the dark abyss as she studied the soft painter strokes of mother's portrait, imaging what the feel of her soft skin would have felt like under her fingertips.

Eyes of deep violet solemnly glanced at her through long sooty eyelashes, no certain or specific emotion revealed through her oddly colored irises. She could see how she misplaced her judgment into thinking this was her mother. The women in front of her shared the same beautiful features, locks of deep violet, eyes the color of a raging storm, pale petite hands that seemed as if they could gently caress the whole world.

Upon further exploration, Violet could discern the miniscule details she had closer she noticed the differences she had missed in her first inspection. The woman's hair was much shorter in length; something very unpopular with the women in this age, creating a natural curved v shaped causing the strands more visible in the front to have a longer length than those located in the back. Her eyes were shaped slightly narrower and with a squarer definition, black eyelashes contrasting with empty irises. Her chin formed sharper angles, her cheekbones were raised higher accompanied by pale pink lips and thin eyebrows.

With a few more well placed glances, Violet required all the information she needed about this women without her uttering a single word from her petite mouth. Her lips would forever be pressured into a straight line; irises would never display any of her turmoil emotions inside, fingers coated in past bloodshed, morals always falling apart at the seams as she tried to decide who she place her loyalty; she was an Azerthian.

Not being able to swallow the presence of this imposter, Violet had to quell her disgust as she turned her gaze toward Kori. It was sickening at the thought that Kori had the _audacity _to present this _imposter _in front of_ her_.

Eyes the color of midnight began storm angrily as Violet bore her gaze into the lithe figure of Kori, whose face was adorned with its characteristic aloof indifference. Kori knew the difficult position that she had placed Violet in, however the more intensely she glared at the aberrant woman the fewer answers she obtained. Did Kori have any empathy about her situation or was she being disrespectful for the purpose to prove she had the ability?

"Could you please be polite enough to clear up my confusion? Kori, did you plan this meeting with expectation that I would visit my mother's grave with her?" Her tone remained suave and sophisticated, like how Scarlet taught her in her lessons during her early childhood, however, her tone had become slightly lower in volume, laced with bitterness as she stressed the word my.

"My, that sure is becoming a popular phase for you." Her sharp emerald green eyes gave the illusion that she was staring Violet straight in the eyes, instead she choose to focus her gaze on her other features, such as her small forehead or nose, avoiding the brunt onslaught of the obsidian irises.

"Please don't avoid my question _sister _or I'll start to get suspicions that you're being very hostile toward me_._" There was no need to hide her intent with subtle words or tones, it was warning. Violet made it clearly evident by the lowering of her tone, purposely emphasizing the letter s in the word sister so it created a sound almost disturbingly like an exotic snake's hiss, that her mood wasn't very cooperating at this moment and yet Kori continued to tread in unsteady waters.

"What kind of answer do you require, _Violet_?" Kori inquired, her tone as smooth as a pool of silk, mischievous delight laced under the façade of boredom.

"You are very well informed about my _sentiments_ toward this woman." Violet's hiss strengthened, as a result causing everyone in the room to cringe away from the furious woman.

"Well, if I didn't know any better than I would say that _you're_ being the hostile one here, _Violet_." Violet's eyes narrowed, leaving sight for only midnight slits that promised Kori a pain the others couldn't begin to phantom.

"Why are you so determined for me to change my emotions?" Violet's voice developed a quiver, her lips tugged down into a frown as moisture began to form hotly behind her eyes, blinking furiously as she tried to rid herself of the weakness.

**I know that the possibility of you forgiving me is impossible. **

"You're the most pathetic person in this world I have met, my dear _sister_. I watched as your mother died to bring you into this world. With the last of her strength, she pushed herself to write a letter, a letter telling you what wishes she wanted you to honor and as her child you should take that as your obligation." Kori took gentle steps toward the stricken woman, contradicting her piercing gaze and cruel words. Kori had only stopped her descent she was too close to be considered polite, she lifted her hand toward Violet's face, placing it under her chin before she yanked it forcefully at angle which allowed Kori free sight.

**I want you to know that I had intended to tell you that somewhere in this large world that you had a half sister that shared the same blood as you.**

"I don't know where you developed the pitiful delusion but you don't hate you're sister." Kori stated it so effortlessly and stoically it felt as if she had penetrated Violets mind and saw into her worst fears.

"Like a child, you're scared to watch your sister walk away from you. So you cry and whine, just like a stubborn little dog, barking that you hate her and despise her when really you love her so much that you don't want to let her slip through your fingers just like your mother even though you weren't to blame."

**Due to special circumstances, I had to move away from her even though inside it killed my soul. Her name is Raven and she is two years older than you. I have only a few memories of her, so you will have to forgive me for not knowing how she will behave when she learns of your existence. Believing I know her father, I am almost certain that he will have raised her well enough so that she will accept you readily. **

Losing her grip from Violet's chin, Kori dropped her hand. She took a couple a few cautious steps back, unbuttoning her coat before she placed it on one of the branches off the coat tree.

**My only wish is that when you meet her, I am praying that is sooner than later, you will be civil enough to try to and befriend her, if not for my sake but yours.**

** Love, **

** Isabelle de Nuit**

"If you really respect your mother, you will go to her grave with your sister."

With those as her final words Kori dismissed herself from the room, tension thick in the air that it nearly suffocated the inhabitants. John knew well enough when a woman needed to be left alone to contemplate and now was a perfect reference to one of those times. Signaling to the others to follow him, he silently left the room without a sound. Xaphier followed obediently, Gar and Richard stared sympathetically at the woman in front them who seemed like she was going to break at the slightest noise. Raven stayed silent through the speech, gazing suspiciously at the woman before her who was her half sister. Unknown to Violet, she bowed to her, something she refused to do to anyone and left in a swirl of violet.

Scarlet was the only who was brave enough to remain in the room. She could see the internal turmoil that was running through Violet's mind, the teem of thoughts that threatened to swallow the young woman's sanity if she didn't interfere. She stepped closer, her footsteps as quiet as the mouse so she didn't suddenly startle the fragile woman in front of her. When she was only an arm's distance away, Violet crashed violently to the floor, a crumpled heap of flesh, dress and tears.

Scarlet froze in her place, a calm and collected emotion twisting her face in the most peculiar way.

"Have you ever loved something so much that it's very existence makes your soul tremble with fear?" Violet's obscured gaze followed a path to Scarlet's, where gold eyes stared back at her with a cloud of undecipherable emotions before Violet's gaze steadily studied the polished floor beneath her.

After receiving no answer, Violet continued on with her explanation, not even bothering to see if Scarlet was paying attention like she believed.

"Originally, I had intended to honor my mother's wishes. After I had learned of the letter and read, I began to hope that my sister would show up soon. I fantasized about the meaning over and over again and every time it was wondrous and beautiful." The breathless happiness that infected her voice began to fade replaced by the sound of quiet disappointment.

"Yet time kept passing me by and she had failed to show her face to me and I had finally retired the fantasy, almost convincing myself that she died." Her voice suddenly got louder, tainted with aged bitterness that was characteristic of an elder woman.

"When she showed up today as beautiful as what I imagined, it scared me deep inside my soul. I convinced myself that she was going to reject me, so I became hateful to her, hoping that when she did leave I wouldn't be hurt."

Scarlet processed the speech before she had devised what she believed to be the most appropriate reply.

"And the rest?" That wasn't just mother intuition, Violet could see the wisdom in those golden eyes, that were shining brighter and clearer than the morning sun she loved to see.

"Do you promise not to judge me?" Violet begged Scarlet, fear etched onto the young woman's face.

With a sweet smile, Scarlet reassured Violet, urging her gently with her gaze to indulge her on the information she sought.

"I am angry at my mother also, not just her. I am not delusional enough to believe that I was my mother's favorite beloved child. Yet when she was dying, instead of reassuring me that I held even a tiny piece of heart, she begged me to forgive her." Her tone of voice had become desperate as it rose louder and louder, finally cracking into a soft whisper as harsh sobs overpowered her voice.

"I don't know how your mother felt about you or if she loved you at all. It isn't my place to reassure you and only she can tell you the truth on that subject. I will inform you that your mother is dead and your sister is alive, with the same exact emotions swirling through her head." Her tone had developed a warm softness to it, and love radiated from the women as she lightly brushed her lips against Violet's forehead in a motherly kiss. Taking a few seconds to smooth the wavy dark locks, Scarlet lifted herself of the ground and left Violet alone to organize her thoughts and emotions.

At the sight of the annual visitor, the maids began to cook a small meal for Violet, smiling sympathetically for they had seen the poor girl's breakdown. To comfort her, they had made her favorite, a thick beef stew with a slice of fresh made bread, something her stomach growled rather impolitely for. Each spoonful was small as she relished the blended taste of all the flavors, wasting as much time as she could before they had to leave. Kori left no room for Violet to argue going alone with her half sister to their mother's grave. However, that didn't stop her from stalling as much time as she possible could.

She could hear the sounds of her half sister arguing with the other visitors in the guest room. She was assuming that she had to apologize for Violet's sudden existence, a subject that they probably had no previous warning.

The one she prided herself on was not being an intruding person, often avoiding meddling into others affairs if the opportunity allowed her. She waited a few minutes as she continued to sit, observing as the maids cleared the delicate china away from the table before they disappeared into the kitchen. When it had gone quiet and the last shouting voice had faded to a quiet whisper, she lifted herself out of the chair, hesitantly walking to the door that lead into the one of the guest rooms where her half sister and their friends were arguing.

The voices paused the moment she was a couple inches away from the door. They probably already sensed her presence and tensely shut their mouths in order not to be rude to the woman who was having as hard of a time, if not even harder, than they were. Taking a deep breath of confidence, she knocked on the door. No one answered her right away, even though they knew very well that she knew they were in there.

Instead of continuing to wait for an answer, Violet decided to say what needed to be said and move on.

"Raven, the carriage will be arriving soon." Not wanting to wait for a reply, Violet walked away, grabbing her coat as she walked out of the house and into the chilling cold evening.

It took Raven a couple minutes to appear outside, the snow gently fell around her as if the frozen water flakes developed emotions of their own. Violet quickly caught sight that Raven had borrowed one of Kori's wool coats, a knap snack hung casually behind her back, held in her arm in a posture that screamed masculine. Violet already had an idea of the contents of the knapsack: a couple blankets, several matches, a securely wrapped lantern and if the maids were feeling generous a warm snack.

Time trickled past by them with the snow and the carriage Scarlet and Kori had ordered for the pair had noisily pulled up in front of the house, breaking the thick curtain of quiet the snow had created. Without a word, the two sisters entered the warm structure and sat down in their respected seats away from each other. The rest of the ride was spent similar to how they entered, each engrossed in the delicate pattern of the snowflakes as they formed from dark clouds rather than attempt to form a rather awkward conversation.

The carriage started to rattle harder as it climbed up the hill and they could hear the horses whining moans as they tried to move the wooden vessel to the crest of the hill. Once at the point of destination, they were let out while the carriage traveled down the hill, searching for a spot to turn around. Violet and Raven also had to walk further ahead, where on the side of the road peaked out the graveyard's entrance, worn iron gates serving as a weak defense between intrudes and the land located behind it.

Rifling through the knapsack, Violet grabbed the lantern, unwrapping it from the thick wool blanket. Placing the wool blanket back into the knapsack for later use, Violet searched for the package of matches, managing to weasel one out of the container. She left the box inside the bag, lighting the match by running it down the metal structure before she set fire the flammable oils inside, throwing the burning match carelessly to the ground where it sizzled in the cold snow.

The night was covered in the blanket of darkness; the pure snow covered the ground, concealing the death and pain that lay under the depths. Violet seemed to have know the path very well because her movements were like water, her steps full of certainty and as she traveled down the hidden path, Raven found it hard to keep up with her.

The grave was a distance away from the entrance and if Raven hadn't been trained all her life to endure long hours of physical activity, she would have been keeling over, attempting to catch her breath. Violet didn't seem fazed at all, but Raven could see her breath was shallow, her chest heaved gently up and down.

The tomb sat on the edge of the cliff, isolate from the others. Engraved on it was Isabella, no last name could be seen (or possibly it wasn't carved) and the description covered by the thick powdery snow.

Without even a glance to the block of grey stone, Violet began to remove the contents of the bag, laying down the blanket on the snow. The snow crunched violently underneath her as Raven sat down, but she ignored the noise, continuing to crush the snow as she pulled her knees toward her chest, perching her chin as she tried to relax.

The silence cocooned itself around them, shielding them away from the world as the snow continued to deafen the noise around them like a thick veil of white lace.

"I'm sorry." Her soft voice broke the protected barrier around them, crumbling it to dust as the noise of the world invaded them.

The shock that overwhelmed her was almost too great to bear, but Violet managed to hide it and answer in a voice that didn't show that she noted proudly had no audible quivers.

"What are you apologizing for? I was the one who was very uncivilized." She head as Raven silently chuckled to herself, a soft smile overtaking the Azerthian's face.

"I don't have very many family members and it disturbs my soul that I didn't know about you for so long. I feel like I should have been there because that is my duty as your older sister."

Violet paused, forming the words in her mouth before she said anything to insensitive that would cause Raven to become hostile. "Do you know what mother was like?"

The smile on Raven's face turned sweeter, with a sadness that Violet's heart lurched with sympathy. "Similar to you, she wasn't there for most of my life. When she was 16, our mother was arranged to marry my father, a marriage of convince. Their families had been feuding for centuries and with no visible end to the cycle, their parents forced the marriage without the consent of the higher ups, hoping that they could bring the much desired peace." Raven paused and that's when Violet heard it. A break, a quiver that was characteristic of pain and sorrow and she almost regretted asking her.

"Some Azerthian men during that time believed that their goddess had made a mistake giving women powers and a small portion resented women for it. There were some women who notably could control their powers better than men; sometimes they were more powerful than men. Our mother was one of them."

"My father fell in the category of those who despised women, so when he was arranged a marriage with our mother, he believed it was a conspiracy to take over his family and erase their long developed lineage. Then when he met her, a shy timid woman who could woe even the hearts of coldest of man, he avoided her whenever he could, desperately trying not fall in love with her. Then they became pregnant with me."

"My father knew it was too late because he had already fallen in love with our mother. Slowly, they grew to depend on each other as they tried to raise me. Then I turned one." After she recovered control of her emotions, her tone had become smooth and suave again, no emotion present. At the mention of the last few words from her lips, her voice became lower, colder and Violet could sense this memory wasn't as a happy story tell ending.

"On my birthday, my father held a private party of us three, something that is illegal in Azerthian culture unless it is a coming of age ceremony. After having a large feast, my father surprised me by buying a gift. While I was opening the gift, suddenly my father started to tremble, his eyes glazed over. Our mother ran over to him to see what was wrong but he just pointed toward me and he whispered something to my mother."

"That night I watched as my mother packed her bags and that's the last time I saw her. My father wallowed his pain in alcohol and ignored me whenever I was in the room. He stopped looking at me, talking me and I became lonelier and lonelier." Her tone, while it held bitterness, held something much deeper, much more meaning full. There was sadness, a pain that had formed around her half sisters heart and she could only imagine the suffering she had gone through.

"Yet on nights like these, we would sit next to the window and he would softly sing to me.

Sleep peacefully  
Like the way you look this morning.  
With faith in your eyes  
And me in your hand,  
A whispered promise in your heart.  
Lullaby for a snow-faced girl.  
Is what i'll sing.  
Watching you, the whole time.

It's three-o-five on monday morning.  
or is it night?  
I don't know.  
Is it night?  
I don't know.  
But we'll be fine.  
We'll be fine.  
We'll be fine.  
We'll be fine, so don't turn back now."

When her voice had ceased singing, Violet could only stare at her with a bewildered expression as thoughts of awe and sympathy had passed through her mind.

Here was possibly one of the most beautiful woman she had met; who walked with the gentle strut of an elegant noble with pride when all life did was try to drag her through hell. Violet shifted through memory after memory and she saw that she had a better life than most. Money was never a problem, John and Scarlet were almost like her parents and she was allowed an education which most women didn't the chance to achieve because the high fees of schools. Raven, on the other hand, was born into possibly the most self destructive culture known to human kind, abandoned by one parent and neglected by the other, as she floundered through life, going only through what God knew what.

Tears welled into her eyes and as they began to slither down her pale face she finally understood that she understood nothing at all. This women who was related to her blood, suffered so much more than her and yet all she could do was feel pity for herself for having to give this mysterious woman a chance.

Unsure her sister would accept the gesture, she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, burying her head in her shoulder as tears soaked into Raven's shirt sleeve. Warmth swirled around her and Violet felt very lucky that she was granted the miracle of meeting this woman.

Her sister, not knowing what to do, awkwardly accepted the embrace and tilted her head upward as she watched the snowflakes cry from the dark sky. If there was heaven, Raven at that moment believed that their mother was looking down on them with a smile on her face.

**Important message! Must read!**

Alright so I am going to come right out with it. I am not happy at all with how this story is developing. So I am going to start with the beginning. I am going to revise all the chapters from 1-26 and fix any plot holes, characterization, setting or details that I don't like. It will take some time but I will you my readers to at least stick with me through the whole thing. I will finish this story even if it kills me.


	27. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes: **After a lot of thought, I have decided that I am going on hiatus. This is the story I want to make my novel and I am starting to mix my fanfiction and my version together. Whenever I finish my novel I will finish this story.

I am so sorry for the readers who are still reading this fic waiting for my updates. I am also sorry for the readers who took the time to read this story, reviewed it and encouraged me to continue writing. Thank you for all your support and I hope you won't be too disappointed.


End file.
